He Did, She Said
by Leah C. Drawn
Summary: She had one job and she did it well, like she did everything else. He fell for the one he shouldn't have, and got himself stuck in jail. Love did him in, and now he'd do his love in, traitor be damned. He's free. He's angry. He's... hurt. He really thought she was the one. AH/AU E/B
1. I Meet the Swans

**Disclaimer: I own, like, myself.** **And that's stretching it. Also, please read the A/N at the end :)))**

* * *

She had the smile of an angel and the intentions of a devil.

Her eyes were a deep brown that penetrated anyone's soul. Her smile was alluring when it wanted and sweet when it had to; fingers caressed skin and flawless hair curled around men's rough fingers if she so wished. If she deemed it necessary.

They said food was the way to a man's soul, but she thought that sex served just as well.

She enchanted.

She dominated.

She allured.

She took.

And nothing would stop her, she thouhht, eyes blazing as she walked past the double doors.

Nothing _could_.

* * *

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Jenkins wants to see you," the nasal voice of Gloria, Mr. Jenkins' secretary, informed. Isabella thanked Gloria, telling her she'd be right up.

Inside, Isabella fumed.

This was the third time this day that the old cooter called to see her. She was a busy woman, damn it, and didn't have time to be fending off the advances of a handsy fifty-year-old. Her position, though given to her by her father, wasn't acquired easily. She was only twenty-three, fucking hell, and already one of the chairs in her father's electric car company. He'd always been a man with fingers in many pies, and when this market took off, he wasted no time in appointing said daughter to one of the highest positions he could.

Not that it was handed to her.

No, of course not. She graduated with honors from high school at the tender age of fourteen, and by twenty had her PhD from _Harvard University_ on Electronic Engineering with a subfield of Computer Engineering. She was an elite, not only in name but in action.

She was top dog where anyone was concerned, except—

"Fucking printer won't work!"

She was _incredibly_ useless with printers.

And that was it. That was the piece of machinery that most eluded her capability of understanding. She should've been able to press print and receive the amount of copies she'd asked for, but no— that was too easy. She had to wrestle with the piece of shit until Jerome from accounting took pity on her and came to fix it. It was ridiculous; every single time this happened Isabella paid close attention to whatever Jerome did, and when the printer jammed or did whatever it is printers do, she attempted it... to no avail.

 _I think far too much of my hatred for printers_ , Isabella thought, flipping the bird to the printer outside of her office.

"Jake," Isabella snapped at the man, two years older than her, who happened to be her personal assistant. "I've got a meeting in an hour and the stupid printer won't work. I need fifty copies of the document I sent out when I get back, please."

Jacob Black nodded, watching his boss strut away.

Confused as to why she still tried printing crap herself when she gloriously sucked at it.

Shaken from his stupor, Jake called out to her.

"Boss!" Isabella halted, turned around and arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Your mother called. She wants you to check your phone."

Internally groaning, Isabella nodded and thanked her PA for passing along the message.

Boarding the elevator, she checked her messages.

 **Bell, Flynn's fever is lowering.** —RS

Isabella sighed in relief, for a moment not Isabella Swan, businesswoman extraordinaire, but Bella, mom to one spectacular Flynn Swan.

She fired back a text.

 **Thanks mom. I'll pick him up at 6.** —IS

She tucked away her phone, unloaded at the twelfth floor and headed for the office of one sleazy Jenkins, another chair at her father's company.

"Mr. Jenkins, you wanted to—"

Her words died in her mouth, unwilling to leave her.

Sitting in front of her was Emmett McCarty, once and always the bearer of bad news.

"Emmett," Isabella said, voice tight. "I thought you were out of my life for good."

Regretful, but not enough to just leave her be, Emmett shrugged apologetically.

"Bella, you look good," he said, standing up. As elegant men tended to, he looked amazing in his suit, which had obviously been tailored to his body. "It's ok now, Jenk. I've got it from here."

The sleazeball scurried away, and Isabella just shot him a glare.

"You know it's Isabella in the workplace," Bella said, not really expecting anything different by now. "What are you doing here, Emmett?"

He pursed his lips.

"You might want to—"

"Why. Are. You. Here." Bella ground out, furious about this man attempting to stall.

He sighed, sitting back down.

"I'm sorry Bella, but he cut a deal. Freedom for information. Full immunity. Apparently, whatever information he'd been sitting on was too precious to forsake."

The world shook beneath her.

"You said he'd never be out," Bella said, collapsing on the chair she'd refused. "You said if I testified he'd be locked away, Emmett!"

She was hurt.

Betrayed.

She trusted this man, once. Did as he asked, hoping it'd be enough.

"I'm sorry, you know I had no say in this," Emmett said sadly, laying his palms open towards her in a show of vulnerability. "I really believed I'd be able to uphold my word."

So did she.

Blood pooled at her feet and became lead.

"And _he_... does he..."

Emmett shook his head.

"He has no clue as far as anyone is concerned, although I wouldn't be surprised if it was a front. Bella, my brother, he..."

Emmett uttered the words Bella had feared most since that day in court.

"He's out, and he's coming for you."

* * *

"How is he, mom?" Bella asked as soon as she got into her brand new BMW, putting her mother on speaker in the car.

"He's fine, baby girl. Just anxious to see you," Renée Swan said, looking back at her grandson, presently watching an old cartoon. Flynn really enjoyed watching old cartoons, as opposed to the new ones. Renée doubted the child understood even half of the show, but he seemed fascinated by the dumb humor. "How are _you_?"

Bella guessed her mother would hear the distress in her voice.

"Not well, mom. But I'll tell you about it when I get home," Bella promised, knowing she needed to talk to someone. Anyone.

"Alright. Is it serious?" Renée frowned, wanting to worry more but not knowing if she should. With her daughter, it could be as serious as anything or as dumb as having had coffee spilled on her.

"Yes. It's... it's serious," Bella finished weakly, not knowing how to proceed.

Not knowing how to tell the woman she loved most her life might be in danger.

Again.

Immediately, Renée was filled with dread.

"I'll be waiting for you, honey."

They hung up.

On the way to her apartment, Bella thought of the choices that had led her to this moment. She contemplated all of this even as cars honked, cursed and flipped the bird at her, oblivious; Bella had never been a good driver, and in her state of mind she really should've had someone take her home. That first meeting with Emmett; that damned agreement made when she was vulnerable and too high on herself to know better. Those green eyes that haunted her dreams, the tell-tale sign of a coming nightmare she had no way of avoiding.

It's true, she feared him.

She feared, more than the man, his love for her.

Overwhelming, true, possessive, powerful...

And doomed.

* * *

"Mommy?"

Flynn Swan, not even three years old, was already the cutest child Bella had ever seen. It wasn't because he was _her_ child, really. But the adorable kid was already wicked smart, cute (again), shy and atrocious. One moment Bella turned away, and the next Flynn was painting with the crayons the walls of his room. Or being called into the pre-kindergarten's principal's office and being admonished for coercing his classmate into eating raw macaronis (how does a child even _coerce_ , anyway? He still couldn't clean his own ass). Or giving her a flower he picked up to tuck her into letting him watch Tangled _way_ past his sleeping time.

He was the apple in her eye and the little shit knew it.

"Flynn?" Bella poked her head into the room through the half-open door, looking at her precious boy as he sat up from his laying down position to look at his mom. He was surrounded by toys, a blanket made up of cars and red pillows. He was dwarfed by the bed, so much so he had trouble staying there by himself and would usually whimper into the security radio she kept there long enough that Bella would be forced to bring him to her bed. Devilish indeed. "How's your fever, baby boy?"

"Better!" Flynn gave her a charming smile. "Gramma says _much_ better!"

She breathes out a sigh of relief. At least there was that.

"Baby, are you hungry? Did you eat yet?" When Bella saw he was confused by the double question, she simplified it. "Dinner?"

His eyes lit up, and he nodded enthusiastically.

She was about to turn away when suddenly Flynn raised his arms and turned his cheek.

 _Oh!_ She'd forgotten to properly greet him.

So she made a show of weeping, making her son giggle, and flew across the room to hug the snot out of him and kiss the sweat off his cheek. There were no words to describe how much she loved her son.

He was her most precious blessing out of the whole undercover fiasco.

Knock knock.

"Bella, sweetie? You're home?" Renée Swan poked her head in, not wanting to disturb Flynn but needing to know if her daughter was home. Seeing she was, her expression of worry pinched further.

"Mommy?"

"I'll bring you your dinner, Flynn," she mumbled, kissing the top of his head before following her mother to the kitchen.

"Hey, m—"

"What is it? Are you ok? Was it something at work? How can I help? Is there—"

Warmth filling her, Bella stopped her mother. No matter how old you were it was nice to know your momma had your back.

"I'm _fine_ , mom. For the most part." Ok, all or nothing. She needed to let it out. "It's just..."

The tension was bound to kill Renée.

"Just what?"

Bella poured herself a glass of wine, the first in eight years. She'd quit drinking after a bad night out in college, and had never felt the need for a drink as much as now.

Renée knew that cup of wine would be the first and last she saw her daughter drink, just as she knew that whatever Bella had to say would shake her world irreparably.

"Royce King is a free man."

Renée was right.

* * *

 **THIS IS IMPORTANT. If this is the first time you pick up this fic, here's the only thing you need to know: every chapter will have a POV from a different character (usually Bella or Edward) alongside some unknown POV. If it's a new unknown voice, I'll let everyone know.**

 **For those of you getting an update about this story: see above. That's the way it'll be formatted from now on. This means that chapters will be longer and the updates further in between. I'll finish arranging the rest of the revised chapters, but don't freak out over seeing everything gone. It'll take me a couple of hours, tops. I recommend reading it again, just to get a sense of togetherness I guess. You don't have to, but I'm making a few edits to make everything link nicely.**

 **With that out of the way, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow and review! :))**

 **Leah.**


	2. II Meet the Cullens

**Hi folks. I really hope I made the right call by revamping the chapters. Also, I'm sorry to any reader I had that I might've disappointed by my decision. Ultimately, I think this format will help everyone string the story together better.**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight ain't mine.**

* * *

He felt like a caged lion roaring to get out.

 _Free me!_ He wanted to roar. _Release me, you beasts!_

He'd holler this sometimes, and others he'd shout this in his head.

Nobody understood him. They really didn't, how could they? How could they understand him —he, who had everything once, and was now forced to work from the shadows? He went from being the sun king to being the prison mate. To being caged, forced to work from the shadows.

Nobody understood him —his worth, his reach, his intellect.

Maybe he'd just have to show it then.

 _Yes, show them_ , the voices cackled. Show everyone. _They tried to demean you, they underestimated you. Saw only your pretty face and not who you really are. Even she—_

No.

Not her.

He couldn't stand to think of _her_ , of all people.

That woman who put him in this iron cage.

* * *

"Mr. Cullen, you're required in Weldon Room," an intercom rang out from Edward Cullen's desk.

"Yeah, alright. I'll be there in a second," Edward muttered, his finger following a row of numbers in front of him until the end.

" _Now_ ," it was Carlisle Cullen's voice now, and from the looks of it, he'd intimidated Regina into being let to use the intercom. It had to be intimidation because, well...

Regina loved the thing for some reason.

Sighing, Edward stood from his desk, making a mental note of where he'd left off. He'd be back in God knows how long and he wanted to be finished with that document before midnight.

Edward straightened his suit and walked out of his office.

He was the owner of Cullen Inc.

A man of immense power.

"Son."

...Still subject to his father's orders.

"Dad," Edward greeted, frowning at the older man. He looked stressed for some reason, and for a moment, Edward worried it had something to do with the wonderful Esme Cullen. "What is it?"

"It's your mother," Edward'a heart started pounding, attempting to muffle his hearing.

"Is she alright? Did something happen? What—"

"She set up a blind date for you tonight and she won't let me back into the house unless you agree to it."

 _I shouldn't have worried_ , Edward's mouth dropped open. _That conniving little—_

"What the fuck?"

Carlisle shot his son a glare.

"Language, son," he reminded him, then proceeded to explain. "You're expected at the Ritz. Eight o'clock sharp. Wear the green tie your mother got you for Christmas."

"So I have no say in this," Edward muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm afraid not, if preserving your parents' marriage is of any consequence to you." Carlisle said nonchalantly. "Now get going. I believe Regina said you've someone waiting for you in the Weldon Room."

Shit.

Fuck.

No curse word fit the situation well enough.

Groaning, Edward left the almost-retired surgeon to go in search of whoever needed him.

* * *

"What can I help you with..." Edward looked down at the iPad below him with his agenda. "Ms. Denali?"

The woman in front of him sat down after smoothing over the sleeves of her grey suit. She chose the seat to his right, one seat away from the head of the table.

"Please, call me Tanya, Mr. Cullen," the strawberry blonde smiled faintly, her cat-like eyes taking in everything from Edward's unruly bronze hair to his vintage watch. Unlike most men that enjoyed collecting watches, Edward had never wanted a Rolex (he never liked them), therefore he carried other brands. Today, he wore Bvlgari.

"Very well then. What can I do for you, Tanya?" Edward asked, shutting off the iPad and leaning back on his chair. His pose was relaxed, powerful; like a man who owned a multi billion company who was granting someone their time. Which, admittedly, was what this was.

Instead of answering, Tanya slid a folder across the table to him.

Wordlessly, Edward picked it up.

At the very top it read ROYCE HERBERT KING II.

Below it gave a description Edward half-heartedly read, some technical terms he had no interest of and a picture. A baby-blue eyed blond, handsome and generic, stared back at Edward.

"What's this?"

"This, Mr. Cullen, is Royce King. Currently unemployed and on the way of developing a ransomware called Twilight CX, he's one of the CIA's most wanted persons of interest. Allow me to reintroduce myself," the woman gave a more collected, professional smile. "I'm Agent Denali, from the CIA. My credentials," she said, showing him an ID. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Instantly, Edward was on guard.

"This name means nothing to me." Edward closed and pushed the file back to Agent Denali, barely sparing her credentials more than a glance.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen. I wouldn't dare think you'd know such a man," Tanya smiled, sending a chill through Edward. Damn it, he hated spies. "I'm here, though, to ask you to help us catch him."

And so Tanya explained. Unemployed but looking, this was a man with incredible software on his hands, much too dangerous to be left to his own devices. He could deploy a cyber attack throughout the globe from his home's bathroom, and so couldn't be left without observation or reprimand.

"We need evidence of what he's doing, as well as get hold of the program before he uses it to harm anybody."

For that they needed to make use of Cullen Inc. The software development company, much more specialized than Microsoft, Apple, or any of the other more well-known brands, sold technology to international (as well as national) companies. They had small clients and big clients, and were quickly becoming strong competitors for the above mentioned companies.

As such, the CIA needed such a company to cooperate with hiring Royce King, cyber-terrorist and enemy to men such as Edward Anthony Cullen.

"And what do _I_ get out of this?" Edward asked, business mode on. "I'm putting my company at risk and, for what? Some security risk I cannot verify with my own eyes?"

Tanya smiled as if she expected this dilemma.

"Of course you can. It's part of the issue; we might've gotten the wrong intel. If he's innocent, you're off the hook. If he's guilty, you're a hero. It's a win-win, wouldn't you say?"

No, he wouldn't say so.

He'd never wanted to be a hero.

"And if I say no?"

Tanya's eyebrows climbed into her hairline, something flashing in her eyes that put the hair on Edward's arm on end. Something was odd.

"I'd recommend against it, but I _would_ think it highly un-American of you. It might lead us to conduct an investigation into you, Mr. Cullen, and who knows what it might bring to light?" Tanya flashed him a smile, this one much colder than the initial one.

She stood, again straightening her suit. Polished nails (salmon pink) contrasted with the colorless suit, and Edward followed said nails as her hand stretched out to shake his own.

"Do we have your cooperation?"

Edward glanced between said hand and her frosty smile. The tucked away ID and the hair in a tight bun.

 _I sincerely doubt I have a say in this._

"I'll see what I can do to help."

* * *

Edward's blind date was... it was awful.

Not the woman per se, but in Edward's state of mind she could've been Anne Hathaway (his number one celebrity crush) and he would've blown her off. This girl was pretty in that 'I could've been a model but I had other hopes in life' way. Thin, tall, black hair and black eyes made up the woman who, on a better day, he might've checked out.

As it was, he sat down for dinner, let her do all the talking and then excused himself, telling her he was only there on his mother's insistence but that he had a girlfriend he loved very much.

He didn't.

He just wanted to get the fuck out.

So when he got back to his apartment, he instantly grabbed a beer, chips and planted himself on the couch in front of the TV, supposedly watching a game but Olympically ignoring it. It was one of his favorite baseball matches, but his heart just wasn't in it.

He was being asked by the CIA to let in a criminal amongst his employees. Told it was a matter of national safety, and he couldn't discuss this with anyone. Never mind the fact that he wasn't sure Tanya Denali _was_ who she said she was, he didn't know how he'd live knowing all of this without getting help from anyone.

A phone call came in.

"Hello?"

"Big brother!" A voice rushed out worriedly. "Are you ok?"

Fuck.

"I'm fine, Alice," Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What's up?"

"What do you mean what's up? I suddenly saw..."

Alice Cullen had visions of the future. They were vague, and sometimes wrong, but they were always linked to a major decision someone made. More than an image, sometimes the clearest thing Alice got was a feeling. Of wrongness, of happiness, of fear, and she somehow knew (most of the time) who this feeling was linked to. She'd been this way since she was seven, and nobody quite knew why.

"What did you see?" Edward's voice suddenly got uncharacteristically harsh, like his younger sister had suddenly seen something she wasn't meant to.

"You, dead."

A dead silence settled between them. Neither knew how to break it, or if they even could. Alice's words were fearful, confident, freaked out.

Stupidly, Edward wondered if she meant like _video game_ dead or _dead_ dead?

"What do you mean, dead?" Edward asked, feeling the blood pool at his feet. It was rare that Alice had such a clear vision, and her doing so meant only bad things could ensue.

"Well, is there any other kind of dead?" She sounded incredibly annoyed by that type of question, as was to be expected. It really was dumb. "I mean I see myself crying because you're gone. I feel this kind of... I don't know, emptiness inside. I'm crying desperately no matter how much Jazzy tries consoling me, and I'm wearing all black. You _know_ I despise wearing all black, right? Edward, please tell me you're not going to do whatever it is you'd decided on."

He couldn't lie to her.

"Ali, I..." Edward sighed, taking a deep, hard look at his beer bottle. "I don't think it's much of a decision."

He didn't elaborate.

Hurt over not being trusted, Alice tried just once more to make him give up, then hung up in a huff. She didn't like being the odd man out.

Groaning loudly, Edward looked down at the disorganized nude magazines laying in front of him. Jasper had brought them over for the housewarming as a gift, elbowing his brother-in-law and telling him there was no shame in needing to give oneself a little love.

Truthfully? He was too tired to be horny.

It wasn't that he disliked sex or anything like that. In June he'd be 30, and in the twelve plus years he'd been dating (high school was hard; or soft, in his case) he could confidently say he'd left none of his two steady girlfriends and three one night stands unsatisfied. He'd wholly enjoyed the sex, too, obviously. But running a company was time-consuming and draining, which meant whatever sex drive he had was currently in hibernation. It has been... two years, maybe? Since the last time he'd fucked some girl at a nearby club.

Why was he even thinking about this? He literally had much more important shit to think about; if Tanya was who she said she was, what he was meant to do with Royce King, how he'd break it down to his family that he'd cooperated with the CIA (even though he technically wasn't allowed to, ever) after King was shut down.

Thinking of all this, Edward was on time to watch the last point go up that marked the loss of his baseball team.

Shit.

* * *

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite and review! Or I'll be terribly (truly) sad. I really loved those of you that left a little review every chapter. It made me happy happy.**

 **Leah.**

 **P.S. Hopefully it's self-evident these first two unknown points of view are different.**

 **P. P. S. I think I'll stop the revamping here for tonight, mostly because I haven't finished assembling the short chapters into long ones (although I'm getting there). I might do a last one tonight or in twelve-ish hours.**


	3. III Young Shy Genius

**Disclaimer: Still don't own this saga. Also, yes, this Bella is younger. Chapters aren't chronological.**

* * *

Tonight she was a femme fatale. She had been for the last three months, and this was supposed to be the night where it all ended. She presently carried one gun, two knives and a tranquilizer gun. She had an earpiece that connected her to her boss and workmates hidden out behind a van.

Nobody was taking any chances.

This was a white collar criminal. His motives were unknown, for the most part, but the harm he could do was exponential. So she'd gotten close to him, gotten a hold of information, weaknesses and strengths and knew just enough to land him the prison time he deserved. She'd gone above and beyond to get close to him, even going so far as sleeping with him. He thought she loved him, and he probably loved her.

What he didn't know was that, today, he was just another mission to her.

One she had to see through till the end.

* * *

Bella shuffled nervously along the halls. She was a senior already, and only thirteen years old. She'd skipped from finishing seventh grade straight to senior year, so technically, this was her induction into high school. She didn't particularly _want_ to skip so many grades, but she could, given her smarts, and had to, given her circumstances.

Simply put, she had to save her father from bankruptcy.

He always laughed it off, saying it wasn't her burden to carry. That she should finish middle school with her friends, get into the high school she wanted and live a normal, boring life.

But she couldn't.

Bella had to do _something_ , and she knew the only thing she could do was join her father, who was attempting to innovate the automobile market, might be the only way. Charlie Swan had amazing ideas about the future of the car industry, but he needed support in the mechanical production of the smart cars as well as in the marketing of them.

There was only so much she could do, but one thing she could definitely help with was giving a hand on one of the two main problems.

Digressing.

So there Bella was, thirteen years old and scared half to death when going into her first class with the rest of the seniors. They were all four or five years older, looked much prettier and fashionable and _certainly_ didn't wear braces (except for some poor kid she'd learn of until later).

She went into her first class (AP Mathematics), sat down next to the first person she saw and attempted not to shit her pants.

"Class!" Mr. Richardson snapped as soon as he went into class. "Silence!"

One by one everyone shut up.

"We've got a new student with us who skipped a few grades. Everyone, welcome Isabella Swan," he pointed vaguely at the skinniest kid in the class, and in a move that earned him the spot of favorite teacher in Bella's heart, didn't make her present herself. "Let's begin with the syllabus."

Immediately, groans ensued.

Next to her, a girl started chattering away.

"Oh my God there's no way you're even sixteen, is there? I mean, how many grades did you skip? You must be super smart, huh? Never mind that, you're adorable and I just know we're gonna be _best_ friends, Isabella!" The girl squealed excitedly, practically vibrating in her seat. The blond boy next to her lazily raised a hand in hello, obviously happy to let the hyper-excitable girl next to him do the talking. He was cute, Bella supposed; kind of like an easy-going puppy.

"It's Bella," Bella instantly corrected, having never liked being called by her first name. "Bella Swan," she added for some reason.

Dark brown eyes shone back at her.

"Alice!" The girl with the pixie cut chirped back, flashing some cute dimples. "Alice Cullen."

* * *

"And this is Jasper Whitlock," Alice Cullen chartered away, batting her eyelashes at the blond guy. "My sugar plum."

Although Bella was vaguely horrified inside, she did her best to keep a straight face; she knew she didn't succeed when Alice burst out laughing.

"Oh, I'm just messing with you! Although we really _are_ a thing," Alice giggled, flicking her eyes briefly to Mr. Richardson before looking at the young girl again. " _Right, Lauren?_ "

Alice didn't raise her voice, but suddenly a brown-haired girl directly behind Alice started talking animatedly to a person beside her.

Apparently, Alice and Jasper's together-ness was a memo that had _not_ reached the so-called Lauren.

"Uh, how do you know we're gonna be best friends, Alice?" Bella asked, the confusion clear in her voice and face. Instead of answering, the older girl cast her boyfriend a knowing glance and told Bella one shouldn't speak in _this_ teacher's class, or they'd face the risk of detention.

It shut Bella right up.

The morning went by in a blur. More teachers than she'd like told her she was in the wrong class, and boys and girls alike stared and frowned when she passed them by, likely wondering why such a young-looking kid was in the high-school building.

Some middle-schoolers could pass as being in high school; Bella was not a part of this group.

"So, you get along with Alice Cullen," a boy said, sitting down next to Bella at the library. They could choose either study hall or gym, being seniors, and Bella had opted out of getting hit in the face with a ball. So she'd been reading _Wuthering Heights_ for the third time in the last two years when said boy sat down next to her. Blonde and blue eyed, there was nothing outstanding about his face whatsoever.

"Uh..."

"Oh, sorry," he flashed her a smile. "I'm Mike Newton. Bella Swan, right?"

"Right."

"Anyway, I can't believe you're already friends with Cullen."

Bella frowned.

"Why?"

"Well, most of us grew up knowing her as Edward Cullen's kid sister. He's five years older than most of us, though, so no way you've heard of him," Mike looked up and down at Bella apologetically, as if she'd really missed out. "Anyway, most people here are dying to get on Alice's good graces. Everyone knows her brother's gonna be somebody huge one day."

Bella frowned.

"Was he very popular?"

Mike snorted in response.

"No way. Total geek. Still, that doesn't mean people don't recognize a future employer when they see one, and _man_ , is Edward gonna be someone huge one day with those brains of his," he glanced down at his watch. "Damn, gotta go. Nice talking to you Jailbait!"

Bella wished she could say the same.

* * *

"My brother's really cool, you know." Alice suddenly chirped up, startling the fuck out of Bella. Mike hadn't even been gone for five minutes before the small girl had sprung up next to her. "Not that Mike Newton would know."

Bella flinched.

"You heard that?" She asked dumbly, watching the pixie-like girl sit down next to her and flit through a thick book.

"Of course. Mike's not as stealthy as he thinks he is," Alice snorted, pausing for a moment her skimming through the pages to read more carefully a paragraph. Then she kept skipping over pages and chapters until she slammed the book closed. "Edward's cool, but he's also very thick-headed I guess you could say. He's got a goal he's aiming for and he's not letting anything stray him from it."

Bella was intrigued.

"Oh? What's that?"

Alice stood up and started gathering Bella's shit.

"Software company. Like, with many subdivisions, you know? Everything needs software nowadays, and he wants to be a provider for those needs." Alice tapped her foot impatiently, obviously wanted Bella to hurry up. Though she didn't know why she should, Bella complied.

"That's cool," she said honestly. More than anything, she found someone with such clear-cut goals to be incredible. "Are your parents involved in that?"

Alice laughed, linking her arm through Bella's, who was finally done with putting away her things.

"No way. My dad's a doctor and my mom's an interior designer."

Huh. No way indeed.

"And you?" Bella asked, shallowly thinking that Alice didn't seem the type to go into that kind of thing.

"God no, I'm gonna study fashion. All the technical mumbo jumbo is so dull, and it doesn't give me a creative outlet like fashion can."

Though Bella figured then her assessment had been correct, she'd later find out that the only other student in the whole school with perfect grades, like her, was one Mary Alice Cullen.

Digressing.

The duo walked out to the parking lot, the first day of classes finally over. Bella was incredibly thankful for that, although she admitted to herself she'd probably found a long-standing friendship with Alice. The girl was exceedingly nice, but in a way that didn't feel fake to Bella, who was only too used to fake people. Jasper seemed nice, too, though much calmer (fortunately) than the little spitfire. Alice had about five years on Bella and was like an inch shorter.

Snorting to herself as she let herself be led to a nearby ice cream parlor, Bella allowed her imagination to conjure an image of a miniature-sized Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **Well! That's a wrap with chapter 3, huh? For those who'd already read further along, please have mercy (and patience) with me. I might take a little longer showing certain scenes, or modify others a bit to make more sense. I still want this to be a mystery, you know. If I just really can't keep it up without being all over the place, fuck it. We'll do pure romance instead.**

 **Leah.**


	4. IV (Not A) Prison Break

**Disclaimer: All I own are ideas for fanfiction.**

* * *

They told her that it wasn't necessary to wear a disguise for this assignment. She was already her target's type, after all, and maybe concealing her image would be a difficult thing to do if she was expected to remain around her target for three months.

She was adamant about it.

"Hey, B," her mother cooed softly on the phone. "I miss you, baby. It wouldn't hurt to come home for Christmas, right? I mean, I know you're busy, but your father and I really miss you." Her mother's voice broke at the end, tugging at her heartstrings. "Anyway, let me know when you get this."

The call ended.

She sent a text (I'm fine, mom. Love you. I'll see about Christmas) and then handed over her cell phone to her workmate.

"Should anything happen..." the agent in front of her started shaking his head, as if saying she shouldn't even think about it. "No, listen to me. Should anything happen to me, give my mother this phone. I saved a memo in there just in case."

She took her CIA-issued purse, flicking back her long, brown hair.

Then she disappeared, off to infiltrate Cullen Inc. if she had any hopes of completing her final mission.

* * *

He paced in his prison.

 _Isabella Marie Swan._

How could she. How. _Dare_. She.

Green eyes flashed with anger. The anger and betrayal of a thousand suns, spurred by the knowledge that his woman had been —pain filtered his chest— _not_ his. She's belonged only to herself —to her sense of morals, to her family, to her friends.

Not to him.

Unfortunately, he didn't think she'd belonged to him in any way.

Despite how much he'd given up for her.

How much he missed her.

Her eyes haunted his sleep. He really thought he could go to sleep each night and wake up every morning to those soft brown eyes, so sweet and lovely. So humorous yet ardent to be seen as serious despite the youth that clung to them desperately, unwilling to be betrayed by everyone's desire to make them seem more mature.

They'd only been together for three months. Three miserable months that happened to be the beginning of the end —his freedom's end.

 _Fuck_ , he punched the wall in front of him.

If only he'd never met Bella Swan.

* * *

"You've got a visitor."

 _Again?_ Edward sighed inside. Almost all of his family had visited already and it had only been two weeks since he'd been imprisoned in this hell-hole.

He just wanted to cry all day without having to pretend he was fine.

So when he got to the visiting area, and saw it was Alice, his internal groan augmented. She always meant well, he knew this, but she could also be incredibly annoying.

"Big brother!"

He could see it in her eyes how much she wanted to touch him. Hug her big brother, let him pat her head and tell her everything would be alright. She, however, knew all this.

"You look better," Edward said, surprise coloring his features. The last few months she'd started looking progressively better from the train wreck she'd been at the beginning of the year.

Alice was practically buzzing in her seat.

"I _am_ better!" She almost burst out, looking too happy for the place she was at. "I mean, Edward..." she got as close as she could without touching him. " _My visions stopped_."

Huh?

"I mean, not completely, obviously, but the ones about you dying. They used to keep me up at night at the very beginning, and it was _awful_. The last few months they'd been diminishing little by little, but big brother, the _moment_ you went to jail it was like they'd never existed. I never thought I'd be this happy over you being jailed, but..."

Alice took a deep breath, eyes glistening.

"Edward, I think Bella might've saved your life."

* * *

He'd been in prison for exactly one year and one day. If he'd been caught in any other state he would've been a free man yesterday, as he'd have been charged (possibly) with a misdemeanor, but here it was a felony deserving of three years of prison time.

It didn't help the court wanted to make an example out of him; this is what happened when you gave a criminal a platform from which to operate, and there'd be consequences no matter how rich you were.

"You've got a visitor."

This was a welcome and dreaded piece of news that broke him out of his reverie. These had become few and far between with the passing months.

"Oh, Edward," his mother sighed when she saw him. She looked at his sunken eyes, scruffy jaw and too-long hair. Thankfully, he'd promised never to get a tattoo in this place, or she really would've been unable to recognize her once successful son.

"Mom," Edward greeted, voice like iron. "I told you I didn't want you coming here."

"Nonsense. You're my son, Edward. I needed to see you." Esme Cullen said, reaching across the plastic table to caress his hands.

"No touching!" A guard shouted from somewhere, and feeling like she'd been burned, Esme pulled back. Edward's heart squeezed in his chest when he saw her fight back tears, as always not wanting to cause a scene in public.

"We all miss you, Edward," Esme's lip trembled. "Your dad's hair went white overnight, you know. The last couple of times he's been here I'm not sure you managed to see it, but it's true. We're all besides ourselves with worry."

Edward sighed, his shoulders slumping down.

He'd _always_ hated worrying his mom.

"You... you believe me, right? When I say that I was tricked."

Esme nodded enthusiastically.

"You were never a liar, my boy. I didn't raise you to be one and I beat whatever evil out of you there was at an early age. If I could make the judge see that, I would."

He smiled faintly, grateful to his mom. He knew she'd believe in him no matter the circumstances.

"Do you think..." he swallowed hard. "Do you think Bella believed me?"

Esme's eyes became immediately guarded, just a bit of pity shining through. She did her best to ignore her son's scabbed knuckles, knowing he must've raged again at what had been done to him.

"I'm not sure, son." Esme took a deep, calming breath, trying not to let rage and sadness consume her. She was conflicted over which mattered most; rage at the woman, of heartbreak for her son. "She seemed all too sure when she asked you to turn yourself in."

* * *

 **Well. I feel like I might be unraveling the story a bit too quickly, but I'll slow down when I finally reveal how our lovebirds meet. And they will. Soon. Hihi.**

 **Leah.**

 **P. S. Don't forget to favorite, follow and review!**

 **P. P. S. Also, its highly likely I'll post until next week, give or take a couple of days. Until then! Also thanks to all that _have_ already favorited, followed, and/or reviewed. **


	5. V Links

**Disclaimer: I'm just a girl, hoping to one day quote a movie correctly. I honestly don't know when I last updated, but I feel I might be a little overdue, but the important thing is I'm updating. :))**

* * *

The days tickled by slowly.

 _Too slowly._

Time had morphed for him in his iron cage.

Before, he used to keep track of every day that passed by, anxious to be let out. He'd tick down day after day, going mad with the numbers flitting about his head. Then, one day, he just stopped caring. He might as well never get out, he figured, because he'd be mad by the time he did.

 _Shit_.

He pulled at his hair.

What day was it? What year? How fucking long had it been? Was this was the next years of his life looked like? Frustration over a ticking clock?

He wanted to be free again.

Freedom was overrated until you realized how worthless life was without it. His only hope right now was that one day he might regain it, but what would he do then? Who would he be? What would the world, that evolved so quickly and unforgivingly, have left for him?

He had no answers.

So he let himself be lulled to sleep by the hope that, maybe, his intel was _just_ good enough to cut him a deal out of here.

* * *

Rosalie Hale watched as the three-year-olds kind of ran, kind of wobbled past her. They were adorable with their short legs and wide eyes, looking like they'd cuddle with you given half the chance. She really loved babies, and toddlers, and children, and really any human being below the age of fifteen. Although, when she had her own child, she knew she'd love it from childhood through adulthood.

"Rose," she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see her colleague and friend, Siobhan. "Are you ok?"

She asked because the woman seemed to be looking vacantly at the children, not seeming like she was paying full attention.

"Oh, I'm fine," Rose waved her friend away, blinking out of her trance. She'd gotten very little sleep last night and it was showing. "How are the kids?"

One of their classmates, Flynn Swan, had gone down with a fever yesterday. Being responsible teachers, they wanted to check no other kid seemed sick, so they got the nurse to take a look at all of them today.

"Susan was a little green, so I sent her home, too. I don't think it's anything serious, and hopefully I'm right." Siobhan sat down on the picnic table next to Rose. "You know, it's kind of peaceful without Flynn around." Siobhan joked, pointing at the chill children.

"Of course. They're missing their pack leader," Rose winked.

Truthfully, she had a soft spot for Flynn. He was a troublemaker even though he was younger than the rest of his peers, having only just turned two in March while the rest of the children were three already. The funniest thing was that he'd be building a second slide one moment and the next he'd be crying that he missed his mom.

The green eyes and flaming red hair helped his image of shy yet mischievous, too.

"You know, I always feel very sorry towards Flynn," Siobhan said suddenly, startling Rose. It had never crossed her mind to feel any guilt towards that kid, who held a place in her heart no other student of hers did. "You know, what with his mom being such a workaholic and his father being out of the picture. I don't know if I ever told you, but rumor has it that Isabella Swan was, you know..." Siobhan's voice lowered considerably. " _Raped_."

Rosalie thought of the put-together businesswoman she'd met on multiple occasions. How confident she carried herself, how effortlessly she batted off advances from other fathers. How, whenever someone mentioned that Flynn must've taken _completely_ after his father, Isabella didn't bat an eyelash.

Rose doubted Isabella was that good an actress.

* * *

"Emmett, you should go home. You know there's nothing else you can do right now," Director Finch said, looking impassively at the man hunched over a bunch of files.

"But—"

"Agent Cullen, you know we've got it from here. Go home." That was an order.

Sometimes, Emmett felt weird when people used his real last name. He'd been using the alias Emmett McCarty pretty frequently, after all, and so had a touch of difficulty getting used to hearing his own name.

He supposed it all started when he got told to use a fake last name to approach Isabela Swan, his little brother's doom. He'd been told it wasn't necessary, at first; that it was unlikely Isabella had seen pictures of him. That had been a product of his own caution; when he became part of the government force he stealthily put away any and all photos of him in the house. Alice, being clairvoyant, knew of what he would've asked her: to not speak of him anymore. He was, after all, aiming to get into one of the most dangerous operations manned until that point. He'd only been a rookie then, hopeful and determined. He hadn't even had to ask the same from Edward, who wasn't all that fond of speaking anyway, and especially not of his family.

When he confessed his excessive measures to his bosses, they'd decided it didn't matter anyway: Cullen wasn't a very common last name anymore, and they couldn't risk Isabella thinking she was being asked to sweep Emmett's brother's mess under a rug. He'd known, even back then, he had to take whatever outcome there was:

Either his little brother was innocent, or he was guilty as charged.

Turns out he was just a madman.

Emmett was pulled out of his thoughts by a ringing cell phone.

 _His_ ringing cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby," the voice on the other end of the line cooed, making him smile. She was cheesy as always. "How are you? You're coming home for dinner, right?"

Emmett glanced down at his watch. It was eleven past seven at night.

"Sure. I'll be home in like an hour."

There were voices in the background, then an excited "Ok! See you then, Emmy baby!" before the phone went dead.

Chuckling, Emmett turned off the phone with a sigh. Now off to the tough part of every single Monday night.

Twenty minutes later:

 _Knock knock._

Footsteps.

"For fuck's sakes..." Angry stomps resounded on the floor. "I told you, Emmett! No is no!" Rosalie Hale wrenched the door open, fuming; golden hair curled around her face, sweat clinging to her every pore. As was usual, he'd caught her mid-Insanity routine. "You aren't allowed to meet Flynn on school grounds!" She shut him up, knowing his next argument. "Uncle or not, you can't. For fuck's sake, Em," she sighed in frustration, shutting the door behind her but not before one last comment could be heard from her. "Pain in my ass for the last year..."

* * *

 **Aaaand meet Rosalie! Daycare and future pre-k teacher at your service, except at nights every Monday. Obviously, this is an extension of the previous Rosalie chapter. As always thank you for every favorite, follow and review! Also, don't forget to do it if you haven't. :))**

 **Leah.**

 **P. S. Did any of you know there's now a FFN app? I just found out and it was _wonderful_. Sometimes news like this is enough to help fight a shitty day. :)) **


	6. VI Not a Thought

**Disclaimer: Writing is much harder when you have to think of other people. Also, this is an I'm sorry for forgetting to update.**

* * *

 _Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice..._

If he had it his way, it'd end in panic.

Still, nobody had asked him, so he wouldn't answer. Maybe some things really _were_ better left unsaid.

The inmate next to him cat called. A police officer was making her way to him, eyes hard and unforgiving. Her pretty blond hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"You fucking piece of shit."

He didn't react. He knew that to react was to lose, and to lose meant death.

"How'd you get in?" He asked instead, leaning back on his cot. She finally came to a stop in front of his cell, making it clear who she was talking to.

"I have my ways." She opened the cell, brandishing her stick. "Now hold still, pretty boy. If you move, I _might_ just end up bashing your brains in instead of just your nose."

* * *

 _Royce King is a free man._

The words knocked around in Renée's head, and her immediate reaction was to cast her eyes towards Flynn's room, the special guest room in her house for her only grandson. If Royce was out...

"How do you know?"

"Emmett visited," Bella said, collapsing on one of the kitchen's stools. "Explained to me everything that was going on and the precautions I should take."

Renée's eyebrows climbed up into her hairline.

"Emmett McCarty?"

Bella frowned, nodding.

"The very same." She thought of the feverish angel in his room. "Mom, what am I gonna do about Flynn?" She rubbed her temples, feeling an oncoming headache. "I thought I had at least until September to figure something out."

Renée pursed her lips, trying her best to help her daughter. She really wished there was something she could do, but she was coming up blank.

"What did you have in mind?"

Bella let her neck hang back so she was looking up at the ceiling.

Green eyes, furious, loving and hurt stared back at her.

"I thought I'd just... I don't know. That maybe, when Edward was out of jail, I could just be like, 'Hey, sorry about this, but you've also got a son you might want to know about.'"

Renée sometimes questioned the label everyone had for her daughter of 'genius' because, for all her IQ, this girl could be incredibly stupid.

"Honey, do you really think Emmett hasn't said anything to his brother about Flynn? Even in passing?" Renée asked gently, not wanting to upset her daughter but needing to be the realistic one for once.

"I mean, it's possible, but... Edward told me they don't speak much. Between that and the fact that Emmett kinda put his own brother in jail, I doubt Emmett's told any of his family members that Flynn exists." Bella clenched her hands into fists. "At least, that's what I asked him to do."

Her mother didn't fully understand why she'd kept Flynn a secret from the Cullen family. Despite the crimes Edward had gotten himself tangled up into, Bella and Alice Cullen had once been great friends, not to mention the upstanding citizens that Carlisle and Esme were. If it'd been up to Bella, Emmett wouldn't even know Flynn existed, but somehow, he'd found out a while ago. Bella had never come around to telling Renée of how that came about; maybe it was so simple it didn't matter, or maybe something had gone on that was too dark for Bella to tell her mother. Renée had found, with the years, that sometimes her daughter kept secrets close to her heart that were better left unknown. Selfishly, Renée wished that Isabella had never met Alice Cullen and the bad luck it had brought along.

"Flynn will want to meet his father one day," Renée muttered, watching the empty glass of wine in front of her daughter. She'd been saving that for her silver wedding's celebration, but oh well. She supposed that she could supply her daughter with the small comfort a good wine brought.

Not that Bella knew. She thought all wine tasted the same.

"If or when that day comes, I'll let him meet whoever he wants to meet. But right now..." Bella took a deep, calming breath. "I just want to make sure no harm comes to my son, alright?"

Renée shrugged.

"I think redheads have their own special type of protection, but sure, a little worry never killed nobody, right?"

Bella glared.

The redhead jokes had gotten old like three years ago. Renée had taken one look at the bundle of joy Bella had brought into the world and had wasted no time in cracking bad jokes. Namely, the 'redheaded stepchild/soulless red heads' type of jokes.

"I never thought you'd have a child with _red hair,_ Isabella!" Renée had snapped at her daughter after being chastised over her bad jokes. "And I don't know if you ever will again, so let me fucking have this one!"

Against her better judgement, Bella had complied.

 _Someone has to introduce Flynn to the jokes_ , Bella had reasoned with herself. _Might as well be the grandmother._

Only time would tell what impact the childish comments would have.

Hopefully, none too lasting.

"Mom, I'm being serious."

"I know, and I'm deflecting," Renée sighed, getting up from the stool she'd sat on to receive the news. Her ass was falling asleep and she needed to _not_ look at her idiotic daughter for a few seconds. "Flynn's fine, Bells. If anything, I think most of his mischief is because he's too aware of he fact that he's only got you, me and Charlie. He wants a dad, and if he can't, then I think he'd be pretty happy with an uncle."

"That's not what I meant," Bella said in exasperation, also getting up and going to rummage through the fridge. Fuck, everything was vegetarian. Renée had suddenly seen the light and disavowed everything that had been acquired by killing an animal, milk included. Which meant no ice cream.

Which meant she could either call her dad and ask about his secret fridge or wait until the drive back home to swing by a Carl's Jr.

She eyed the tofu.

 _I can wait._

"Then what is it?"

"I meant that everything surrounding Edward is too dangerous. Emmett's job, Edward's crime, _Royce_..." her breath hitched. "Mom, what am I gonna do if Royce finds out about Flynn? I mean, Emmett said he didn't know, couldn't, but what if—"

"First of all, _breathe_ , honey," Bella took a deep breath of air. "Second of all, clear your mind. Right now, the only thing you should be worrying about is Edward."

Bella knew this.

She knew she should just think about the man she'd given her virginity to, her body, her time, her morals. But she knew the moment she started thinking of him, other things would surface.

Feelings she wished could remain locked away forever.

She knew they wouldn't. Eventually, they'd break free, demanding her attention.

Today, though? She could still ignore it.

So she would.

* * *

 **I was watching Jimmy Kimmel interview Andy Samberg, and I saw them laugh at the concept that football (soccer if you're from the USA) is more popular than American football. I was like, I can tell you that only a handful of people in my country can name a single American football team. I was comforted by the fact that practically all webpages have a consensus that soccer is the most popular sport worldwide; until now I wonder if Andy was being sarcastic.**

 **Leah.**

 **P.S. I know I just ranted about dumb shit and I hope no hardcore American football fans were offended. I've been trying for about six years now to understand the sport to no avail.**


	7. VII Long Time No See

**DISCLAIMER: I own a new dog and nothing else.**

* * *

She was late.

Late, late, _late_! Always so _fucking_ late, and yet she _always_ got away with it. Did she not get what business was about? The fact that she couldn't just do what floated her boat and throw caution to the wind?

No, she probably doesn't.

The thought was despairing.

And angering.

And reassuring.

Backstabbing her would not be much of a moral issue (not that it really was, anyway) if she kept up with her almighty attitude.

* * *

She found him in the company's cafeteria back when June was only just starting; it was odd, really, given that he was everybody's boss and the owner of this huge business. It was surreal, suddenly seeing him in the midst of her new co-workers.

He'd been twenty-four years old the first time they'd met; too old then, and maybe just right now. Despite having only met once, and the much-happier circumstances that had surrounded them then, Bella felt incredibly at peace seeing her old friend's older brother now. Thoughts of guilt, hesitation, confidence or lack thereof… they all disappeared. She didn't want to think of the consequence of her actions, and so she didn't. She just thought of now, and how good it felt to see this man.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?"

The voice brought him back in time almost six years, then spat him back to the current moment. That voice… No way.

Edward raised his gaze.

It was true. That, in front of him, could only be one Bella Swan, Alice's very young friend from her senior year of high school. Alice had spoken nonstop about Bella for a year, and when they'd both gone off to different colleges, contact had gradually stopped. The amount of mentions Bella received lowered down to zero until she became a ghost in the Cullen household, a friend to be mentioned in passing only once every so often. Just as it happens with most friends, really; the ones that aren't in your life anymore, at least, that once meant a whole deal to you.

Thinking of all this, Edward did the only thing that was logical:

He spat his water in Bella's face, surprise now marring both their faces.

"Oh my God, I'm _so_ sorry… Fuck."

He stood immediately, trying to find enough napkins to give her so she could dry down.

It was a combination of things.

Their first and last meeting flashed through his mind —embarrassment filled him.

The contrast between fourteen-year-old Bella and the nineteen (or twenty?) year old in front of him did something different to him.

Then embarrassment again over spitting his drink on her.

 _Don't think about that day_ , Edward told himself. God, he'd never been an awkward person, but somehow, he could never be anything _but_ awkward with this girl.

He was brought out of his self-deprecating thoughts by Bella's laughter.

It wasn't chiming or anything, but happy and boisterous. It made him smile, even though she was probably laughing at him.

"Edward, it's fine. It's just water, don't worry about it." Bella smiled widely, patting down her blouse and pencil skirt neatly.

He ran a hand through his hair, ignoring his friends' taunting over the incident.

"Bella, it that really you?" He breathed, looking at the woman in front of him.

It was hard not to look at the differences; the straight white smile. The hourglass figure; the slight augmentation of boobs (she didn't have that much in that area, but she made up for it in the ass department, in his opinion). Her face had lost most of the baby fat, and though she'd probably grown half an inch, the heels she wore made her probably reach Edward's shoulders. He was tall, yes, and she was also tiny. Not as much as Alice, thankfully. Still, there was one thing about her that hadn't changed at all; well, two, he amended for himself.

Her eyes —brown, warm, intelligent, analytical, humorous.

He'd been amazed back then by how calm and yet funny she's been back then.

And her confidence. Fuck if it wasn't a feature he'd learned to look for in a woman. And Bella? She was _definitely_ confident. Her way of standing, the way she held her head high, how she smiled and gazed. It spoke volumes of her confidence; she deserved respect, she deserved being in the same room as the owner of a successful company, deserved speaking to him as if they were old friends. Edward refused to believe there was anything Isabella couldn't get just from walking into a room, and he had a sneaking suspicion that it was exactly how things were.

This made him smile to himself, a knot releasing inside over picturing her face the one time he _did_ see her walking into a room, embarrassment be damned.

"In the flesh," she smiled, and he realized that despite whatever time had gone by this part of her had gone unchanged. That smile had changed, and yet it evoked the same sense of calm inside of him. "Hey, Edward?"

He hummed in response.

"Your fly's open."

His eyes shot downward in panic, only to see the zipper was closed. Mouth hanging open, he looked up to see the woman in front of him burst out laughing like a child.

"I can't believe you did that to me."

Wiping a tear that had leaked, she sat down on a free seat next to him.

"What can I say? Old habits die hard," she flashed him a grin and, Edward swore this, he felt dazzled for a second. "You never know when I'll say that and it'll be true."

"You're cruel."

She winked.

"Uh… Bossman?"

Edward snapped himself back to reality.

"Sorry, sorry. Guys," he motioned towards the porcelain doll in front of him. "This is Bella Swan, my little sister's friend."

"And new coworker for the time being," Bella added with a simple smile their way. "I'm just here as an intern."

Edward looked at her in surprise. 'You are?' His eyebrows seemed to ask.

"I'm Ben Cheney, and this is Riley Biers. We're Bossman's most loyal cronies without counting Felix, but he's out with the flu today." Ben Cheney introduced the two men with Edward, and Bella waved at them with the ease of a socialite.

"Nice meeting you," she said, then motioned to the food in front of Riley. "Can I have one? They look good."

Amused, Riley pushed his tray towards her, letting her have what was left.

"Wait a moment," Ben suddenly said, turning his body to give her full attention. "Do you mean you're Bella Swan, as in the daughter of Charlie Swan? Of Swan Industries?"

Bella just gave him a wink, chewing on a fry.

Edward turned to the woman next to him, thinking of what he'd once said to her.

She seemed to be thinking the same when she turned to look at him with a sideway glance.

"You were right," she shrugged. "He was a big hit."

Understatement of the year.

Charles Swan was _nothing_ if not an automobile king.

So Edward laughed, which startled Ben and Riley. It wasn't that Edward was a grump or anything, but he was usually kind of reserved when expressing himself.

"No, you don't understand," Ben said suddenly, making Bella turn to look at him with a questioning glance. "I know _you_ ," Ben chuckled, looking up something in his iPhone before handing it to Bella.

In shock, she just looked at it for a full minute before turning, mouth wide open, to gape at Ben.

"Oh, my God," Bella suddenly broke out into a beautiful smile that, now for real, dazzled Edward. "You're _Angela's_ boyfriend?"

Now this was freaky.

"Yeah, yeah," he finished sipping his black coffee, sitting back. "Wow, what a small world."

Confused, Edward and Riley stared at the duo until either one explained.

"Angela and I did a summer course together a couple of years ago. She was a senior by then, though, so we lost contact," Bella explained, also sitting back. She crossed her legs, looking both like sin and like she belonged there. "She talked about Ben all the time, but I never managed to meet him. He'd been working by then already."

Ben squinted at Bella.

"There's no way you're even twenty-one," Ben grumbled. "So it's true. Angela had said you were like sixteen back then and a Harvard undergrad, but you've really got to see some things to believe them."

Bella shrugged. Being a young genius was old news, after all, and life held much more interesting things for her than this.

"I'm nineteen. I'll be twenty in September," Bella ignored the gapes, and also the horrified look from Edward. He hoped she'd at least be twenty-one this year but no, she really was ten years younger. "Who makes these fries? They're awesome."

Riley frowned. This girl had literally shown an appetite and average intelligence insofar and he was expected to believe she was a genius? Or Charlie Swan's daughter?

He wasn't usually such a dick in his thoughts, but some things were beyond him.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ben asked, given that the Bossman wouldn't. From the couple of years they'd known each other, he could tell he was a bit freaked by the whole situation.

"Told ya. Internship, remember? I'm starting on the family business in a few months so my dad wanted me to get into a software company."

"What's your degree?"

Edward's head was spinning.

He wanted so badly to know these answers, but also to be the one asking the questions. Instead, his subordinate was handling a situation he was obviously too socially retarded to. He'd gone from busy owner to floundering adult because this woman ( _girl_ , Edward) had smiled a bit too prettily his way.

Not even that. Just his _general_ way.

Suddenly, Edward was snapped back into the conversation by Bella.

Ben and Riley weren't there anymore, and he hadn't heard them leave.

"Edward?"

He turned to see Bella lean slightly forward.

Just like the first time he met her, she wore her hair piled on top of her head. This time, though, there were no braces in sight, and she was wearing a light touch of makeup that made her seem like she wasn't a teenager anymore.

But she was, he reminded himself. And just a few days ago he'd turned thirty.

"Yes?"

Bella fidgeted.

"I… I mean, I was wondering if…" she took a deep breath, looking at him from under her eyelashes. "If you could give me Alice's number? I mean, I want to get in touch with her again, if that's alright."

He gave her a quizzical look.

"I don't have to tell her you're working here."

She shrugged.

"I know. But I still care about her deeply, and I'd like to get back in touch with her. I regret not doing it all those years ago, and thought maybe now's my chance. If you aren't comfortable with it though, that's alright."

How could he say no to her?

"Alright," Edward sighed dramatically, then blessed his mind for starting to work again. He unlocked his phone and gave it to Bella with a blank contact that said 'Bella'. "Give me your phone and I'll give it to her. If she wants to call you, she will. Then she can't hang me for giving out her digits so blindly."

 _Smooth, Cullen._

"You just want my number."

 _Not so smooth, Cullen._

* * *

 ** _Hello_ humans! So? Did you like their first second meeting? Tbh I was gonna put off the meeting until a few chapters later but then I was like, 'but wtf do I fill in the blanks with?'. I could've found an answer to my question had laziness not been on my side. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to favorite, follow and review! Also, I don't know when the last update was, but if it was more than a week, I apologize. Vacations always make time morph for me. ️**

 **Leah.**


	8. VIII The Legend Lives

**DISCLAIMER: I only own a new dog, and she doesn't get the concept of 'No biting me'.**

* * *

Isabella Swan was a nerd. There was no getting around that.

You couldn't skip about four grades and slip effortlessly into the last year of high school without being a nerd. _And_ she danced flamenco in her free time. _And_ she was fluent in Spanish. _And_ she had a straight A record since, well, forever.

Except in Gym. Which was why she'd done everything she could to not take it.

Namely, skip four grades and dive right into the one where it was optional.

That may or may not have been a prime motivator.

So yes, Bella was a nerd. A proud one, at that. Which was why when two girls (Nameless Girl A and Boobless Girl B) cornered her during he second week of her senior year of high school, Bella kind of became a legend.

The thing was, they cornered her after class, before she was due to go help out at the homeless shelter. Sure, she did it for her curriculum, but also because she'd learnt helping others gave her true pleasure. Anyway, this meant that she was seriously too busy to indulge bullshit, so she didn't.

Bella was still thirteen at this point, a few days away from fourteen.

She was… shy, you could say. She _was_ very young and surrounded by much older teenagers, not to mention the fact that she was naturally in the spotlight over her father's impending success and her intellect. So, instead of becoming a people person, Bella became a 'not totally socially inept' person. Socialization still wasn't her strong suit, but she thought she could pull off a friend or two, if Alice Cullen was any indication.

Speaking of.

"You're hanging out with the wrong crowd," Nameless Girl A babbled, crossing bird thin arms over her chest. It was average sized, Bella calculated, but the push up bra she wore seriously helped. If she'd been a nicer girl, she'd have asked where she got it.

"The wrong crowd?"

"Like, above your stature," Boobless Girl B helped, popping her gum and laying her hands on her hips. Truly, Bella thought it was kind of tragic; at least she was a B cup (and would be for the rest of her life) at thirteen, but at eighteen this girl would be an A cup (not to say she didn't have to wear a bra at all) for probably the rest of her adulthood… if she didn't get fake boobs.

She would.

Bella would never know, but if she had, she'd have applauded the choice.

"Why?"

The two girls looked at each other, dumbfounded. You simply didn't question social hierarchies, and certainly not if you were like…

They looked at the skinny little girl in front of them, her braces and the mountain of books in her arms.

This.

"Because Alice Cullen and Jasper Whitlock are the creme de la creme. _You're_ not."

 _Hey_ , Bella thought. _That's so true and so hurtful._

But she would never have admitted this out loud.

"And I should listen to you because…?" Bella let the sentence hang, just blinking. She looked from one girl to the other, counting down the minutes till the next bus that would take her out of this school.

"You'd be bringing down Alice's rep. I mean, hanging out with a pre-teen nerd is kinda like…" Girl A did a waving away motion with her hand, probably looking for a word.

"Uncool?" Bella helped.

"Exactly," Girl B nodded. "We knew you'd get it."

"Totally," Bella said, nodding along. "I mean, why hang out with _me_ when she could be hanging out with _you_?"

The two girls nodded dumbly.

Bella couldn't believe they didn't get sarcasm.

So she finally gave up on being politically correct and snapped.

"Fuck no. If Alice wants to hang out with me she will, otherwise you can kiss my ass, O Wrinkled Ones," Bella barked at them, even her voice dropping; if they held her up much longer she'd lose the bus, which meant she'd have to wait for the next one in the pouring rain and she was not letting her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ get wet _again_. The contrast was too much —Bella, barely five foot one and gangly and awkward as only a thirteen year old could be, talking down to the two most annoying seniors somehow on every party's invite list.

Luckily, someone caught it all on camera and forwarded it to everyone who was anyone.

By the next day, everyone was calling her Ballsy Bella.

The legend lived too long over too simple an answer, but truth be told, Bella would prefer to be remembered as a boss-ass bitch than a lame-ass pussy.

As some uncultured people would put it.

Not her.

She'd just say she was the shit instead.

\0/.\0/

"Oh my God Edward, listen to what happened today!" Alice Cullen squealed in delight, plopping down on her living room's couch, cordless phone tightly gripped in her hands.

"What?" Her older brother, currently starting the first year of his masters in MIT, mumbled. She knew he didn't mean to blow her off by doing homework while they spoke, but Edward was far less multitask than he gave himself credit for. He really couldn't listen, talk and read at the same time.

"I fucked Jasper today," Alice said casually, and the resounding thud that welcomed her on the other end assured her she now had his full attention.

" _Alice_!"

"I mean, I did, but that's not what I wanted to talk about," she huffed in an easygoing manner. "Although we can talk about my sex life of you prefer."

Edward whimpered so pitifully Alice gave up on teasing him.

He might be cool, but he could also be terribly awkward.

"Remember Bella, the girl that skipped like a bunch of grades I told you about?" Alice began, not even pausing to let him refresh his mind. "Well, some girls in Mike Newton's little posse tried to get her to drop like a fly, right? You know, in that nasty way they have."

Edward nodded to himself.

He remembered that too well; how when he'd been about to make a new, genuine friends, the popularity-hungry vultures would sweep in and kill any chance of that happening.

"And?"

"And Bella told them off!" Alice laughed, her tinkling voice giving it a nice lilt. "She even called them O Wrinkled Ones? Can you believe it? She looks like she'll disintegrate if you bump into her, but she wouldn't take any shit from them! Contradiction much?"

The thing about Bella was that her confidence was mostly internal during her high school year. She was still young, awkward and low on the food chain —as far as she was concerned. However, nobody else really saw it like this. She was too sure of herself, too consistent with who she was, and so no one ever thought her any less. She never doubted herself, after all, so why should anyone else? Once the whole school had been in on this fact, Bella Swan became a legend —she was the first person ever, in the history of their private high school, to say she didn't give a fuck and mean it.

* * *

The first time Edward met Bella, he thought he'd be better off being shot then thrown overboard off of a ferry.

Embarrassment didn't even begin to cover it, and attempt to cover it he did.

The worst part?

How _cool_ Bella was about it all.

It all started because of Alice and her dumb tours of the house.

It was three days before Christmas. Alice had invited Bella to the annual Cullen dinner, and Edward had been home for all one day back from university. The semester had been tough, given that he was working part time in a coffee shop as well as doing his masters. Not that he needed the money, but he needed to do _something_ that required human interaction; his mother had suggested taking up a manual job that had nothing to do with his studies, otherwise he'd never get away from it all. Edward might've argued he didn't want to get away from it all, but the truth of the matter was he did need to interact with people. Computers didn't express themselves, and they certainly couldn't shock you with anything they said.

So, yeah. He'd been learning how to smile when pissed and pull through when stressed, so altogether he would've said he'd been getting a bit less awkward and much more smooth.

His sister's forceful makeover of his hair had helped, too.

She'd claimed the long hair was out, and that it would never make a comeback for him.

She'd been right.

Then, however?

 _That_ moment?

That was _all_ her fault. Mary Alice Cullen was completely at fault for the way he met the future mother of his son, and he'd never forgive her for it.

"You should go up to my room," Alice had apparently said to Bella as soon as she'd arrived at the empty household. Preparations were underway for the party/dinner, but at the last moment Esme had decided she needed three more candles and Carlisle just had to go with her. Emmett wouldn't arrive until Christmas Eve, much to their frustration, so it had been just Alice and Edward then. "Wait for me while I go look for some documents in my dad's office. It's the second one on the right going up the stairs."

Alice had always, forever, lived in the first room to the _left_.

So Bella Swan, in all her innocence, had gone up to the second bedroom on the right, absentmindedly taking in the wonderful decorating Esme Cullen had done. Her eyes had been sweeping every inch of every wall and room, and this one had been no exception.

Apart from the twenty-four year old jerking off in the middle of the day.

For a moment, they'd just stared at each other.

Brown eyes locked on green.

Edward was mortified. He couldn't believe the one time in five months he'd finally found enough energy and motivation to masturbate someone walked in. And not just anyone, either, but his little sister's even younger best friend. She was standing in the middle of the doorway, the bedroom door wide open and her fingers still on the knob. She was a tiny little thing, skinny and with brown hair piled up onto her head, a few lose strands framing her face. She wore a jean skirt with red and green stockings, converse and a red hoodie. Obviously, this was a girl ready to sing her heart out to Jingle Bells.

Young, innocent, and completely taken aback by the sight in front of her.

She'd known Alice's brother was handsome, and much older than her. She'd looked him up in the school yearbook, curious about him really being a geeky, male version of Alice. Instead, she'd found a beautiful face with green eyes and bronze hair staring back at her.

What she saw now was the same face, about five or six year after that picture, in front of her. His hair had changed from the terrible early 2000s style to a freshly fucked one. He now had some stubble, and he wasn't wearing the glasses from the picture. Bella wondered if he'd taken to wearing contacts; if he was into computer software, as Alice had said, she seriously doubted he'd ever stop needing the extra help to fix his sight on screens.

Mike Newton was definitely a moron if he thought the only reason anyone ever got close to him was because he was their future employer.

Edward's breathing stopped completely.

He still had one hand clinging to his dick and the other one a magazine with a brunette in the cover.

For once in his life, his mind went blank as he watched the teenager's surprised eyes meet his.

"Oh, sorry. I guess this isn't Alice's room, then."

Then she shut the door.

"I'm Bella, by the way!" She called from behind the door. "Nice to meet you, Edward!"

-.-

What Edward hadn't known was that while he had dealt with the worst embarrassment of his life not so short life, Bella had gone to the guest's bathroom to freshen up.

As in, to let herself flush as red as her body wished.

She was too shocked to feel aroused, although when she remembered what she'd seen later in the day, she would so be. She was mortified, obviously, over having intruded on such a private moment, and she wondered if she'd done the right thing by not overreacting. She hadn't thought he'd appreciate her laughing (which was her first instinct) and it had been too late to just back the fuck up. Hopefully, he wouldn't hold it against her that she'd stolen a quick look before settling her eyes on his.

(He hadn't noticed)

When Bella finally found the right room (which happened to be the first one she looked into, having knocked to check first), she waited for Alice a few minutes before the girl danced up the stairs. She seemed to be in a great mood, smiling very widely as she showed Bella this and that in her room.

"You ok? You look a bit distracted," Alice noted, cocking her head innocently.

Too innocently.

Bella narrowed her eyes.

"You gave me the wrong instructions on purpose!" Bella accused, standing up sharply from the bed and pointing at her friend an accusatory finger.

Alice feigned shock badly.

"I did no such thing! I clearly told you where my room was!"

"You little monster," said a voice from the hallway, and then Edward appeared, leaning on the doorway. "I can't believe so much evil runs through your veins."

Alice, offended, stood from her vanity with her hands on her hips.

"Evil? _I'm_ not the one that caused every single Tamagotchi I had to commit suicide!" Alice snapped back, obviously quite hurt over it. "Not just mine, either, but yours too!"

"They were annoying!"

"They were _children_!"

"Uh… are you two ok?" Bella asked hesitantly. They were kind of hilarious, but Bella didn't feel comfortable outright laughing at them. Or looking Edward in the eye without wanting to blush.

"Fine," Edward smiled tightly, eyes telling Alice they weren't done. "Mom's on the phone. She needs your opinion for a napkin set."

Huffing, Alice went downstairs to get the call.

"So…" Edward scratched the back of his neck, awkward. Knowing he had probably caused the girl great embarrassment, he faltered with his next words. He didn't know how to continue.

Fortunately, Bella did.

"I'm sorry, I should've knocked," she said, giving him an apologetic smile. "I thought it was only Alice in the house, and I misunderstood her instructions, I guess."

She'd give her friend the benefit of the doubt.

Deserving, she was not.

"It's fine," Edward said after a pause, still a bit disbelieving of how cool about it Bella was being. Wasn't she just as embarrassed? "You couldn't have known."

Bella laughed.

"Or could I?" He gave her a look at this. "I'm kidding, Edward. I wasn't prepared for seeing that just as you weren't prepared to be seen." Bella gave him the most sympathetic look she could. "I mean, if it makes you feel any better, I once caught my parents doing it. This was _definitely_ not as traumatic as that."

"Oh yeah, Alice mentioned something about your parents," Edward said, drastically changing the subject. "Your dad's Charlie Swan, right? He's the guy into electric cars shouting eureka?"

Edward suddenly wanted to punch himself. Seriously? The comment could be taken either way, with Bella taking it as a compliment or as an insult to her dad. He did, after all, just allude to a guy who'd gone off stark naked shouting victory.

Instead, Bella burst out laughing.

"Oh God, that's the best description anyone's ever given of Charlie," Bella laughed, and Edward thought the laughter was a bit disproportionate to the size of her body. Her eyes crinkled a little in the corner, and she had a deep dimple on her right cheek; he thought, briefly, she was a cute girl.

But just that.

A cute, funny girl who happened to be his sister's friend.

"But yeah," Bella finally answered. "That's my dad. The guy trying to flip the world around."

"Not everyone sees it that way," Edward remarked, noticing that Bella had yet to sit back down and that he was just leaning against the doorway, observing her. She was a curious little thing, in everything from her outfit to her way of being.

"No," Bella agreed, finally sitting on the edge of the bed when Edward took a seat on the desk chair. "Not everyone does. I don't think he minds, though."

Edward saw the way she cast her eyes downward briefly.

"And do you?"

She squared her shoulders as if she resented being questioned on her stance.

"I think my dad's trying to innovate a stagnant industry with a mega trend that'll take us into the future. He's bringing technology and ecology, design and computer software together. Any person with half a brain would see just how wonderful the future he has in mind is," Bella ranted, then blushed furiously. She couldn't believe she'd suddenly ranted this way, almost unprompted. "Sorry. I might've come on too strong."

"Not at all," Edward brushed it off, quite impressed with her. "Alice had said you're smart, but I guess you have to see some things to believe them. Anyway," he said, fiddling with a scrap of paper on the desk. "I agree. Your dad's ideas are gonna be a hit once he gets the right kind of assistance. He came to MIT once to give a talk, and my friends were very impressed. I couldn't make it to the conference."

Bella nodded, pleased.

"Thank you." She bit her lip, furrowing her brow. She looked worried now, which, again, confused Edward even more. He didn't know if it was something he had caused, and a part of him wished to relieve her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, it's just…" Bella sighed, shrugging as if there was nothing she could do. There really wasn't anything to do other than to just say it.

"It's just?"

"Your fly's open."

* * *

 **Phew, so... this chapter was longer than the other ones. Also, as you might've noticed, there's no mystery POV this time. Again, I have no idea how long it's been since the last update. If it's been more than a week, I apologize. Thank you for all of your kind reviews; I try replying to all but sometimes I can't and then forget to. Don't forget to favorite, follow and review! :))**

 **Leah.**


	9. IX Memories

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, although I do own a shameful conscience that would like to apologize for not updating sooner.**

* * *

He thought that maybe one day he'd forgive her. Maybe, just maybe, one day he'd forget the woman that brought him down with a simple smile. He'd never thought he'd be the kind of man to hold grudges and spite for a woman he'd never _really_ known. Then again, he'd never thought he would fall in love with a deceitful woman. One who lured him in with her eyes and smile but, at the end of the day, was only after one thing:

His freedom.

* * *

He was plagued by memories of their time together.

As the months went by, instead of brutalizing the image of Bella Swan or idealizing her, Edward thought he just seemed to remember everything exactly as it was. True, things had been pretty great. Not perfect, as nothing ever is, but lovely. He had this thought; like maybe everything he lived through with Bella was loving and warm and seen through rose-tinted shades. It was impossible to make the memories better than they were, and it would've been devastating for one simple man to destroy his happiest memories out of spite. Only the ending of their relationship, before he was thrown into jail, was bitter.

He knew, that despite it all, he had no favorite memory of them. Sometimes it was their first meeting; other times it was a regular night in bed; other times it was the time he blurted out he loved her.

Despite himself (despite the hate that sometimes plagued him for her, despite the resentment and heartache) at times he would find himself thinking of their time together, and what was worse was that he reveled in it.

He hated thinking about Bella as much as he lived for it.

* * *

In this memory, he didn't see things through his own eyes, but as an outsider. He was the fly on the wall witnessing a moment otherwise unknowable by anyone but Edward and Bella.

 _Knock knock._

"Come in."

"Edward?" He saw her poke her head in, all luscious brown hair and coffee brown eyes. He was up to his neck in shit to do, and he could see himself with the crease between his eyebrows and his hair all over the place, evidence of his frustration. He saw Bella blush lightly, something that the first time around he hadn't bothered focusing on. His eyes, then, had been too focused on her lips.

They were being bit down on nervously.

"Hey, Bella, what's up?" past-Edward asked, dropping his pen and leaning back on his chair. The crease let up, and he ran a hand through his hair to tame it down what was possible.

Hesitantly, Bella finished stepping in, giving him a brilliant smile.

"I was thinking about heading down to the Chick-Fil-A to grab some lunch. Would you care to-"

"Yes," Edward stood up, almost crashing his chair against the window behind him. He wanted to die of mortification, but the blinding smile gracing Bella's face was blinding. Thinking back, Edward was pretty confident it had been that smile that did him in. Only one day had gone by since she'd started interning at the company, and it had been one entire day of agonizing over her presence, wondering when she'd reach out to him -or when _he_ should reach out to _her_.

"Excited to eat?" Bella teased, and thinking back to it, Edward wanted to kiss her silly. She'd been rocking his boat from the moment they'd met, and he was the masochist that enjoyed being thrown off by her.

"Uh, yeah," Edward scratched behind his ear, heat rushing to his cheeks. Damn, three decades on Earth and he could be shaken by a nineteen-year-old.

They walked side by side to the elevators, and Edward could see in this memory the back of their heads and the difference in height. Edward wasn't a giant, and Bella wasn't an Alice, but there was a stark contrast in heights. From the back, they looked like regular co-workers heading out to eat.

He saw Bella turn to him with that spark in her eye that spoke of trouble, and laughed at his idiot self that had thought she'd say something nice.

"You know, I thought of calling you Mr. Cullen, but I thought it'd be weird to be so formal with someone I've seen masturbating. Right?"

* * *

Back then, it had been an incredibly painful moment. Now, with time in between them, it was simply a funny memory. One that made his lips quirk up and his heart break a little. Things had seemed so simple back then.

 _Stop._

Edward shot up from his bed. He'd fallen asleep before lights out reading a book, and instead of dreaming of the future he dreamt of the past. He glanced down at his watch (cheap, the only kind allowed here) and saw that it was ten thirty, which meant half an hour remained until lights out. Some of his bunk mates were already in bed, ignoring the bright lights. Others were playing chess, or dominoes, or reading like he'd been doing. Many were gathered watching two of the inmates attempt to beat each other in a game of cards.

Sighing, he started doing sit-ups.

It was his punishment; whenever he dreamt of Bella he'd do fifty sit-ups, and if he thought of her once during the day he'd do fifty per time. He needed to stop thinking about her, and his abdomen couldn't bear to keep up with all the exercise. Already the daily work from being in the community work squad left him beat, and he kept adding to that the daily hour of exercise plus all the punishment sit ups. The other inmates thought he was a muscle nut, or that he was working to get ripped and beat someone up as soon as he got out.

All he really was was a masochistic tech whiz who couldn't seem to stop thinking about the woman that landed him in prison.

Despite these characteristic traits of him, the other prison mates called him Red. You know, because he had red hair and they couldn't seem to see past the top of his head. It wasn't even _totally_ red, it was more of a bronze color, or so Bella had-

Fifty more sit ups it was.

* * *

When Edward first arrived at the Northeastern Correctional Center of Massachussets, he almost shat himself. He'd never had big muscles, and he'd heard enough stories about pretty boys getting raped in prison. Despite never being popular in high school, once he'd grown into himself he'd had more than one woman throw themselves at him claiming him to be the 'hottest man they'd ever seen'. Bella had certainly seemed to agree, if how much she'd jumped him was of any indication.

Upon first arriving, however, he'd noticed that for whatever reason his prison had been very chill. Most were convicted for less than five years for something or other. Many inmates, he found, were wrongfully convicted. Others had some white collar crimes under their belts, and many had simply had a misdemeanor at the time of their conviction that landed them in jail. Edward got a top bunk, and the man below him, Rolly Polly, had been a sixty-year-old fellow caught for fraud (which he swore up and down had been a misunderstanding). He was pretty sure Rolly Polly's real name was Jenks something, but he could never quite manage to find out the rest.

Life in prison itself was not that bad. At least, it could've been worse, Edward thought. He was enrolled in the Music Theory Program, even though he was already on a professional level with the piano. He was taking this time to refine his guitar, truthfully. When he wasn't doing this, he was exercising, and if not, he was working with a crew outside the correctional center with supervision. Or he was reading, or humming to himself, or getting a visit from someone or other, or thinking about Bella Swan.

This was a lie.

There wasn't an 'or thinking about Bella Swan'.

It was an ' _and_ '.

He was _always_ thinking of Bella Swan, damn him.

Damn her.

* * *

"So, I was thinking I should get bigger boobs. Like, double D's. What says you?"

Edward whipped his head towards Bella, staring with wide eyes. She was laying her head on his bare chest, tracing circles around on his sternum.

" _What?_ "

She laughed that booming laugh of hers. When they'd first met, Edward had thought her laugh was disproportionate to her body. Time had only seemed to make the gap grow even wider.

"Sorry, but you weren't listening to me. Where was your head?" She asked, angling her chin differently so she could look up at him. He was already looking down at her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of something else," Edward replied, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"How wicked good I am in bed?" Bella guessed, and when he just quirked a lip up, she figured that wasn't it and tried again. "My possible boob augmentation? Did you get ahead of me and start thinking of it before me? Not cool Edward, you shouldn't want me to have a bigger rack."

His smile widened at the ridiculous girl in his arms.

"Just some work stuff. I shouldn't have, though. It's nothing pressing." He leaned down to kiss her forehead again.

"What about?" Bella asked. "If you don't answer, I'm gonna crush you with my weight."

Edward was reluctant to reply. The next thing he knew, Bella had clambered up to lie down on top of him diagonally, her back to his chest. They were both buck naked, which meant he kinda liked the view, but really needed to breathe.

"Just some... suspicious... worker." Edward heaved out, not feeling the way Bella's heart suddenly started beating faster. "I have to... keep an eye... on him."

Bella rolled off, ridding him of the air that remained inside while doing so.

"Oh," she mumbled, getting up and sitting back on her knees. Edward _really_ liked the view. "Can I know who?"

He thought of not answering. They'd been dating for a month, after all, not nearly long enough for him to confess his secrets.

"Royce King. You should stay away from him," he said finally, reluctantly. He didn't want to give himself away, but he disliked the idea of Bella in danger far more. Bella just nodded, apparently done with the subject. She hadn't been done, Edward realized later; she'd just been attempting to deviate from a topic she had to steer clear of in order to not draw attention to herself.

"Hey, guess what?" Bella asked, the playful side suddenly returning to her. He smiled back and asked what. "I kinda remember very fondly the first time we met."

Edward bit back a horrified cry.

" _Why?_ "

Smiling, Bella leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. Her hands trailed his collarbone, then down his sternum, stopped at his abs, circled his belly button and slipped downward. She bit down on his bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth. Edward was finding it harder and harder... to breathe.

"It was hot," Bella whispered, her hand finally enveloping his cock. "You know, once the initial horror passed."

Chuckling, Edward cradled Bella's head in his hands, deepening their kiss as her hand started pumping.

"I wanted to move to Alaska to survive the shame," Edward mumbled against her lips, his hips moving along to her hand's motions. She smiled against his lips, and he took that as invitation to deepen the kiss. Fun forgotten, all they could focus on was getting nearer and nearer to each other.

"Please..." Edward whispered, and Bella just nodded. She watched with hooded eyes as Edward launched himself across the bed to grab a condom, quivering when she saw him slip it on. It took all of his self control not to come undone from her watchful gaze.

Impatient, she straddled him. Hands on his shoulders, they watched together how Edward led himself into her heat, both of them choking up at the feeling of fullness once she'd sat down on him. He saw her face that looked like crying; she saw his that looked the same.

"Move," Edward choked out, and Bella did. She rotated her hips once, twice, then up and down. Slowly, torturously so. After all, she knew that if she did this Edward would be unable to take it. He'd grab her by her hips and start slamming himself up, up, up. So furiously, so frenzied, so lost by his desire for her that she'd feel herself orgasming from the mixture of feelings inside of her. And she did, and he did. They were panting together, so lost in each other that by the time they both came, neither could remember who they were and what they'd done.

Edward found this was one of the memories that made him the happiest while he was asleep, but the most miserable when he awoke.

* * *

Morning came, as it usually did.

"Red, you dreamt 'bout her again, didn't you?"

Edward stared at Rolly Polly, who was giving him an all-too knowing look.

"How...?"

"You were smilin' for no reason son." Rolly Polly said knowingly, then glanced down. "Also, you're tentin', and I ain't the looker I used to be."

* * *

 **I went salsa dancing yesterday, and it put me in such a good mood I decided to try and translate that into writing. Also, surprise! Lemon! (Or lime?) As you can see, I mixed a bit Edward's prison days with memories. Thought it was right and stuff. For those still confused... I'm sorry. But hopefully it won't take long for things to be clearer. I'll try to write the next chapter sooner than this one, although I cannot promise anything. If I don't post it tomorrow, expect something after, like, Wednesday. I'm swamped before then.**

 **Leah.**

 **P. S. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! Also, don't forget to keep doing it. :D)**


	10. X Old Folks

**Disclaimer: I am but a humble writer.**

* * *

"You're _late_ ," she snapped when she finally did arrive. She rolled her eyes, plopped down in front of the steaming woman and called over a waiter.

"One mojito for me," she said to the teenager, then raised a sculpted eyebrow towards the angry woman. "And...?"

"Piña colada," she bit out. The teenager stared at both women, probably thinking of how it was half an hour past noon and this was a family restaurant; wisely, he just took their orders and scurried off.

"Someone's impatient," the second woman commented, giving the angry one a pointed look. "You should watch it, or you'll have that scowl permanently etched on your face."

The scowl deepened.

"I don't have as much free time as _you_ do, sister." She bit back, knocking back the rest of the courtesy water she'd been provided an hour ago. "I've got clients to see and people to do. Days _and_ nights. Unlike _you_."

They regarded each other silently until the waiter boy brought back their drinks, placing each in front of the other. He noted that both of them wore salmon pink nail polish, which always blew his mind. Why did some women paint their nails a shade that was almost _exactly_ the color of their natural nail? It was so stupid. Still, he skedaddled out of there as soon as he could, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. They were both scary, but the Piña colada one was especially angry.

"Why, sis, I'm hurt." Salmon pink nails tapped on the table thoughtfully once, twice, before going to drag one finger around the edge of the glass. "You don't know just how hard I work."

"No," the first woman said through a clenched jaw. "I don't."

* * *

Rosalie Hale hadn't been a kindergarten teacher long. As a matter of fact, she'd gotten this gig about two years ago, and she had to say she had no regrets. She'd always loved kids for sure, and being around them _and_ being paid for it was kind of a dream come true.

Which was why she didn't understand why she had to take this shit.

"Rosie, please—"

"No, Emmett. I know you and I go way back and everything, but I can't do this for you. It doesn't matter how often you swing by, the answer will always be the same." Rosalie snapped, giving the man in front of her her best bitch brow.

"But, Rosie—" Emmett started whining.

It was Monday, and they were partaking in their usual routine. Today, however, Emmett had stuck his big ass foot clad in a military boot and stopped her from slamming the door and going back to her Insanity routine. Today he'd caught her near the end of it, which meant she was more tired than usual and not a match for the mammoth of a man in front of her. Emmett had managed to stick most of himself halfway in the door.

"Emmett."

"Rosalie," he amended. "You know how badly I want to meet Flynn. And how badly Bella doesn't want me to, even though I _should_ be able to."

Rose glared.

"And you know how much trouble I'll get into for introducing her precious child to an unknown person, at least as far as the world knows. You really want me to risk my career for you?"

Emmett dropped his puppy dog eyes momentarily, choosing instead to give her a serious look. It made Rosalie falter.

"You won't do it for me? Even though we used to date?"

Rose's mouth dropped open.

"That was eighteen _years_ ago!"

Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale had once been high school sweethearts. They'd met when Emmett had been a senior and she'd been a freshman. Already Rose had been the most beautiful girl in school, something the quarterback of the football team had zoned in on like a hawk. It took him a whole year to agree to date him, and by then he was a nineteen year old college freshman and she a soon-to-be sixteen year old high school sophomore. They dated for six years; then Emmett joined the CIA and Rose, a college student, couldn't keep up with her boyfriend's lies and absences. So she ended things, and Emmett took it, knowing he had no business asking the impossible of the woman he loved.

Then, one year ago, he'd found out he had a nephew. And that said nephew was attending his ex-girlfriend's kindergarten. It had seemed like the perfect opportunity to see how she'd been doing and finally meet the little booger.

He'd almost forgotten how stubborn his ex was.

How _feisty_.

How much he'd loved that.

"Actually, twelve if you count the time we dated," Emmett flashed her the infamous Cullen smirk, the one that always made her blood boil —be it in anger or desire depended on the day.

Today it was anger.

"Well, let me tell you something Emmett Cullen. Twelve years apart hasn't done a bit to lessen my dislike for you, so unless you want me to rip you a new one, get the fuck _out_."

She was seriously pissed, which made him frown. She was always annoyed by his Monday visits, yes, but not _angry_. She'd stopped being angry after the fourth visit he'd made, kind of resigning to the fact that she'd be seeing him until he relented.

"What's wrong, Rose?"

His tone made her pause. It had brought back memories of her ex-boyfriend looking at her worriedly as she'd sobbed her eyes out, explaining amidst snot and tears that her beloved grandmother had passed away. He'd been her ex already, back then, but somehow he'd been at the right place at the right time to watch the golden-haired girl crumble to the ground. He'd carried her back to her apartment, tucked her into bed, and whispered that he was only a phone call away should she need him.

This reminded her that, for how much hurt she'd endured because of him, she'd also received industrial amounts of love.

Enough to last her a lifetime, reallly.

This made her be honest for once.

"I got some news today that... Well, I'm antsy." Rosalie sighed, then let go of the door and went into her apartment. Emmett followed. He watched her walk around half-empty apartment, and he found this odd. She'd always been a hoarder, quite sentimental; she'd even kept the tickets to their first movie date, but this apartment couldn't belong to the same person. He followed her to the kitchen where she had a notepad out in the open. She unlocked her smartphone, scribbled something and ripped the note out.

She gave it to Emmett.

"I'm not supposed to, but here. This is Bella's cell phone number and home address. Ask her to let you meet Flynn. Just... you didn't get this from me, alright?"

She sounded tired. She must've been, from the work out. Or from being barreled by her ex every Monday night for the past year. Whichever it was, Emmett had finally worn her down. There was no satisfaction to this.

His phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered, eyes not straying from Rose's. Her hand still held out the piece of paper.

"Emmy bear? What's with you lately? You keep getting home for dinner later and later! I'm gonna stop making you food if you're gonna let it go cold!" The woman's voice screeched, so loudly Rose definitely heard. Her lip quirked up, a bit bitter, a bit amused. Emmett tried ending the call as quickly as he could.

"Sorry. I'll be there in fifteen."

"You better. I love you."

"Love you too."

Emmett grabbed the piece of paper, and Rose's arm fell, hanging limply at her side. He escorted himself out of her apartment, but stopped when she called out to him.

"Hey, Em?"

He turned. She was half-hidden by the door, but he could make out her whole face. She was smirking.

"It's adorable how your mother still calls you Emmy bear."

* * *

 **So? I think I deserve more and more love from y'all, seeing as I did keep my promise and updated today. Hihi. I hope y'all don't mind I'm throwing in some EmxR in there. It's not as long as the last chapter, but then again, it also hasn't been as long as the last chapter, aye? Anyways, thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews, as always! It's fun watching some of you keep a mental diary of what's going on, and I appreciate how much some of you get involved. Leave me some love!**

 **Leah.**


	11. XI Uncle Emmett

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also, you don't know the amount of research that goes into the legal aspects of convictions, jails and all of this. Sometimes it's why it takes me so long to update. Other times it's because I get so excited writing a scene like three chapters away I forget to write what's in between.**

* * *

He didn't think he'd been _born_ a bad man. This was pure speculation though, because he couldn't remember a time when he hadn't had dangerous urges. They'd always been urges related to his need for power. _This_ he'd been born with, he was sure: an undying thirst to stand on top of the world, have incontrollable power in his hands and emerge, always, a winner. Things had never come to him easily, but he also didn't think he'd ever lacked for things he truly wished for.

Then that woman came along.

Shaking her hips, flashing smiles, touching his arm, showing him love. She'd made herself unattainable at times and too easy at the most unexpected moments.

Some days he wanted to kill her.

Other days he just wanted her back.

* * *

Emmett paced.

He'd been pacing for the last half an hour, and he knew that he was bound to get caught any moment. It _wasn't_ normal for a person to be pacing in front of an apartment's front door, and he doubted he was being inconspicuous. He was always being told how obvious everything about him was, after all, and he was confident that such a sentiment applied to situations like this, too. He knew that all people saw, probably, was a big man in a suit impatiently waiting.

"Emmett? What are you doing here?" Isabella Swan's cold voice greeted him.

Turning with a sheepish smile, Emmett saw the woman in front of him holding hands with a toddler. His heart squeezed; yeah, Flynn was all Edward alright. He'd caught a glance only once when he'd followed Bella to the pre-school, and it'd been enough confirmation. Flynn was most definitely a Cullen.

"Hey, Bella," he greeted nervously, glancing down at the boy that was staring up at him curiously. "Hey buddy."

"Hi," Flynn replied, hiding behind his mother's leg.

"Emmett." Bella's tone sharpened even further. "I asked you what you're doing here, in front of my apartment, when clearly we've got no business."

He hesitated. He thought maybe he could get himself invited into her home, but one look from her and he knew there was no fucking way in hell she'd let that happen as of this moment. The pause was enough; Bella opened the door and instructed Flynn to go watch TV, reminding him where the control remote was.

Bella shut the door, crossed her arms in front of her, and waited for the oaf of a man to talk.

"I'd ask how you got my address, but that's be a wasted question, wouldn't it?"

It would've been. Emmett might've gotten her phone and address from Rosalie (you know, his ex who happened to be a preschool teacher in Flynn's school), but truth was, he'd had them for a long time. He'd just been unable to pluck up the courage to come here. So instead of answering that question, Emmett said what he needed to say.

"I want to be involved in Flynn's life," he blurted out, and then he barreled on despite the sole raised eyebrow he got in response. "I mean, I only found out last year, really, and I've given it a lot of thought. He's my blood nephew, and I'll be damned if I can't be in his life."

Bella was an unmoving stone.

"What makes you think I'll let _you_ be in his life, and not Edward?" Bella asked, undoing the tight ponytail her hair was in. "You're probably even more dangerous because of your job. Besides, I can't know you won't tell Edward anyway about Flynn."

Emmett sighed in frustration.

"Would that be so bad? Edward's a great guy, despite his mistake. That's not even the point; I could also tell him right now, and you know I don't out of respect for you. _He_ has the right to know he has a son. And _I_ should be able to visit my nephew."

It wasn't that Bella thought he was wrong. She knew the present Cullen was right; she had arbitrarily decided to hide Flynn from the world, albeit to protect him from Royce King, from Tanya Denali, from a world of danger. Maybe, even a bit, to protect him from Edward. She couldn't be sure how angry Edward would be about... Well, about being in jail because of her. It had been three years, and-

Something occurred to her.

"Emmett, where is Edward now?"

She spoke slowly, looking pointedly into his eyes. She wanted the truth. She needed to know he wouldn't just show up at her doorstep and kill her.

"Staying with my parents. He's... getting used to life outside of prison. Mom and dad are helping him out."

Of course. _Of course_ Edward needed to adapt again to the life of a free man, Bella thought furiously. She was angry with herself; for a whole week she'd harbored the hope that, well, that maybe she could just show up at Edward's doorstep and announce he had a son. A beautiful, mischievous son who looked _just_ like him. But reality was cruel; she couldn't just spring up such a truth to a man who'd barely gotten a taste of his old bed. She couldn't just show up and tell him that while he suffered incarceration she was suffering childbirth, and that now he was also responsible for the life of another human being while he'd been deprived of taking care of his own life for years.

"Oh," Bella muttered, shoulders shrinking a bit into themselves. "I see. Have you... talked to him?"

Emmett looked down, and despite his size, he looked smaller than her.

"No. He's not my biggest fan, as you might guess. I tried visiting him on the day he came back, but he'd already gone to hide in his meadow."

 _The meadow_ , Bella thought, feeling the air go out of her. There were such happy memories there, but now they just seemed bittersweet. She wondered if they could ever go back to the easygoing feeling that had once surrounded them, back when Bella had forgotten she'd betray Edward eventually and had simply decided to enjoy the time she had getting to know him.

"Do you think he's angry?" Bella wondered out loud. "I mean, truly angry with us. Like, would-murder-if-given-half-the-chance angry."

Emmett scoffed.

" _Angry?_ No. I was there when he was released, albeit hidden. He seemed tired, maybe even withdrawn. But mom told me Edward's just lost. She visited him constantly in prison and whenever the subject of you and I was brought up he seemed less betrayed the more time went by." Emmett offered the information easily enough, glad that Bella was finally asking. He'd expected to be bombarded with questions like these when he arrived unannounced in her office last week, and had been surprise by her fearful reaction. Now, it was starting to make sense. "If you're concerned Edward might harm you, I can vouch for my little brother. He's not a violent person, and this hasn't changed."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest.

"How do you know? It's not like you've talked to him, either," Bella accused, feeling like she was being told _she_ didn't know her ex-boyfriend (could she call him that?) as well as his brother. This was ridiculous; obviously, thirty years of knowing someone trumped three months of dating them.

"No, but I pulled some strings to know of his behavior in prison, and together with what my parents have said I can tell you that my little brother would never hurt you, Bella. Not you, and _certainly_ not Flynn. He always wanted kids, and he'll be thrilled when he finally learns he's a dad."

Bella chewed on her lower lip.

"Alright, fine. You can come over the day after tomorrow and hang out with Flynn. You better bring with you your best behavior, you hear me? If you so much as breathe the wrong way near him I'll run my heel through your foot. Clear?"

Emmett flashed her a wide grin, then proceeded to crush the life out of her.

"Crystal."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Bells?"

Bella sighed, hearing the giggles coming from Flynn's room.

"Not really, mom. But you were right that Flynn _does_ want an uncle, and I'm kinda glad Emmett's a willing one." Bella supplied, eyeing the duo through the open doorway. They were on the floor playing with cars, action figures and stuffed toys. Em was playing the bad guy, the good guy, the dragon, the prince... Whatever Flynn instructed of him. This made her feel incredibly grateful because sometimes it was much too hard for her to keep up with her son's petitions when playing.

"How _is_ Agent McCarty? He'd seemed like a nice guy," Renée wondered out loud, half curious, half wanting to spite her daughter.

"Cullen, mother of mine. Emmett _Cullen._ "

"Whatevs."

Scowling, wanting to hurl the phone across the room, Bella chose to ignore the woman who gave birth to her.

"He's fine, I think. Not on good terms with Edward, so we pretty much know the same about how Edward's doing."

"Single?"

"I hope you're asking for a friend."

"For a daughter - _yes_ Isabella, I _know_. You're my _only_ daughter. Is it so wrong for a mother to look for a potential son-in-law?"

Bella stared in disgust at the phone.

"That's the _brother_ of the man whose _child_ I gave birth to. That's wrong on so many levels I can't even begin to explain my horror to you," Bella felt a wave of nausea hit her but didn't mention it. Her mother would just call her dramatic and then hang up. Actually... "I'm gonna be sick."

Renée, on her end, rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't be so dramatic. I was just thinking out loud," Renée muttered in annoyance. "Bye, creature of the night."

"Love you, my overbearing mother."

They hung up.

* * *

 **Ok, so I seem to have made a teeny weeny little mistake. Um, for Flynn to have been in pre-kindergarten for a year, it would mean he'd have started when he was like one, and just no, because he's just _two_ this year. So, to clear things up: he goes to a daycare. Said daycare is adjoined to the preschool, and Rosalie works in the pre-K, so she's not directly Flynn's teacher. And, also, this means Bella is actually _gonna_ be twenty-three, but isn't yet at this point. This is because of my stupidity; Edward can't have been three years in prison and return to a three-year-old son because pr- Oh, well, I can't say anything else, oops. Forgive me. Also I'm super sleepy so if you notice lots of mistakes blame it on the sleepy-head.**

 **Leah.**

 **P.S. Thank you so much for every favorite, follow and review! They mean the world to me, and I try replying to all of them, but sometimes I'm not logged in and I'm in a rush so stuff happens and I forget. Nevertheless, I read _ALL_ of your reviews and literally thank y'all in my mind every time I notice a notification from one of you. **


	12. XII First Dates

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"Do you love me?" He asked, his fingers tracing a line up and down her arm.

Instead of answering, she gave him a smoldering look, caressing his stubble.

"Do _you_ love me?" She diverted. They were lying naked in his apartment, watching the sun go up.

"Too much, some would say," he said, bending down to kiss her on the lips.

She shivered, and he thought she was cold so he brought up the blankets.

He didn't know she'd shaken in disgust for the words he'd given her.

* * *

"I can't believe you. Do you _like_ torturing me?" Edward stabbed at his food, still reeling over Bella making the masturbation joke in public. Bella just sat there pristinely sipping at her Diet Coke.

"More than like, it's just _easy_ , you know? I bet if your employees knew of this, they'd rethink their loyalty towards your company," Bella winked, quite enjoying herself as she watched Edward groan and shove a French fry into his mouth.

"Are you gonna blackmail me now?"

Bella mustered the most offended look she could possibly offer.

"I will certainly _not_ , bad sir. How _dare_ you insinuate such a thing." Bella shoved a handful of fries into her mouth, deciding she ought to at least be honest about her uncharming eating habits from the start. "I simply stated the truth. Not that any of them would believe me, since I have no proof other than my psychologist's bill."

Edward stared.

"Did you really...?"

Baffled, Bella let out an unflattering snort.

" _No!_ Edward, are you fucking serious? You think I needed _therapy_ to get over seeing you jerk off?" Bella was considerate enough to drop down her volume a bit for the last part, but she was still reeling over this man's lack of understanding of jokes. The good thing was that even though he didn't necessarily _get_ her sense of humor, he was still a good sport about it.

"In case you had not noticed, I find it a bit difficult to discern when you're jesting and when you're not."

Bella raised an eyebrow, pausing the trip a handful of fries was about to make into her mouth.

Once more, as seemed to be his MO with Bella, Edward wanted to kick himself. He was always being told by colleagues and friends that he often had a very funny way of speaking, more old fashioned and 'smarty-pants' than most people were comfortable with. Slang and colloquialisms were the rule instead of the exception in modern society, but Edward often found difficulty in this. He'd grown up with little to no friends - _willingly_ studying most of the available time would do that to a person. So he'd spent a vast majority of his adolescence and early childhood speaking like a character out of one of his books, if he wasn't using the jargon for his field of interest at the time. His only break from this type of speech was Emmett's vulgarities, Alice's 'popular girl speech' and his parents' more normal way of speaking. Still, habits were a hard thing to break, and he'd had one too many a love interest laugh out loud at his sometimes peculiar way of talking.

Bella wasn't the exception:

She burst out laughing.

If there was one thing people could always agree on it was Bella's infectious laughter. She laughed from her heart, and she was the type to not attempt to hide her smile while doing so. Instead, Edward watched Bella laugh until she turned red like a tomato and air seemed to be _just_ a bit out of her reach. Eventually, as though the redder she got the less tense he was, he started laughing too. There was something about the way in which she laughed that made it clear that she wasn't mocking him, but simply letting out her natural reaction. Perhaps, and this wasn't a popular opinion, she thought _Edward Cullen_ was funny.

Him.

This girl, so carefree since the first time they'd met, had been finding him funny instead of odd. She'd somehow always known how to _not_ make him want to kill himself over his awkwardness, or over his lack of awareness. She was the 'cool girl', except he had no doubt she didn't view herself that way. She was the heroine in the movie that gave the geek the makeover, except _this_ heroine never seemed to have the intention to change anything about him. This, to the man that had spent all of his twenties building this empire and throwing self-improvement to the wind, meant the world.

"I can't believe you'd use 'jest' and 'discern' in the very same sentence. Seriously, Edward," Bella finished laughing, wiping away a couple of tears from the corner of her eye. "What are you, a hundred-year-old vampire?"

He quirked an eyebrow, and the girl in front of him shrugged.

"What? I read a book."

From there they changed the subject. They talked mostly about Edward and how his success came to be; whenever he tried asking her something about herself she'd either deviate or give a nonchalant answer before moving on. If he recalled correctly, Alice _had_ mentioned once or twice how closed off Bella had been about talking of herself. So he told her of having found the right investors at the right time, of how he'd been on the verge of giving up when suddenly the idea that was now his company had struck. Every now and then she'd interrupt to make some dumb joke, but mostly Edward spoke and Bella listened. It was a... refreshing experience. Most of the people he was surrounded by most of his life, or girls he'd dated, had rarely shown much interest in what he did or how he did it. It wasn't that he thought they found him _boring_ , per se, but... they'd certainly never found his line of work fascinating. Usually, as soon as he started talking codes people would suddenly get a vacant stare in their face and pretend they were following along. He'd change the subject, but be left with the desire to continue talking. With Bella, seeing as she was involved in a similar line of work, they seemed to be on the same wavelength.

An hour was then up, and they had to go back to the office to continue with their work. Bella walked leisurely next to him, smiling softly along as he talked. A particularly cold wind flew past, and when Edward looked down at her, he noticed Bella's cheeks tinted a salmon pink. He thought it wouldn't be so bad for her to wear that look constantly.

"Thanks for coming with me to eat, Bella," Edward said, nodding hello at the receptionist at the front. He walked with both hands in his pockets towards the elevator with the confidence of someone who owned the building.

"Not at all. Thanks for taking me out on a date," Bella replied nonchalantly, making Edward's ease disappear and his eyes to shoot towards hers. In mock horror, Bella dropped her mouth open. "You didn't just play with my feelings, did you?"

"Uh..."

"I can't believe you, Edward Cullen! Here I am, in all my innocence, thinking my boss has agreed to take me out on a date. I mean, sure, we each paid for our share, but I thought we were doing the whole 21st Century Girl thing! But... you didn't have _those_ intentions?"

 _Please God, make her be joking. Strike me down if not._

For once, God answered.

Bella burst out laughing.

"Geez, I'm kidding, Edward," Bella grinned, laying a hand on his shoulder briefly before stepping into the elevator that had just dinged before them. "Although not about the date. Chick-Fil-A _is_ where we had our first date, capisce?"

Then Bella winked, and the doors closed before Edward's eyes.

This was how their first date went. At least, according to Bella.

* * *

According to Edward, their first date was a lot more disastrous. This happened because he was actually aware of it being a date, making his anxiety levels hit up like five hundred levels.

It was something about Bella that made him so antsy. Although he'd never been particularly smooth or sociable, he'd never considered himself as bad at dating as he was now. There was nothing to justify this sensation other than a gut feeling; something inside of him knew that Bella Swan would change his life, and he wanted to impress her. But how do you impress a person so much cooler than you? His self-confidence tanked the second she stepped into the office, and he felt like a seventeen-year-old virgin again trying to talk the prettiest girl in the grade into Homecoming.

Only the prettiest girl had said yes.

And, truth be told, he hadn't had much interest in dating at seventeen. Whatever.

Their first date went like this:

He'd stuffed his face with too many enchiladas during lunch out of anxiety, and two hours later he'd been stuck in the toilet with some grade A diarrhea. Feeling like shit (heh) he'd dragged himself out of the bathroom, put on another suit and hoped he had enough sphincter control to get through the night.

When he arrived at Bella's apartment to pick her up, Jane Austen relic in hand in place of a bouquet, he instantly had another problem as soon as she'd opened the door. Bella dressed like sin, with her dress accentuating collarbones and hips, her necklace showing off her breasts and her heels her legs. The updo hair let him see her long neck, and it taunted him during the whole night with his need to kiss it, lick it, mark it-

Thoughts like this reigned throughout the date.

So with one vascular and one gastric problem, Edward seemed to be spaced out throughout the whole night. Bella would talk, make dirty and clean jokes, and Edward would nod along. He'd smile, grab a bite of his meal, and then flee to the bathroom.

By the end of the night, Bella told him he didn't need to fake interest in her. That she understood if he didn't like her that way.

And for all her joking, and for how much she knew deep down she'd be in trouble if she couldn't help out her country by finding out Edward's role in the Royce King mess, she meant it. She understood, even though as she'd said the words tears threatened to spill over. She _wanted_ Edward to be interested in her. Teasing him had quickly become one of her favorite activities, and the memory of the uncool but super cool brother of her best friend still played over in her mind. Back then, she'd mooned over him for a couple of months before real life took over and told her to get a handle on things. Now, real life could stick it where the sun don't shine.

"No, Bella!" Edward panicked, grabbing her elbow. They were in front of her apartment, which in his opinion could've been much nicer for all of her dad's money. "That's not it!"

"Then what, Edward?" Bella sighed in defeat, and to her horror, a few tears managed to spill. "You weren't there for the majority of the date!"

Edward tugged at his hair harshly, hating himself. He shouldn't have eaten so much, and certainly not from the dubious stall across from his building. Now here he was, having made his date feel like shit for no apparent reason. Having made _Bella_ feel awful.

"I'm sorry, I am!" Edward finally rushed out, coming closer to her wiping away the tears with his thumb. He managed to smudge her eyeliner, but he kept that quiet. He didn't think she'd appreciate the information right now.

"Explain, then."

Swallowing _all_ of his fucking pride, Edward did. His bad food choice and the over-consumption. His excitement. Seeing her and wanting her then and there. Not being able to control his sphincter for most of the night, but how it magically got fixed the moment they finished dinner.

Bella listened with a blank expression, eyes fixed on his earnest ones. When he was done, he could see Bella's tears had dried. She came closer to him, but her arms around him and squeezed him tight.

His heart calmed down.

"I can't believe you let me cry because you couldn't stop shitting."

They laughed.

"I shit you not."

They laughed again. Bella seemed to be rubbing off on Edward already.

She separated a bit from him, just enough to look up as he looked down. She quirked up an eyebrow.

"Are you gonna-"

 _Kiss me or not?_

The man hugging her so tightly and kissing her softly was a mind reader, Bella was sure.

* * *

 **Hi! Again, sorry for the delay. College's back on and the first week's been hectic. The day before yesterday I got such a bad case of food poisoning I even landed myself in the ER, but I still went to my Saturday morning class (I'm a masochist). I kept postponing writing and now here we are. I tried posting this yesterday, but I still felt a bit sucky to finish. So here I am, squeezing out a chapter. Hopefully I won't take as long for the next update. Thank you for all your amazing reviews and for every follow and favorite!**

 **Leah.**

 **P. S. Despite everything my family's dragging me to watch Baby Driver. I'm pretty psyched to see Ansel Elgort tbh. His singing skills have me charmed.**


	13. XIII Outings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also, I've taken a liking to Bad Liar from Selena Gomez, which annoys me. At least it's not the Biebs I like.**

* * *

"Fuck her," she said, wobbling into her apartment almost by midnight. "Who the fuck does she think she is? She gets there late, she acts all high and mighty, and then she leaves when she wants! Fuck, betraying her will be _fun_."

Eyes in the dark analyzed her.

"It seems like it's more than just for business that you want to take her down." He said, startling the woman. She narrowed her eyes, cursing herself for not foreseeing this. Her house was secured via the latest technology instead of old school locks and vigilance; this seemed to her like a warning. She had to go back to more rudimentary security if she hoped to conserve her privacy in this game she was playing.

"It's none of your business, King," she snapped in annoyance, not liking being blindsided in any way. She threw her purse and files beside the door, knowing she'd take the time to pick them up and organize them the moment the pest was gone.

"Oh but it is, my dear partner," Royce stood up from the love-seat he'd plopped down on; it had been facing the door, conveniently, and had given him the feeling of authority he so sought. Straightening his suit, he did the buttons on the jacket slowly, eyes scanning the woman before him. Her hair was in disarray, and her makeup was smudged like she'd tried unsuccessfully to take it off. She was a mess. "What you do affects me. And if you're too blinded by your emotions to do a good job, I might as well find someone who'll pull through."

" _I_ am the one calling the shots, King. Not you. Without me you'll never get anything done." The woman snapped back. "Don't fool yourself. You might hack well and all, but you ain't shit without me. Besides," her nostrils flared. "Remember: you bail, or go behind my back, and your little girlfriend gets it."

Royce's eyes flashed in anger.

"Don't you _dare_ bring her into this, you bitch. She's got nothing to do with this. I'll turn myself in to the authorities and bring you down with me before you touch a fucking hair on her head." Royce approached her, looking far taller and more imposing than she'd ever seen him be. She liked him this way; she _needed_ him this way to make up for her distraction.

"Then don't fail me, King."

Royce bumped past her, ripping the door open without caring if it hit her. He narrowed his eyes and threw a last insult before leaving.

"Fuck you, Denali."

* * *

"Hello?"

"I'm taking Flynn to the zoo at one tomorrow. You've got one shot, one opportunity to get everything you ever wanted."

Bella hung up.

He couldn't believe she'd quoted Slim Shady.

* * *

"Hey, Rose!" Emmett knocked again and again on his ex-girlfriend's door.

He heard a thump, then a muffled, "Fuck!"

Grinning, he kept knocking on her door enthusiastically.

"Rose, Rose, Ro-" the door flew open, and the golden-haired beauty was suddenly in front of him. She was wearing just a blanket, her makeup was all over the place and she was glaring at him furiously. "-se."

Well, this was awkward.

On one hand, Emmett knew that he couldn't expect Rosalie to wait around for him forever. Back when they'd started dating it had taken him all of his pride and a lot of time to get her to agree to go out with him, and she'd never lacked in admirers. While he'd been a popular kid, he'd never cared much about things other than football, his family and school. This is to say, other than Rosalie he'd never really had any serious relationships. He'd never been interested. And even though it had been years since they'd broken up, something about seeing Rose clearly hung over and having taken someone to bed crushed him. It had been over a decade, but even then Emmett knew he'd never find another Rose.

But it seemed like she could always find another Emmett.

"What do you want?" Rose asked, her eyes having softened slightly when she saw his face fall. But, like he'd always done, he schooled his featured into an easygoing smile, and she found it hard to worry more about a man whose feelings she couldn't see.

"I just wanted to tell you first. Bella called and said I could hang out with her and Flynn. She's giving me a chance, Rosie."

Despite how badly Rose wanted to tell her ex where to shove his excitement, she didn't. Despite how contained his feelings were, the hope in his eyes for having a relationship with his nephew was real. She couldn't bring down the man that had always brought her up once upon a time. He deserved this; if anything, she'd wanted to beat some sense into Ms. Swan for the longest time for making this man suffer.

"I'm happy for you," Rose said honestly, clutching the blanket harder. "But why come here first? Why not your parents?"

Emmett looked down at her bare feet.

"They don't know yet. I know my mother, and if I tell her about Flynn there's no way she'll keep it from Edward." Emmett sighed, running a hand through his short curls. Rosalie trailed the movement with her eyes, remembering how soft the hair had been.

"Well then," Rose said, sighing. "I'll be glad to be your confidant."

Emmett gave her that dimpled smile that had once brought her to her knees. Why was she still so affected by this guy?

"Thanks, Blue Bear, but you didn't need to clarify," he got closer to her, dug a hand through her hair and laid a kiss on her forehead. "I've always known you've got my back."

* * *

"Thanks again for inviting me Bells," Emmett said for the umpteenth time, and the younger woman blew him off.

"Thanks for carrying my child," she said, pointing at the two-year-old hanging on the oaf's shoulders, excitedly pointing one way and the other at different animals. The lions seemed to especially charm the little fellow, and even Bella had to admit she held a strange fascination for them.

"Of course. That's included in the uncle duties, right?" Emmett flashed her a smile, but for some reason, it didn't seem like his usual easygoing one. It wasn't that he'd had much reason to smile any time they'd met -as a matter of fact, this was probably the happiest occasion ever. But he'd always managed to find some kind of fun in a situation, at least to diffuse tense sentiments, but this...

"Hey, Em, are you ok? You seem... down." Bella pondered, and embarrassed over his lack of hold on his feelings, he opened up a bit.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I..." he didn't know how to explain it without giving himself away. "There's this woman I dated for a long time a long time ago. I was nineteen when she finally agreed to date me after a relentless year of pursuing her, a freshman. We broke up after six years, my job being one of the deciding factors." Emmett frowned, trying to think through his words. Bella was surprised, having never heard of this story. Then again, judging by the timeline, the relationship had already ended by the time she met Alice. "She... I was gonna marry her, you know? I was gonna propose and tell her about my job at the CIA the _moment_ she accepted. But then she broke up with me; she couldn't take my being so secretive anymore. So we went our separate ways, even though I've never found a woman that was half as amazing for me as her." Emmett hitched Flynn up a bit higher, looking like he was off in his own world. "I reconnected with her about a year ago, just talking to her. I thought that maybe I could pluck up the courage to ask her out again soon; she's still my friend, at least I think so. I went over to her place today to share the news of my outing to the zoo, and... Well, let's just say she didn't go home alone last night."

 _Ouch,_ Bella thought, her heart hurting for the big fella.

"So, love troubles huh?" Bella asked sympathetically. Looking up at him, she imagined a man of about the same height, a lot slimmer, with wilder and redder hair. Then the image was gone, and in its place was the man's older brother. "I kinda get that."

Emmett looked down at her curiously.

"You know Edward would take you back in a heartbeat, right?" He asked, making a funny face when Flynn pulled his curls back with all the strength his little fists held. Bella tugged at one of Flynn's small feet, looking pensive.

"Being a mother makes you more wary, I think. It's not just about what _I_ want anymore -I can never stop thinking about what's good for Flynn. And once Edward knows about Flynn's existence, or I tell him anything about being together, there's no going back. And that's scary as hell."

Emmett quirked up his lips into a smirk, so much like Edward's it was a bit nerve-wracking.

"You know Swan, I wouldn't have pegged you for a worrier." Emmett said. "Edward had once said that it had been one of the things he loved most about you -how you just barreled on. He said that you were the doer to his planner, the guts to his apprehension."

The agent shrugged.

"I think _you_ were the best thing to ever happen to my little brother, Bella Swan. And judging from the little boy trying to style my hair with slobber you claim to love so much, _he_ was the best thing to ever happen to _you_."

* * *

Esme paced up and down.

"Honey, he's coming out any second now. Will you please stop going around in circles? It's making my head spin." Carlisle seriously requested of his wife, having been unable to stop himself from tracing her movements with his head.

"What if something happened with the paperwork? I mean, bureaucracy's a bitch, and the law hasn't been exactly soft on Edward, and-" Carlisle stopped listening, too surprised over hearing his wife curse. Esme Cullen rarely, if ever, cursed, and when she did it was directly linked to extreme emotions.

For his security, he wanted to beg someone to bring his son out.

"Mom, seriously, he _will_ get released. Remember? Clairvoyant here," Alice reminded her mother, and this actually did seem to calm Esme somewhat, although they could still see her eye twitching. To distract her, she brought up something else. "Emmett's here, right?"

Her parents nodded, and with a hurting heart Esme thought of her oldest son. Her dearest son shouldn't have been put in the spot he'd ended up in, seeing as it shattered the fragile relationship he'd already had with her youngest son. Emmett and Edward had always been competitive, but it had reached a peak when Emmett had brought his own sibling before the law.

Esme understood it had been his job; really, she did. And she couldn't condone her son having gotten tangled up in illegal things. But... a part of her, one that valued all of her children's happiness and freedom, couldn't help but be disappointed by her oldest. He'd given up his little brother because of a simple principle -the law is harsh, but it is the law. Esme wished he would've abided by another thought -family first.

But no matter. Her baby was about to be free again.

A loud bell sounded, and all of their heads whipped to the doors that were in the process of getting opened.

Out stepped Edward Anthony Cullen, head bowed low and feet shuffling slowly.

"Edward!" The three of them cried in excitement, and the redhead snapped his head up in shock. He hadn't arranged for them to pick him up. He could've sworn...

The three of them rushed to him and clung to him, hugging the man as if their life depended on it. Edward didn't hug them back.

He just cried.

* * *

 **I was in class when I started this. It's not really doable for me to do two things at once, so you can see how much I learnt about legislation today. Also, the last scene is from before; remember Edward had already been released when Emmett talked to Bella. Just an FYI. Also, you wouldn't believe how tedious it was to write the zoo scene; I mean, it was necessary, but man if I didn't keep thinking to myself 'just get on with it'. Lol, even when you write you want to speed up the story. Also, if you're still reading, I got ticketed today which blows. Well, not today, more like in May via camera, but I only found out today, which means the ticket cost me a pretty penny. The lesson from this is fuck cameras.**

 **Leah.**


	14. XIV Clash of Powers

**Disclaimer: I only own amazeball grades thanks to neglecting my personal life. Also, don't own Twilight.**

* * *

The call had come at two in the afternoon.

"Congratulations. You're now part of the Cullen Incorporated family, Mr. King. Have a nice day."

Or something like that, anyway. Truth be told he'd been so surprised to hear he wasn't jobless anymore that he'd forgotten how the conversation had gone exactly.

It wasn't that he was inefficient or dumb. He was an excellent worker... but terrible at teaming up and, well, being a co-worker in general. Authority, he had no problem with. Peers, he abhorred.

They were loud. They interrupted his work. They didn't have patience for him even when he took the time to explain thirty times what he meant by a five sugars one milk.

More than anything, he hated how little they understood him.

It was always _him_ fitting himself to their likes. _Him_ trying not to be a bother. _Him_ being the freak that couldn't get jokes even though he was a fully functional human being.

"Royce is so creepy," he had heard murmurs. "He seems like the type to go after little boys."

 _Children_? The thought was insulting. Although he certainly preferred their easygoing presence to his awful peers'. At least kids were direct products of their environment and could still be shaped. Adults _were_ the shapes they'd chosen to give themselves, and sometimes, those shapes were incredibly disappointing. Between a dumb child and idiotic, hateful, judgemental adult he'd pick a child any day.

Not for sex though.

He liked his partners brown-haired and buxom, if his previous flings had been of any indication.

Perhaps, he pondered, just like the woman approaching him right now.

No, not just perhaps, he thought, eyes locked in on her.

 _Exactly_ like her.

* * *

The day had started off normally enough for Edward. First he swung by Bella's cubicle with a hot cup of coffee, had his employees give him a brief report of the previous day's transactions and then proceeded to answer mails for what remained of the morning. Bella had taken him out to the local five stars restaurant, Jack in the Box, and they'd come back to work by one. Then Bella'd been sent off on an errand by her supervisor, complaining about how she had to go halfway across town, and shit had gone down from there.

"Mr. Cullen, there's a Tanya Denali here to see you," came Regina's nasal voice through the intercom.

Fuck.

Edward couldn't say he was glad to see her. Even after their first meeting the taste left in his mouth had been bad, like something was off. Tanya had spoken as though she had concrete proof of Royce's dealings, but had asked him to collect evidence. It had taken two weeks for him to hire the potential criminal, and in the three months the guy had been working here Tanya hadn't stopped by _once_. She'd sent a mail asking him to detail his experience while hiring Royce, but that had been it. No more contact, and how blissful it had been.

Still, reality always came knocking on your door.

"Send her in, Regina," Edward sighed, hoping that Tanya could hear the reluctance in his voice if she was near enough.

"Right away, Mr. Cullen."

Stuffing away a work report Royce had supplied for him during the earlier briefing session, he stood up to receive the agent from last time just as she was entering the office.

Face serious, hair tightly pulled back, and suit in pristine conditions, she briskly walked to meet Edward halfway and shake his hand.

"Agent Denali," Edward greeted, quickly pulling out his hand. "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you Mr. Cullen," Tanya said, and her tone made it clear she wasn't here to chat. "Take a seat, please. I'll be brief."

 _Why thank you kind gentlewoman, for allowing me to seat in_ my _fucking office._

Yeah, seeing her hadn't put him in the best of moods.

He just showed her to the seat in front of his desk, going back to his chair. Not wanting to suffocate with annoyance and a knot, Edward chose to loosen the bright red tie in order to find some patience within himself not to kick the woman out. He _hated_ being fooled, and he had a feeling he was being made a fool of by this woman.

"What brings you here then, Agent Denali?" Edward asked, leaning back and narrowing his eyes slightly. _He_ had no intention to play games, and making his displeasure known was essential.

"Yes," she gave a sharp nod. "I'll be straight with you then, as I'm sure we're both quite busy people." She cleared her throat, crossing one leg over the other. "I need everything you've got on Royce King."

Edward frowned.

"I'm sorry, Miss Denali, but I don't think I have anything that could interest you. I've been monitoring his activities within the company and honestly, he's an exemplary worker. Always on time, never does any work but the one assigned to him. I haven't been able to find a trace of the cyberterrorism you're so worried about." He shrugged, noticing how as he spoke the woman got an increasingly deeper crease between her brows.

"You've wasted all this time then?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Agent, I agreed to _cooperate_ , not do dirty work for you," Edward scowled deeper. "I've done what I can as his employer."

The crease disappeared.

"Of course not, Mr. Cullen, but I would have hoped you'd have _something_ by now," Tanya said, eyes flashing with an unsaid warning. "This isn't some groundless suspicion we have. Royce King _is_ a criminal, and he _is_ developing a software that could be very harmful to everyone around the globe."

"If you have grounds, why do you need _me_?" Edward challenged. Tanya's eyes flashed with anger, briefly, only to be hidden from him quickly. She was great at hiding her feelings, but Edward knew of better business people who could conceal murderous intent.

"All we have is word of mouth and material that is inadmissible in court. Which is why we need _physical_ evidence obtained the _admissible_ way." Tanya explained, her right eye twitching slightly. Apparently, someone didn't like being questioned. Good. Edward had found that one of his specialties was getting under people's skin.

"I c-"

"Edward?" The door to his office started opening, and a brown-haired girl poked her head in. "Regina wasn't at her desk, and Mr. Wayland needs a..." Bella trailed off, taking in the scene before her. Clearly, Edward was busy, and she hadn't even knocked.

"I'm terribly sorry," Bella said immediately, her eyes flickering between the stern blonde and the wide-eyed redhead. "I didn't know you were in a meeting, Mr. Cullen. Sorry for interrupting."

"Not at all," Edward said, standing up. "Miss Denali was just leaving. You got here just in time."

Tanya stood, and Bella took the chance to open the door a little wider, getting inside the room. The blonde fixed her suit in one sharp move.

"Mr. Cullen, I don't think I have to remind you what's at stake here. It's in your best interest to cooperate." Tanya said, and to Edward's horror, she didn't lower her voice. Shooting his eyes towards Bella, he tried telling her silently that nothing was wrong, but the teeth biting down her bottom lip spoke differently.

"I'll think about it." He bit back, then watched as Tanya left a file she'd come in with on the chair and walked out, not even sparing the intern a chance.

Bella shut the door behind her.

"What was that, Edward?" She asked, approaching him slowly. "What did she want?"

"Me." Edward nodded, but the look Bella gave him made him change his tune. "In a business way."

Bella pressed her lips together.

"She didn't seem happy with you." Bella commented, coming to a stop in front of him. "Everything ok?"

He sighed, not wanting to speak of the complexity of his situation. To talk of that would mean to involve this girl who made his heart rate go up and his brain cells dance. Worrying Bella would bring forth nothing good. So he was vague.

"Not quite. She's not happy I'm not more forthcoming with a bad deal I struck. I..." Edward sighed, raising his hand to caress Bella's jaw softly. It was clenched tightly. "I promise to fill you in when I can. Right now, you needed something from me, right?"

* * *

"Hello?"

"Agent McCarty? Hello, this is Isabella Swan. Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all. Is everything alright? Did you already find out something?"

He heard a heavy sigh on the other end of the line.

"I... Can you tell me again what you need me for? What I'm here to do?"

"Just tell me anything you find out during your stay at the company that might be suspicious. Anything you witness, anything you read."

"Alright."

There was a moment of silence.

"... Miss Swan? Did you hear anything?"

Her heart almost rocketed out of her chest.

"No, Agent McCarty. Nothing so far."

* * *

 **Hey my beautiful people! I'd like to kick off by apologizing for the late update. I know, I know, I managed to upload a oneshot (check it out if you haven't, it's called _The Words Left Unsaid_ ) but that was because a) inspiration struck and I basically didn't study or go to the bathroom without my phone to write for like a week b) I had difficulty doing the new chapter because I have to connect it to the 10 k chapter I did further ahead and it ain't easy. **

**Leah.**

 **P. S. I also spent an awful lot of time watching TS's new music video. Say what you wil about her, but she's an excellent entertainer and brilliant businesswoman. This was my unnecessary, personal, totally-unrelated-to-the-story commentary.**

 **P. P. S. Also, a special thanks to snoopylover60 and ForeverRobsessed. Both have supported me tremendous amounts with the oneshot I posted. Debbie (snoop) posted about my fic on Facebook, and FR recommended it on one of her new stories. Thanks to actions so incredibly kind like theirs' _The Words Left Unsaid_ got nominated on the poll for Top 10 favorite Twilight fics completed in August. Absolutely every single review and PM has stemmed from a place of kindness and I cannot tell you how grateful I am. Hopefully, some of you that enjoyed this fic will venture to read the oneshot. Again, thank you.**


	15. XV And So They Meet Again

**Disclaimer: I'm, like, not a published author or anything. Just a fan. _ALSO DID YOU READ CHAPTER 14? ARE YOU SURE?_**

* * *

"Son, would you please go buy some tomatoes? I can't very well finish this salad without them now, can I?" Esme smiled tenderly at her son. It had been a long two months, and it was now September. Edward barely left the house, preferring to brood in the safety of the house's back property. It wasn't theirs, really, but nobody had ever bought the terrain, and it hosted Edward's favorite meadow since childhood. So he'd leave early in the morning and come back late at night, join his parents for dinner, and go to sleep. Esme decided it was now time to make him stop brooding; she thought it was obvious that soon enough he'd get his company back, and he needed to be in top shape for it. Physically and emotionally.

"Of course, mom," Edward replied, having just been about to go out through the back doors to his meadow. He'd woken up late, so breakfast had merged with lunch already. He was hoping to escape unnoticed, but then again, mother knows best.

"Be careful picking them!"

Edward grabbed his car keys (he'd have lost a finger before parting with his silver Volvo), stopped by the kitchen to give his mother a kiss and went on his way. He thought of stopping by his apartment first (he owned it, and whatever needed to be paid for Edward had given his father legal authority to pay on his behalf, which meant it was still as he'd left it), but he cast away the idea quickly. He hadn't gone back to that place in almost three years, and he was in no rush to go back to an empty apartment.

 _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ from Queen suddenly blasted from the radio, and Edward practically crashed in his hurry to switch it. Of all the songs he could've listened to, life _had_ to be a bitch and play one of the few songs that reminded him of his time with Bella.

It was Sunday today, Edward realized as he pulled up to the local Target. It explained the fact that so many families had come together, and this made him that much more reluctant to come out of his car.

Parking, Edward slowly made his way inside the store, pulling up his usual hoodie. This one was from his MIT days, and one of his favorites. His worn out Converse scuffed along the floor, his dragging his feet not helping one bit conserve the shoes.

He saw foreigners having fun in the clothes section. Kids near the school supplies section excited to pick stuff out. Fashion gurus analyzing their makeup choices carefully. Edward skipped them all and went straight to the vegetable section, wanting to hurry up and leave as soon as possible. It always seemed to him that strangers saw something on him that he couldn't rub off.

Then the tomatoes were in sight.

 _Just a little bit longer_ , Edward thought in relief, picking up the pace. Then he'd be back in the safety of his childhood home.

"Don't you dare put that in the cart m—"

 _Oomf._

That was the sound Edward made as someone clashed into him.

They almost kissed the floor, but Edward managed to right the two of them before that happened. He looked down just as the other person looked up, and once more, he felt his world shift.

It was Bella Swan.

Bella, the siren he'd dreamt of the last three years.

Bella, the woman who had taken his heart from him and crushed it.

Bella, who was looking at him as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Bella," he breathed, unable to help himself. She looked, if it was even possible, even more beautiful than the last time he'd seen her.

He should've hated her. Shaken her up, let her fall to the ground for what she'd done.

Instead, as though no time at all had passed, all he felt was his heart start beating again. It was until then that he noticed it had stopped beating at all.

"Edward," she breathed back.

He looked… The same, but different. His arms felt wider around her, and he looked taller from where she was. He was clean shaven, as always, and his hair was styled the same as it always had been; perfect and wild. His eyes looked wider, his features sharper; like he'd finished losing baby fat, even though the time for that had long gone by. Instead of wearing the contacts she'd gotten so used to from his time as CEO, however, he seemed to be wearing the exact same thick glasses from the first time they'd ever met. He was still the man she'd given her virginity to, and yet he wasn't anymore.

Something bumped into Bella, startling her out of Edward's arms in horror.

"Mommy?" Edward looked down, and there was a toddler in a hoodie, jeans and a beanie clinging to Bella's leg, peeking up at the stranger his mother had bumped into.

Rage filled Edward.

She'd had another man's child? Was she married now, or had she gotten herself knocked up by some boyfriend? Had she found it so easy to let go of him? Why had no one told him he'd been chasing after the memory of a taken woman all this time? Why the fuck did she have to look so sweet and good in front of him, who was lost and lonely? How could she have let him rot in that place and not thought to swing by and tell him to his fucking face she really didn't care about him?

Edward's questions escalated in anger and hurt, but Bella's scared face made him stop himself for a moment. His angry face was something that she'd only seen a handful of times, and he wasn't eager to show her once more. He took a deep breath trying to gain control of his inner turmoil. He realized he was scaring the child, too (Bella's _son_ , Edward thought with a knife twisting his gut), and Bella had to pick him up to soothe him.

But then the rage fled him just as quickly.

When Bella picked up her son, the beanie he'd been wearing slipped a little. Just a tiny bit, but it was enough for him to peak at what he shouldn't have.

The three of them held their breath as Edward approached carefully, grabbing the edge of the toddler's hat and pulling it off.

The bright red hair was a dead giveaway.

Edward's eyes shot up to Bella's, and for a moment, they weren't in Target. They were a new couple talking about how Bella wasn't on the pill which meant Edward _always_ needed to wear a condom.

And so Edward knew that the boy in Bella's arms was his.

"Is this…?" Edward gulped, pointing with his eyes at the boy who was now hiding his face in Bella's neck.

"His name is Flynn," Bella whispered, one hand rubbing the little boy's back up and down.

Bella couldn't believe it. Of all the scenarios she'd planned in her head, meeting Edward again like this was definitely not one of them. Not while wearing her ratty old t-shirt, sweatpants and unwashed hair. Not while shopping for groceries with Flynn.

"Flynn," Edward whispered, reaching out a hand. It was about to make contact with the redhead when his phone rang. Not taking his eyes off Bella (she felt like she was bound to the spot by his gaze), he took it out and answered.

"Hello?"

"Edward? Are you ok? Why aren't you back yet?" Esme's worried voice came through the phone.

"You're gonna have to eat the salad as is, mom. Don't worry about me. I'll call you later," he said, and hung up before the older woman had the chance to fight back.

"You've got some explaining to do," Edward informed Bella, who was still rubbing Flynn's back slowly. She seemed to be doing it more to calm herself.

Biting her lip, she nodded.

"Can you wait for me to pick up a couple of things, and then we'll go back to my apartment?"

Edward nodded.

"Can I…?" He gestured to the toddler that had already fallen asleep in Bella's arms. Flynn could be rowdy, and when he wasn't, he was asleep. He _loved_ sleeping.

For some reason, Bella didn't hesitate. She didn't think Edward was capable of hurting a hair on Flynn's head.

Of hurting his son.

She handed the toddler to Edward, and Flynn went easily enough. He stuck his forehead on Edward's neck and kept sleeping the rest of the shop visit away, having neglected all the toys he hadn't managed to slip into his mother's cart.

Neither of them spoke. Bella because she was a ball of nerves wound too tight to get out a single word. Edward because he was focusing on the soft body in his arms, his mind just whispering: _This is Flynn, your son. This is Flynn, your son. This is Flynn,_ your and Bella's _son._

His world was shifting on its axis again.

Priorities were straightening.

Somehow, any anger he'd held onto for Bella had slipped his mind. It was being replaced instead with gratefulness —a strange sense of reverence to her for bearing and birthing such a perfect child. He didn't know anything about Flynn, but he knew in a way that couldn't be comprehended that he'd give his life in exchange for his should the need arise.

The grocery shopping ended, and Edward escorted them out to his car. Bella's car was getting fixed so they came by Uber, she explained. Flynn needed a booster, but since there was none in Edward's car, she'd appreciate it if he drove slowly.

She needn't have asked. For how much of a speed junkie Edward Cullen was, already he understood one thing he sure as shit couldn't do was drive like a maniac with his kid in the car.

Again, they drove in silence. Bella had always been a chatterbox (at least she was, compared to Edward), and Edward had only gotten more silent with the years. The silence between them was unusual, charged, heavy. Edward's hand hung limply over the center console, and Bella kept flicking her eyes towards it. Back then, she'd always clasped it tightly in her left hand, smiling brightly and laughing next to him.

Then again, then was then. Now was now.

They arrived at the apartment building, and Bella grabbed Flynn while Edward took the groceries. They were heavy enough that Flynn was still lighter for Bella to take, but not so bad that Edward had to make multiple trips.

Silently, Bella let them into the apartment. She motioned towards the kitchen for Edward, who watched her take Flynn into a room. She came out closing the door softly behind her; the door next to it was half open, and he could see from the wide bed that it must've been her bedroom.

"I'm sorry you found out this way," Bella said softly, looking at the ground. "It just got harder and harder to tell you—"

She was cut off by Edward's harsh mouth on hers.

The kiss was rough. Edward had somehow transported from the kitchen to where she was in front of Flynn's room, grabbed a hold of her chin and planted his lips on hers. He pushed the two of them into Bella's bedroom, throwing her against the door and locking it.

"Edward—"

"Please," Edward mumbled against her lips, his hands tracing the side of her waist, her hips, and hitching her leg higher. "Please don't say no."

He ground his erection against her core.

Her breathing hitched; she didn't say no. Couldn't.

Instead she let him raise her higher, putting her legs around his waist. Now she was a little higher than him, looking down at his handsome face. Bella grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged back so she could take a good look at his face.

"Edward," she gasped, bending down to suck his upper lip into her mouth, moaning when he ground again into her.

Holding tightly onto her, he moved the two of them to the bed, placing her softly on the center of it. He deepened their kiss, his hands roaming underneath her old t-shirt.

"Can I?" He mumbled, despite the heat coursing through him not wanting to scare her. In response, Bella broke off from the kiss to pull off her shirt and bra, then pull off his sweatshirt, and kept kissing him. God, had her memories nothing on the real feeling of kissing Edward Cullen.

Edward made quick work of her sweatpants and his jeans, so now all that divided them was their underwear. He ground his dick into her core again, making her arch off the bed.

" _Edward_."

Fuck, he'd missed that. He knew now how much, judging by how badly he wanted to shoot his load. He'd never realized just how badly someone can make you want them by gasping out your name.

He trailed his kisses down, stopping for a moment to give attention to her nipples. Bella had never been very sensitive then, but now? They puckered the moment his teeth scraped by them, and he could even swear that they were bigger than before. He wasn't much of a boob man, but if they _had_ grown, he wouldn't complain. Still, he nipped and tugged, spurred on by Bella digging her hands into his hair, his back, his ass.

He continued the trail down to her panties, and looking up, he watched the look of ecstasy on her face as he lowered them. Her expressiveness hadn't changed, and he was glad.

"Fuck, you're so wet," Edward moaned, dipping a finger inside of her. The heat would kill him if her expressions didn't. Her hips buckled at his actions, and to tease her, he pumped it twice. She stilled, then shivered. Surprised, Edward climbed up her body.

"Did you just come?"

She shrugged shamelessly.

"It's been a while for me," she confessed.

His heart beat wildly.

"How long?" he whispered.

"Um, three years in September."

He rewarded that with a bruising kiss, one that attempted to convey three years' worth of yearning and love. Edward slipped off his boxers, pried open Bella's legs, and sunk himself into the only Heaven he'd dreamed of this whole time.

They sighed at the same time; this… _this_ was completion.

Edward's kisses softened. His pace was slow and deep, trying to drag out his orgasm the most that he could. He knew Bella was always sensitive after coming, which meant she wouldn't need much coercing to come again. Still, he pulled back just enough to press their foreheads together, each other's breaths casting over their faces. He slipped a hand between them and started rubbing her clit, then picked up the pace, and then they were both there. They climaxed together; Bella quivered as her legs clenched in a death grip around Edward. Edward pumped once, twice, as he emptied his seed inside of Bella. He thought, for a moment, how fortunate it would be if Bella got pregnant from this. Then, even if he couldn't have her, he'd have two children by her, which would soothe his heart on lonely nights.

Their breathing slowed.

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella, reluctant to slip out of her, but repositioned them so she was laying on top of him, her head tucked under his chin. He didn't want her to see him cry, but he knew she knew. She could feel the sobs leaving him one by one.

And so she sobbed too, because she knew alone had broken this man.

* * *

They were in that position for close to an hour. Then Bella got up to clean herself, and when she came back, she lied down so she was facing Edward, their feet tangled up.

"I'm on the pill now," Bella said, smiling a little when Edward's face fell. "Yeah, my periods started getting irregular, so I had to."

Edward's eyes slipped down to Bella's belly, and he reached out a hand to it. It was huge, now that Bella saw it; it covered her whole lower section. His hand, not her love handle —she'd made sure to start hitting the gym again the closer Edward got to his release. Edward was looking at his hand, but seemed to be looking at something else.

"I can't believe you were pregnant," he mumbled, his thumb brushing the skin there. "That _that_ boy came out of _here_."

Bella was entertained enough by watching his mesmerized face.

"I'll show you pictures. Mom said I looked like a beached whale, and she wasn't even being mean. I gained, like, fifty pounds. By the end of it I couldn't even sit down on plastic chairs… I couldn't get out by myself."

Edward smirked, imagining it. Bella had been a hearty eater, and he imagined her eating for five instead of for just one who happened to share her nutrients with a baby.

"Why Flynn?" Edward asked, hand still rubbing circles on her belly..

Bella answered quietly.

"Flynn Rider," she whispered so low he almost couldn't hear her. But he did, and shot furious eyes to hers, tender hand stopping its motions. She tried avoiding the furious eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, did you name our child after your _Disney crush_?"

"Well, _you_ probably would've named him something like, like—" Bella tried remembering all the things Edward had geeked over. "Sherlock, or _Tesla_ , or something."

"I would _not_ have."

"You named your Volvo _Charlie Babbage_! That's a _terrible_ name Edward, and you _love_ your car."

They glared at each other, neither willing to admit they were wrong.

"Does he have a middle name?"

Licking her lips, she nodded.

"Flynn Eugene Swan," she admitted, and when he shot up in outrage (already knowing Eugene was Flynn Rider's real name from the sheer amount of times he was forced to watch the movie), Bella pulled him down laughing. She got closer to him so their eyes were in the same line, but not close enough that she had to cross her eyes to see him. Bella cupped his cheek, her thumb sweeping over the jawline she'd professed love over so many times. "I'm kidding. His middle name is Anthony."

Just like him.

Expressionless, Edward crawled down her body, forcing her onto her back. He wrapped his arms around her middle, laid his head on her chest and cried. Bella felt his hot tears spill over her breasts, but he didn't let out a sound. He cried silently, and she followed his lead. Running her fingers through his hair tirelessly, she let all the tears she hadn't permitted herself to cry spill over.

So they clutched each other, letting out all the hurt and pain that had plagued them for the last three years. Bella apologized to God and to Flynn and to the man hugging her for being part of the operation that got Edward stuck in jail. She apologized for all she made him miss, for not having the whole information and calling the ok in his involvement —now, with him in her arms, she knew that she'd been wrong. So terribly wrong, because a guilty man didn't cry such salty tears or was loved by so many people. And she knew, for a fact, he was still beloved; she knew Ben and Riley still visited him in prison, and Alice, and his parents, and even friends she hadn't known he had. Co-workers had gone to visit him to tell him they knew he was innocent; Bella knew this because on the drive home from Target, Alice had sent a text to Bella. She said Edward was faultless though not innocent, and that so many people believed in him. And despite not having talked to Alice since that day outside the prison, she knew that her old friend spoke the truth.

Edward cried because he couldn't believe that reality was better than his dreams. He couldn't believe that despite how often he thought Bella hated him, or had forgotten him, or resented him or even mocked him, he'd been so wrong. Women that hated you did not keep your baby, and they certainly did not give them your middle name. Women who thought you were just a mission did not sleep with you when you got out of jail, or let you carry their son. Edward couldn't believe how wrongly he remembered her heat; it was even warmer. Her skin was softer, her lips plumper. Her eyes deeper, her heart wider. Her boobs bigger. If he'd been able to draw, he would've drawn her as she was now. Beautiful, and if he had it his way, his.

Edward cried because he was truly free. He was free of the Denalis, of Royce King, of jail and monotone days. But the thing that defined his freedom was him, being here in Bella's arms, when he thought he'd just go out to buy tomatoes today.

"Make love to me," Bella whimpered, her hands slipping down to his shoulders to try and make him move up. " _Now_ , Edward. Please."

And he did.

He snaked up her body, positioned himself at her entrance, and pushed in. She was already wet, which made his heart go pit-pat. She'd always been ready for him then, and it seemed this was still true now. Groaning, he pushed himself in.

They took their time. There was no rushing an orgasm, no picking up the pace. There was only pushing and pulling, Bella's arms wrapped around his shoulders and his hands stuck under her shoulder blades. Her legs locked around his waist, his lips on hers and her hands in his hair. They couldn't have been closer to each other if they'd tried. And try they did.

Then Bella gasped, and to Edward's delight, it was his name. _His_. He _knew_ there was no one else in her life, no one that could come even close to evoking the feelings he produced within her. She might've never told Edward she loved him, but he knew. Some things don't need being said out loud for you to understand.

He gave three deep thrusts that left them breathless, weightless, and they came together.

Edward let himself relax for a moment, then switched places so he wouldn't crush Bella.

Outside, rain poured mercilessly.

"You got _ripped_ ," Bella mumbled, tucking her head underneath his chin.

He chuckled lightly.

"Prison'll do that to you." Edward said, his right hand trailing senseless paths up and down her arm. He felt her tense. "Bella, it's alright. We're gonna have to talk about it sometime."

She'd rather not.

"I just… I don't understand how you can _not_ hate me for what I did to you. _I_ hate me."

Edward looked up at the ceiling. He took in the smell of sex, the feeling of warmth, the sense of love.

"I don't want to waste a second hating you when I could be loving you," Edward admitted. "I've lost too much time already."

Bella wanted to twist a knife into her heart. How could she have thought, for a _second_ , this man had been a willful criminal? That second had cost her these years. And even if Edward somehow managed to forgive her, she never would. She should've trusted him, because you trust those you love.

"You know, all this time I actually thought I'd testified against a guilty man," Bella admitted, and Edward felt her hot tears hit his bare chest. "I didn't think you were a bad guy, by far, but that you'd knowingly hired a cyber-terrorist. When I asked you to testify, it was me playing judge, jury and executioner. I thought, 'If he's a good man, he'll turn himself in'. I —I didn't even stop to _listen_ to you, Edward."

But Edward did listen to Bella. He needed, for peace of mind, to finally hear her end of the story.

It was a story long overdue.

"Then you _did_ testify, and your explanation of things… They sounded so _true_. So much more logical than my take on things, but every juror believed _me_ instead. So instead I chose to believe I'd done the right thing, and that I'd even helped you, because if you'd gotten _caught_ instead the sentence might've been that much worse."

She took a deep breath. Going down memory lane was more painful than she'd have liked.

Remembering her mistakes.

"But then I saw your eyes, so betrayed, so hurt, and I just… I fled. I couldn't face it. I couldn't bear to think I'd put an innocent man in jail, so I blocked out what I'd done to you. I mean, I couldn't even begin to hope you'd believe me. Sure, I approached you because of the CIA asking it of me, but… You were never just some _guy_. I wouldn't have given you my body… Or my heart."

Once more, Edward's heart went pit-pat.

"Then, when I heard you were going to walk a few months earlier because of Royce cutting a deal, I was beside myself with worry. I mean, first there was the testimony, which I now know thanks to your brother I shouldn't have given. Then there was Flynn, and your potential sense of betrayal. I've just… I haven't known how to handle any of this from the beginning."

Edward kissed the crown of her head.

"Alice says you saved me," Edward admitted, and he felt the shock going through Bella's body. "She says that if I'd walked, I'd have gotten killed. The true guilty people would've felt threatened that there were loose ends. With me in jail, and with you as a key witness against my case, you were safe, too. So me getting put away meant we were both safe."

Neither of them said anything for a couple of minutes. They were attempting to soak in Edward's words and what that meant for them, if such a thing was possible.

"It's true I felt betrayed for a while, wondering if you'd ever felt anything for me. I mean, as far as you were concerned, you'd just put away a bad guy. You'd taken pity on me and asked me to turn myself in. That's what I thought," Edward talked over Bella's attempt to interrupt him. "With time, though, I started realizing that's not who you were. Are. That you couldn't have cared enough about Alice's _brother_ to do so. Then all that was left was my hurt, and eventually, just my missing you." Edward kissed the top of her head again, feeling like he'd die if he didn't. "I'm glad you testified against me, though. I'm confident Royce thinks I hate you, the same way he probably hates _his_ key witness."

"Do you know who that is?"

Edward shrugged.

"I was kinda busy with my own trial and stuff. I didn't pay much attention."

Bella rolled off, hearing how labored his breathing was getting. Instead she just lay her head on his chest, left leg thrown over his body.

"It feels like our meeting should've been much more dramatic," Bella admitted, and though she couldn't see him, she knew Edward had raised an eyebrow. "Like, I should've burst into tears, or you should've called me a few choice names. Or like, you should've found out about Flynn when you saw me from the distance, picking up a redheaded two-year-old that could've only belonged to you, but there was another man holding Flynn's little hand while I held his other. Or something," Bella finished, mumbling.

Edward burst out laughing.

Like, full-on belly laughter. The kind he'd once admired in Bella, but had developed himself.

He cried until tears slipped out, and Bella, tired of being the butt of the joke, started laughing along. Eventually she forgot why she was laughing, and one person's laughter was the other one's fodder, and they kept it up for almost ten minutes. Then, when they started calming down, Edward turned to her.

"You're _crazy_ , did you know that? Only _you_ would think our relationship could get any more dramatic. The first time we met I was jerking off. The second time you were an undercover CIA agent. Now I'm an ex-con, and you're the mother of our child. _That_ alone is good enough to be the outline of a telenovela."

True.

Bella conceded defeat.

Eventually, because Bella knew her son well, she knew they had to get dressed and out of the room, since Flynn would want to do something together. Twenty minutes later, just as Bella had dressed again in her ratty old t-shirt, she heard her son outside of her bedroom door banging that he wanted to watch _Tangled_.

Her greatest accomplishment in life: making her son a Disney fan.

So Bella surfaced with Edward in tow, and Flynn frowned. He'd never seen a man surface from his mother's room, and his little mind was working at full power in an attempt to put two and two together.

Bella picked Flynn up, lead him to the couch and sat him down. She knelt in front of him, and Edward copied her.

"Flynn." She began. "Remember how you told me you wanted a daddy?"

Flynn nodded enthusiastically, red curls bouncing. Edward realized that even though the boy had his hair and eyes color, the facial features were all Bella. This pleased him tremendously.

"Everyone in clath has one, tho I want one too!" Flynn bounced excitedly; he was still having trouble with the 's' sound sometimes, but it wasn't anything worrisome.

Bella reached out to smooth over one of his crazy curls.

"Is mommy not enough?" Bella teased, laughing at the 'deer caught in the headlights' look the toddler gave. He wasn't sure what to answer, so she helped him out. "What if I told you that you have a daddy, Flynn?"

Flynn frowned, the hypothetical being a bit beyond him.

So Bella sighed, rephrasing.

"This is your daddy, Flynn. Say hi."

The mischievous toddler suddenly retreated into himself, instead withdrawing into the couch. His eyes seemed to take in everything about Edward, from his hair to his Converse.

"We have same hair and eyes, mommy," Flynn whispered to her, making both adults smile.

"You _do_ ," Bella whispered back fondly. "Isn't that great?"

But Flynn wasn't all that sure yet. He was giving Bella a dubious look, unsure of what his reaction should be.

"He plays with me?" Flynn asked; he still had a bit of trouble with grammatical connections, but she'd read somewhere the best thing she could do, instead of admonishing him, was return his words corrected.

"He _will_ play with you," Bella nodded, then turned to Edward. "Right, daddy?"

 _Fuck man, don't cry. If your son sees you cry right now, you'll never forgive yourself. Who gives a fuck if he'll never remember it._

So, hoarsely, Edward answered yes.

This was all Flynn needed to know; he got off the couch, grabbed Edward's fingers and escorted him to his room, satisfied about now having one more playmate.

Bella knew Flynn had both of them by the heartstrings.

* * *

 **Ok, so I know I just posted and that this will probably come bite me in the ass. Last time I posted a double chapter a lot of people seemed to miss the first chapter I posted and read the last update, which means they missed one. So I'm doing this fully aware that some might not read it because this is my apology for missing an update. This one is extra long so that if I miss it next week you won't resent me too much. And also, this is a double gift because I knew my beautiful readers wanted me to catch up to the timeline quickly, so I give you this. BUT this doesn't mean the timeline's caught up, so I'm not done with the flashbacks. Bear with me. You've gotta know what went down, people. I'm using my remaining brain cells to make this super interesting. ;)**

 **Leah.**

 **P. S. As always, thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews. It makes my day brighter and makes me feel like I brighten up your day even if only by half an hour. You're all so kind, and it always makes me laugh to read all the speculative reviews.**


	16. XVI She's a Thinker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

It had been a long day.

After meeting with her bosses, meeting with her mission and having to run errands, she was beat from her grueling day. All she wanted to do was sit down in front of the TV with a good pint of ice cream and openly weep.

Life had never been the same after him. Days seemed shorter, the nights longer, the wind chillier and the son hotter.

She was no longer his Blue, even though she thought she'd rip another piece off of her soul with every day that passed without him. If she had less pieces of her soul, it was only logical to assume less of her would miss him, right?

They said time healed all broken hearts, but sometimes, all time did was dig knives deeper.

* * *

Bella Swan had always thought she could distinguish right from wrong.

Cheating was bad, honesty was good. Evil hid in darkness and was uncovered by daylight. Criminals were bad people and officers good.

She'd thought that the line drawn was incredibly clear, but as time had passed and she'd grown up, she'd discovered that the line was blurry and that the shades of gray were innumerable. She'd never have gone as far as to ever try 'excusing' a criminal, but then, she'd never fallen for one.

And fallen she had.

Edward Cullen was probably guilty as charged ( _which charge, though?_ Bella questioned), and yet for the life of her Bella couldn't bring herself to point a finger in his direction and call the CIA to say he was indeed at fault. He seemed to be in touch with a shady woman (and she thought this not only because the gorgeous, almost-six-feet-tall blonde woman had been in the same breathing space as her kind-of-boyfriend), and he was only too reluctant to give up information on certain subjects. Furthermore, the warning he'd given her the other day about Royce King put her in a confusing situation, given that he _seemed_ to know something was up, yet hadn't done anything about it. And then she'd gone and lied to Agent McCarty about it, which she felt conflicted about -lying to an agent just seemed wrong and like it could come back to bite her in the ass.

But... did she want to implicate Edward?

She knew the answer was no.

"You alright?" A cup of coffee was suddenly placed in front of her, and smiling, Bella thanked Jacob Black. Even though in the future he'd be her PA, at the moment he was still just the friendly neighbor who was always in and out of jobs. He'd invited her over to his apartment, claiming to be lonely in his girlfriend's absence. Bella found she enjoyed his company, and thought he felt a bit like a big brother.

"Yeah, thanks. Just got a lot on my mind," Bella smiled back apologetically.

"Please, don't be so forthcoming," Jake teased. "Come on, out with it."

Pressing her lips together, Bella slowly thought through her words.

"I... Have you ever had a situation where you might hurt someone you really like? And you feel like you can't _not_ hurt them, because in a way it's for their own good," Bella tried, but at Jake's blank face, she elaborated. "I might hurt the guy I'm dating, and I don't know if he'll forgive me."

Jake raised an eyebrow. He hadn't heard she was dating someone, ever, so this was news.

"Well, _must_ you hurt him?" Jake questioned. "Is it worth never being forgiven over?"

Bella chewed on her bottom lip.

"I just... I don't _want_ to. But if _I_ don't, someone else might." Bella groaned, leaning back on his couch. "This is so fucked up, Jake."

He wished he could've helped more, but since he didn't know what it was about and Bella had never been an exactly open person, this was all he could say.

"What about being honest with him?" Jake paused, then decided to drop a hint. "Whoever he is?"

Bella rolled her eyes, seeing right through him.

"His name's Edward. And no, sometimes honesty is _not_ the best policy," Bella sipped at the cup of coffee, thankful that it was mostly milk and sugar. She hated bitter things.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Like, two weeks or so. But we've known each other for like seven years... well, more like known _of_ each other. We'd only met once." Bella scratched at her neck.

"And _already_ you're stewing like this?" Jake laughed, unable to believe someone so young could already have such a big, secret burden to carry. Bella Swan was something else entirely. She was a heiress to a good chunk of money and yet here she was, working as an intern at a company she had no relations with and living in a building someone of her stature shouldn't have been caught dead in. And yet, heaven forbid someone should try to take away a single one of her vintage books; instead of keeping them at home in her childhood bedroom Bella insisted on having them with her at all times, risking it. Jake was willing to bet she slept with one eye open to make sure not even a page ruffled out of place.

"Shut up. I'm a brooder, alright?" she grumbled, knowing he had a point. Maybe she _was_ worrying too much, but she was leaning more towards the option that she was just in too deep already.

Too deep in what, she was much too scared to think about.

* * *

"So, I was thinking you should meet my parents," Edward said casually, his thumb stroking up and down Bella's arm. Eyes widened, eyebrows pulled together, Bella shot her crazed eyes up to meet his green ones.

"They _already_ know me," Bella reminded him. "Remember? I met them a handful of times back in high school."

Edward nodded, leaning forward to lay a kiss on her forehead.

"I know they know you, silly," he said. "But not as my girlfriend."

Her eyebrows now shot up, amused.

" _Girlfriend_ , huh?" Bella smirked. "When did _this_ happen?"

Geeky Edward from high-school resurfaced, his mind going back to the time where talking to Bree Tanner, prettiest girl in school, was akin to getting willingly defibrillated. His mouth went dry.

"You..."

Taking pity on him, Bella reached up and laid a kiss on his chin.

"Still straight-laced as ever, huh?" she laughed. "Whatever will I do with this boyfriend of mine?"

His blood started circulating throughout his body again.

"You evil woman," he sighed, relieved. "Don't you know I have social anxiety issues?"

Bella, in her bear-life way, burst out laughing.

" _You_ do? You should see the way you strut your stuff in front of the women in the department, mister. Don't you dare think I don't know what's going on," she wiggled a teasing finger in front of him. "I'm thinking of copyrighting your ass."

The woman was insane.

 _Strike that_ , Edward thought fondly. My _woman is insane._

* * *

"Bella! It's been so long!" Esme Cullen laughed joyously, engulfing the young woman in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Esme, dear, the girl can't breathe," Carlisle Cullen, wet dream in person, stepped in. Bella had to remind herself she wasn't thirteen years old anymore and meeting the hottest man alive for the first time. She was now dating his _son_ , damn it. She'd have to learn to live with it.

In the future, when she told Edward of her teenage crush on his dad, she found he wasn't half as amused by her revelation as she. "You're making it sound like I'm second best," Edward would tell her, and putting a comforting arm around him, she'd kiss his temple. "I never could've gone for a married man, baby."

Bella thought she was hilarious, and Edward thought probably should've dated an actual comedian. At least then he'd have always assumed they were joking.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Esme released the girl, only to grab hold of her hands tightly and bring them close to her face, eyes shining. Bella, to be honest, felt a little freaked out. "I'm so thankful, Bella."

"But I've done nothing?" Bella replied, and it accidentally ended up sounding like a question. She shot panicked eyes at Edward, who returned them with a shrug of his own.

"Nonsense! You..." Esme got misty eyed. "You just confirmed for me my son _is_ into women. And that's just amazing news!"

Bella wanted the ground to swallow her.

"Uh..."

"Not that there's anything wrong with being gay, of course, but truth be told? I wasn't sure he was into anything that moved. He's always turning down women _and_ men I set him up with. Can't a mother just have grandkids before she hits sixty anymore? I mean, my oldest is already an old maiden for all intents and purposes, and Alice can't-"

"Honey, you're being weird," Carlisle stepped in, saving the day for the brand new couple. "Sorry about that, Bella. It's just that you're the first girl Edward lets us meet." Carlisle shot disapproving eyes at his wife, though the tenderness was clear to see. "You can see why."

Edward was already by the drinks' cart pouring himself a glass of whisky. Indeed, _this_ was why he had never brought someone.

That, and nobody had ever mattered enough.

"It's fine, Dr. Cullen," Bella smiled easily enough, the nerves underneath completely masked. "It's so nice to see the two of you again."

"Please, it's Carlisle, dear," he gave her a warm smile, finally taking her coat. She thanked him with a small smile. "Come this way. The food's ready."

The trio went into the dining room.

" _Alice_?" A wide smile suddenly split the girl's face; the black-haired pixie was looking the same as always, and to Bella's joy, Jasper Whitlock was sitting beside her.

"Bella!" Alice squealed excitedly. "I'm so _so_ glad you could make it!"

So was Bella.

"I am, too. I'd been meaning to call you," Bella said truthfully. "But I didn't quite know how to get around to the part where I explained I was now dating your brother."

Alice giggled.

"Who'd have thought you'd end up dating Jerkward, huh?"

* * *

 **Hi! So, when I started this I was feeling kind of incredibly sick, so I then decided to put it off. I couldn't come up with anything interesting to write or really, the energy to post. So I decided to give myself a break and post a little later. But then I felt better and just took a day longer. I just want to get this out of the way though: upcoming updates might be a bit more irregular. I'll never leave you hanging for long, but I also need some time to get my life together. College's... college... and the only time where I can write is also the only time I have to see my friends. So I promise to keep trying to write during my toilet breaks and never go more than two to three weeks without updating. Again, this is just a precaution; if you've followed me for some time you'll know I'm pretty regular and usually make up for it if I miss a date, but life's so hectic this semester I can't guarantee anything.**

 **Leah.**

 **P.S. I want to thank all of the reviewers and fellow readers who favorite and follow not just this story but the other ones I have. I feel a lot of kindness lately and I hope it doesn't stop.**


	17. XVII Break the Fall

**Disclaimer: All I own are hole-y socks (thank you, Akira, aka my dog).**

* * *

He was done with the world trying to break him.

So he'd burn it to the ground.

* * *

It was a month into their relationship that Bella realized just how badly she'd screwed up.

She and Edward had been on a hiking trip; Esme apparently got it in her head that the only way for the new couple to solidify their love was to thrust them together into a tiresome, dangerous situation. Tiresome for the two and dangerous for Edward, of course; Bella was a haphazard on anything that wasn't flat ground and she'd never been one to go down quietly. If she so happened to trip on a branch, she _would_ bring down with her her boyfriend.

So they had gone on a trip one lovely Saturday morning —that magical time Bella had only _heard_ of but had never truly been _acquainted_ with. First the clock struck eleven a.m., and then Bella existed. It had always been that way, and the fact that she was making such an extreme sacrifice should've been the first indicator that something inside of her was… off.

Edward was chattering on about something or other when he suddenly turned back to stare at a red-faced Bella.

"Bella."

She raised an eyebrow; it was all the energy she could muster.

"Why aren't you talking?" He frowned. "Are you mad at me or something?"

She rolled her eyes, coming to a stop next to him.

"Edward, it's six-thirty in the morning. I didn't even know I _could_ be awake at this hour… I'm not even sure I am, actually." Bella mused out loud, shrugging. "Besides. It won't do you any harm to lead the conversation for once."

They both knew who was the talkative one, which was odd —Bella had always been a bit on the quiet side, just like her dad. Then again, Edward had always been on the mute side, given his knack for loving inanimate objects.

"It's just weird to do all the talking," Edward admitted. "It kinda tires my tongue out," he joked, poking his tongue out.

Because Bella was an animalistic idiot whose impulses were hardly ever regulated, she did the first thing that came to mind: she bit his tongue.

Then there was a moment of silence.

There was Bella, standing on her tip toes with her mouth around her boyfriend's tongue. Then there was Edward, kinda hunched over (he'd immediately leaned down when Bella had leaned up) with his tongue in his girlfriend's mouth… teeth, to be exact.

 _'_ _What the fuck?'_ Edward's eyes seemed to ask.

 _'_ _I don't know!'_ Bella's seemed to reply.

The world stood still for that moment, both lovers holding their breath to wait out the other's reaction.

A bird chirped, breaking the spell.

Bella reacted first —she burst out laughing. And it wasn't just one of her usual belly-laughs either, just for the record. It was the kind of disbelieving laughter that had her lacking air, and she decided to just lean on her knees for a second to try and catch her breath. The movement, however, threw her off balance, to the point where she fell forward, caught Edward around the knees and brought him down with her as they rolled downhill until a tree trunk stopped them.

"Fuck! Bella, are you ok?" Edward scrambled up in a flash, checking the heap that was his girlfriend. He thought maybe her arm wasn't meant to have _that_ angle, and when Bella started hysterically laughing, he thought he was just about done with life.

"Bella? Come on, please, tell me you're alright." Edward cupped her face in his hand, giving her his left hand for her right, too scared to even touch the left side of her.

"I'm pretty sure I broke my arm, Edward," Bella laughed, throwing her head back softly against the tree trunk. "I knew this was going to happen!"

He frowned, looking around to try and find a nearby branch for a splint.

"You knew you'd take us downhill and break the fall with your bones?" He questioned, thinking that was too far-fetched even for Bella.

"Sorta. Just that if I fell, I wasn't going down alone," Bella smiled sheepishly, her laughter finally subsiding. "You're ok, right? I didn't actually harm you?"

His heart warmed despite the first part of the statement (where she basically admitted to pre-meditated homicide), and he shook his head.

"Good. I'ma need you to carry me to the ER then."

Lord give him patience.

* * *

"Wait, so you knew she'd break an arm and you still let us go?" Edward asked his sister disbelievingly over the phone. He'd gone to buy some over-the-counter painkillers for Bella while she finished getting her cast set, and while going back to her he'd received a call from his baby sister.

"Ok, first off, I knew she'd make it, alright? And second of all, I _needed_ my vision to happen. I mean, her reactions are funny as fuck, dude. All I did was let nature take its course," Alice defended herself. "Besides, if this didn't happen, then something much better wouldn't, either."

Edward frowned.

"What?"

But Alice was done giving away the future.

"Can't say big brother. Good luck!" And then the pixie hung up.

Seriously?

Sighing in frustration, Edward stomped over to the place he'd left his girlfriend. Much to his surprise, there was a young doctor there… _hitting on his high-on-opioids girlfriend_.

What. The. Fuck.

"Love, I'm back," Edward cleared his throat, and much to his overjoyed surprise, Bella's eyes lit up and she flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Edward!" She laughed, motioning him closer with her good arm. The left (and indeed broken) one was already in a cast. "I was just telling the good doctor here about you."

"Were you?" Edward gave the doctor a polite smile. "I'm sorry about my girlfriend, doctor."

He was blown off.

"Not at all. You're Dr. Cullen's kid, right?" He asked, and surprised, Edward nodded. "He's a legend around here, and we're from different departments. Much respect for him." The doctor gave him a friendly smile. "I was just telling Bella here how much I admire her father-in-law." Edward quirked up an eyebrow. "She wouldn't stop calling your name up until five minutes ago."

Bella gave him a cheeky grin.

"My boyfriend's Edward Cullen, you know?" She slurred, hiccuping once. In a mock whisper, she continued. "He's, like, _super_ handsome."

 _Edward, you will_ not _surpass in redness the doctor's tie. Not._

Laughing, the doctor motioned for Edward to approach him.

"I'll just need a couple of signatures from you and then you're free to go. I'll give you some instructions when I come back, alright?" He said, and when Edward nodded dutifully, the doctor let himself chuckle a bit. "You know, everyone reacts differently to opioids, and I'm glad your girlfriend is the funny type. She's had the nurses and interns laughing their heads off this whole time."

Well, lucky him to have found himself a comedian.

Smiling his thanks, Edward watched the doctor go, sighing in relief when he managed to finally slide up to the drugged woman.

"You're nothing but trouble, did you know that?" He teased, sitting down next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, cuddling up.

"But you still love me, don't you?" She slurred.

His heart gave a kick, then stopped.

"Yeah," he breathed distractedly, laying a kiss on her head. "I do."

* * *

Bella refused to admit that she remembered any of it.

To be fair, she remembered _most_ of it and not all of it, so she knew there were parts she was missing of the ordeal. However, she remembered how elatedly she'd chanted Edward's name, and how she'd slurred at him that he loved her. The problem? She didn't remember his answer. She didn't remember what had happened afterwards, either, because she'd been too out of it and had only connected to the real world every few minutes or so.

Which meant she had outright asked Edward if he 'still loved' her but had no idea of the interaction that ensued. She was, in few words, fucked.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Renee knocked on the half-open door, poking her head in.

"Mom! Fuck!" Bella almost felt her heart gallop out of her chest. "When did you get here?"

Frowning, Renee finished squeezing herself in.

"You don't remember?" Bella shook her head no. "Your boyfriend called to tell me you broke your arm. Said he's leaving on a one-week trip and you need someone taking care of you."

Oh.

Bella tried her best not to look disappointed, but her mother's laughter said otherwise.

"I'm kidding honey. I called you yesterday at like six and he picked up. I told him I'd be here first thing in the morning, so he probably left to go buy some breakfast."

 _Oh_.

Blushing, Bella was only too relieved by the doorbell that ensued.

"It's open!" Renee hollered, not taking her eyes off her daughter. "You didn't tell me you were dating someone."

Bella's blush intensified.

"Remember Alice Cullen? Well, he's her older brother," Bella whispered, sitting up as she spoke; her mother's surprised face could've meant she was either surprised at their connection or by the probable age difference or _something_. "Please be nice," Bella mumbled desperately just before the door opened further and her beloved boyfriend came in with a bag of something that smelled heavenly.

"Hi!" Edward paused, surprised by the older woman's presence.

"Hey!" Bella smiled grandly, and Edward wasn't quite sure if the smile was aimed at him or the bag of food.

"Redheaded stepchild!" Renee gasped, silencing the three. You could've heard a pin drop.

Calmly, Edward stepped into the room. He extended a hand towards Renee, who shook it by reflex.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm Renee Swan, Bella's mother," Renee blurted out, for once embarrassed over her tendency to speak before thinking.

Edward squeezed her hand warmly, flashing her a panty-dropping smile.

"I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's future husband."

* * *

Bella chuckled recalling that day. She'd been mortified, and a little bit happy and in a whole lot of residual pain. Once her mother had left her apartment ("Your father'll come by later, honey, so don't leave.") Bella had hounded Edward endlessly, demanding an answer as to his odd introduction. Offended, Edward had replied by asking if she didn't remember.

She didn't, she'd said.

"You asked me to marry you yesterday," Edward had sniffed. "Right after I told you I loved you."

Bella chuckled, recalling the day.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, snaking his arms around her waist and laying his chin on her head. Edward had left Flynn in his parents' possession after picking him up from daycare, then proceeded to pick Bella up from work. They'd gone back to her apartment for some alone time, deeming it necessary for their rekindling romance.

Bella was making popcorn.

"Just thinking about the day after I broke my arm," Bella confessed. "I still can't believe I asked you to marry me."

Edward tightened his arms around her.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Bella hummed her agreement, feeling strangely suspicious.

"You never asked me that," he said, and gasping in outrage, Bella turned, leaving the popcorn package she'd been opening behind.

Edward was grinning mischievously.

" _What_?"

" _I_ asked you to marry me," Edward said smugly. "And you said yes."

Bella's mouth dropped open.

"Shut. Up."

"I've shut up long enough," Edward teased. "What can I say? I'm impulsive."

Bella glared. No he wasn't.

He gave her a peck on the lips, smiling against them.

"Hey, I told you I loved you _and_ asked you to marry me. I needed to keep _some_ dignity, right?" Edward put his arms on her hips, missing her warmth even though he'd been hugging her less than a minute ago. "It can't always be _me_ making a fool out of myself."

The. Audacity.

"You don't think my rolling downhill was embarrassment enough?" Bella questioned. "Dude."

Chuckling, he gave her another quick kiss. He'd missed kissing her so much.

"Sorry not sorry. Also, we both know you love that story."

Bella groaned good-naturedly.

Half an hour later, just fifteen minutes into Bo Burnham's _Make Happy_ special on Netflix, Bella hit pause and turned to Edward, who didn't think it weird for Bella to pause the TV. She'd never been great at seeing shows or movies straight to the end.

"Edward."

His lip twitched upward, but he contained himself.

"Isabella."

She went on as though he hadn't spoken.

"I know we kinda talked about this, but not really. It's just…" Edward held back an internal groan; Bella wasn't an overthinker, but when she was hung up on something, she never. Let. Go. "I keep wondering why you forgave me so easily. I mean, I betrayed you. I fucking put you in jail, hid your own kid from you, never came clean before the trial. I didn't even visit you in prison. So just… How can it be that easy? I put you through hell and you just shrugged it off?"

Truth be told, Edward himself had wondered about his reaction. He should've been angrier, more hurt, more reluctant. But…

He was so tired of being angry.

Tired of hating someone he loved. Tired of feeling like there'd be no end to the suffering because nothing and no one could change the past. Tired of blaming others for his shortcomings. He'd fucked up and though not by his own initiative, he hadn't asked for help. He couldn't go around laying blame on everyone but himself, and sometimes owning up to your mistakes meant you stopped blaming others for their's.

"I just… You've always made me so happy, love. If I hold onto extreme anger, it'd mean I'd have to let you go, and that's not a compromise I'm willing to make." Edward explained. "I'm not gonna say it didn't burn. I really fucking hated you sometimes, but most of the time? I was just in denial over how much I missed you. Look," Edward repositioned himself so he could see her face better. "You approached me because you were asked to, but I don't believe for a moment that's all it was. Not anymore. Flynn's existence… it's proof of that. I mean, I guess I _could_ still be burnt over what happened, but prison changes you. It clarifies what's important. Bella, I don't know if the role you played was a mistake or not, but it lead you back to me, didn't it?"

She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying.

"But I helped take away your freedom." She choked out, and Edward reached a hand out to wipe away a tear that managed to slip.

"I believe I did that." Edward said. "I suspected Tanya from the beginning, love. I could have asked Emmett to check her credentials but didn't. I didn't do more, and that's no excuse. I can't just lay blame at your feet and carry on. That won't make me feel better — _you_ do. There comes a point in your life where 'forgiveness' becomes the same as 'inner peace'."

Bella thought she was only too lucky to have found a man capable of self-reflection.

"You know, I was really scared of you not wanting me but wanting Flynn," Bella mumbled. "I mean, obviously that would have been enough, but… I wouldn't have been _this_ happy." Bella bit down on her bottom lip, incredibly moved for a second. "And I'm so happy with you. Flynn completes me, but you… You're kinda my soulmate, Edward Cullen."

They took their time dressing each other down. Bella wasn't in any hurry, and Edward was in awe of the beautiful body that encased —as Bella had said— his soulmate. That's all her body was, Edward knew it with certainty: a shell that was the current holder of his true love. It wasn't that Bella had done anything special to deserve it; people hardly ever chose their partners because they'd done or been something extraordinarily amazing. Most of the time it was just this feeling you had, like someone was great and awe-inspiring and you _really_ wanted them to like you because something pulls you together. Bella had always been that for him —too cool for everyone but just right for him, beautiful and boisterous, smart but easygoing, goofy yet classy. Sure, her jokes were terrible and always about making him as miserable as possible, but he thought this was part of her appeal. The fact that she was a terrific mother, as evidenced by the child he had the privilege to call his own, helped an awful lot. Animalistic as it might be, seeing her care for their child and do it so lovingly stirred things inside of him that spoke of love and further procreation.

"Edward," Bella sighed, holding his head to her neck. He'd always had a weird liking for it, and though she loved him terribly, she also fucking _abhorred_ having anything near her neck. Fuck erotic zones, they were torture points for her. So she tugged his head away, blowing hot air in his ear (something he disliked) to get his attention.

"Alright, I deserve that," Edward half-hissed, half-chuckled, pulling away from her tender neck. They were almost completely undressed, still on the couch; Bella admitted to herself that having sex right after having a bowl of popcorn perhaps wasn't the wisest idea, but fuck it, she liked living on the edge.

"You do," Bella agreed. "A lesser man would've gotten knocked out for it."

Edward groaned.

"Hey, love?"

"Hm?"

"I think you should be a comedian."

* * *

 **Hiya! Now, I know I said I wouldn't post regularly, but this week was actually kinda chill for me, so I managed to hash out a chapter. Hopefully, I managed to assuage some of y'all's feelings on Edward forgiving Bella so quickly, which I know a few were irked about. Now, I understand -the situation could've lent itself for a lot of anger. But, ultimately, I want to try and change the world a little through my stories: forgiveness is something I think about a lot. Not that _I_ always forgive and forget so quickly, but I do try to just let things go as much as I can. Honestly, I think we'd all be a little happier if we stopped holding on to anger, and it's a lesson my characters have magically learnt. Forgiveness can lead you to better things sometimes; but also, if you can't forgive someone, it's important to know that to not forgive them means you've gotta be willing to let them go. I see a lot of couples endlessly mad about something that happened forever ago, and I think it's unfair to both parties to not either forgive and forget or let go. Anyway, this is how I see that issue. **

**Leah.**

 **P. S. Again, thank you _so_ much for all the kind reviews! It makes me want to write that much faster, and y'all don't know how much it means to see that some of you are so invested in figuring stuff out. Hopefully, we're advancing in the mystery front. ;))**


	18. XVIII Why So Secretive?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Edward, where have you been all night? Why were you so elusive? Are you ok? Why aren't you talking to me? Edward, do you want me to get your dad? Carlisle? Carlisle! How're you even asleep when your son didn't come home last night!" Esme Cullen, image of poise and grace, hollered up the stairs. She'd been up until midnight, when Edward texted he wouldn't be coming home, and then got up at 8 am sharp to wait for Edward's arrival.

"Uh, mom?" Edward cleared his throat, pulling the woman's attention back to the man in front of him.

"Well?" She asked expectantly. "Where were you?"

Edward looked down.

Esme almost fainted on the spot.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, did you kidnap a _child_?" She asked in horror, already wondering how she was gonna get her son out of this pickle. Good-naturedly, though, Edward rolled his eyes and bent down to the kid's eye level.

"Flynn, why don't you say hi to Grandma Esme?"

"Hi Gramma Ethme," Flynn parroted, letting out an adorable dimple. Esme wasn't quite sure who to look at, and when Carlisle made it down the stairs, she was saved from having to.

"My God son, did you clone yourself?" Carlisle blurred out, having come down in his night robe and with bleary eyes half open.

"Mom, dad, meet Flynn," Edward beamed. "My son."

"Carlisle, I need you to go," Esme said in a low voice as soon as the last letter left her son's mouth. Her husband frowned.

"Huh?"

"I said I need you to go _right now_ Carlisle! What are you doing? Go get showered for fuck's sake! We need to head out to the Home Depot, then to Toys R Us and so many other places! Go go _GO_!" She barked, and they all watched the once famed surgeon scurry off to get showered.

"Uh…"

But Esme was already over her son.

"So your name is Flynn, sweetie?" Esme did a one eighty, suddenly becoming Grandma Extraordinaire. "Want to have some cookies?"

Flynn's heart was signed, sealed and delivered.

She was already _the best_ of his two grandmothers.

While Flynn ate a cookie while watching TV, Esme and Edward spoke quietly, observing the child from the corner of the room.

"Now, talk."

And Edward did. How he bumped into Bella. How self-evident Flynn's parentage was. That he'd spent the afternoon playing with his son (he skipped the sex part) and that he'd slept on the couch (he lied about the ensuing sex marathon). That today, being Monday, meant Flynn was gonna stay with Renée instead of going to daycare, but that he'd offered spending the day with the child. That Bella had agreed easily enough.

"Wait, wait. So… Bella has a son, and she didn't tell us?" Esme asked, frowning. "How could she have hid something this big from all of us?"

She couldn't have, Edward realized. He knew of at least two people that _had_ to have known of the existence of one Flynn Swan, and he was gonna give them a piece of his mind.

"Emmett comes over every Monday for dinner, right?" Edward asked, in his mind's eye glaring at the two little shits he called siblings. "Can you do me a favor and invite Alice over, too?"

Edward spent the whole afternoon with Flynn, simply getting to know him. His parents were gone the whole morning mostly buying toys, and by the time they came back with an armful of action figures and Disney toys, Edward was old news.

"Mom, don't you think maybe that's a tad… excessive?" Edward asked. "And what happened to the Home Depot visit? I thought we'd convert Emmett's room or something into Flynn's."

Esme rolled her eyes.

"So far, this is my only grandchild, and I'll rejoice in it. Alice doesn't want kids and Emmett's… well, who knows. And as far as converting Emmett's room goes—" Esme slapped Edward's arm mercilessly. "How dare you. You and yours siblings must _always_ have a room to come back to. It's your _dad's_ gym room that'll be uprooted."

Figured. The last time Carlisle set foot in it it was because he was looking for his tool kit so he could finish building a figurine. This, however, most likely meant Esme would start making Carlisle go to the nearby gym club, and she'd throw a fit if they paid for an unused gym membership.

"And as for why we didn't go…" Esme gave her son a pointed look. "I want you to first have a room for Flynn in your _own_ home. Maybe it's time for you to get a house?"

Edward looked at the little boy playing with a toy car.

"For me and Flynn?"

That'd be lonely, wouldn't it?

Esme rolled her eyes.

"You, Flynn… Bella. Maybe one or two more children," she shrugged, putting a hand over her shoulder. "I think you've got a fair shot at this parenting thing with Bella. As a unit, not as two wholes."

Edward shrunk into himself.

"Ma, I… I _love_ Bella. I do. But the whole thing with Royce isn't over yet, and I'm afraid of what he'll do if he finds out I have a son. The case isn't over yet. If anything, I shouldn't have brought Flynn over, and I wouldn't have if I didn't feel so… compelled to. I can't let anything happen to Bella or Flynn."

He loved the two of them. Madly, even though he'd only met his son and let go of any anger he had towards Bella yesterday. But blood and first loves were a funny thing.

Esme, though, hardened up.

"That's your son right there and I'll be damned if you don't step up. A house is only the beginning young man. I'd say your apartment is good enough, but somehow I don't see you spending a single night there ever again. In any case, it's a one bedroom apartment. You can find a house and rent your old place out for income, how about that?" Esme asked. "Not that you need it, Mr. Money Bags."

Edward might've been in prison, but he still had his income as owner of his own business and investor in projects. A job, for a man like him, was optional but wanted. He didn't want to _just_ own his company, though; he wanted to run it.

"Yeah, well, money's ephemeral and the market tougher every day. I'll take whatever income I can get, and you're right that I could rent my old place." Edward acquiesced, looking at his watch. "I'll talk about it with Bella. I'm gonna go drop off Flynn, so you and dad should say goodbye."

Esme pouted.

"He could stay the night here."

"Ma, we're relative strangers to Flynn. Bella says the only place he's spent the night is her mother's, and even then he had nightmares." Edward sighed.

"You're still his father."

"Whom he doesn't _know_ ," Edward groaned, already tired of talking to his mother. He knew she meant well in a way only a mother could mean well and yet annoy the shit out of you. "Believe me, I'm all for him staying the night. But I know Bella, and I don't want to scare Flynn. For tonight it's best if I just drop him off, alright?"

Grumbling, Esme relented.

* * *

"Hey, how was work?" Edward greeted as soon as Bella opened her door. She was already wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, having wrestled out of the work clothes the moment she stepped through the door.

"Good," Bella smiled, vaguely surprised by the question. It seemed like such a homely thing to ask, especially when the question came from a man holding a toddler in his arms. She stepped aside, answering as Edward came in. "How did Flynn behave?"

"Great, of course. Ate everything on his plate, got fussed over by my parents, only stuck the control remote down his pants once," Edward smiled, having already been informed that his son was mischievous. Flynn, already sleepy from being so active all day, extended his arms towards Bella, wanting to be picked up. With a slight grunt from the effort, Bella did, going to sit in the couch with Edward following after her.

She sighed with relief.

"So your parents took it well, I gather?"

"They'll settle with the birth tape," Edward grinned. "They were a little hesitant for like a second, but their grandparenting instincts are strong and Flynn's heritage clear."

Bella was glad that red hair and green eyes were recessive genes.

"They _were_ quite adamant, however, about me getting a house," Edward continued casually, as always a pushover when it came to his parents (also, because he kinda wanted the same). "Flynn needs a room of his own and my old apartment won't cut it."

Bella frowned.

"Really? Didn't you have an office? That's all the space a two-year-old _really_ needs, isn't it?" Bella asked, for once dense and not knowingly.

Edward sighed, knowing he was being forced into elaborating.

"Well for one, I haven't gone back to my apartment except to pick up some clothes. I… It just feels too lonely to go back by myself." Edward explained, and Bella grimaced, knowing that her absence and the history they shared there probably had more than its share in his feelings. "Secondly, they were saying that maybe… A house is more appropriate for a family."

Edward braced himself for rejection.

And braced himself.

 _And_ … braced himself.

But Bella was just looking down at their son, presently passed out against her chest.

"Bella?"

She didn't look up as she gave her answer.

"Does that family include me?"

Edward frowned.

"That's obvious, isn't it?" Who the fuck else?

Bella suddenly let out all the air in her lungs.

"Oh thank God, Edward, you scared me." Bella smiled, turning watery eyes to his. "I wasn't sure if you were trying to give me the boot subtly or attempting to get me to move in with you."

The way she put it, Edward wasn't sure the second option was being presented as the _good_ one.

"Did you miss the part where I thought about you every day for the last three years?" He asked disbelievingly. "Did I somehow not mention that?"

Lips wobbly, she shook her head.

"I mean, it was kind of implied, but I prefer straightforwardness."

Edward sighed, nodding. He'd spent a lifetime conveying himself through subtleties and here was a woman ( _the_ woman) who needed people being straight with her for _everything_. Once, when she'd asked if he liked hot sauce, he'd shrugged. It had meant 'not really', but she'd taken it as 'stuff Edward's fridge with _Valentina_ hot sauce'.

"Bella, I want to build a family with you. I know it might not be tomorrow, or even soon, but you've kinda owned my ass since you showed up at my company jerking my chain and— don't you _dare_ make a dirty joke when I'm trying to be serious." Edward huffed, already seeing the glint in her eye that spoke of deviousness. Seriously, people could try and pin the red head temper on Edward, but he had it on good authority the spitfire was the mothership. Giggling, Bella let him continue. "Anyway. Wanna raise our bastard son together?"

She glared.

"Flynn, I mean. I can't be too sure about that other one you've got."

Chuckling, he pulled away when Bella tried slapping him from her spot.

"Are you _sure_ you're trying to convince me to move in with you?" Still laughing, he nodded. "Isn't this too quick?"

He shrugged.

" _I_ don't think so, but we can take it slow. Like, we could start off sleeping in different rooms. It's just… I want our son to have both parents under the same roof. If it doesn't work out, we'll figure it out. But we should at least _try_ , right?"

Bella bit down on her bottom lip, thinking.

"I don't know what to say, Edward. I _want_ to, but… if you think about it, we've only _really_ gone out for three months. I didn't visit you in prison, I only met you _once_ when I first became friends with Alice. We might have known each other for almost ten years, and we might have a son together, but how well do we _really_ know each other? I don't even know what _sport_ you watch, and you're asking me to live under the same roof as you."

"I follow baseball and soccer. I'm a Yankees and Real Madrid fan. There, now you know," Edward smiled, and as a reflex, Bella frowned. "Look, I get what you're saying. But we've got time to get to know each other; I mean, my parents have been married nearly forty years and they're still finding things out about each other. Just three days ago my mom was surprised to find out dad can _only_ eat grapes without seeds. He never told her and she never thought to ask, since her default is seedless grapes, anyways. It's just that we'll surprise each other more often in the beginning, that's all."

Bella knew Edward's logic was faulty. She wasn't worried about finding out he only ate one variety of cereal; she was worried about finding out he wasn't the man she thought he was, or vice versa. She was worried that within six months it'd become clear to the two that they were a fluke and the best part of their relationship will have been those three months. She was worried because this wasn't considered a sensible thing to do —heck, she would've scoffed and rolled her eyes at herself when she was thirteen for even considering this. Smart women didn't move in with an ex-con they'd dated for all three months. Smart women didn't get knocked up and then agree to get to know their baby daddy while they lived together. Smart women first dated, then married, then had children.

However, Edward's words from yesterday knocked around in her head; their situation was already so unusual it was doubtful that reality's rules still applied to them.

She wanted to be a hopeless romantic and say that if they were meant to be, they'd be meant to be regardless if it was tomorrow or in three years. That true love didn't come knocking on your door every day, and you better answer before it rang somebody else's bell. She wanted to tell Edward he was right.

But Bella was cautious. She was still, first and foremost, an intellectual that happened to fall in love with the right person at the wrong time. If anything, life had taught her that time and place _did_ matter. Love was always love, but some people weren't always the right choice if the timing wasn't right. She was not nineteen anymore, and Edward was not the carefree businessman he'd once been.

So she compromised.

"Maybe if it's as you say, and we start off by sleeping in different rooms," Bella offered. "I agree I want to give Flynn the 'married parents' experience. Heaven knows how grateful I am to have my parents still be together, and how awful it was the time they weren't. But… I'm not ready to just dive in. I'm sorry, I wish I was, but—"

Edward just shook his head, smiling. He truly understood.

"One last thing," Edward said, looking at the sleeping child in Bella's arms. "I want to give Flynn my last name. Even if you and I don't work out for whatever reason, I want him to know he has me."

Bella quirked up an eyebrow.

"But he _always_ has you. From now on, I mean."

Edward extended an arm, rubbing up and down his son's back. His heart squeezed.

"It's strange. I know that technically he's as much yours as he is mine. But… I'm jealous. It feels like mothers have a claim on their children just by existing, but the only way fathers get to stake a claim is through our last names. Like, children are _always_ their mother's, but a father is debatable. What if you and I don't work out? And you marry someone else, and they give Flynn their last name. How else will society know he's mine and not some other jerk's?"

Bella sighed.

"Oh, Edward," she looked at him with kind eyes. "The red hair's a dead giveaway."

\0/

"Oh, how was your day, honey?"

"Great, mom," Alice hugged back her mother, twitching her nose at the wonderful smell. It was linguini, if she was right. "What's the occasion?"

Alice Whitlock had always been clairvoyant, but since she was human, there were limits to her visions. For instance, they only came via dreams except for an extremely rare one, and they were directly linked to choices people made. Sometimes, if she took sleeping pills, she'd be spared visions; they'd been the key to her survival during the time leading up to Edward's incarceration, with the downside of not giving her an exactly restful sleep. Yesterday, after a job well done of sending Bella the text message, she'd decided to have a dreamless night.

This meant that Alice was about to be blindsided, which she wasn't used to.

"Oh, your brother wanted to talk to you and Emmett, so your dad and I figured we might as well have all the family together." Esme said, ushering in her daughter to where the rest of the family was waiting.

"Big brothers," Alice greeted, surprised to see the two of them together. She knew Emmett had dinner here every Monday, and that Edward was living here, but she'd had visions where Edward always magically disappeared every Monday to his meadow. "Daddy." Alice kissed her father's cheek, then sat down next to her mother. As always, Carlisle sat at the head of the table, Esme to his right and Emmett to his left, Alice next to her mother and Edward next to his brother. Normally, Jasper ate with them, but today he was working late.

"Alice, nice of you to join us," Emmett said, clearly having been out of the loop until now. He'd been surprised enough to find his brother already in his usual spot, and hadn't seen the extra plate.

"Emmy baby, it's a pleasure to be here," Alice winked, serving herself a glass of lemon juice. No one made it like her mom. "Wardo."

"Lice."

"Family," Carlisle grinned, feeling suddenly very young. There was a moment in his mind where he wasn't watching a table filled with adults, but a much livelier setting where teenagers fought each other for the spot next to Esme during breakfast. When that one was settled (Alice always won), next they'd fight the spot next to him, and finally the loser (Edward) would sit so they could start breakfast. Then Emmett went off to college, and Alice and Edward lost interest in the battle.

"Father," they echoed, and Esme grinned at the familiarity of it all.

"So, what's up? Why the family gathering?" Emmett asked, as always straight to the point. He was already stuffing his face with the starting mushroom soup, delighting in his mother's cooking skills.

"Yeah, why so suddenly?" Alice asked, looking at Edward from underneath her lashes.

The parents just looked at their middle child.

"It was my idea," Edward said, pushing up the glasses on his nose. Alice had tried convincing Edward to change his glasses to new ones if he insisted on not wearing contact lenses, but he was a man much too attached to the piece of plastic that rested on his face.

"To… See us?" Emmett questioned, his tone and face reflecting confusion.

"Yeah," Edward nodded. "I wanted to speak to the two asshats that neglected to mention I have a _son_."

Normally, Esme and Carlisle would scold their son for his choice of words, but they shared the sentiment right about now.

Emmett and Alice flinched.

"I thought you'd be happy," Alice muttered.

"Oh, I really am. I just think it's interesting how it slipped both of your minds to mention I knocked up my girlfriend before getting sent to prison." Edward fumed, shooting his gaze towards the man on his right. "Actually, let's start with _you_. Why hide Flynn?"

Emmett looked up from his plate; Alice was looking down, Edward was glaring and his parents were staring at him with disapproving stares. He knew he'd fucked up… Again.

"I found out roughly a year ago, alright? I was checking up on Bella, swung by her place, and —Flynn's got Cullen written all over him. Bella knew I knew when we bumped into each other another time, but I did not approach her directly up until you were released from prison, Ed. I… I wanted to meet my nephew. I've only met him a handful of times."

The big man hunched over. It was the truth, and it was all he had.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Carlisle asked.

"I figured Bella would tell us when she was ready. Would tell Edward. It wouldn't do him any good to know he had a son but not be allowed to see Flynn, right? While he was in prison, it would've just tortured him to know what he was missing out on. And now…" Emmett shrugged, finally turning his face to look at his younger brother. "It's not like you were eager to talk to me, bro."

Edward sighed. Indeed.

"And you, honey? What happened?" Esme asked, turning towards Alice. She was picking at her plate, heart downcast.

"I made the decision to tell Edward about Flynn the moment Bella decided to keep him," Alice whispered. "But in my vision he snapped and… tried killing himself. He couldn't bear to think his son had an ex-con for a father." Alice swallowed, and the family took a moment to absorb the news. They'd always known Edward had a knack for drama, but to hear this was sobering. "Another time, my decision was to confront Bella about telling Edward while he had a year left of his sentence. She would've fled to Canada and changed her whole identity. I kept going through different scenarios in my head, but none worked out. In all of them either Bella was not receptive to Edward being a part of Flynn's life or Edward somehow lost his mind… _or_ they were both unhappy. So I did what I always do when my choices lead to poor alternatives: nothing. I left them to their own devices and hoped things turned out well. So far, I don't think I was wrong."

They all took a moment to absorb Alice's words. Sometimes they took for granted the fact that they had a clairvoyant daughter, so they were always so _sure_ that the choices they'd made had been the right ones, or that they'd be advised against the wrong ones. All five of them had gotten used to being able to amend bad situations with Alice's input, so having had their life up to fate had been odd for all of them.

Edward sighed.

"Well, I'm back in Flynn's life. For good." Edward said, and his siblings brightened up at the prospect. Emmett was surprised, having been out of the loop, and Alice was kind of surprised, too. Her vision had only gotten as far as the duo bumping into each other at Target, but she'd been woken up by Jasper before she could see what happened next. Curiosity had been eating at her for two days and she was only too glad about the turnout.

"You _are_?" Emmett blurted out, a smile threatening to split his face in half.

And so Edward spent the rest of the evening explaining what had transpired between him and Bella (minus the sex part) and the living arrangements they were thinking of (minus the sex part he was hoping for).

It was a night like any other, but it was only the beginning.

* * *

 **I hate to do this, I really do. But I thought this was important: I have been hosted by the incredible country of Mexico for the past seven years, and on Tuesday it was hit by the second earthquake in two weeks. It's horrible and the amount of devastation in the capital is heartbreaking. The only thing that makes this better is how many people have turned up to help; trucks filled with tons of food, volunteers and businesses lending help. I can only hope that in the US when it got hit by the hurricanes got half as much support. I'm in awe of the Mexicans with how thousands have shown up to help, and can only hope that the US, with all of its healthcare issues, lent its hospitals to those affected in the way public, military and private hospitals here have lent their beds to those hurt by the natural disaster.**

 **Leah.**

 **P.S. Sorry, but because of the above mentioned event, I didn't really feel like writing, but I wanted to post something to cheer myself (and others) up, so this is what I had in stock from a writing spree. There's no mystery POV and I only breezed over it for spelling or plot checks. Sorry folks.**


	19. XIX What They Want

**Disclaimer: All I own is a slightly demonic dog with the face of an angel. Sorry for the short chapter but I promise it's important.**

* * *

She had the smile of an angel and the intentions of a devil.

Her eyes were a deep brown that penetrated anyone's soul. Her smile was alluring when it wanted and sweet when it had to; fingers caressed skin and flawless hair curled around men's rough fingers if she so wished. If she deemed it necessary.

Nothing would stop her, she seemed to think, walking past the double doors to the greatly embellished dining hall.

Nothing _could_ stop her, she knew, given all of her preparation.

"Blue Bear? Everything alright?" Came the question through her ear-piece, but she didn't break her stride while walking towards her target.

At the end of the day, her eyes weren't so sweet nor her intentions so clear cut. Neither her eyes nor hair were brown, being just a front for her real features. She needed to be, after all, her mission's type— of Royce Herbert King. And he liked the brunette types, given the research that had gone into his profile; not the blue eyed blondes, such as Blue Bear was.

* * *

"No," Bella said resolutely.

"Bella—" Edward spluttered for an answer, but his stubborn girlfriend was already clearing away the dishes from dinner. They'd already been arguing about this for a solid twenty minutes, Bella's patience wearing thinner and thinner and Edward's insistence fiercer and fiercer.

"I'm not going, Edward," Bella reiterated, and he watched as her back tensed up in response to waiting for his answer.

"But, Bella—"

"Edward." Bella put down the dishes in the sink, letting them clatter as she let them go. "I. Don't. Want. To. Go."

"Why not?" Edward asked, taking note of the desperate pitch in his voice. "It's just a business thing—"

"Because I don't want to be looked at like I'm a circus freak," Bella said finally. "I went to enough business parties for my father that I know what's bound to shake people up, and you dating a nineteen-year-old will _definitely_ outrage everyone. The fact that I'm Charlie Swan's daughter will only fuel the rumor mill that much more."

Edward understood what his girlfriend was saying, but it didn't take away his desire to have her there with him.

"Bella, I thought you didn't care what people said about you." Edward finally stood from the table, gathering the leftover plates to take them to the sink. Bella was avoiding looking at him, which unnerved him. It wasn't like Bella to be so senselessly stubborn; it was hard to convince her of certain things, but she always seemed open to discuss things. It was the first time Edward brought something up that she wan't even willing to listen to.

"They're not just some stuck up people I'd have to put up with for a night," Bella explained, going back to the table to clear away the last of the dishes. "They're your business partners, coworkers, subordinates... I'm an intern dating the owner of the company. It'll look terrible for _you_ , Edward."

She avoided looking at him, and vaguely, Edward recognized in a deep part of his subconscious that she was looking... guilty. It was strange that something so seemingly unimportant was making her so defensive. Though at the moment he hadn't given it much thought, this interaction would haunt him during his prison days.

Edward relented after a couple of beats of uncomfortable silence; he knew that there were three weeks left until the dinner party, which meant he had three weeks to convince her.

So he let it go.

"Alright," Edward sighed, getting a start on washing the dishes.

Bella brought the last of the dishes, and sighing as well, she hugged Edward from the back.

"I'm sorry I can't give you this," Bella mumbled, and to her horror, her eyes started watering. Edward was none the wiser about this, but she wanted to be strong. She needed to pretend that everything was ok. That everything between _them_ would be alright.

"I understand, love," Edward soothed, though he really didn't. He'd just have to pretend to, because what choice did he have? It wasn't such an important dinner party that he'd antagonize his relationship over it, but it was relevant enough that he'd give it one or two additional tries. He had always been the loner businessman, the one that went to parties alone and left by himself. Now, not only did he have a fuck-hot girlfriend that he loved, he wanted to show Bella a certain part of his world that he didn't always present to her. The power he had -while exhilarating- was worthless if no one knew he had it. It might've been a weird thing to want -to show off your power- but Edward knew that he'd worked too damned hard to get where he was to not show his girlfriend his achievements. That, and there was probably some animalistic instinct to show off who's boss.

Bella didn't tell him she doubted he understood, because even she realized how irrational she must've sounded to him. Alice had told him all about how she'd been such an individualistic teen, how she hadn't given a damn about what other people said, but here she was, basically admitting to the contrary.

But how could she bear to watch the man she loved be arrested?

She couldn't.

So she would not.

* * *

"I told you I haven't found anything incriminating, Agent McCarty," Bella hissed on the phone, looking frantically around her. She was up on the roof from Edward's apartment building; it was half past midnight, and Bella had made some lame excuse of needing to go out for some air. She and Edward had spent the rest of the evening in tense amicability, something she realized had been brought forth by her less-than-nice answers. But she'd just been so _scared_ of accidentally spilling the truth, and Bella had already run out of indirect and nicer ways to refuse the invite. Obviously, her reasons for not going were truthful, but there was more to it than that.

"You mean to tell me you've been around Edward Cullen for two months and you've yet to find anything that links his activities to Royce King?" Emmett McCarty's voice was incredulous through the phone, and Bella had to admit that she sounded full of shit even to herself.

Truthfully? Within two weeks she'd found the evidence the agency so desired. She'd just browsed through his laptop while Edward had been stuck in the office's bathroom (not yet over the food poisoning thing) and Regina had been on her lunch break. It had been almost too easy, but then again, Edward hadn't been suspecting of her at all. She'd even found the mails from Tanya Denali —suspicious to say the least— and Edward's short responses. When Miss Denali has dropped by the office and Bella had accidentally interrupted, the bad feeling in her gut had just augmented. Tanya Denali and Royce King couldn't possibly be good news —she was sure of it.

She wasn't sure Edward was guilty.

Implicated, yes. But... an evil schemer? She couldn't believe that.

"Well, I'm not sure if you've realized this, but I'm just a civilian doing _your_ job," Bella resisted the urge to curse, knowing that Agent McCarty himself was just a pawn. She sighed. "The dinner party's in three weeks. I'm sure if you give me a clue of what to look for, I'll find it."

The dinner party was the deadline for bringing in Royce and Edward. So far, they'd had little luck with Royce; apparently the FBI was also involved, and they were stingy with their information. They had all their hopes placed on one Isabella Swan, and she fucking hated it.

There was silence on the other end of the line, which was broken by the agent sighing.

"Don't protect him, Miss Swan. It'll look bad for you to have hidden something from us, should it be known you've had valuable information all along." Emmett mumbled, his spirits low. He'd gotten chewed up and spat out by his boss for not bringing more results so close to the deadline.

"I'm not protecting him," Bella lied.

"Really? Because we have our eye on you, and it's such a funnny thing that you forgot to mention you're _sleeping_ with Mr. Cullen," Emmett snapped, and on her end, Bella paled. "Miss Swan, we never asked of you to fake a relationship with him. We asked you to get close as an employee, just that. I— _we_ never asked of you to use his feelings for you."

Bella chewed on her bottom lip, trying to keep from crying.

"I'm not," Bella whispered, feeling as a chill made goosebumps break out across her arms. She shivered. "I haven't faked anything when it comes to him."

The agent's anger seemed fully depleted in the next sentence.

"You willingly fell for a criminal?" Agent McCarty shook his head in disappointment and sadness. "Miss Swan... he'll never forgive you."

 _He'll never forgive_ us

"I know," Bella sighed. "I know."

* * *

 **Hey! So... Do any of you know now who Blue Bear is? Hm? I thought it was pretty clear, but then I read it again and I was like 'huh, maybe not', but I promise that the big reveal (if it's even still needed) is coming very soon. We're unraveling the mysteries pretty quick, so I give this story ten or so chapters left. Depends on how everything progresses. Because of the earthquake I had a whole week of morning classes canceled, which means I had more time than I expected to write (also, to study, but do you _really_ need me to know how to diagnose Duchenne's Muscular Distrophy?)**

 **Leah.**

 **P.S. Thank you so much to everyone who meant us well, and in case I didn't say anything (I'm too lazy to check) I'm so sorry if you or anyone you know was affected by the hurricanes, especially in Puerto Rico. My mom actually told me something pretty freaky the other day: apparently, in 1985 natural disasters also came all in one (like, the eclipse (which is admittedly not _really_ a disaster), hurricanes and the 1985 Mexico earthquake), so you can see how similar it is to now. This was just my side note. **


	20. XX The Tide Changes

**Disclaimer: All I own is a very bored mind during History of Occident class.**

* * *

 _Click. Click. Click._

"Would you fucking answer your phone? For fuck's-" the words died in her mouth. Despite her furiousness, she was unable to continue with the onslaught of embarrassment. Royce had a brunette on his lap with her skirt pulled up, and he had his pants down to his ankles. Seriously? This was her office! She'd left them alone for twenty minutes, and- "Seriously, stop fucking already!" She screeched furiously, flickering her eyes away from the couple.

"Chill, Denali," Royce chuckled, and in her head, she childishly echoed him. He was so _calm_ after orgasming, obviously, and it infuriated her that they'd worked together all these months and all it took was one floozy to make him let loose.

Her eyes squinted, sight pinned on the door.

"I won't _chill_ , you dipshit," she hissed angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you decent yet?"

"Sure," he said, and when she turned, she found that the brunette had climbed off his lap and fixed her skirt, while he'd put put his pants up. She'd have to incinerate that couch. Shame; she'd gotten it from Ikea on a sale.

"Get out," she said through clenched teeth, and though the other woman's eyes flashed with defiance, Royce's gentle nudge made her back down.

"I'll call you later," he said, standing up and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. With a huff, the woman threw a glare her way and slipped past.

" _Must_ you fuck your women in my office?" she insisted. "This is a workplace you asshole, not a strip club. Keep it in your pants."

He rolled his eyes.

"My God Denali, you're so wound up it's kinda funny. Everything's gonna be fine. The software's roughly two days away from done." Royce rolled his eyes, walking over to the minibar she kept stocked up with all kinds of booze.

"Everything _won't_ be fine if you keep up with this fuck-everything attitude," she snipped, despite herself following him to pour herself a glass of scotch.

Sighing, Royce poured the two of them a whisky and a scotch.

"Everything'll be fine," he said with an unconvincing face. "Now drink up, Kate. Tanya's gonna get here any second."

He gave her the glass.

"Any hour is more like it," she muttered, knocking back the alcohol in an attempt to try and drown away her worries.

* * *

Ultimately, between love and reason, irrationality had won.

Bella knew this because there was no way that anything but madness had made her resolute to tell Agent McCarty that there was no information whatsoever that involved wrongdoing on Edward Cullen's behalf. She'd hinted at it the week before, but she'd been told to 'do her best' until the day of the dinner party, the ultimate deadline. She was so sure, in fact, that she'd even caved in and told Edward two days ago that she would, grudgingly, go with him to the event.

His happiness had been infectious.

"Hey, you ok?" Bella asked worriedly, waving her hand in front of Alice's face. The older girl blinked owlishly.

Even though they'd seen each other a few times since their reunion at the Cullen dinner, Bella had realized that the girl had been pretty standoffish since that first time. Not rude or anything, but Bella wondered if she'd done anything to upset her old friend. Trying to remedy the situation, she'd asked Alice to accompany her to go shopping for some makeup -she hadn't run out, she just didn't own anything other than foundation, mascara and eyeliner. From experience, a simple look would not be acceptable at the fancy party, hence the need of a makeup expert/anyone that wasn't her. After raiding Sephora (where Bella's heart broke in little pieces when she saw the total when she'd been rung up), Alice had offered to invite her to lunch to placate her bleeding wallet.

But she'd been off all day.

"Sorry, Bella," Alice shook her head a little at herself. "I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping very well lately."

Bella gave her a sympathetic look.

"You've had the problem since high school, right? You used to tell me you had insomnia," Bella recalled, surprising Alice. The younger Bella Swan had always been so all over the place -studying, volunteering, multitasking- that she'd always assumed most of the things she'd said had gone in one ear and out the other most of the time.

"Yeah, I take sleeping pills on and off because I don't want them to lose their effect on me," Alice offered. She didn't say another important piece of information: that she couldn't sleep because of her visions, that she'd been drugged off her ass on painkillers and sleeping pills when they reunited, that a vision with all the force of a freight-train crashed into her that night despite the drugs coursing through her system, making her understand that she needed to be off them to take care of her big brother. Some visions were good, positive.

Others weren't.

"You should have one tonight," Bella said worriedly, shoving some pasta into her mouth. As always, she was ravenous, Alice noticed. "You look dead on your feet, friend."

Alice sighed; Bella was right.

"Yeah, I know. Poor Jasper is ready to send me to the guest room with how much I move during the night trying to fall asleep," Alice sympathized with her husband, her heart hurting for his sweet soul.

Bella gave Alice a small smile.

"You know, I'm kinda glad you're tired," Bella said, making Alice raise a questioning eyebrow. "I mean, I kinda thought you were mad at me or something, but I totally get it."

Alice blinked. Since when was Bella so perceptive?

"Why would you think that?" Alice asked, but Bella blew her off, saying something about how she thought she was a bit standoffish, but if she thought about it it also seemed like she was just a bit tired. _But I_ do _hate you a little bit_ , Alice thought. _You've spent the last three months debating whether or not you'll turn my brother into the CIA._

She said none of this.

"You know, I can't have children," Alice said suddenly, surprising Bella. "When I was nineteen I suddenly became very sick and got hospitalized. Long story short, my ovaries had twisted and cut off all blood flow, so surgeons had to remove them. I'm still not quite sure how or why it happened, but... that was five years ago. Jazz still wanted to marry me and I..." Alice sighed, looking down at her mostly uneaten plate. She hadn't intended to talk about this, didn't know what had possessed her, but this was _Bella_ , who'd once understood her like no one else had. She needed to get the lump out of her throat. "I just think it's so unfair to him. He was so excited to have kids, and then he didn't have that. As a newbie lawyer, he's so tired by the end of the day, and his wife thrashes around half the night and won't let him sleep. Why do some people have such shitty hands dealt by life?"

Why was it _her_? Why did she have to put the man she loved through so much? Why couldn't she give him everything he wanted? The look of relief she'd seen on his face when she'd woken up from her surgery had warmed her heart, but his face when the doctor had said what _exactly_ had been done had made her blood run cold. Then, with tears in his eyes, he'd told her to not even think of breaking up for 'his sake'. Then when she'd suggested she sleep in the guest room he'd thrown a tantrum unlike she'd ever seen from him, and he told her that under no logical circumstance would he ever sleep in a different bed from her in the same house (apartment). Still, the question persisted. Why did _she_ have to go through hell and drag her husband with her? She was too selfish to let him go, but not selfish enough that she didn't know what this had cost him. And yet there Emmett was, taking his sweet time finding a partner, and Edward had also just done nothing before Bella had come back into his life. Why? Why did all the shitty hands go to her and her amazing partner, and life seemed to go so smoothly for her family? Well, as smoothly as life went. Still, her hurt remained.

Bella put her hand over Alice's shaking one, and the younger girl's hand was so warm and tender that Alice felt the tears threatening to fall.

"You never know what life has in store for you, Alice," Bella smiled kindly, trying her best to relate to her friend's struggles. "You're hurting, and that's ok. But I for one am so thankful to have you back in my life, and I'm so glad that you came out of the surgery alive. Your family's life wouldn't be the same without you in it, and I can tell you Jasper wouldn't be who he is without you in his life." Bella squeezed her friend's hand tightly. "Sometimes I fall in a pit where I feel I can't get out, and what's worked best for me is to remember all of the things I _do_ have. I'm very blessed, and I hope you think you are, too."

Bella hoped she wasn't overstepping or making it sound like Alice had no reason to be sad. She didn't know how to express herself -that being sad sometimes was fine. That some days she wanted to cry because of how useless she felt, but then the next day the sun would rise and she'd think how beautiful the morning sky looked with a few clouds here and there. Some things _were_ unfair, but it was so heavy to carry that thought with you all the time. She didn't think someone with such a cheerful outlook on life and loving family deserved anything less than the best, but she also knew that life came with different hurdles for everyone to overcome, and perhaps this was Alice's.

On her end, Alice just thought sadly of how she wished that Bella and Edward had reconnected under happier conditions. Bella was a sweet girl, and the positive to Edward's negative, the talkative to his quiet, the jokester to his serious. She brought life into him during his lowest point, and he'd given Bella a taste of what a relationship was.

"I am," Alice said quietly, giving the girl in front of her a tiny smile. "I really think so."

* * *

 _Shit, is this the third time this week?_ Bella groaned to herself, sinking to the ground and laying her heavy head on the toilet seat. She'd been puking her guts out for the last twenty minutes, her stomach apparently having rebelled against the offensive pasta from yesterday evening. Was it a bug? It seemed a bit too inconsistent, to be honest; she'd just assumed it was, initially, given that the first vomit session had come after going to a particularly shady-looking taco stall the previous day. But then the day after that she'd been fine, and now she'd puked two days in a row. Feeling dead on her feet, she glanced down at her phone when it vibrated with an incoming message, her heart immediately doing a somersault at the thought of it being Edward.

It was and it wasn't.

 **I'll be a bit late, love.** -E

Damn it.

 **We have evidence.** -A McC

Suddenly paling, Bella heaved the last of her gastric content to the toilet, the fear coursing through her body suddenly overtaking all brain functions. Fear for Edward -did they have enough to convict him of anything? If so, what? She hadn't found anything particularly bad, and she couldn't think that Edward had hidden information somewhere.

She vomited again.

 _Fuck, what did I eat, man?_ Bella groaned to herself. _Unless_...

No.

No way.

But... She was supposed to be on her period by now, right? She was late by at least two weeks, and she couldn't remember it ever happening. But they'd been so careful! They'd never done it without a condom, and she was about to graduate, and Edward could possibly go to jail, and she didn't even have a steady job, so how...?

She couldn't be pregnant. No way.

Shaking, Bella grabbed her smartphone and dialed the only number she could think of right now.

"Hello? Jake, I need a favor."

* * *

 _Positive._

All the pregnancy tests had tested positive. All _thirty-seven_ of them. How was that even possible? Statistically, shouldn't at least _one_ have said she wasn't pregnant? But as if God knew that she would've latched on to a single negative result, every single one had left her unable to deny the fact that she was, in fact, carrying Robert Pattinson's baby.

Fuck. Even her inner monologue was going into shock.

 _I like big butts and I cannot lie-_

Clearing her throat, Bella answered the phone with a shaky hand.

"Hello?"

"Miss Swan," Agent McCarty's voice greeted on the other end. "Did you get my message?"

She gulped.

"I did," she whispered, feeling as a knot was wedged in her throat. "I-"

"I'm going to ask you again, Miss Swan," Emmett continued with a strange edge to his voice. She hadn't ever heard him sound so harsh. "And when I ask you, I want you to remember that if you refuse to cooperate you could be charged with obstruction of justice, or if you knowingly withhold any information from us you could be charged as an accomplice. So, Isabella Swan, again I ask you: Have you found any evidence that would be relevant to the investigation of Edward Cullen's involvement in Royce King's illegal hacking activities?"

She was nineteen with no real knowledge of how the law or courts worked. She was in love with the defendant, not that anyone but her (and anyone with two eyes, really) knew. Just the previous day she'd known with unwavering courage that she'd say what she had to say to make sure Edward wasn't implicated. That she'd lie, exaggerate or omit as she saw fit because Edward was worth it, and anything he'd done he must've done with the best of intentions. It's who he was.

But she wasn't just this anymore. The thirty-seven positive pregnancy tests surrounding her were a testament to this; it wasn't just her that would be caught up in the law if she was found to be guilty. It wasn't a matter of how much she loved Edward anymore or how innocent she believed him to be.

She was going to be a mother. Ready or not, willing or not, she already knew that she had to sacrifice what she had to in order to protect the little fellow that was growing inside of her. It was part Edward and part her, and already she was in love with it. Already she knew she'd take a bullet for the little thing, that she'd been tasked with protecting a sacred life, that this creature was worth more than both her and Edward's life combined.

And it broke her. The knowledge destroyed her because she knew that she had to betray Edward Cullen, the only man she was capable of loving so effortlessly. And have to she did, because she _refused_ to go to jail and have her baby taken away from her when it was born, or be subjected to her stress of jail time, or only spending a few hours with it after its birth and then having to send it away. She knew she couldn't do this to the unborn child; they deserved better, and she was lost. She was clueless about what to do, and scared, and didn't think anyone would be able to give her answers.

For how much of a genius Bella Swan was, she had also become convinced she knew it all. And if she didn't, maybe no one else did. So she forgot there was something she could say, something else she could do, something she could've said: "I don't know. Help me figure out what to do."

She'd been lost and sure her dilemma was unanswerable.

"I have."

Misery threatened to swallow her whole.

* * *

 **Hi! So, even though it seems like we're all caught up, there's like two or three scenes left I want to show, but from now on we'll definitely be moving forward with the present timeline. There's a few mysteries left to be uncovered and stuff, but I know most of you are eager for a clearer storyline lol. Thanks for sticking with me so far though!**

 **Leah.**

 **P. S. I'm so annoyed right now. I've just realized my mail hasn't been working so I haven't been able to reply to any of your reviews, and I don't know which ones I've replied to already. Damn it.**

 **P. P. S. I never address these kinds of things, but I feel it's important. I'm so incredibly horrified by the last mass shooting in Las Vegas. If any of your family members, friends or yourself were affected I'm _so_ sorry. It was a terrifying, hateful act and I hope all of my readers and your loved ones are safe. I won't offer my stance -I'm not from the US and I would never even own a gun- mostly because this is not the place to do so, but I _will_ say this: I live in Mexico. I hear a lot of talk about how unsafe Mexico is, and it _definitely_ has many security issues, but I cannot say I've ever gone to the movies, a concert or college and thought to myself: "A mass shooting could occur here." I _am_ , however, terrified to think my parents will be traveling to Las Vegas soon and that something could happen to them while they're at a concert. I don't have a dog in this political fight, and I'm not going to say anything besides this last thing: please change. Please _promote_ change. I don't know how, but it's clear something happens in the US that doesn't anywhere else. If I've offended anyone with this message, or if you think I should butt out, I apologize sincerely -I didn't mean to, and I can promise this is as political as I get. I simply wanted to express my grief in the awful losses and share the thoughts of a foreigner. **


	21. XXI (Some) Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: I like thinking I've got my shit together but then I'm slapped with the truth. Also, I don't own Twilight yada yada.**

* * *

Kate Denali was in a godawful mood.

Well, she was normally in one, Royce reflected, but this time it was particularly bad. She was wound up with stress and seemed to think that no matter where she turned a person was out to get her. So, she was paranoid _and_ a pain in the ass.

"How many times do I have to tell you to take a fucking chill pill?" Royce groused, hunching even further over the keyboard. He'd been in front of the computer screen for endless hours, and he wasn't glad one fucking bit about the distraction she posed.

"Until you actually give me a reason to fucking calm down, King," Kate snapped, as always not willing to take any shit from anybody. "What's the hold up?"

Christ, he wanted to put his foot through her ass.

"There _is_ no hold up, you paranoid chick. I told you before it'd be ready in two days, and today's the second day. It'll be ready shortly."

Kate huffed.

"Shortly? What the hell does that mean? Because I've been watching you type away codes for the last twelve hours and you're _still_ not ready! Are you trying to pull one over on me?" Kate all but screeched, making Royce flinch and roll his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like to do _my_ job then? Last I checked you didn't even finish high school you narcissistic b-"

"Edward Cullen would've done this much faster," Kate said coolly. "And he'd have been nicer to look at, you weasel-looking soap-for-brains dickwad."

Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, _Edward shitting Cullen_! There was that fucking name again, that name that seemed to follow him wherever he went. Everything was about how oh so smart the guy was, or how dreamy, or how talented and tender towards that fucking girlfriend of his.

Fuck, he was going to have fun ruining Edward Cullen's career.

* * *

 _Run, run, run._

The clear morning sky rose above him, making him grin at the crack of dawn. He'd always loved seeing the sunrise during his morning workout; he'd never particularly seen himself as a morning person before, but if he thought about it, he really _did_ like mornings.

 _Come on, feel the noise. Girls-_

And... the morning run was ruined, Emmett realized, sighing as he saw the approaching figure.

"Emmett," Rose heaved in surprise, slowly coming to a stop. It wasn't every day that you found your ex-boyfriend at the park on a Tuesday morning at the asscrack of dawn. "Hi, didn't think I'd find you around here." It sounded friendly enough, but Emmett knew she was questioning his seemingly coincidental run that had led him near her apartment complex.

In all honesty, it _was_ an accident. He had deliberately avoided coming around here since that day he'd seen her morning-after look, and he'd done a pretty good job of it. Two weeks was nothing compared to the decade he hadn't seen Rosie, but he had to admit it hadn't been that much easier. The only real comfort he had was knowing how to contact her, which previous to finding out she could be his in with Flynn, he hadn't known. Maybe because of his job he could've found out sooner, but it would've been an abuse of power as well as rubbing salt on an open wound. And so the years had gone by.

"I live nearby," Emmett explained, and at her expression, he rushed to elaborate. "Have for the last five years. It's just that I usually run in the other direction, but a friend of mine got mugged in my usual trail two days ago so I'm steering clear."

 _And a part of me has been itching to run into you._

He didn't admit to that.

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me before?" Rose asked, and even though Emmett knew this was a serious conversation, he couldn't finish convincing his eyes to not stare below her neck. In all fairness, was it _his_ fault he had such a hot ex he couldn't get over? And that said ex was wearing a tight tank top and breathing hard to catch her breath? It was kind of hard not to stare at boobs he'd once had free access to for years.

He'd officially become the creepy ex-boyfriend.

"I think we both know why, Rosalie," Emmett said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Hearing her full name coming from his lips on his own free will hurt something deep inside of her, something she thought she'd buried a long time ago.

"He was just a one night stand," she found herself explaining despite herself. Why was she giving excuses? She was over thirty, had her own career and yet here she was feeling small in front of the man that had once made her feel so big. She owed him nothing... except maybe she wasn't giving out excuses. Maybe she was giving out her version of an apology.

"Oh. Well, good for you then," Emmett said uncomfortably, trying not to let on how badly she was crushing him inside. "But you don't have to explain it to me, really."

She knew this, she thought while blushing.

"Are _you_ dating anyone right now?"

 _What the hell, Rose? After a year of seeing him nonstop at your doorstep, you ask him_ now?

Stopping her inner monologue, Emmett offered the information.

"No. Haven't for a while now," Emmett shrugged, and when Rose asked him how long, he shrugged again. "Six years or so."

Her mouth dropped open.

"That long? Why?"

Not that she cared. Not at all.

Instead of lying to her (he'd always hated doing so even though it had been a necessity) he told her the truth for once.

"Because I realized no woman compared to you," he said simply. "After a while I just got tired of looking."

The only thing Rosalie could do was frown because she didn't quite know how to reply to that. Was he expecting her to reply a certain way and if so, how? Emmett, being experienced on reading her facial expressions, immediately set to clearing up the ensuing doubts.

"I'm not trying to guilt you into anything," he said, suddenly feeling a lot more tired than he'd been when he'd set out to run. "It is what it is. I'm not trying to rope you somehow into dating me again or to say anything but what I mean. You've always known me best, Rosie," Emmett mumbled sadly, a piece of his heart stretching and shrinking in response to his pain. "I've never been the type to have secret intentions."

It's like the word had somehow become a trigger for her, and Rose, who'd been softening and relaxing at his words, suddenly recoiled. Secrets again.

"Did you already forget why we broke up?" Rose asked sharply. "Your _secrets_. So don't start telling me now about how honest you are, Emmett Cullen. I spent far too long worrying about what you kept from me to forget."

Emmett frowned, thinking of all the things he'd shared with her, the openness he'd only ever had with her that would've helped his relationship with his family.

"What secrets? I never..." he trailed off, finally catching on to what she meant. He sagged. "Oh, that."

"Yes, _that_ ," Rose snarked.

For once in his life, Emmett took a risk. One that he knew had a 50/50 chance of being taken well or being told off.

"It wasn't like that, Rose," he sighed. "I couldn't tell you anything because of my job at the CIA."

He'd kept it such a secret for so long that it was incredibly odd to confess —his own family hadn't known until Edward's takedown, and he had never told friends or girlfriends about what he did. Some he hadn't told because he didn't trust they could keep the secret, while others had been left in the dark for their own protection. Rosalie had always been in the latter category, but now he found himself thinking that maybe it was time to enlighten her for the protection of her soul. It had been so many years and yet she'd lived this whole time thinking her first boyfriend had been hurtfully secretive or -heaven forbid- unfaithful.

"You work for the CIA," Rosalie repeated, and though she was about to start sarcastically laughing, Emmett's expression stopped her. He'd always liked teasing her, but he'd never been a liar despite his secrets. He'd never sought to hurt her, and Rosalie was reluctant to think he'd changed this side of himself in the years they'd been apart.

"I'm a double Political Science and International Relations major. I know Arabic, Russian and Spanish. I always told you I was aiming for a governmental job. You _know_ me, Rose. Then and now, you knew what my passions were. I always laid all the information at your feet, ready to tell you, but I wasn't ready. And when I finally was, you weren't anymore." Emmett shrugged, trying to convey through his body language the helplessness he felt. That he wasn't trying to point fingers, that he wasn't faultless nor solely at fault, that he didn't really blame her.

A strong wind flew past them, reminding them that they were in the middle of the park, at sunrise, at an ungodly hour. Emmett saw Rose shiver, and frowning, he shook off his windbreaker. It wasn't sweaty, seeing as he'd only been running for ten minutes when they bumped into each other, and even if it had been, Emmett knew that Rose had never been the type of girl to care.

"Here," he said, handing it to her. "Don't go catching a cold."

Face ashen, she took the jacket from him wordlessly, just shrugging it on to ward off the elements. On her peripheral vision she saw another man run past her, and Rose suddenly became aware that they were in a very public space talking about a very private matter.

"We shouldn't talk about this here," Rose muttered, looking down at the floor. "Let's go to my place. I'll make breakfast."

She started walking, and Emmett followed. He always had, and he couldn't imagine a reality where he didn't immediately go wherever she was. The years that Rosalie hadn't been in his life had been empty -not in the sense that nothing ever made him happy, because some things did, but in the sense that no matter what he'd done or who he'd dated he never quite felt like he was having the time of his life. Without Rose, life was good. With Rose, it was better.

They reached her apartment in a matter of minutes, and vaguely thinking about the time Emmett realized it was only twenty past six. They had about an hour before they both had to get on with their lives, more or less, and he was dreading to think what an hour together under these circumstances would entail.

 _What's she thinking? I know she tends to shut down whenever she's processing something, but she hasn't said anything in fifteen minutes. Hell, I fucking stepped on her cat's tail and she didn't say anything. Is she mad? Shocked? Horrified? Sad? Talk to me, Rosie._

But Rosalie just kept cooking bacon, cracking eggs and pulling out more food from the fridge. Some things you never forgot, like the fact that your ex-boyfriend looked like a bear and ate like a mammoth. Emmett, like he'd done during their days together, pulled out plates and utensils and set them on the table.

Breakfast ready, Rose and Emmett sat in front of each other. Emmett, waiting for Rose to speak. Rose, trying to put her thoughts together. It seemed like a long time in silence for the two of them, but inevitably, the most impatient one broke it first.

"Rose, please say something."

It was the only incentive she needed to blurt out everything.

"What the _fuck_ do you mean, you work for the CIA Emmett Cullen? Since when? No, I guess I know when. You hid something so important from me? No, of course you did, you didn't even keep pictures of your mom in our apartment. For fuck's sake, you always even signed our packages as Emmett McCarty for some unknown r-"

Rosalie paled.

Her fork, which had been just about to stab into a piece of bacon, stopped abruptly. Her eyes were locked on Emmett's, mouth uncertain between locking tightly and falling agape.

"You're Agent McCarty," she suddenly breathed out, looking like her eyes were ready to bug out of her head.

Emmett frowned.

"No, I'm Agent Cullen, Rose," he said, not understanding what connection she was making.

"You don't understand, Emmett," Rosalie said, putting down her fork with a shaking hand. "I know _of_ Agent McCarty. I was told that an Agent McCarty from the Counterterrorism department had been the one to pursue an investigation on Edward Cullen. That _he'd_ contacted the woman who lured Edward into giving up his secrets, Isabella Swan."

Emmett was suddenly, for once in his life, not hungry. He had a bad feeling about all this.

What Rosalie figured was that if Emmett had come clean about such a secret part of his life, it was time she did the same in return.

"Emmett... I'm the FBI agent that went undercover to take care of Royce King. _I_ was the key witness in the investigation against him."

* * *

 **Hi! So, I know that this chapter was mostly Rose and Emmett, but I figured it was a storyline worth talking about that I can't just suddenly spring up on people. Also, sorry it took me longer than usual to post, but it was exam week and yesterday I tried writing more but got caught up in a project (I was writing about Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease and somehow wound up talking about the Fore tribe mythology lol). Thanks for all the continued support guys!**

 **Leah.**

 **P.S. How many of y'all were surprised? Rosalie's Blue Bear! I mean, I knew I kind of gave it away like a chapter or two ago, but I hadn't been clear enough. Another mystery down, huh?**

 **P. P. S. I'm really sorry if I haven't answered one of your reviews. I haven't been getting notifications from FanFiction whatsoever for the last two weeks, and they haven't gotten back to me on that despite having sent them mail. I _do_ try to go into the review section and reply, but I forget who I've already replied to, and life's hectic so I forget more often than remember. I'm really sorry about that, but I promise I do my best to read all of them. :))**


	22. XXII Traitors and Son

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

He wanted to dance with her all night.

He'd been dreaming for the last few nights of their night together, when he'd get to show off the love of his life and dance with her all night. She didn't dance, not really, that klutz. She'd just recently had her cast taken off, and though she was feeling self-conscious about how weird her arm looked after being in a cast for six weeks, she was also not worried enough to stop wearing the sleeveless dress she was dead set on.

Fuck, he loved her. He was endlessly in love with her and she made his head and heart ache with the amount of _things_ he felt for her.

He looked forward to tonight; to endless dreams together, to sigh-filled private moments of their moments touching together (ruined when he remembered she was much shorter and that it would hurt his neck), to whispered jokes and even stomped on feet.

He loved her.

He loved her.

He loved her.

* * *

"Please."

…

"Please."

…

" _Pretty_ please?"

"Edward, I just…" Bella sighed, putting down the dishes. "I'm just not so sure about it."

He pouted, and came around the counter to stand directly behind her, encasing Bella in his arms. He hunched over slightly so he could lay his chin down on her right shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Flynn was already dead asleep after a day filled with daycare, playing with his father and time out for taking off all his clothes in the middle of the park and flashing unsuspecting elderly women. He and Bella had tried their best to catch him, but the little devil was quick and within seconds had reached a fountain —he'd been close to taking a nose-dive into the shallow water, but thankfully Edward had long legs and the fountain just tall enough the little boy couldn't jump over it immediately.

"But, _Bella_ ," he whined, as always loving how she flinched when he breathed so close to her ear. She'd always hated it, and he'd always found it incredibly fun to annoy her with it. Whoever said love was all about making your partner happy had clearly never thought of their _own_ happiness resulting from being a terrible person.

"But, _Edward_ ," Bella imitated, not-so-secretly thrilled over their position. She relaxed against him, not stopping her washing of the dishes. Edward had offered to help, but he was really lousy with cleaning the dishes so she always turned him down. "Would you think about _my_ needs for once?"

Edward scoffed.

"Me wanting you to have dinner with my parents is _not_ being offhanded about your needs. They want to see you again," Edward explained. "Never mind the fact that I've only ever spoken once to your mother after you broke your arm. You hid me after that!"

"I did not, _sir_. They suddenly took off on a trip to the Caribbean and I couldn't introduce you after that! How's that _my_ fault?" Bella returned. Edward shrugged; he was still hung up over having a child with a woman whose father he hadn't officially met, but he'd be sure to rectify that. Right after he managed to take the love of his life to meet with his parents again.

"It's not, but now all I want is for you to talk to my parents. Why not?" He shrugged.

Bella sighed.

"Edward… I'm scared. I know you told me they don't hate me, but they will most _certainly_ resent me. I love your parents —I can't stand looking them in the eye after I broke their hearts."

Edward frowned.

"So, what? You plan on never seeing them again? How is _that_ gonna work?"

She deflated.

"I know, I know. I'm just… well, as I said, scared." Bella sighed. "I can't bear to think what would happen to me if I was told by your mother never to set foot in her house again. Not that I wouldn't deserve it —I must be public enemy number one by now for her, and rightfully so."

Edward pinched her belly, making her yelp.

"Bella Swan, if _I_ forgave you, _she_ most definitely will. I mean, you are the mother of her first grandchild, right? I honestly think she'd already even forgotten she wanted Emmett and Alice to reproduce, too."

She stopped her washing for a moment, just taking a moment to soak in the feel of the arms around her. As much as she hated it, he gave her immeasurable strength just by holding her.

"Edward, I'm a mother now. I don't think I could _ever_ forgive anyone who hurt Flynn. He's more precious to me than my own life, and I doubt your mother thinks differently about the three of you." Bella tried explaining herself, because even though she knew Edward was partially right, he was also forgetting about how a mother would protect a child even from themselves.

"You're right," Edward sighed, kissing her cheek. "But I also know my mother's so full of forgiveness that she'll at least give you a chance before kicking you out. And I promise if she does, I'll follow you."

Bella frowned.

"I don't want to hurt your family ties."

"You won't. And even if I _do_ end up having a full-blown fight with my mom, we'll recover. I'd feel a lot worse if I didn't defend the mother of my only son, don't you think?"

Bella wanted to say she could protect herself, but didn't. In truth, it was nice to have someone saying they had your back.

"Alright, fine."

* * *

Edward had been full of shit.

As soon as the door to the Cullen household had opened, Edward had hightailed it out of there because he smelt cinnamon buns. As if he'd been hypnotized, Bella had suddenly blinked and Edward was gone, leaving her holding poor Flynn's little hand in a death grip and staring horrified at the poised woman that was Esme Cullen. Not a hair was out of place, and she rocked the salmon blouse and black pencil skirt like nobody's business.

That little shit had said it would be a casual event, Bella raged, all too conscious of her jeans and t-shirt.

"Flynn, honey, your favorite show's on the TV," Esme said to her grandson, and Traitor #2 sped away to go see if the older woman spoke the truth.

"Bella," Esme said, opening the door wider. "Come on in."

Nervously, Bella did.

"Hi, Esme. Thank you for inviting us to lunch," Bella said, and though she did her best to be her usual cool self, it was incredibly hard to keep up the act in front of this woman. She _did_ care about what her son's grandmother thought of her, and it was killing her inside to run over all the possible things the woman could say to her.

"Of course. Is that for me?" Esme asked, motioning to the container in Bella's hand. With a start, Bella nodded and handed it to her. It was lasagna, seeing as Carlisle had seemed to love it the last time she'd brought it over. To think that was three years ago made her heart ache. "It looks fantastic, Bella. Thank you."

Her kindness was even harsher than an insult.

Quietly, Bella followed the hostess to the kitchen, where Edward was attempting to get past his father, The Bun Protector. Carlisle didn't like sweets, so Esme had him permanently assigned to watch over dessert.

"Bella," Carlisle greeted, grabbing his son's wrist and keeping it a few inches away from the bowl. "I'm glad you and Flynn could make it."

"Thank you, I'm glad, too," Bella sighed, realizing that she seriously meant it. In the brief time she and Edward had dated, she'd come to love the Cullen parentship far more than she was ever willing to think about.

"What's that?" Carlisle asked, and his eyes lit up. " _Oh!_ Is it your lasagna?"

He was worse than a hound when it came to smelling food.

"It is," Esme said, then glared at her son. "Edward, go get your son and make sure he washes his hands. I'm pretty sure I saw him with a hand in his pants when he came in."

Bella blushed, wanting to swear up and down that she _hadn't_ taught the child to do that, but was pretty sure the comment would just be weird.

Defeated, Edward went to get Flynn, looking at Bella out the corner of his eye. He knew she'd be fine; she just needed to let herself face the music.

As soon as Edward was out of the kitchen, she turned to the older couple, who had somehow united fronts and were now standing in front of the buns.

"I'm sorry," Bella immediately blurted out. "I just want to get that out of the way first. I know you must resent me so much because it was kind of my fault that he was in jail these years, and I know I must've broken your heart when you saw me testify, but—"

When Bella couldn't continue because of the tears welling up, Carlisle finished for her.

"But you had to think of Flynn, right?" He asked kindly, and at Bella's surprised blinking, he gave her a small smile. "Emmett told us you only agreed until the very end, and that sounds about right with the conception date."

She let a few tears slip past her, then dabbed them away.

"I just… I only had evidence for one part of the story. To lie, which I was going to until I found out I was pregnant, would've meant that if it got out something could've happened to me, and I _needed_ to bring Flynn into a world filled with love. Edward is and _was_ innocent, but I wasn't sure, and how could I ask him? And Emmett was pressuring me to…" Bella shook her head to herself. "It's no excuse, but I didn't know how to ask for help. I should've, and my biggest regret is I didn't." Bella admitted, letting her shoulders sag. "The solution is very clear now, but as they say, hindsight is 20/20."

She really had no better excuse. She'd believed she was putting a guilty man behind bars, but only halfheartedly. She'd thought she'd been doing what was best for her child, but had forgotten about her heart.

Esme pressed her lips together briefly before posing her own question.

"Why _did_ you agree to spy on him? It didn't have anything to do with you."

Bella was taken off-guard by the question. Nobody had asked her that question, nobody had wanted to know why she'd agreed to cooperate. Most people assumed it was because the government had asked it of her, but in truth, that wasn't quite it.

"Because it was Edward," Bella gave a half-smile. "Alice Cullen's older brother I'd spoken to once that couldn't _possibly_ have willingly hurt anyone. I thought if anyone was going to make their best to be impartial, it was me. I didn't want them asking anyone who didn't have this family's best interests at heart, but I also knew that if I'd found him to be involved with criminals I would do something." Her smile dropped, thinking of the fact that she _had_ , at the end, been partial, and sent an innocent man to jail.

The Cullen couple was quiet, letting Bella put herself back together.

Finally, she shook off her guilt, her nervousness, her excuses.

"I'm sorry about what I did to your son, to your family," Bella began sincerely, alternating looking at each of them in the eye. "But I want to be in his life, and I want you to be in mine and our son's. Even if you can't, I'm incredibly grateful that you've taken in Flynn so readily. I hope you know that I'm never letting Edward go again, and that I know I'm gonna have to prove it to you. All I ask is for a second chance to make amends."

Looking thoughtful, Carlisle and Esme soaked in her words, processing them carefully and coming up with good responses.

"Flynn is our grandson, Bella. Through and through, and nothing will ever change that. Edward forgave you, and that's more than enough for us. If we felt you were being insincere, or that you'd used him, we wouldn't have let you back into this house," Carlisle began, and then Esme took over for him.

"You _did_ hurt us, Bella, because Carlisle and I also believed in you. More than anything, you hurt our son, and that's something that will take a while to get over," Esme said, but her words didn't sound angry. "That being said, we also have to apologize. The only reason you were even in this mess is because of Emmett. It'd be highly illogical of us to condemn you so harshly for something that our oldest son put you up to. If anything, the one that really broke our hearts was him, because it was _his_ duty as the older brother to look out for Edward. You shouldn't have been put in that position in the first place."

Bella let out a shaky sigh.

"Emmett and I have come to terms with our mistakes. And really, Esme, neither of you have to apologize. As messed up as it is, if this hadn't happened, I don't know if I ever would've met with all of you again. And without Edward…" she let out a little laugh. "Well, that little redhead out there wouldn't even exist."

All three of them smiled at the thought of the little devil.

"Were you talking about us?" Edward suddenly came back in, having taken an incredibly long time in just picking up a toddler and washing their hands. But he had a look in his eye as if he'd been quite deliberate in it all, so they all just rolled their eyes and gave him their own quips about it all.

The family moved to the dinner table, the mood much lighter than before, but Edward held Bella back for a beat.

"Are you ok? Did it go well?"

He looked nervous, but only slightly so.

Smiling up at him, she stood on her tip toes to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"It did. Traitor #1."

Then she ran away, laughing, going to their son to help him into a chair.

"Traitor #2, you _need_ to stop sticking your hand down your pants!"

* * *

 **So, I know it took me a little longer to post, but life you know. As always, thank you so much for all of your incredible reviews, favorites and follows. My account is _still_ malfunctioning though so I still don't get _any_ mails from Fanfiction, which is incredibly annoying. I keep having to manually check, so I don't always remember if I already replied to a review or who are the new followers. Still, know in my heart I thank each one of you. **

**Leah.**

 **P.S. Lol I feel like I need to address this now because I've seen like three or so comments that seriously commented on me saying a few chapters back that Flynn was Robert Pattinson's baby. Folks, it was a joke. I'm sure most of you know that, but I just wanted to make sure that we were all on the same page. Bella was panicking and so she started thinking dumb shit. It happens to the best of us.**


	23. XXIII Do Not Resist

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also, before you tell me to get on with the present time, let me remind you there're a few super important scenes missing, but I promise next chapter will be again on present time.**

* * *

And so the food and the wine and the music flowed within the ballroom. Heels clicked, glasses chinked and ice cubes dripped.

The night was meant to be one filled with charity and laughter and songs and talk. It was meant to be a hopeful night for the poor and a joyful night for the rich. The night was meant to be filled with so much positivity, and yet there was tension in the air only palpable to those who sought it.

 _I_ _hate_ _this_ , Bella thought sullenly as she was escorted inside along with Edward. _This was meant to be a fun night, but I fucked it up._

Outwardly, however, Bella looked cool as a cucumber. Her arm was hooked through Edward's, a tooth-full smile in place and gorgeous red gown hanging loosely from her body. She couldn't wear anything tight, nor was it her style. She also wore flats beneath it instead of heels; Renee had been a firm believer during Bella's pregnancy that the clicking of the heels could hurt the baby, and even though Bella knew many women still wore them, she thought it couldn't hurt to steer clear from heels anyway. Besides, walking disaster that she was, it did her well; it would suck for her to have another arm broken when the bundle of joy was born. Breastfeeding _had_ to be a challenge with only one arm.

Bella wanted to hit herself internally. Here she was, on the verge of betraying the love of her life, and all she could think of was breastfeeding with one arm.

"Love, are you alright?" Edward asked, snapping Bella back to reality. Heart stuttering as it always did at the pet name, she just smiled as sweetly as she could and nodded.

"Just a little gassy," she lied, laughing at the scandalized face Edward made. He wasn't used to talking about gastrointestinal movements, and the fact that she did so in such a natural way always unsettled him. Bella used: Fart Power.

 _Seriously, brain, stop coming up with techniques._

 _I'm the brain of a pregnant woman, alright? I got better things to do than give you 'serious' ideas. And just for the record, I_ love _gaming analogies, so fucking deal with them 'Host'._

So she was hungry, dumb(er) and going crazy.

"I'm so fortunate to be privy to this information," Edward teased, making Bella's lips twitch. He still spoke in that weird way of his most of the time, but she liked to think she'd managed to slip in some more slang into his vocabulary. A girl could hope.

"Yes. I'm just letting you know so that if I let one slip accidentally in front of someone it's _your_ job to pretend it wasn't me."

"Let what slip?" A voice asked from behind them, and feeling all the blood attempting to rush to her cheeks, she turned with as much poise and grace as she could manage to face Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

"A fart," she kept a straight face, but burst out laughing at Edward's scandalized face. By now, she knew her public well enough that she'd known Edward would be the only one to mind, Esme and Carlisle much too weird themselves to care. As it was, she'd been right.

" _Bella_ ," Edward groaned, and the groan intensified when he saw that his parents were chuckling.

"You've always needed someone like Bella to bring you out to the clouds, son," Esme laughed, now getting a little closer to give her son a hug and a kiss. "You've always been too serious, my boy."

Edward scoffed. No he wasn't.

"Mother, you're being a dick," Edward sniffed, and both of his parents were so shocked by this that the one to burst out laughing first was Bella. Then Esme followed, and finally Edward and Carlisle were comfortable enough to also start laughing.

"Oh, Bella, thank God you waltzed into our son's life," Carlisle smiled, and something inside of Bella clenched so tightly that she felt like she couldn't breathe for a moment. They were thanking her for being here, and the way she'd pay them back would be through betraying them. Her soul coiled.

"I think _I'm_ the lucky one," Bella whispered to herself, but she was sure that they were all so consumed in their jokes that they simply didn't hear her.

As they kept laughing and making light conversation, Bella thought that she could feel the hairs at the back of her neck standing on end. It felt like her body was trying to warn her of danger, though she didn't know what. She knew Edward felt it, too, because the hand that was about to take another champagne flute from a waiter went instead around her waist, pulling her closer and laying a kiss against her temple.

"Mom, dad, would you mind taking Bella to the balcony? I'll be right back," Edward smiled, and his parents nodded easily enough, assuming he'd spotted an annoying client he _had_ to meet. So they led her away from the hall to the upper floor, where the guests of honor would watch a performance from the privacy of their own box.

Edward walked as confidently as a man of his stature would when approaching a man of Royce King's worth.

"Mr. Cullen," Royce smiled, but the smile held no real warmth or respect. Edward returned it in kind.

"Royce," Edward shook his hand, not using more strength than necessary but leaving it clear that _he_ was the one in charge. "How are you finding the party?"

Charity event. Ball. Whatever. Potato tomatoe.

"It's all incredibly nice, Mr. Cullen." Royce gave his usual tight smile; despite the amount of time he'd spent getting to know his boss in the last few months, he still didn't like the pretentious asshole any more. "My girlfriend was just saying what a great scene it is."

This _little roach has a girlfriend?_ Edward couldn't help thinking. _You find out something new every day._

"Oh, where is she? It'd be nice to meet the woman that captured your heart," Edward said sincerely, wanting to know what kind of woman would put up with this piece of work.

"That's actually a good question," Royce suddenly frowned, looking around him. "She said she'd go to the bathroom, but it's been like ten minutes."

Edward didn't think it appropriate to point out that she _could_ just be taking a shit, so he didn't enlighten his worker. He'd find out some day.

"Well, you should go check out everything's alright if it worries you," Edward tipped his head. "My parents and girlfriend are waiting for me, so if you'll excuse me."

 _Great. They'll watch you as your company takes the first big hit of the operation,_ Royce thought, watching his boss walk away.

 _Serves you right._

* * *

The first part of the night went off without a hitch. The Cullens and Bella admired the beautiful ballet performance that opened the show, an hour-long monologue that by the end had made everyone laugh, cry, and bug their eyes out at least once. It had been beautiful, and when everyone went down to eat, everyone but Bella was in high spirits.

"Did you see how far her leg could go?" Bella heard Esme gushing to Carlisle.

"Love, are you alright? You look a bit off," Edward whispered in her ear, putting a hand on her waist and guiding her along.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little green," Bella smiled, and though Edward let it go, she knew he'd seen how strained it was.

"Alright. Tell me if there's anything I can do for you," Edward kissed her cheek, making her heart warm and her guilt stack up.

"Thank you," Bella's smile came easier this time, making the worried line on her boyfriend's forehead fade.

"So, I was thinking that maybe tomorrow we should go visit my brother," Edward suddenly said. "I don't get to see him much because of his job, but supposedly he's back in town since yesterday, so I was thinking maybe you would like to meet him."

 _But will we have tomorrow?_

"Oh? What does your brother do?" Bella asked, laughing a little at the constipated look Edward made. "Professional vagabond or what?"

He chuckled.

"No, it's just... a weird job. I'll tell you more about it later," Edward promised, and Bella would've pushed if her stomach hadn't growled just then. He quirked an eyebrow. "Hungry, love?"

She blushed.

"I suppose some nourishment _would_ help my stomach get settled." She attempted to save herself, but by then, she'd already alarmed the Cullens about the state her stomach was in.

"Oh dear," Esme made a worried face, but the mischievous glint in her eye gave her away. "Let's get you something to eat, my poor, poor child."

* * *

"How are things on your end, Miss Swan?" Agent McCarty asked.

"They're just fine. I've still got an hour left, right?" Bella whispered; she'd locked herself in the bathroom once she'd checked all the stalls were empty, needing someplace quiet to talk.

"Perhaps a little bit less. We're coordinating with the FBI so we act at the same time, but they're telling us Mr. King is getting a bit ahead of himself with his plans. We might all have to step in about thirty minutes before what we'd planned."

 _Thirty minutes less with Edward?_

"You'll wait until I bring him to the assigned box, right?" Bella asked, and she could hear the plea in her own voice. "I don't want his parents to see it, or anyone else for that matter. Please, _please_ just let me get him there."

The agent was quiet for a moment.

"Miss Swan, did you... really fall in love with Mr. Cullen?" The agent's voice was incredulous. "I know we said something about this a couple of weeks ago, but... To fall for him, that's just not a good idea."

She held her tears back.

"Don't you think I _know_ that?" She hissed. "I knew I shouldn't have, that he'll never forgive me, but what could I do? He's- well, I don't think he deserves to go to jail, but apparently you have enough proof that he does, so I don't know what to believe anymore. I didn't fall for a 'guilty man'; I fell for Edward Cullen."

On his end, Emmett felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. This woman, who was really still a teen, had more trust and love in her body for his brother than he himself felt like he had in his pinky for anyone. Had he really stopped caring so much? Was he really such a void person since he and Rosalie Hale broke up? How could he be so empty when this girl was so full? How could he explain to this girl, a stranger, that he just lived for his job now, and his job told him his brother was guilty, so he must've been? That despite his effort to give her the reigns to this operation, to uncover innocence instead of guilt, she'd still failed? Not in his eyes, but in the government's. The fact that she'd fallen in love with his no good brother showed how _good_ Edward really was, but that was not an acceptable thing to tell the government. 'Isabella Swan, heir to a fortune and child genius believes in my brother; it's good enough'. He couldn't say that, and so here he was, following orders. Like a coward, because he hadn't even had the decency to ask his own younger brother face to face if he'd been implicated.

Emmett wanted to think he'd tried protecting him from the sidelines, but the truth was, he hadn't. He'd been a good soldier, half-assedly tried helping his family and now was about to help stick his brother in jail. All because, what? He'd been walking through a haze the last decade or so? Because if _he_ couldn't be happy, no one could? Because even though he'd been all set to lead the perfect life with the perfect wife, it had been his _little_ _brother_ that had accomplished everything anyone could've ever wanted? Was he... Had he just been _jealous_? Without knowing so, had he been leading his brother to his execution with the excuse that it would be for his own good?

What a fool. What a jealous, stupid, fool.

He cleared his throat.

"Go be with Mr. Cullen then, Ms. Swan. He'll need that time together to get through the months ahead."

* * *

"Hey, slow down, love," Edward laughed as Bella tugged him along the hall, quirking an eyebrow when he saw she'd led them to a box that _wasn't_ their own. "Love, I think your compass is broken again."

Bella had a terrible sense of direction.

"It's not. I just thought it'd be awkward to be interrupted by your parents doing _this_."

Before he could ask what _this_ was, Bella had led them inside of the box and shut the door behind her. Edward barely had time to register that the curtains were closed on this one before his girlfriend had all but tackled him down to one of the chairs.

"It would definitely be awkward," Edward mumbled, nonetheless returning the kiss in full. He buckled his hips as a reflex when Bella ground her core against him, moaning when she did it again. "Bella..."

"No one's coming in here," Bella whispered. "Please?"

He never could deny her.

So he let her undo his buckle and zipper, moaned when he saw her lift her dress to reveal lace panties, put his hands on her hips to not let her fall.

"You're amazing," he whispered against her lips, and suddenly amidst the haze, his stomach plummeted. "Wait, honey, I don't have protection."

But Bella didn't stop.

"It's a safe day. I trust you." Bella lied about the first part, and felt like crying at the second. Then Edward attempted to kill her when he replied that he trusted her, too.

"You shouldn't always," Bella whispered, and though Edward heard, he forgot to say something in return because in the next moment he was enveloped by Bella's tightness and warmth.

" _Fuck_ ," he hissed, letting his head fall back. He tried helping her move, but she batted his hands away.

"Let me do this for you," she said, rolling her hips; he clenched his jaw to try and not come right away. It felt too good without a condom, and he was so enchanted by this woman that anything she did or said threatened to throw him over the edge.

"Oh, God," Edward moaned, reaching up to grab Bella by the back of her head and bring her lips down roughly to his.

"It's Bella," she teased, biting his bottom lip. Moving up and down, feeling a hand on her neck and the other one on her ass, Bella did her best to drown the thoughts from her head. She thought of now, of how much she _loved_ this man, how much she was giving up for the growing life inside of her, of how heartbroken she'd be if she'd been in his place. Of how she was giving him up on the off chance that he was guilty, because if he wasn't and she'd sent him to jail she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She trusted Agent McCarty somehow, and he was so sure that this wonderful man was implicated somehow, and...

" _Oh_ ," she whimpered; Edward bit down on her bottom lip, then licked it, and knowing he'd distracted her enough he ground upwards with all his strength to bury himself to the hilt.

Both of them came at that moment, calling each other's name quietly but with each letter dripping love and pleasure.

Tired, Bella collapsed against his chest, feeling as his arms wrapped tightly around her, his cock going soft inside of her. So much pleasure.

So much pain to come.

"Let me..." Edward mumbled, tucking himself back into his pants, pulling up Bella's panties and pulling down her dress. She remained seated on his lap, her forehead tucked against his neck. Not looking him in the eye, but basking in his love and warmth.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," Edward said, and though he didn't see, Bella started crying. "I know I told you like a month or so ago, but... I just wanted you to know I meant it. I don't want to freak you out, love. You're so young, and so full of opportunity that the last thing I want is for you to feel tied up to this old man. But it's true. You make me so happy."

 _You fucking perfect man. I don't deserve you, don't you get it? I'm just... worthless. I don't deserve you._

Bella felt her phone vibrating. She knew this meant she had a minute to separate from Edward before the box got filtered by, what? Cops? She hadn't paid attention to that part.

"Edward, please just give up. Don't put up a fight. I don't want you hurt."

He frowned, not understanding.

"Are you breaking up with me?" His voice caught, watching as Bella stood up from the one place that brought her happiness and away. She was crying, but she shook her head no.

"No, I'm not. I just... don't deserve you."

What? Confused, Edward stood up.

"Bella, you're not making any sense. Can you-"

He was interrupted when the door suddenly crashed open; doing the only thing he could think to do, he flew to stand in front of Bella. Nothing would touch her if he had anything to say about it.

It was the cops. A handful.

"Mr. Cullen, put your hands where we can see them."

Heart pounding, he brought them up.

"What's going on?"

He heard a voice coming in from the hall before he could see who it belonged to.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you're under arrest for being an accessory after the fact. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say..."

He stopped listening as soon as Emmett came into the room, spewing what he was sure were the Miranda rights. His brother was arresting him? For being accessory after the fact? What fact? What...

"Emmett? Tell me what's happening." Edward pleaded, his world suddenly coming back into focus.

Bella, behind him, frowned. Did Edward know this man?

"You're being arrested for-"

" _I'm asking you to tell me why my brother is arresting me!_ " Edward shouted, startling both the cops and Bella. She'd never seen him raise his voice at anyone, not even when a valet from one of the fancy restaurants he took them to on dates scratched his beloved car. Not only that, but...

"You're his brother?" Bella gasped, and when Edward turned back to look at her, he saw she wasn't looking at him, but at Emmett.

Edward frowned.

"You know each other?" He whispered to her, and for some reason, Bella's eyes grew wide with guilt.

What was going on?

"Come quietly, Edward. Don't resist." Emmett commanded softly. "As we speak the FBI is arresting Royce King."

Edward's blood went cold.

Arresting Royce King. Arresting him as 'accessory' to something. Bella's sudden internship at the company. How she'd never intentionally pried about Royce King but asked endless questions about the rest of his friends.

He heard the voices of his parents suddenly at the door, asking what was going on and for someone to please explain why they were pointing their guns to their son, and what was Emmett doing here?

"You..." Edward locked eyes with Bella. "Did you betray me?"

He didn't even register her tears. How could he? His own eyes were blurry.

"I did. I was asked by the CIA to get close to you." Bella said, her voice surprisingly strong. "Please give yourself up, Edward. Don't resist."

So that's what she'd meant.

To not resist arrest.

"I won't," Edward said, letting the cops swarm around him, slap on him a pair of cuffs, push him out the door. He took note of the empty hallways, of how they took him through the emergency exit to not cause a scene. He heard the voices of his parents shouting after him, saying they knew he was innocent. A part of him withered and died. "Why would I resist?"

* * *

 **Funny story. So I finally got a reply back from FanFiction about my notifications issue, and you know what the person tells me? You won't believe it. "Did you check your junk mail?" And I'm like *scoff* "You think it'll be that easy you-" And there it was, about 134 emails from FanFiction accumulated since the beginning of October. Apparently, for some crazy reason my Gmail started marking all FFN stuff as junk, though I never would've done that. Either it was a glitch or I hit the wrong button at some point. Anyway, now you know! I'm officially back on track for replying (or at least telling myself I will) to every review, as always. Thank you for bearing with me, and for sending me out so much love via reviews, follows and favorites. It makes a huge difference to know a single story can make so many people happy. Thanks for reading!**

 **Leah.**

 **P.S. This was a hard scene to write. I've really been building up this story for this moment, especially the part of how Emmett and Bella _did_ care about Edward but still sent him to jail. Obviously, as previously stated, sometimes life's a little messier than that and for some people it's not as easy as 'it's the right thing to do'. Hopefully, you see why things are the way they are in the present and why this Bella and Emmett acted the way they did, even if most of you would've chosen different paths. **


	24. XXIV Maternal Instinct

**Disclaimer: I'm not that knowledgeable of the law, so... I did what I could with the information I could find. If any lawyers are reading this, I apologize for butchering the legal process.**

* * *

The courthouse was a dreary place.

Outside, reporters crowded to be the first to have the chance to stick their mic in the defendants' faces and ask intrusive, self-righteous questions.

The first one to have their trial was Royce King, the unknown cyberterrorist that had managed to wipe out the system of four major banks in a matter of minutes and demand ransom within thirty minutes, or else. The 'or else' had alarmed the banks enough that they'd been about to give in to the demands, had it not been for the sudden capturing of the perpetrator. Mr. King had pleaded guilty on all counts, but he'd done so in quite a relaxed way, something that had unnerved the judge and jury. No one had known what the man had up his sleeve, and it was until years later that they'd find out that they'd given Mr. King exactly what he needed –time to set a plan in motion. Mr. King, upon seeing the FBI agent that had been assigned to get close to him and avoid a major catastrophe, had broken into a rage that had defied his façade.

"You whore! You used me for your career, you motherfucking bitch! You're gonna pay for this, you hear me?"

But the FBI agent, Rosalie Hale, had just calmly delivered her witness statement.

A few days after that, an ex-businessman had been come in through the front door with his head hanging low. He'd been out on personal recognizance, meaning that it'd been determined he had been assessed as having no risk of not appearing in court. So Edward Cullen had been true to his word, showing up to court a month after the initial arrest. Usually trials and hearings and the like took a lot of time, but it appeared that there was enough evidence against Royce King and enough interest in a rich man getting convicted that the process had been sped up. Mr. Cullen had sat down quietly in the defendant's seat, looked down at the floor and avoided looking or talking to anyone that wasn't his attorney.

He'd heard when one Isabella Marie Swan had been called to the stand, when she'd testified that he had hired a cyberterrorist fully knowing of the risk the man posed to the country. That he'd collaborated with a woman ("Tanya Denali, Ms. Swan?" "Yes, her.") to keep watch on the progress of the ransomware. Mr. Cullen, who hadn't glanced anywhere else, had looked up upon the closing words of the witness. She'd caught his eye, and something in his face made her turn bright red, lower her head and never look at the defendant again.

Then Edward Cullen rose to the witness box, swore to tell the truth and sat down. Ms. Swan watched from afar in the very back of the courtroom. She listened as Mr. Cullen recounted the events; how he'd been approached by a woman claiming to work for the CIA, how he'd been told it'd be for the safety of his country. How he was approached by Isabella Swan, who had never really pried into his business that he knew of. That by the end, he'd been so distracted by his love-life that he stopped paying his full attention to the threat that Mr. King posed. That the night of his arrest he'd thought something was off about Mr. King, but that otherwise there had been no suspicious activity within the company. That he'd been reluctant to invade Mr. King's privacy, though Tanya Denali had asked it of him.

As he testified, Ms. Swan could be seen paling more and more, until she ran out of the courtroom. Nobody knew exactly where she'd gone, but by the time she came back Mr. Cullen was done testifying. The day passed, the jury deliberated, and Mr. Edward Cullen was found guilty.

The reporter shook his head sadly. It was so obvious this man was innocent, but it seemed like people wanted to believe the story that made a powerful man fall.

* * *

"Edward, I'm serious when I tell you that if I fall down again, I'm gonna take you with me and use our child as a cushion," Bella wheezed, feeling like she had doused one lung on fire and the other one was being filled up by cotton. Edward walked ahead with a sleeping child clinging to his front, looking back every few minutes to be sure the mother of his son hadn't fallen down. Not that it should've been a concern; as he knew, she'd have taken him down with her.

"You get the maternal instinct from your mother," Edward joked, knowing that Renée Swan was anything but a warm and cuddly woman, unlike Bella. Bella had told him of the time that she and her parents had been joking around on a stone bridge of a shallow river after having gone to an antique market. Charlie had been roughhousing Bella jokingly and had pushed her a little too hard, resulting in her being dangerously close to the edge and almost pushing off a necklace her mother had placed next to them, on top of the bridge. Jokingly, Renée had scolded her husband: "Charlie! The necklace, for Christ's sake!" Not amused, Bella had stared disbelievingly at her mother. "Don't look at me like that. I paid for your swimming classes."

"Why does the freaking meadow have to be so far away?" Bella whined, making Edward laugh and hold for a couple of beats until Bella caught up to him.

"It's not that far away, love. Just about two miles," Edward comforted.

"Why couldn't we just go to the one next to your house?" Bella kept whining, referring to how Edward had two favorite meadows. This was the one he liked best, but getting there was a bit more extenuating and last time he'd tried bringing Bella... well, we all know how that ended.

"Because I wanted to bring my two favorite people to my very favorite place," Edward said, grabbing Bella's hand. Scrunching up his face, he looked down. "Ew, Bella, your hand is super sweaty."

She glared.

"Well, not all of us have a pristine physical condition. I gave birth to the child in your arms, alright? I haven't recovered from that," she argued, making Edward chuckle. He didn't bother calling her bullshit, or the fact that she'd been just as bad at hiking at nineteen.

"Hey, you're a lot more awake today than the last time I brought you," Edward noted, and Bella nodded sadly.

"It's called being a mother. Flynn used to be very fussy as a newborn, and the ability to open my eyes before eight a.m. kinda just stuck." Bella explained swinging her hand with Edward's. "I also had to wash away some of my morning grumpiness. Babies know when you're not in the mood for their shit and choose that exact moment to be awful little people."

Edward brought her hand up and gave the back of it a kiss.

"You'll always be my morning grump," Edward smiled, and the crinkles around his eyes reminded Bella of the time that had gone by between them. Edward, seeing her expression, smiled sadly. "I wish I could've been there for Flynn's birth. For every step of the way, really."

Bella looked away.

"I have it on camera," she said quietly. "The delivery, his first steps, his first words." Bella pursed her lips, looking to the ground intently. "I always hoped... that one day, when you got out, you'd want to see it."

Edward squeezed her hand.

"I do," he said, feeling as the little boy on his chest and the woman beside him healed his bleeding wounds. He watched as Bella bit down on her bottom lip, probably thinking hard of something. He gave her time, walking leisurely by her side and letting her focus on her steps. He _really_ didn't want to kill their child.

"I got scared when I learnt that you were coming out," Bella finally said, and as if to give herself courage, she held with her other hand his forearm. "I thought I couldn't possibly be ready to explain to you all that had happened. That I'd never meant to hurt you, that I had your child, that I wanted another chance. I was... scared to death of Royce. Of what he might do to me if he found out I had your child. I was just _scared_ , Edward."

-.-

 _"You said he'd never be out," Bella said, collapsing on the chair she'd refused. "You said if I testified he'd be locked away, Emmett!"_

 _She was hurt._

 _Betrayed._

 _She trusted this man, once. Did as he asked, hoping it'd be enough._

 _"I'm sorry, you know I had no say in this. I really believed I'd be able to uphold my word."_

 _So did she. She really believed that, though she wasn't the main witness for Royce King's case, she'd be enough to testify that he was most definitely implicated in criminal activity._

 _Blood pooled at her feet and became lead. If King was out, it meant that the accessory, Edward, would be too._

 _"And he... does he..."_

 _Did he know he had a son?_

 _Emmett shook his head._

 _"He has no clue as far as anyone is concerned, although I wouldn't be surprised if it was a front. Bella, my brother, he..."_

 _Emmett uttered the words Bella had feared most since that day in court._

 _"He's out, and he's coming for you."_

 _But he's coming for me for what? For revenge? For an explanation? For... a second chance?_

 _-.-_

"I didn't know what you'd want from me when you got out, and Emmett made it seem as though you were coming to me for revenge. Then, when you didn't appear on my front door a week later, I started getting more and more confused. I didn't know if you wanted me to come to you, or if you never wanted to see me again. What I'm trying to say is..." Bella breathed in deeply, then let it out. "Thank you for giving me this chance."

By the time that she'd finished with her speech they were already in the meadow. It was layered in daffodils and dozens of other flowers Bella could not for the life of her name, made all the more beautiful by the morning sun shining bright on them. She felt her eyes water, caught up in the moment and by the fucking rays of sun that threatened to blind her.

"You're more than welcome, love," Edward said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Now come on. Let's have breakfast."

After Bella unloaded the picnic materials (read: a blanket and the basket filled with bread, fruit and Nutella because yes) they woke up Flynn, who was fresh-faced like a king that had been disturbed from his lovely dreams.

They spent their morning like that: eating, chasing Flynn, taking naps and eating some more. Bella laughed harder than she had in months, and Edward laughed more than he had in years. It had always been like that with Bella: she'd always brought him up to the clouds when all he'd wanted was to dig his feet into the ground. Flynn had become his symbol of hope, that the unexpected could sometimes bring along great things.

As they sat and watched Flynn attempt very poorly to do cartwheels, Bella leaned against Edward's chest, cocooned by his warmth. His arms held her tightly around her waist, his chin lying heavily on her head.

"Hey, Edward?" Bella spoke as if in a haze. He hummed in acknowledgement, feeling sleepy from the afternoon sun and the food.

Bella watched her son fall on his ass, then stand again, undeterred by the bruised butt.

"I love you, Edward Cullen. I always have."

His arms around her tightened, his heart beat wildly and tears pricked his eyes. He was a broken man, and though it was his job to put himself back together, this woman was making sure to leave no gaps between the broken pieces stuck back together.

"I love you too, Bella Swan. So much."

* * *

 **So, I know I said last chapter we'd get on with the present time, so I figured we'd compromise and do a flashback and the present time. The flashback was supposed to be shorter, as usual, but I got inspired. I'm being super efficient today, which is odd because normally I'd be reading manga and neglecting all else.**

 **Leah.**

 **P.S. The necklace thing actually happened to me. My mother sustains to this day that the fall wasn't that far and that I could swim, unlike the necklace. Lol. I love my mom.**

 **P.P.S. Again, thank you so much for the ongoing support. It means an awful lot to me to know that my story can make you feel what I feel while I write this.**


	25. XXV Blame The Game

**Disclaimer: All I own is stress and a story. Also, I'm sorry about the late update. Exams and projects are piling up which means less time for writing. I did my very best to put this one out and even thought I'd be able to post this chapter and shortly afterwards the next one, but it seems unlikely. I'm even hallucinating a little bit while writing this.**

* * *

Isabella Marie Swan paced outside of the prison.

She didn't know if she should go in. Explain. Ask for forgiveness. Tell the man inside that he was going to be a father, that she was really looking forward to being a mother even though she was so young. She needed him to understand that it wasn't like she _hated_ him or anything; she'd just done as asked by a governmental agency. She'd tried resisting, she wanted to explain. But that between the man you loved and your future child the little bastard just _had_ to win every time.

"Bella?" A quiet voice broke her out of her reverie, and heart pounding, Bella turned to find Alice Whitlock standing somberly behind her.

She seemed to had both aged and become younger within the last few months. During the proceedings, though she'd been in the benches as part of the quiet support network Edward Cullen had, Alice hadn't approached nor glanced at Bella, no matter how hard she'd tried catching the older girl's eye.

"Alice," Bella breathed out, consciously bringing her thick coat tighter around her belly. Her old friend didn't know she was pregnant, of course, or that she was four months along. She wasn't showing all that much, which brought her some measure of relief.

"Are you gonna go in?" Alice motioned towards the prison, and without much surprise, Bella shook her head no. "Why not? You're already here."

Bella pursed her lips.

"I keep trying to go in. But I just... I don't think Edward wants to see me." Bella said, feeling the nausea rise and threaten to spill out the contents of her breakfast. "I keep trying to build up the courage, but I don't think I'm strong enough."

Alice thought of the thirteen-year-old girl she'd befriended, the one that had made no apologies for being who she was and who cared not one bit what anyone thought of her. Alice thought it was a pity that as you grew older so did your concerns. Maybe the Bella from less than a decade ago would've marched in, apologized and insisted on not going back until she was forgiven. But this Bella was more cautious, more inhibited by the world —more concerned with what a mother should do in a case such as this.

"You've always been strong enough to do whatever it is you want, Bella," Alice said truthfully. "You just have to allow yourself to do it."

Sometimes the hardest part about having been mistaken is knowing you can do something about it, but still being unable to pull your courage together in order to do it. With Bella, it was the dilemma she faced now; she knew the only thing she could do to make amends was try and explain to the man she loved what had happened, but somehow, it sounded like such dumb excuses to her that she wouldn't have believed herself. She wanted someone to believe her outside of her parents, but it seemed highly unlikely that she'd ever be anything to the world that wasn't a conniving woman used by a government agency to fuck up a powerful man.

"You don't seem that mad at me," Bella noted, needing a change of topic. "I thought that if you saw me here you'd be cursing me out."

Alice simply shrugged.

"It wasn't all on you. Edward... He's smart enough that he shouldn't have gotten so easily fooled. Emmett shouldn't have used you against him, either, you know."

Bella asked what she'd never thought to.

"Why me? I know why I accepted, but why did he ask _me_?"

Alice smiled humorlessly.

"Because Emmett is great at sizing up what people want —what they need. He heard an awful lot about you every time he came back from abroad, and it must've stuck with him who you were. More than that, he could see that every time I brought you up, Edward would sing you nothing but praises. Edward, the man that's only ever capable of complimenting anyone via email or to suck up to teachers." Alice sighed sadly. "Emmett must've seen that you were what Edward needed. I think he only got as far as you being a friend but, well, such is life."

Bella frowned.

"I still can't believe Emmett brought in his own brother."

Looking pained, Alice flicked her eyes around, leaning in slightly.

"Bella... Emmett is in on something a lot bigger than Royce King or my brother. He won't tell me what, but I know that whatever it is, it was important enough that he thought his own brother was safer _in_ jail than _out_. Royce cutting a deal early's really messing with Emmett's head because he had things he hadn't sorted out yet." Alice brought her voice down even lower. "Remember Tanya Denali?"

Bella nodded.

"That woman you met... It was _Irina_ Denali. Tanya's twin sister." Alice looked around nervously, because despite knowing there was no one around, this was still sensitive information to give out. At Bella's confused face, Alice straightened her back and took a step back. "I can't say anything else. And seriously, don't go poking around. You could get hurt."

 _You and my nephew._

Bella stared at Alice as she hiked her purse higher on her shoulder, looking back at the people coming in and out of the prison. She wanted to say something about the ridiculous claim but found she couldn't. She knew nothing, and she couldn't risk finding out.

Alice Whitlock took another step back.

"And, Bella?" Bella raised her eyes to meet the short girl's. "Sometimes I have these... inklings. So if I ever send you a message that sounds cryptic... it's not all that hard to figure out what I mean."

Then Alice left, looking a little taller than she had when she'd called out to the girl she'd once called a legend.

* * *

" _Please_ , can't you pick one?" Bella groaned, letting herself be dragged by the elbow across to the exit.

"This is an important decision babe," Edward scolded, not at all deterred by Bella's grumpiness. It was still early in the morning, and a Sunday, which meant that her even being here at all was proof enough of her love for him. "It's not something you decide on a whim."

"I'm saying the _first_ house out of the _ten_ we've seen so far was pretty good." Bella moaned, looking down at her watch; it was only fucking _ten thirty_ in the morning! How the fuck had they gotten around the city so quickly?

Edward squeezed her hand.

"Love, I want the _perfect_ house, not a 'pretty good' house. Flynn deserves the best, doesn't he?"

Bella deflated. He was right, damn it. But...

Edward sighed.

"Talk to me, love. What's going on?" He asked, but before Bella could open her mouth he stopped her and turned to the realtor, telling him to get a head start and that they'd catch up to him at the next house. "Now, tell me."

She swung their hands between them, leisurely walking towards Edward's Volvo. It was the Sunday after the picnic and they'd left Flynn at the Cullens', given that Renee deserved a break from the babysitting and Esme was more than willing.

"I just..."

Edward's heart stopped in his chest.

"You're not regretting this, are you?" Edward blurted out, panic seizing him abruptly. He couldn't deal with Bella backing out, though she was free to. He'd spent such a long time apart from her, and now that he had Flynn he needed to be the father he'd always wished to be. "You're still on board with this, right?" His hands started sweating.

Bella bit down on her bottom lip, and the action made Edward panic even more. This couldn't be happening. He was supposed to have his happy ever after, finally, and Bella was crucial in the attaining of happiness. If she rejected him now... If she told him she spoke too soon when she told him she loved him, too...

"Bella."

He mumbled out the word, coming to a complete stop. He couldn't even walk and think by now. He needed... He needed... _Her_.

Bella was going to speak sooner, but when she saw Edward tensing and getting increasingly more wrapped up in his own thoughts, she lost her train of thought. She needed to fix this, because if there was one thing she knew it was that Edward couldn't handle another rejection from her.

"Edward, listen to me," Bella finally gave herself a kick into action. "Please, look at me."

Slowly, he did. The eyes that greeted her pained her. She'd helped do this to him, and she couldn't even give him everything he wanted.

"Edward, I need to tell you something," she breathed in deep, looking at his chin (fucking perfect one, too) to give herself a few more seconds to build up the courage. There, in the middle of the deserted sidewalk, she needed to speak her mind. She raised her eyes. "I don't think we should move in together yet."

Edward's heart turned to lead.

Quickly, because she saw the wounded look in his eyes, Bella rushed to elaborate.

" _Yet_ , Edward. As in I _want_ to, but..." She gave an awkward shrug. "I just think you should see a shrink first."

He frowned. _What?_

"What?" He echoed his thoughts, and much to Bella's pain, let go of her hand.

"Edward, you were in prison for _three years_. You... you have nightmares sometimes. Not every time you sleep over, but frequently enough that it worries me. What if Flynn sleeps in our bed one night and you frighten him with a nightmare? You get so agitated, and it worries me -both for you and for our son. And I mean, you haven't even gone back to your old apartment, right? You used to _love_ that place, and you haven't even set foot in it. Sometimes you get so defensive when we see other people, and remember last week when you practically hid from one of your old employees? Edward... I just think that you need-"

Edward interrupted her, face set in stone.

"And who do you think put me there?"

If they hadn't been in the middle of the sidewalk Bella would've crumpled to the ground, clutching her heart and trying to hold on to what remained of her wounded soul. To say she'd have ever expected him to use this against her because he didn't want to hear what she was saying would be a lie. Edward had told her he forgave her, and like the fool she was, she'd believed him.

 _I thought you'd forgiven me,_ her eyes seemed to cry. _I thought we'd try to move past this._

"I did," Bella finally said, feeling like hands were grasping her around her neck and trying to choke the breath out of her. "But you know that already."

He did.

He fucking did, and what was worse than reminding her of it was how much he'd intended to hurt her with his statement.

 _I'm so fucked up._

So he slumped his shoulders, all the fight leaving him.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward finally said, and though he wanted to crush her to him, he didn't dare. He couldn't bear to think he'd willingly hurt the woman he loved, and all because... Because maybe a part of him was still stuck on that night where after so much love came imprisonment. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling like he wanted to pull all of it off. Just yesterday Bella had admitted to being in love with him; already he was giving her a reason to take the words back. "I just..."

"You got defensive," Bella whispered. "My God, Edward, is it gonna be like this any time I try to get you to do something you don't like? You reminding me of the shittiest thing I've ever done? Because if you can't forgive me I need to know. I blame myself enough for both of us, and if we're gonna keep coming back to this—"

Edward couldn't help himself and latched onto both of her hands.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, and I meant it when I said I didn't blame you. I don't. But..." Edward sighed, his hold tightening even further. "You're right. I _do_ need to talk about this with someone. Just... believe in me. Please."

The plea tore even further at her heart. Bella heard the man who loved her, but she also heard the man who had been innocent being declared guilty. She remembered the look of absolute defeat on his face when the sentence had been declared, and for the life of her Bella couldn't stay mad at him. The proof of how much he needed therapy was the fact that he, a level headed man who always took great care not to hurt with words, had spoken so harshly.

Though this went through her head, she didn't reply. She was too lost in her own thoughts.

She didn't hear him take his phone out and tell the real estate guy that they'd finish the tour another day and say sorry for cutting the day short. She only came back to reality when Edward started tugging her again towards his car. Snapping out of it, she asked Edward where they were going, but all he did was shake his head, open the passenger's door and jog around to the driver's side, still saying nothing as he pulled out of the side of the road.

"Where are we going, Edward?" Bella asked this about six times before it was clear she would get no answer. He hadn't even glanced her way with any of her questions, choosing instead to simply squeeze her knee in a quiet request to not ask more. But Bella hated surprises and she'd be damned if she'd let him drive them to the edge of a cliff so he could throw her off.

Sighing, Bella relented, choosing instead to put her own music to replace the silence. _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ came on, and before she even had a chance to start butchering it, Edward swerved and just barely managed to not crash and change the song.

"My God, what? Did we hit something?" Bella panicked, trying to look back to see if something was crumpled in the highway, but all she saw was the face of the angry driver behind them.

Edward clenched his jaw and held the steering wheel tighter.

"No, it's just..." she saw the jaw muscles working overtime for a while before he finally continued. "I hate the song. It was playing over and over again on the police cruise that took me away."

 _Oh._

Damn.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't know..." Bella trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Once more, she saw how glaringly obvious it was that he needed to get help, but until he saw it, she couldn't really ask more of him.

"I'm sorry. I think I'm just especially sensitive to the song because..." Edward let out a sigh, his fingers losing a little grip. "Because I told you I loved you and then I was taken away."

Bella shrunk in on herself. Would it always come back to this? Her fuck-up? Had she ruined this man? She thought she could be confident that he'd forgiven her, but today was attempting to prove that maybe she wasn't off the hook just yet. Would she ever be?

Edward stopped her train of thought when suddenly, they were in an all-too familiar place: his old apartment.

"Edward..." Bella trailed off, watching as Edward parked in the vacant spot he owned. "We don't have to be here."

"I know. But I need to." Edward replied, turning off the car. He turned to Bella with imploring eyes. "Help me get through this?"

Bella reached out to his trembling hand, covering it with her own. She was freezing, but he didn't even feel it; to him, those were loving hands, and in the midst of a cold feeling the warmth of love burned.

"Always, Edward. Always."

* * *

 **I'm super pissed. I had finally written like two paragraphs that were super difficult to complete, and when I put save, that moment my internet died and I lost it. I started understanding that it wasn't going to load, so I quickly highlighted and copied the part I'd done and thought I'd paste it as soon as it was done rebooting. Then my stupid ass self forgot in like twenty seconds because I didn't paste the copied text anywhere else and thought "Oh right I have to copy this part of the homework elsewhere" and... lost the copied part. So yay me, but also fuck.**

 **Leah.**

 **P.S. OH MY FUCKING GOD IT HAPPENED FUCKING AGAIN**

 **P. P. S. Sorry again for the delay, and though I can't promise any regularity between now and like the next two updates or so I promise to get back on track after my exams are totally over. Which is... like a month away. But worry not, I'm also supposed to be studying right now and yet here I am, posting a cliffhanger. :))**

 **P. P. P. S. Also, sorry for making them argue. It happens. And I need the drama in my life given how little goes on in mine lol.**


	26. XXVI Frozen in Time

**Disclaimer: I'm often quite forgetful. Also, sorry about the late update but my stress is at an all time high, which means writing's difficult (in both finding the time and motivation to do it). I think I'll be able to post the next one next week.**

* * *

 _"Emmett... I'm the FBI agent that went undercover to take care of Royce King._ I _was the key witness in the investigation against him."_

He just stared at his ex-girlfriend in disbelief.

His Rosalie Hale... was part of the FBI? She was part of the operation that had taken so much away from him? She had... he gagged a little in his mouth... _dated Royce King?_

He was speechless.

He was an endless fountain of questions.

He couldn't ask any.

"Emmett... Did you hear what I said?" Rose asked hesitantly, not used to seeing the flabbergasted expression on the big oaf's face. Few things had ever shocked Emmett, and honestly, she thought the last time anything disturbed him had been that one time she accidentally farted in front of him. He had _not_ been prepared for that.

"I'm just..." He frowned, not knowing how to continue his sentence. He was what? Astounded? Hurt? Comprehensive? Confused? He couldn't finish pinpointing what, exactly, he felt. He wasn't even hungry anymore for fuck's sake, and it had been over a decade since he'd had Rose's wonderful cooking. He should've been garbling it all down.

"I know, it's a lot to take in. I guess it's less shocking that you're part of the CIA, huh?" Rose shrugged. "I get it."

But he didn't.

"But... Aren't you a teacher now? Or is that a job?" Emmett frowned, his brain cells trying to go faster than lightning but only going as fast as, possibly, a wounded herring.

"I am," Rose confirmed, picking up her fork again. _She_ was hungry as hell, still. "After the Royce King operation I quit my job at the FBI. While working on the King case I learned that someone else was working to bring in your brother once I'd brought in Royce, and... Well, it left a bad taste in my mouth. That, and realizing the whole job was just so fucking messed up."

Who would've thought that person was Emmett himself?

Not Rose. She'd always thought he'd give up an arm before harming his own family.

Then again, they _had_ been apart for an awful long time.

"This is..." Emmett sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose much like his younger brother usually did when he was frustrated. "Fuck, Rosie. I don't even know where to _begin_ processing this." Emmett admitted, having never been one for pretenses. He was smart, but between the two of them, Rosalie had always been the brighter one. He'd always just been the more motivated one, the one with a goal he could control.

"Well, how about _I_ start?" Rose proposed, and sighing, Emmett nodded the go-ahead. "I can't believe you were in the CIA and it took this long for me to find out. Our paths never even crossed."

Emmett continued.

"In all fairness, I didn't really go out into the field. Still don't. And knowing you, you never would've settled for a desk job," Emmett accurately guessed, and now prompted by the question, followed with his own. "When did you join?"

Rosalie took a swig of her coffee.

"After I got my master's I started with training. I just... somehow found myself pulled towards that life. I thought it was the best way to be of use to my country." Rose said, and the look from Emmett let her know what the following question was. "It wasn't what I wanted. I'd been questioning what I was doing practically a year into the job, and with the whole thing with your brother I just couldn't do it anymore. I wasn't serving the people; I was serving the government and political interests which I frankly couldn't care less about."

Yeah, Rosalie had never been interested. While Emmett had always been enthusiastically political, Rose had always had the policy of 'whoever seems to be the least likely to fuck everything up'. She was against what she didn't like and supported what she cared about; blind loyalty to parties or people had never been of interest to her. To each his own, the saying went.

"So you've returned to teaching until now?" Emmett asked, slowly feeling like he was regaining a bit of his hunger.

"I did," Rose nodded. "I'm so much happier now than I was then. Children's happiness help clean away some of the sad times from the last few years."

His heart hurt for the woman that was once everything to him. Had he known she'd thought of getting into the bureau he would've given her his two cents: she'd never been particularly interested in politics. Her maternal instinct had always gone haywire around kids, and the moment he realized he loved her was when he saw her taking care of the five-year-old boy she'd been babysitting. Then again, he'd always known she'd hated the stereotypes about women -they took care of the house, stumped their educational growth in favor of marriage and loved children. She'd always hated even more that she'd _wanted_ most of those things: she _had_ always loved children, loved education for the sake of passing it down, had always had stars in her eyes when she spoke of marriage, and had never even thought of pursuing a career in the scientific or socio-political field. Rosalie had always been annoyed by how _traditional_ she was, and it didn't surprise Emmett that she'd gone into the FBI if only to prove to herself that she could do something unrelated to 'womanly' things. Silly woman; Emmett had always known Rosalie was capable of pursuing anything she set herself to. She'd always been the badass between the two of them, and it made him hurt to think that she had to go through such events to realize that she hadn't been wrong the first time around.

"What do you think about Flynn?" Emmett asked, needing a brief change of topic. Following along, Rose chuckled.

"He lives up to the stereotype of redheads. Sweet as sugar when his mother drops him off but hell hath no fury like a hyperactive toddler when nap time comes around. He's... lively," Rose smiled to herself. "Must've gotten that from Bella though, because I can't remember a single time where Edward expressed something other than an eye-roll."

Emmett smiled, thinking about his nephew and brother.

"You know Rose, Edward's changed a lot since the last time you saw him." Emmett commented, and now that the mood was lighter, he could chug down some orange juice. It was the kind he always bought. "The stick he had up his ass became a pencil in the last decade." Emmett let out a booming laugh at his own joke. "College was good for him, forced him to open up some. Then becoming a boss had him polishing his interpersonal skills and learning how to smile more than once a day. When Bella came into his life... Well, let's just say my brother's even making _jokes_ these days."

Rose chuckled, feeling as though she could see the man she'd known evolving with the years. She'd missed the Cullens terribly with the years, and Edward hadn't been an exception.

"How _is_ he? I heard he's also out of prison. Is he back together with Bella?" Rose asked, honestly curious about the development of the two.

"He's... getting there. Oh yeah, and he knows about Flynn now. _That_ really changed his tune. We even had dinner the other day for the first time in _years_ as a family; he seemed to be willing to give both Bella and I another chance." Emmett opened up, as always being unable to share the intimacies of his life with this woman. The fact that she now knew about his job meant that he felt unburdened from the weight of unwilling deceit for the first time in a very long time. He wished they had more than half an hour left before he had to leave, but they both had lives to get back to.

"I'm really glad. All these years I've felt like I had a part in his takedown, and I'm glad to see that prison didn't break him," Rose confessed, and though Emmett blew her off, she insisted. "No, I'm serious, Emmett. I read in the papers about the trial and how some of the things about Tanya Denali didn't match with what Royce had admitted to. I mean... As soon as I read his description of her, I knew that he was talking of _Kate_ , but that didn't make any sense. Was Kate pretending to be Tanya? Why? Or did Edward lie?" Rosalie suddenly stood from the table, pacing. "No, he probably didn't. Kate was an excellent actress, so everyone _thought_ it was Tanya, but... What if it's got something to do with Royce getting out?" Rose suddenly stopped, and when she was only met with silence, she turned around to see an ashen Emmett sunken down on his chair. "Emmett?"

He ran a hand down his face, sighing.

"Let's have dinner tonight, Rosie. I need time to tell you about the Denali sisters."

* * *

"Edward, do you want me to go in first?" Bella asked softly, putting a hand over Edward's shaking one. He had the key in the hole already, but he didn't seem to be capable of turning it. They were already in front of his old apartment door; had been for a while now.

"Sorry, love. I just..."

Bella understood.

"It's fine," she said, flicking his hand away and turning the key herself. She understood, but patience had never been her strong suit. "Sorry not sorry, you old fart."

The brief smile he gave her meant that her Bella-ness had soothed his heart a little bit. She was glad, but it made her even happier to push open the front door and lead themselves in. Edward, hesitantly, followed.

The apartment was _exactly_ as she remembered. It was pristine, which probably meant Edward still had someone come over once a week to clean it up; yesterday must've been the cleaning day because the wasn't a speck of dust yet.

"Edward..." Bella breathed, walking to the coat rack next to the door. She'd left a sweater there -it had been three years, and it had some dust, but it was exactly as it had been.

"I asked the cleaning company to leave things in the place they'd been, but to just clean off the dust." Edward explained, seeing her expression.

"Why?" She whispered, running her fingers down a picture frame she'd left there. She'd gifted him a picture of them during the 4th of July party they'd attended with Ben and Angela; it was of the two of them in the bonfire cuddled up together, caught during a moment where Bella was sticking her tongue into Edward's ear. His extremely disgusted face was still her favorite expression she'd ever made him have -and this included the after-sex glow. When Edward had received the photo, he'd loved it so much he'd made it into a large-sized portrait and given it to Bella.

She'd kept it in her childhood bedroom. Maybe it was time to get it back.

"When I was in prison I just... thought of how much I'd like it if time had frozen when I got out. I thought that I'd be able to pretend nothing had happened, at least from the comfort of my own home. Bella, I..." Edward stepped behind her, slipping his arms around her. "I didn't know how I'd feel when I got out about you. I thought I'd hate you, but then when I saw you I couldn't even think. When I saw Flynn and thought for a moment he could've been someone else's it felt like somebody had ripped my heart out and thrown it into a fire pit. And when I realized that he could only be mine... My priorities shifted. I wasn't anymore a man that just got out of prison: I was a father. I was someone who had, for once, fucked up in a _magnificent_ way."

Slowly, he turned her around. She wasn't sobbing, but he did have to clean up a few tears that had slipped out.

"I _do_ mean it when I say I don't blame you, love. But the truth is I _did_ , for a very long time. And you're right when you say I need to find some help; I shouldn't have said that, not if I hope to keep you and Flynn. A part of me isn't ready to let go of the past, but I want you so badly and I love Flynn so desperately I can't _possibly_ not seek help. I don't ever want to hurt either of you."

Bella sniffled.

"Make love to me, please."

And he did. He took her to his old bed, where the note she'd left that last morning ( _I need a lot Nutella for that piece of bread. Be right back -B_) was still on the nightstand, where the jeans she'd folded on top of the vanity but had forgotten to take home still laid. Things _were_ as they'd left them -and how painful it was. As Edward entered her, over and over again, Bella couldn't help but think of how Edward was telling her by bringing her here how he felt. That things _weren't_ as they were when things ended thought they might've seemed that way. That a part of him was still here, in the abandoned apartment, while the other part was with the her from the present. Edward started picking up his pace, and Bella just clung onto him harder, loving and needing the bruising pace. Soft and slow, hard and fast -sex with Edward was, as it always had been, exactly what she wanted. He was comforting her: he wanted her. She was taking him: she still needed him.

As they both came, both whispering words of love for each other, their hearts quieted down.

Bella's stopped cracking down in guilt.

Edward felt frozen corners of his heart warm up again.

"We're gonna be ok," Edward said, kissing the top of her head before rolling off of her. Bella cuddled up to his side.

"We are," Bella smiled. "And also..." Her stomach growled _really_ loudly, making her beam up at him cheerfully. "Feed me!"

Edward sighed.

His girlfriend, the comedienne.

* * *

 **Sorry. I'd actually forgotten about the last cliffhanger I'd left you off on. So here's a new one! And I'm sorry this update wasn't longer, but it was either this or nothing for like another week, so... :)) Oh well.  
**

 **Leah.**

 **P.S. As always, thank you for all the support. Your reviews, follows and favorites make my days even better.**


	27. XXVII Baby Daddy

**Disclaimer: I own good grades and terrible grades, but I don't own Twilight. Sorry it's not a longer chapter, but then again it _is_ a chapter. :))**

* * *

"Please baby, stop crying."

...

"Please, I'll take you somewhere really cool, but please stop that," Edward pleaded frantically, looking at the judgmental middle-aged man shaking his head. He was being judged _so_ badly. "I'll even buy you ice-cream."

The sobbing started dying down.

"From Ben & Jerry's."

It ended.

Sighing in relief, Edward and Flynn watched as Bella cleaned her tears with the back of her sleeve. She'd been crying nonstop for the last minute (which had felt like a lifetime) after coming across a DVD in the movie section. She'd gasped, pointed at the title _Tenshi no Koi_ , and had started wailing while cradling it to her chest. She'd even looked at Flynn as if asking with her eyes if he remembered, but when the child had shot back with a glance that said "Mom I'm two years old I can't read yet and I've got the memory of a banana" Bella had started crying even harder.

"It's such a beautiful movie," Bella said as they were paying for it, mushing her front to his side. Edward hadn't even questioned himself when he'd taken the movie from Bella and had thrown it in the cart. "It's about a high-school prostitute who falls in love with a dying college professor."

Perhaps Bella had gotten some kind of lead poisoning as a child or something.

It had been two weeks since the day Edward had taken Bella to his old apartment. They hadn't outright spoken about what happened, but suspiciously enough he'd somehow come across a psychiatrist's card while at Bella's; innocently, she'd shrugged and told him that _he_ needed a shrink and _she_ needed a psychologist. Bella told him she suspected he'd end up needing a psychologist, too, but that she'd already called this one for herself. "Jake's girlfriend told me he's hot _and_ good. I want something nice to look at while venting."

Edward would find out his psychiatrist was a fifty-seven year old woman called Shelly Cope. At this point in his life, all he could do was laugh off Bella's insanity and low-key jealousy. He didn't even bother getting annoyed over her psychologist; he knew who Bella was, despite everything, and knew no one had existed for her the same way no one had existed for him ever since they met again.

"But why _did_ you cry so much?" Edward asked as they exited the Target, one hand pushing the cart and the other one swinging Flynn in between him and Bella. Flynn had found that the best part of having a dad was having someone to swing from any time you wanted.

"It's just a beautiful movie, Edward," Bella shrugged, not quite knowing how to explain herself. "It was the first time I cried during a movie."

Edward quirked up an eyebrow.

"Love, you cried when we were watching _The Lego Movie_. It's _not_ the first movie you cry in."

Bella huffed in annoyance. So she had, but it had been a beautiful moment damn it. It wasn't that she cried easily, it was just that Hollywood was upping its game lately. To be clear, not even Bella herself bought her excuses.

"Fine, you caught me. I'm a crybaby," Bella raised her free hand in a 'you caught me' movement. "I just loved it, alright? I don't always have a reason for doing things."

That was an understatement if Edward had ever heard one, but also an evasion.

"Bella." Edward chided lightly, rolling the cart to a stop next to his Volvo. "The truth, please."

She refused to look at him, avoiding his eyes by taking Flynn and strapping him to the booster in the backseat and then hurriedly emptying the shopping cart to go put it back where it belonged. Edward let her, closing the trunk with a deep sigh and going around the car to turn it on, lest he leave the toddler he'd unknowingly helped create without any air.

"You ok back there buddy?" Edward asked, craning back his neck to look at his son. Flynn looked back intently, giving a simple nod. Edward had noticed that his son wasn't particularly talkative, which wasn't odd given his genes; the only thing that comforted him was that Flynn _did_ speak and he seemed to be progressing normally, if not quickly for his age.

"Where is mommy?" Flynn asked, giving a kick with his little legs. He'd never liked the booster, and Edward knew they were running on borrowed time. Flynn liked suddenly escaping from his seat if he deemed he'd been there too long.

"Oh, she's-" the passenger's door opened. "Here."

"What'd I miss?" Bella asked as she slid into her seat, looking back at their son. She blew Flynn a kiss, who giggled and stopped wiggling.

"Our son isn't too comfortable with me." Edward grumbled, pulling out of the parking lot. Bella sighed.

"He's as comfortable as a child can be with someone new. Give him time, Edward. You're his father; now show him you're his dad." Bella shrugged, putting on her seatbelt. She was very bad with immediately putting it on, but she liked thinking she always remembered before ten minutes or so had gone by.

"I know, I know," Edward sighed, and out of the corner of his eye he saw something that made him quirk up an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Bella grinned.

" _This_ , my beautiful baby daddy, is Flynn's Halloween costume." Bella held up the piece of clothing. Tomorrow was Halloween and Bella had gotten super enthusiastic about the day, even though she'd forgotten to buy the costume until the very last moment. "He shall be... a vampire."

Edward raised both eyebrows now, choosing to ignore that _that_ was his apparent title now.

"Really? I would've sworn you'd have made him be Flynn Rider."

Bella scoffed.

"Please, Edward, that was his _first_ ever costume. Mom told me I had to mix it up this year, but you can bet your sweet ass he'll be Flynn again next year." Bella nodded to herself.

She was crazy and there was no getting around it.

"So why a vampire this year?" Edward asked, and to his surprise, Bella dimmed down a little. "Love?"

"I... went as one three years ago. I was left with a yearning to see you in Dracula getup, and so I'm forcing the three of us into the theme for tomorrow."

Edward's heart squeezed.

"Alright. Dracula it is, then." Edward nodded, his right hand finding its way to Bella's thigh, palm upturned. Bella linked their hands together, feeling as her heart also squeezed and warmed up.

"And..." Bella cleared her throat, looking down at Edward's pale hand. "I cried that much because I was watching that movie when Emmett first contacted me. To this day I swear that's just my go-to movie when I feel like shit and want to feel even worse."

He brought their intertwined hands up to his lips, giving the back of her hand a kiss.

"You dimwit. You shouldn't have let me buy something that makes you so sad."

Bella shook her head.

"It doesn't always. Sometimes I think of everything bad that happened, and sometimes I relate it to all the good that followed it. You, for starters." Bella smiled, bringing their hands to herself and giving them a squeeze.

"You are so cheesy," Edward smiled.

"Well, you make me sentimental, daddy," Bella winked, laughing when Edward made a disgusted face and tried shaking off her hand.

"That's wrong on so many levels, Bella. For starters, you _still_ call your dad that way. And also, can't we think of a nicer label than 'baby daddy'?"

Bella pretended to think about it.

"Lover?"

He scrunched his face up.

"Boyfriend?"

"I think we're beyond that, love," Edward noted, lightly shaking off Bella's hand to make a complicated turn.

"Then what do you suggest?"

 _Fiancé_ , Edward wanted to say. Instead he sighed and took hold of her hand again.

"I guess boyfriend will do."

* * *

"Hey, Rosie?" Twenty-year-old Emmett Cullen asked his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. They'd just had their first time together; Emmett had tried hard to resist, what with him being four years older than his girlfriend, but since the time Rose had turned sixteen she'd been relentless in her insistence that she was a woman and that she wanted to have sex. He'd said no all he could, but after a year, with his girl closer to seventeen than sixteen, he'd broken down after a particularly heartfelt plead; there was only so long a girl could ask for sex and be rejected without feeling like crap, Rose had alleged.

Now, he couldn't get enough of her; sexually and otherwise.

"Yeah?" Rose sighed; her head was laying on Emmett's chest, and they were both looking up at the ceiling. They were totally alone in the house; Emmett's brother had gone with their parents to buy some computer parts in wherever, and his nine-year-old sister was off on a sleepover. It was nice, having the huge place to themselves; Rose thought perhaps it was just a bit too quiet, used already to the noise the siblings made and the sound of Esme cooking or re-decorating something for the fifth time in a week.

"I have a hypothetical question," he began, and though Rose wanted to make a joke, he shushed her. "No, for real though."

Sighing, she told him to go on.

"Imagine you meet an omniscient being. You have three questions you can ask; what would they be?"

Her eyebrows threatened to climb into her hairline.

"Boy, if this is what sex does to you I'd hate to think what your questions are be while you're high," she teased, knowing that Emmett wasn't into that kind of thing. "What brought this on?"

Emmett shrugged.

"Dunno. Still, your answer?"

Rose thought about it.

"Hm... I'm not sure. Maybe I'd ask if knowing the answer would change the future, or if it's set in stone. I think I'd ask whether or not God really exists, or if there's a Heaven and Hell. Maybe I'd ask if I'll achieve my dreams." Rose pondered out lout. She turned her head slightly so she was looking up at chin. "You?"

Emmett kissed her forehead.

"I'd ask if I'm gonna die from eating while driving. I always freak out when I'm eating a popsicle and think what would happen if a car crashed into me and I don't die from the impact but from choking."

Really, it had been her fault for taking him seriously.

* * *

 **Yeah, so, again I really tried folks. But final exams are far from over and it's been a real kick in the ass these days the amount of stuff I've got to do. So even though I wanted to update my brain kinda just short-circuited. It's super cold in my house, so imagine that either I have to study in the dead cold or with a warm heater next to me. In either case my go-to response is "This feels like the right time for a nap" even though it's _really_ not. Also I'm really sorry I haven't replied to any review or PM; I haven't had the time to and I figured maybe you'd like it more if I sat down to write another chapter instead of replying (which I will _definitely_ do). I've read them all (some I think are unintentionally hilarious) and I promise that I _will_ answer this week. **

**Leah.**

 **P.S. Again I had like a whole paragraph down and then it was just... gone.**

 **P.P.S. I actually _did_ ask the existentialist question to my sister. My answer had been 'Will I die a virgin?' because that's really all I'm interested in knowing (spoiler alert). What Emmett answered is something I've been thinking recently; I'm quite troubled by it, you see. It's illegal to drink and drive, but I often _eat_ and drive, and I'm not quite sure about how safe it is. **


	28. XXVIII He's So Pretty

**Disclaimer: All I own is residual stress. I know this isn't as long as usual, but I'm still not done with final exams, so... :)**

* * *

"We have to talk."

That was never good.

"No, really, we do, and you've been avoiding me for the last week," Rose complained, running ahead to intercept Emmett's way. "You can't ignore me forever, you fool."

Oh, but he could.

So he didn't reply, putting on the earbud Rose had torn away to get his attention. She tore it away again.

"Emmett Cullen, you told me you needed to talk to me about the Denali sisters, sprinted out of my apartment and proceeded to _not_ pick up your fucking phone for a week. So yes, we really need to talk."

 _What?_

"Rose, you don't have my cell phone number, so how...?" Emmett slowed down a bit from his morning run, not even quite sure how she'd known his new route.

Unexpectedly, she started blushing.

"Rose?"

"You don't still have your old cell phone number?" She mumbled, and the question was enough to bring him to a stop.

"No, I lost my phone a few years back and decided to just get a new number too. Why?" He frowned, crossing his arms in front of him. "Do _you_ still have your old number?"

She did.

"It's easy to remember," Rose mumbled, and though Emmett wanted to protest that her phone number was still the most complicated number to remember out of all his contacts, he didn't. Somehow, he felt that there was another reason for her keeping the number, and though maybe it wasn't humble to think this way, he thought it could have something to do with him.

Sighing, he let his arms hang.

"I'll call you later so you have my number, alright?" Emmett asked softly, but suddenly embarrassed, Rose snapped back.

"No, I don't _want_ your number, Cullen. I was just saying that you haven't finished answering the questions from last week, and I want answers. For some reason, you're the only one who can give them to me."

Emmett frowned again; he recognized the behavior from his ex-girlfriend, having known her for long enough that he knew she didn't _intend_ to be mean. She still was, though.

But as he always had, he just exhaled and let it go.

"Rose, it's just... I'm not sure if I should tell you. This is classified information, and to be honest I shouldn't have even told you my real work to begin with. It's not like you're anxious to be back in my life, right? I can't..."

"Trust me anymore?" Rose asked, her eyes clearly hurt with the oncoming sentence. But Emmett shook his head.

" _Confide_ in you anymore. I know I can trust you, but I can't speak freely anymore."

Rosalie scoffed bitterly.

" _As if_ you ever did. You always had something up your sleeve, something you couldn't quite say or share. I've never been your confidant, don't delude yourself otherwise."

Emmett couldn't think of what to say. He supposed it _was_ his fault, for always telling her about his job through code. He never got around to explaining that when he said 'a' he meant 'b' or that a 'trip to the other coast' was _really_ to the 'coast of Italy'. Back then, though he hadn't outright shared the classified information, he'd told her of his day, or his co-workers or even missions that really mattered to him.

So it hadn't been enough; he saw that now.

But what difference did it make to say it now? _Rose_ didn't trust him anymore... or maybe she never had? She'd always been suspicious of his whereabouts, not because she thought he was cheating but because, precisely, she knew he'd been hiding something. Amazingly enough, though, she'd never asked. Never once thought to question him, ask him to tell her the truth. Back then, Emmett knew that if she'd asked, he would've answered.

Defeated, he looked behind Rose's shoulder, surprised when he saw that the day had fully set in. It had been dark minutes ago.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Emmett apologized sincerely, startling his ex. Apologies had never come to him easily, despite his chill character. Being wrong had always been a foreign concept to him, or being apologetic outside of his work. "It wasn't my intention to make you think I didn't speak my mind around you."

Not knowing how to react, Rose just shuffled awkwardly. She'd grown unused to Emmett's soft way of dealing with her anger, despite his tough exterior. What boyfriends she'd had since their breakup had never known how to suppress her anger or, worse still, theirs.

"I'll call you tonight for dinner, alright? My place. I'll text you the address and I'll tell you about Tanya and Kate."

Rose mumbled her thanks.

"And, Emmett?" He'd been about to start running again but looked back. "You look like shit."

He let out his usual booming laugh.

"Aw, Rosie, you sure know how to lift a guy's spirits."

* * *

"So, that's it." Bella shrugged, letting herself lean back into the sofa. "All the story."

Dr. Williams just raised his eyebrows and leaned back in exhaustion.

 _Man, he's as pretty as Vanessa said._

It made her happy.

Like, _tremendously_ happy.

"Now, that's a long list of woes," Dr. Williams smiled kindheartedly, and the contrast between his super blinding white teeth and black skin made Bella's heart skip. Dude, did she have a weakness for hot men. "But I don't think it's not anything we can't work through."

Bella sighed in relief. She didn't know what she'd do if she was deemed too much trouble by a psychologist.

"So, where do we start, doc?" Bella laughed nervously, and though he didn't laugh as well, he maintained his kind smile.

"Well, what's the most important thing to you right now to work through? Your feelings of guilt? The guilt Edward pushed onto you recently? Your son's relationship with his newfound family? Said newfound family? What do _you_ want us to work on right now?"

Good question.

"Uh..." Bella bit down on her bottom lip, coercing her brain cells to speed up a bit the decision process. "I think right now what I want to work through is my guilt. The original one, the one that hasn't left me for the last three years."

"Alright, so we'll begin there." Dr. Williams rearranged himself in his chair, his position now more attentive towards Bella. "First of all, I want you to tell me what you feel guilty about. Remember, Bella, I'm not here to judge you or to tell you whether you did right or wrong. I will give you advice on how best to confront your issues, but I cannot fix anything beyond your way of thinking about things. Do we have a deal?"

Bella nodded hesitantly, for the first time feeling truly hopeful.

Dr. Williams nodded, crossing his legs and opening his notepad once more.

"Alright, then let's begin."

* * *

"I swear if you don't stop it I'm going to inject botox in your thigh," Bella hissed at her boyfriend, stopping with her hand Edward's shaking leg. They were on their way to the anual Swan Halloween Party, and Edward's nerves for the last two days had been through the roof. Once he'd understood that the party would be hosted by Bella's parents which meant that, yeah, he'd have to not only be in public but formally meet his _in-laws_ , he started freaking the fuck out. It started out small -just questions of whether or not her parents would like him- and evolved into a leg shaking, mute, binge-eating vampire. Bella hadn't realized how much Edward liked Kit-Kats until she found her floor littered with them. Once she'd understood how freaked out he was, she wrestled the car keys away from him and slipped into the driver's seat. Under normal circumstances Edward would've protested, but seeing as they were transporting their one and only son, he gave in quite easily.

"Sorry, love," Edward laced his fingers through hers, squeezing with enough force that Bella flinched a bit. She didn't say anything, and in his absentmindedness, he didn't notice; she didn't let go, though, knowing that this was one of those moments that defined how they supported each other. "I am just a bit nervous."

 _A bit?_

"Edward, you haven't said a word since you arrived at the apartment." Bella sighed, not liking how much pressure he had to be feeling right now. "It's gonna be alright. My parents are wonderful people, I swear; they know you're important to me, and they wouldn't say anything to offend you." Bella paused. "My dad wouldn't. Pinky swear."

That wasn't the most reassuring thing ever, but Edward knew Bella wasn't one for comfort, which meant this was her best try.

"What about your mom?"

Bella tried to hold back a smirk the most that she could, but her mother's badness had always been a source of joy for her.

"You've met her. She called you a redheaded stepchild on your first meeting; I don't think she'll say anything worse."

Recalling the meeting, and how he'd introduced himself as Bella's future husband, made Edward flush. Brazen had never been a word that described him.

"Right."

As they started getting closer and closer to their destination (or so said Waze), Edward started relaxing his grip more and more on Bella's hand, but he'd somehow started sweating through his palms a lot more.

"I promise that if my mom tries to kick you out, I'll follow you," Bella echoed Edward's words, and though he'd been full of shit and had fled the scene as soon as he'd entered his old house, Bella was sincerely promising to stay by his side to make sure nothing happened to him.

"Thank you, love," Edward said, bring up the hand he had laced his fingers through to kiss the back of it.

"You're welcome. Also," Bella said, pulling up into her parent's driveway. After her father's success, Renée had insisted on buying a larger house; not by much (the Cullen household was certainly bigger), but enough that they could host the amount of people a man like Charlie Swan would attract. "Dr. Williams was _super_ hot, so I suggest you step up your game, Mr. Cullen."

Sure, Bella could've mentioned the psychologist's wedding band, but where was the fun in that? Edward knew she was bullshiting him anyway.

"And how might I do that, Ms. Swan?" Edward questioned, his other hand flexing and unflexing upon realizing they'd arrived.

"Oh, you know," Bella said casually, mindful of the little boy napping in the backseat. She winked. "Just be a good vampire."

Too nervous to chuckle, he just stepped out of the car as Bella unbuckled their kid and took the sleepy toddler out. Flynn looked adorable and like a mini-Edward, which made Edward nostalgic and Bella's maternal instincts go haywire with the momentary need to create another mini-Edward. She'd even fixed their hair the same way, and she knew that neither hairstyle would endure the night; Edward from running a hand through his hair, and Flynn from a variety of bodily substances that included but weren't limited to snot.

Edward was uncomfortable looking at Bella. Although her costume wasn't revealing, being a blood red Victorian dress, her boobs had grown enough from motherhood that what once might've totally hidden her boobs now pushed them together. He recalled Bella making a joke once about augmenting her breast size, and though she'd only said it to bring him back down to Earth, he remembered thinking that he wasn't truly a boob man and preferred her B-cups. Now, with her having one cup more, he found that he had to amend his statement -he was just a Bella guy, and whatever she was, he liked.

Approaching her, Edward snaked an arm around her waist, kissing her temple. She smiled, thinking of how peaceful everything always was with him by her side.

"Can I hold Flynn?" Edward asked, motioning to the sleepy child. Flynn usually took a few minutes to revive, so they had to carry him into the house. Bella had just been about to put him on her hip.

"Of course," Bella said, stepping aside to let her boyfriend grab Flynn. She smiled fondly at the image of Edward taking hold of her little boy, who clung to his father like a baby monkey. "Edward."

"Yes?" Edward looked at Bella out of the corner of his eye as she shut the door and locked the car.

"Are you using my son as a body shield?"

Edward rearranged Flynn so he could hold him with just one arm, freeing up the other one to grab Bella's hand. He gave her lips a sweet kiss that left her a bit dumfounded, but not enough to not slap his ass when she heard his reply.

" _Our_ son."

* * *

 **I swear I don't even like Halloween parties that much but this is already the second story I write one in, and hosted by the Swans. Anyways, as always, thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, follows and favorites. I finally caught up with the reviews! Yay me. I hope to post at least a bit more (or longer) with what remains of December, so look forward to that. :))**

 **Leah.**

 **P.S. One more thing. I've gotten PMs asking if I take requests for writing stories. I _do_ , but I also think it's important to write things _you_ would want want to read yourself or else the story could lack passion on the writer's behalf. So if you ever have a request, I'm more than willing to hear it, but I don't promise to write it. The only true exclusion criteria I have would be if the story is non-canon and/or horror. Also, threesomes or true love triangles (as in, there's actual inner conflict on who to choose); I don't read stories with that content, so please understand when I say I wouldn't write it. Hopefully, I haven't stepped on any toes. **


	29. XXIX Just Another Halloween Party

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also, I know I said I'd probably publish earlier but time flies and before I knew it it was Saturday and I'd written absolutely nothing. BTW I need a favor: I'm gonna re-post chapter 26 (it just has like an extra word) because I want to see if re-uploading a chapter without deleting it will make a notification get sent out; I want to spend some time this vacation verifying grammar mistakes and stuff but I don't want to send everyone a shit-ton of alerts. So if anyone following this story gets a mail, please tell me. :)) Otherwise you'd have to suffer through me fixing chapters.  
**

* * *

"You owe me."

Kate narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse you, but I don't owe you shit." She slammed the folders on the desk for good measure, standing up slowly from her luxurious chair. Nothing but the best for a Denali, after all. "You can see yourself out."

But the Denali in front of her wouldn't budge.

"You listen to me you shit for brains sister," Tanya Denali hissed, slamming her own manicured nails against Kate's shoulders. "I fixed your fuck-up. I'm what stands between you and jail. You. Fucking. _Owe_. Me."

With a pinched face Kate grabbed her older sister's hand and forced it away.

"No, I don't. I wouldn't have had to pretend being you if only you hadn't suddenly developed a _conscience_ of all things, whatever the fuck that means. I did what you should've, and that's that. If anything, _you_ owe _me_ big sister. I'm the only reason why you're still part of the Denali family business."

Tanya's own face scrunched up in anger, looking strikingly similar to Kate's. They weren't twins, but they might as well have been. When it came to looks Kate might as well have been looking at a mirror.

"Did it ever occur to you I didn't want to be a part of it anymore?" Tanya hissed, releasing her wrist angrily from the hold Kate had it in. "Everywhere I go now everyone mentions my name. 'Tanya Denali, who is she? She fooled Edward Cullen, She's the Mastermind'. You might be ok with it because that's not _your_ name everyone recognizes now, Valentina Mogilevich," Tanya sneered out her sister's fake name, the one she used even more than the real one. "I told you in confidence I wanted a clean slate and you did this to me."

Kate pretended to dust off lint from her skirt.

"Change your name, dearest sister. Get a fake name, whatever. What's holding you back?" She asked as though she didn't know. Tanya's eye twitched with the effort it took to not slap her sister.

"I can't. You know why."

Kate laughed obnoxiously.

"Right. We aren't exactly legal in the country, right? Though we've lived here long enough," Kate laughed through her nose. "Poor, poor Tanya. All she wanted to do was be good, but goodness fled from her on four legs and never looked back." She approached her older sister slowly, one heel taking its time to follow the other; arms crossed, her smirk only grew in size and resentfulness. "Don't kid yourself. You're just the whore, Tanya. Not even a good one."

Tanya felt something cold pressing against the small of her back.

"Now get out while I'm still in a good mood."

* * *

Ding dong!

 _"Charlie I swear to God I might be getting older but I'm not fucking blind yet!"_

Bella smiled at Edward.

"I'm like, pretty sure everything's gonna be ok."

 _Is that supposed to be comforting? Because it's not. It's really not._

Edward didn't say anything but he knew his eyes spoke volumes.

"Edward, breathe." Bella whispered out of the corner of her mouth as the front door flew open and what seemed to be like a prisoner in a striped pajama answered. Behind Renee, Charlie was wearing a police officer costume. "I was wrong. Pass out. _Now_."

"Bella! Edward! And Flynn!" Renee's smile could've fooled anyone had it not been for the slightly evil twist of her mouth. "My favorite bloodsuckers. Come on in, everyone's in the backyard," she suddenly frowned and looked back at her husband who was approaching slowly. "Except for your father who thought he could sneak out and eat the children's candy."

Charlie was diabetic. Charlie was _not_ supposed to be eating candy. Charlie would probably be sleeping in the living room tonight.

"Mother," Bella bit out, looking at the outfits her parents were sporting. Her father was calculatedly far away from the onslaught; close enough to hear but far enough to save himself should the need arise. "The costumes?"

Renee looked down in fake surprise.

"You like? We thought we'd be ironic this year. You know, the prisoner and her jailer? In honor of our one and only daughter dating an ex-con."

Bella had never wanted to choke her mother, but she suddenly felt an odd twitching in her hands.

"I'm seriously tempted to be the one landing herself in jail right now," Bella narrowed her eyes at both parents, somehow managing to send her message to her father (who was studiously looking at the ceiling).

She heard a noise beside her, and suddenly deathly afraid that the father of her child was trying to bite his tongue to death she gave herself a whiplash with how quickly she turned to look at Edward.

Somehow, in what could only prove she had slipped into an alternative universe, Edward Cullen was trying hard to not laugh. Then laughing. Then crying and laughing so hard he put down Flynn who wobbled his way to his grandfather.

Never in a million years would Bella have imagined there would be a day where Edward found something hilarious that she found horrifying. Normally the roles were reversed and Bella found said thing funny _because_ Edward found it horrible.

"Um, Edward?" Bella tried, but he was starting that phase of laughter where it was so much he couldn't breathe. Furious, Bella turned to her stunned mother. "You broke my boyfriend."

Renee rolled her eyes.

"He has a brother. Don't worry about it."

 _What the fuck, mom?_

As always, Bella found her mother's jokes as funny as they were terrible.

"Mom, I swear to all that's holy if you keep this up..." Bella narrowed her eyes as far as they could go, but her mother defiantly just smiled bigger and cocked her head to the side, still seeing as the vampire in front of her all but fell down to the ground trying to catch his breath.

 _Mom broke Edward. Prison couldn't do it but Renee Swan definitely did it._

The horrible thoughts kept going through her head as they watched Edward attempt to pull himself together. It took a while, and Bella was confident Edward's stomach had to hurt from overuse, but after a couple of minutes the man she'd professed her love to gathered his shit together enough that she could finally ask him the important questions in life.

"Edward, what the fuck?" Bella scowled furiously, pulling him up by the elbow. Throughout all this Renee hadn't moved from her spot by the door and Charlie had retreated even further back with Flynn. Great; her mother was defiant and her father a coward.

"God, I'm sorry love. It is just that..." a few chuckles slipped past him. "Here I was trying my best to act as though I'd never gone in and..." And her mother fucked it up? But instead of looking offended, Edward just appeared to be completely amused; still smirking, he extended a hand towards the older woman. "It's been too long, Mrs. Swan."

Renee smiled widely, and pushing the hand away, she brought him in for a hug.

"Please, we hug in this house. Also, it's Renee."

* * *

"And this is my room." Bella twirled a piece of hair around as she showed Edward in. Flynn was downstairs with his grandparents, getting acquainted with the grandchildren of some of Charlie's business associates. Bella had taken the opportunity to slip away with her boyfriend, noticing how odd it was that despite her only being twenty-three years old she'd always felt even younger around Edward. Not in a bad way, though; just as though she hadn't been the child genius forced to grow up too fast, as though she hadn't had her first child at the tender age of nineteen. With Edward it wasn't as though she slipped through time, but she felt normal and loved and young.

"You've got..." Edward trailed off, taking in the room. "Terrible taste. Bella, what the hell?"

Whatever wasn't covered from floor to ceiling in books had posters of boy bands; alright, not boy bands, but cartoons of what scientists would've looked like had they been in one. Modern and old, as if they were part of Asian pop bands, rock bands, metal bands, etc. It was hilarious, but it was also a bit terrifying to see some of his idols in such drawings.

Bella snorted.

"My friends from college liked getting them for me every birthday. They'd seen me complain that they looked adorable but terrible and thought it'd be amusing to gift them to me." Bella spoke with a mock-annoyed expression, but Edward could see how much the posters had meant for her. He realized she didn't speak much of her college friends apart from Angela, and he vowed to get her to tell him more stories of her time with them.

"They're still awful," Edward murmured, going around the room and trying to remember what all the books were about. It wasn't all that surprising that her decor was basically that of a library; her apartment was also littered in books, both scientific and novels, so it shouldn't have been surprising that her childhood bedroom was like that. It was neat and color-coded in greens and blues. Raising an eyebrow at that, he turned to Bella. She shrugged.

"Favorite colors."

He flipped through a few books, dug into one or two drawers and finally plopped down on the bed. It was quite comfortable, and when Bella laid down and put her head on his shoulder, it got even better.

They both sighed at the same time.

"It went well," Edward began, letting his thumb rub her arm absentmindedly. Bella pulled a face.

"I can't believe you think that went well," Bella grumbled. "Although I'll admit it could've gone worse."

"Your dad could have pulled out a shotgun," Edward joked, and though Bella didn't reply, her eyes went wide. Fuck, she'd forgotten about her dad's gun collection. If she'd remembered she never would've let her parents meet Edward again. "I'm glad I got off with a joke at my expense."

 _He took it as a joke. God bless him._

Bella sighed in relief, not wanting to explain that her mother was testing him. On one hand, Renee was clear on the fact that Bella had been a big part of the jail-time, and on the other hand, Renee was still hung up on the age difference. She wanted to know that her bright and stubborn daughter hadn't met a close-minded old ex-con. The test would've been done three years ago upon meeting if only Renee hadn't been taken off guard.

"I'm sorry about that, though. You must've felt awkward from such a terrible prank." Bella turned down one corner of her mouth, her mind still replaying the scene. Anybody would've been caught off guard and pissed, but Edward, having had practice from the constant shock of being around Bella Swan, had only taken it as one more joke at his expense.

"It's alright. I much prefer her approach than being cornered or told to never see you again." Edward's gaze never broke from looking straight up. "How much do they know?"

Bella told him the truth.

"Everything. I've never lied to them. From the moment that Emmett first contacted me to this week I always tell them everything that goes on in my life. Maybe not immediately, but I always end up being brutally honest. They're the best advisers I've ever had," Bella confessed, looking at Edward's lovely profile. Man did she like his jaw. "It's probably why I fucked up so much with you at the end. They weren't here to guide me; I sometimes wonder what I would've done differently if I'd had the chance to talk it over with them at the time."

It wasn't that they made decisions for her. Clearly not, since she got involved in the first place because she wanted to. But usually, when she was feeling lost (which wasn't as infrequent as people liked to think, especially since she became a mother), she sought advice from the two people she looked up to the most.

"I'm glad you had them in your corner, love," Edward said sincerely. "Even when I was in prison I always knew that I had family and friends who hadn't stopped believing in me because of my efforts. I'm thankful Charlie and Renee were there for you."

Lips wobbling, Bella tilted her head up as he tilted his down. Pressing her lips lightly to his, she closed her eyes.

"I love you so much."

Edward felt how his heart threatened to beat out of his chest.

"I love you, too."

They didn't undress. Bella had a dress and Edward had gone commando in the hopes of christening Bella's childhood bedroom, so all Edward did was flip Bella's skirt up, switch them so he was lying on top of her and pull down his zipper. Edward felt for Bella's wetness, and to his delight, she was ready. She always was, and the male pride inside of him filled with pleasure at the thought that she always wanted him.

He pressed his tip to the entrance.

"Can I?" He murmured, one arm under her waist.

"You never have to ask," Bella breathed, almost choking when Edward pushed himself to the brim. "I mean, almost never."

Edward tried hard to ignore the woman he loved.

"I mean, two situations where you don't have my immediate consent are if I'm on my period or to try out new things. If I'm on my period it's always a never, and new things it depends on what."

He did his best, but he couldn't help but laugh. He was in love with a nutty woman who spoke of periods and kinks while having sex. The vibrations transmitted down to where they were joined, though, making them moan.

"Fuck," Bella whispered, bucking her hips. "You feel so good."

Edward pulled out and thrust in once.

"You crazy woman." He gave her a bruising kiss, setting a hard pace that represented the raging love he had inside of him. He loved her he loved her he loved her-

"Edward!" Bella cried out quietly, too conscious of people outside. Nobody should've been on the second floor, but sometimes some guests did whatever the fuck they wanted.

"God, Bella," Edward moaned, grabbing her right leg and pulling it apart, somehow landing himself even deeper inside. "Fuck."

The pace made Bella bite back words and gasp on air, made Edward sweat through his pasty white makeup and well up the love he had inside for this woman. This crazy woman who had him by the heartstrings, who brought out the best in him and made him want to erase the bad parts. Fuck, he wanted another child with her. Another one that looked this time just like her, one that he saw being pushed out and give their first steps. He wanted Flynn to love him even half as much as he loved him. He wanted to marry this nutjob and spend the rest of his days complaining about what a terrible idea it had been. He wanted _her_. He had since the moment they'd met again in the cafeteria. Fuck, she was so flawed, but next to him, she was perfection. She was everything he'd always admired, and she was the better human from the two of them. He was confident in this because she, from the two, had known how to love the longest and the hardest.

Maybe not the hardest, he thought as he looked down at her sweating face.

He couldn't think of someone loving anyone more than he loved Bella Swan.

"I love you," he whispered again when they came together. He refused to pull out, always feeling that much closer to her because of the one connection.

"I love you too," Bella mumbled back, bringing her hand up to his mouth. She pulled at his lips. "Even though you forgot to take out your fake teeth and put a hole through my tongue."

Ah, shit.

* * *

 **Ok, so I know I was supposed to publish earlier but well. I did my best and turns out it's harder to get a chapter in during the holidays than while working against the clock. But I'll do my best to post two chapters this week, and if not, I promise the usual one. Also, funny story: I wrote this chapter from my first computer. It's funny because this computer is about eight years old and I first started reading FF on it, so I enjoyed writing this update from a technical point of view. The thing is when I bought a new one like five or six years ago I sent this one back to my country, and since I'm chilling here for vacation I leave my usual laptop home and make use of Declan (I name my things). So yeah, that's my hilarious story.**

 **Leah.**

 **P.S. Also, FUCK ME AGAIN! I keep losing progress on stories because FF restarts unexpectedly. But I'm too lazy to write the document elsewhere and paste it here. Oh well.**


	30. XXX Just Checking

**Disclaimer: I'm just a girl sitting in front of a computer asking the internet to love her. Also, since no one told me they got an extra update about chapter 26 I'm gonna assume you got none. Sorry it's not longer but getting anything done during this week has been near impossible.  
**

* * *

He was going to make them pay. Who? All of them. The bitch that stuck him in jail, the pompous boss that tried to take him down, anyone and everyone involved with the trial. They couldn't mess with Royce King and pretend everything was going to be ok.

"Royce!" The lady behind the Starbucks called out, searching around for the face to the name. Royce King dragged his feet to the counter, still stewing on his vengeful thoughts. He grabbed the cup of coffee without a word of thanks, choosing instead to just walk off. He needed to stay awake to keep up with the all-nighters, and given that he could burn water, he didn't feel all that qualified to make his own coffee.

The moment he stepped out of the coffee shop he looked down at his cup.

It read Roise.

* * *

"So, tell me a bit more about these nightmares of yours, Edward," Dr. Ryan, the old psychiatrist Bella had managed to find for him, said. They were already halfway through their first session with Edward just spewing out all of his ailings. The woman was old and incredibly patient with him, the less than ideal patient. He wasn't all that vocal and he had a hard time expressing himself; it was odd, given that a psychiatrist's job wasn't to advise you or listen to your troubles as a psychologist did. They were as much of a listener as any other doctor; meaning that they listened to you rant for a while and then reminded you that you needed to answer a specific question for a specific purpose. Despite all this, and knowing the difference, Edward couldn't help but think like the psychiatrist expected him to pour his soul out in front of her. If there was one thing that he still had trouble with, it was wearing his heart on his sleeve.

"I, uh…" Edward cleaned his sweaty palms on his jeans. "I can't always remember them. Sometimes they're about the day…" Edward cleared his throat. "About the day I got taken away by the police. Other times I dream about my time in… prison. More often than not it's foggy."

As Edward spoke, he could see how Dr. Ryan's eyes pinched a little bit. He'd been trying to avoid this part of the conversation, being quite vague about what he did and what had happened. He'd been speaking mostly about symptoms and not as much about his life. Suddenly, he was acutely aware of how the door to her office was slightly ajar and in direct line with her assistant's desk. Though he knew he wasn't dangerous, he was sure some patients a psychiatrist received were, and they had to be ready.

"What were you taken away for?"

He avoided looking at her directly.

"Supposedly for being an accomplice. I…" Edward sighed, deflating a bit in his chair. "To be honest, I was tricked. It was a huge mess and-"

A knock interrupted him.

Frowning, Dr. Ryan told the person to come in, and there appeared Bella. She was breathing hard, apparently winded from the run up to the fifth floor. Edward was surprised; he hadn't expected her to come here. Not that he minded.

"Hi, I'm sorry for coming in like this," Bella gulped for air. "I'm Bella Swan, Edward's girlfriend. I just… Sorry, can I sit down for a moment?" Bella didn't wait and just sat. "I remembered that our story is super nuts, and my mother told me it'd be a good idea to come here to tell the psychiatrist it's all true. Did you tell her already?" Bella asked, and Edward shook his head. "Oh, well. I just wanted to say that he's not delusional. Long story short he shouldn't have gone to jail, though I helped land him there, and when he got out he found out he has an adorable son. That's all." Bella stood up, blushing furiously. "Sorry for interrupting, but I didn't want you to be sent off to the psych ward. I've got work. Good luck!" Bella leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. "Love you. And nice to meet you, Dr. Ryan!"

Bella left in the same flurry in which she'd come in, leaving the two behind open-mouthed.

"So she's…" Dr. Ryan looked down at the notepad she'd been writing on.

"The mother of my son, woman who kind of put me in jail and love of my life."

Dr. Ryan's eyebrows couldn't climb up higher if she wanted them to.

"That's… and she came all the way here to make sure I believed you?"

Though his heart warmed, Edward just nodded.

More like, she wanted to check that his doctor really _had_ hit menopause.

But Edward let the two of them keep believing the sweet, sweet lie.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Edward whined for the millionth time in the last five minutes. If Bella hated surprises, Edward abhorred them.

Bella persisted though, ignoring his questions and just giving him directions. It was midway through November, meaning that Edward had already gone to another appointment with his shrink and Bella had been going twice a week to the psychologist. Edward thought twice was a bit excessive, but Bella claimed she only paid attention in one and needed the second to focus. He called bullshit; there was just a lot of things she'd accumulated in three years that she wanted to tell someone who wouldn't resent, judge or worry about her, just as he had. The only difference was he had a hard time wanting to talk about his problems. She did seem a little lighter these days; like maybe she slept a little deeper, or laughed a little harder. It was amazing what just talking could do for the soul.

Edward had started taking medication. The doctor had said he'd most likely been suffering post-traumatic stress disorder, all stemming from the night of his arrest. She'd said that to him, who'd always lived in such a loving and trusting environment, to suddenly be attacked in that way and be thrown into jail soon after had left mental scars. The nightmares, the avoidance of his apartment (which he hadn't gone back to after that day), isolating himself and refusing to indulge in old hobbies or find another job… It all indicated to PTSD. She said his symptoms weren't as severe, but that given that they did interfere with his day to day life she would recommend him psychotherapy and medication. His first session for the therapy would be the next day, and he'd been taking anti-depressives for the last week and a half. He felt only a slight difference, but he knew it was all about patience; Dr. Ryan had said that the meds could take from two to three weeks to work.

"Are we there yet?" Edward asked again, and much to Bella's joy, she was able to tell him that _yes_ , they were there. Smiling happily, he pulled over where Bella told him. "Where are we?"

Bella didn't reply, choosing instead to step out of the car. She waited by the passenger side until Edward got out, then grabbed his hand and skipped over a few feet. As always, Edward was mesmerized by the woman holding onto him, which meant that he didn't know where he was until they found themselves in front of a doorway.

"Where are we?" Edward looked behind him, but the glare from the sun was too harsh and he couldn't look further than a couple of feet. Then the door opened, and there was the realtor that they'd blown off last month.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, welcome back." The realtor greeted with an incredibly big smile on his face; he took one look at Bella and his smile widened. "This way."

They took a tour around the house; it was huge but not overwhelmingly so. It had a master bedroom and three other rooms in the second floor, a balcony, a wide kitchen, a backyard and even a basement. When they were back at the start Bella asked the realtor to give them a few minutes alone.

"What's this all about?" Edward asked, suddenly feeling a bit lightheaded.

"The other day when I was on my way to work I suddenly noticed this house. It's perfect, isn't it? It's got the backyard you wanted, the big living room I wanted, the garage for the cars. It's so gorgeous, too. I didn't know it was what I'd always wanted until I found it. This should be the house where we raise our children."

Edward felt his hands shaking a bit.

"Children? You mean we should buy this? I thought you didn't want us living together yet."

Bella smiled.

"Well, Flynn's more than enough, but I really want him to at least have _one_ sibling. And _you_ want a child you watch grow from the start, right? So we should get a house with enough room for more kids. And…" Bella grabbed his hands. "I can see how hard you're trying, Edward. And I want to do this because I want to let you know I trust you and know you'll do your best to heal yourself. I told you I'd move in when you started getting help, and now you are. Not only that, I can see you _want_ to get better. I figured if this will make you happy, and it'll make Flynn and I happy, why not?"

Edward told himself not to cry, but he felt his lips starting to wobble as well.

"Flynn wants this too?"

Bella's eyes glistened.

"He wants this _so_ badly. He told me playing with daddy's fun." She brought his hands up and gave them a kiss on the back of it. "I'm just waiting for your ok to sign the papers."

He looked up at the ceiling. Life was so good, so kind. All that had plagued him was currently in the furthest corner from his mind, only the woman in front of him and the child at home in his brain. He loved them more than he needed to hold on to the past.

He could do this.

"Let's buy it."

He _would_ do this.

* * *

 **Hi! So, I know I suck and all, but can you blame me? I haven't had time for anything all semester and I finally managed to find a K-drama I like (it's While You Were Sleeping with yum yum Lee Jong Suk), so I'm really busy but also watching dramas. Imma tell you something because I want to : I reconnected with friend I've had since I was like twelve, so I'm incredibly happy to see her. It's been three years since we last saw each other (basically because I was stubborn and didn't tell her whenever I was back home), and it's such a happy thing to meet again someone you once loved a lot, even if you've both changed. I'm so glad I got the chance to see her, and I hope our friendship continues with the years and despite the distance. So yeah, for me 2017 has been a year of friendships, and I couldn't be more grateful. I hope you've had the opportunity to meet old friends and make new ones. :))**

 **Leah.**

 **P.S. Merry Christmas (and/or happy holidays)! I'm sorry I couldn't do another update, but the moment I managed to sit down to write I'd be told I had to leave again or something. Also, I'm knitting. I've been heavily criticized by my family for it (given I'm supposedly your regular college student), but I just like it, ya know? It's cool.**


	31. XXXI Moving Out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also folks, thank you for an amazing 2017. So many follows, favorites and sweet or funny reviews have warmed my heart.**

* * *

Eighteen-year-old Bella Swan was annoyed.

Some days she wondered if it really was too much to ask for, a guy that didn't try to stick his tongue down her throat on the first or second date when she clearly wasn't that into them. Was it her fault? Was she wrong in wanting to date boys her own age? She was already doing her master's despite her age; was she meant to be dating men with her same educational level or physical age? If so, did that mean that she was looking in the wrong pool and instead had to aim for twenty-three year olds? But that was so… _old_ , it seemed to her. Twenty-three year olds looked at eighteen year olds like they were their grandchildren, and for the most part, Bella felt that the gap between them really _was_ that wide. Despite her achievements she couldn't yet legally drink (not that she wanted to) and she couldn't even take out insurance when renting a car. She was a fresh-faced little kid as far as her classmates had always been concerned; even if her body had developed into that of a woman most of her friends had seen her grow from a gawky fourteen-year-old girl to a woman while they were already practically adults. It was a miracle she'd even managed to find the friends she had; if she was asked to befriend a brat four years her junior today she'd have been hesitant over how much they would've had in common.

Bella was thinking of all this as she walked her belongings into her new apartment.

There was a knock on the open front door.

"Oh, hey! Are you the new neighbor?" Bella heard a deep male voice, and turning, she saw a huge, russet-colored man waving from the doorframe. He towered over her by at least a foot, was made of muscle and had tattoos from wrist to elbow. Immediately, she was weary of the guy. But the big guy continued by flashing a mouth full of white teeth in a blinding smile. "I'm Jacob Black, I live next door."

"Oh, hello. I'm Bella Swan." Bella looked around at the boxes around her. "The new neighbor."

He chuckled, and for some reason Bella instantly lost the weariness that came from meeting a stranger. He looked like a very nice person.

"I'm glad I got that part right. Do you need any help bringing any more boxes? As you can see, I've got muscles to spare," he winked, and although Bella would've generally puked at such a statement, she could see that he was just poking fun at himself. So she gave him a thankful smile.

"Actually, I've got a couple of boxes I could use a hand with."

It turned out that 'a couple' were more like 'ten' boxes; Jacob almost died after the fifth, finally caving and asking Bella what the hell she'd put in there. Shrugging, she'd flashed her own brilliant smile.

"Books."

By the time Jacob was done bringing up boxes Bella had finished preparing a lunch worthy of kings. Chicken, rice and salad piled up each of their plates, and although it was quite simple, Jacob thought he'd never tasted anything better than this.

"Oh my God, are you _sure_ you cooked this?" Jacob moaned, already forgetting all about how tired he'd been from bringing up boxes. Smiling, the girl in front of him nodded.

She wouldn't tell him this until years later, but her father had paid for lessons at the Cordon Bleu every summer since she'd gotten into college. She'd always liked cooking, but she'd been so terrible at it that her father had broken down and gotten her into the best culinary school he could think of. By now, Charlie could only think of how glad he was he'd invested in her food education.

"I'm a sophomore going on junior so you can imagine I've gone the last two years without eating a proper meal if it wasn't done by my mother," Jacob laughed, trying to steal a bit from Bella's plate. She batted him away. "So thanks. Are you also a college student?" Bella nodded after a beat. "What year? Freshman, I imagine."

Bella smiled.

"This semester I'm starting my master's."

"Oh, then you're older than me?" Jake asked, shocked. "I would've sworn you were younger."

She laughed, eating the last bits from her plate.

"I'm eighteen. Skipped a lot of grades and all that." Bella shrugged as though it was no big deal. "Are you done? I need to wash the dishes."

She took the plates, laughing at her own bad joke because they were using disposable dishes and cutlery. She was lazy and knew that she wouldn't unpack the kitchen stuff until next week at the earliest.

"You're kidding. You're a child genius?" Jacob asked, and turning with a coy smile, Bella winked. She didn't particularly like the description, but she knew there was no ill intent. "Man, wait till Nessa hears about this."

Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Nessa?"

"Yeah, Vanessa, she's my girlfriend. She's in classes right now though, but I'll introduce you two later, alright?"

Jacob Black kept chattering on happily, not realizing that Bella was smiling to herself in a defeated way.

The crush was over before it could even begin.

-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, Jake."

"Boss?" Jacob frowned, wondering why his boss was calling him despite being in the office behind him; he craned his neck back to see inside her office but couldn't find her. She was whispering.

"Jake, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Can you bring me some toilet paper? I ran out."

* * *

Bella kept thinking of the moving day where she'd met Jake. She'd been thinking of how she couldn't seem to find men she liked, of how cute Jake was, of how grateful she was that he'd helped her carry all of her precious books. It was amazing how different things were five years later; how she'd gone from an angsty teen to a mother of an adorable kid and girlfriend to an incredible human being. She'd fucked up more times than she cared for, but she'd also received more blessings than she'd ever dreamed she would have.

She thought of this as she looked at the front of her dream house.

"Swan, stop slacking!" Emmett barked, stomping past her with a huge box. "It's not fair you're just goofing around while _we_ carry your books!"

Yeah, her greatest possession was still worth a stupid amount of boxes.

Snapping herself out of it, Bella returned to the moving truck to help with the next box of things. Edward was pulling boxes down and handing them to Charlie, who gave them to Jasper, Emmett, Alice or Bella. Renée was helping organize boxes into the right rooms, Carlisle hadn't been able to get a day off from work (what with Christmas being a week away) and Esme was taking care of Flynn.

"We're moving quite fast," Edward noted, handing down a box to Charlie. "We're already through with more than half of the stuff."

Grunting, Charlie accepted the box and handed it off to an impatient Bella. She was excited about getting everything inside the house; Charlie stared after his daughter, seeing how happy she was over the man that had also been such a big part of her grief. He'd always understood the complexity of the situation, and given that the two of them had a kid together, the situation wasn't as easy for him to judge. His little girl had a house now, and a boyfriend and a child. Even when it came to her moving into a house with Edward she'd been both a daddy's little girl and an adult.

 _"Daddy, Edward asked me to move in with him."_

 _"Isn't that too fast, honey?"_

 _"I don't know, daddy. But I love him and so does Flynn. I think it'd be a mistake to not give us a chance. Don't you?"_

 _"… So long as you're happy, baby girl."_

It was so hard for him. He wanted to be overbearing, but at the same time, what _could_ he do to protect her? Just watch, he guessed. Stay close.

Unloading the truck was quite fast given the amount of people helping with the task. By the time they were done it was half-past five and Bella had a luncheon ready for everyone. They ate and talked and laughed.

"By the way, did you see what D—" Emmett had started, and everyone groaned at the same time. They didn't have a silly rule about not talking religion, sports or politics (they were a family, and a family was meant to talk about everything openly), but Emmett could be very enthusiastic about politics and everyone was still recovering from Thanksgiving. The conversation had gotten so heated Bella had wanted to poke an eyeball out with a spoon, and she'd been pretty sure her son would've cooperated as well. She couldn't handle serious topics for such a long time; she felt that, much as the rest of the country, she was sick of talking who was right and who was wrong all day long.

"Emmett, I swear I'll put zucchini in your food the next time you try to talk politics." Bella threatened, making everyone laugh since they'd been informed of how much the man hated the food.

"But it was—"

"Emmett." Edward glared, putting his arm behind Bella's chair. "I'll change all your ringtones to Steal My Girl."

Emmett _hated_ One Direction with a passion. All he knew was his brother was a tech-wiz and changing a ringtone would be child´s play, not to mention he himself was so unskilled that he'd never be able to change the tune.

So he shut up.

Everyone laughed again at Emmett's expense, and so the conversation flowed.

 _Family's such a happy thing_ , everyone thought.

* * *

 **First of all I want to apologize for the late update. I went to the beach after Christmas and didn't take my computer with me, and to be honest I didn't have much time for writing. Consider this: the car ride to the beach was four hours each way (so I could've written then), but I get so nauseous in cars I can't even look at my phone for more than 15 minutes without needing to roll down the window to breathe. Then I got back home on the 1st and immediately was forced to go be with family; the day after that, when I finally sat down to write... _my fucking laptop died_. The one I talked about? Gone, probably thanks to a virus I got into it. I swear to fuck, I only used it like three days and used my college's website, youtube and fanfiction. _That's. It._ And then the day before yesterday I flew back home and was kinda dead but tried getting started on this, and yesterday I sucked, and today I managed to sit down late in the day to write. If you didn't need so much explaining... sorry. I'm also so sorry that I haven't replied to any reviews! I don't know when I'll get to them but please know I read every single one and appreciate them so much. Thank you!**

 **Leah.**

 **P.S. Happy New Year!**


	32. XXXII Stealthy Escape

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I mean, just like, my dog and the like. But not Twilight.**

* * *

"Bella."

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

Bella immediately ran off to the guest's bathroom, claiming she was constipated. After waiting for a couple of minutes she slipped out through the window, not to be seen until very late at night.

* * *

"Wait. Did you really escape out of your _own_ house through the bathroom window?" Jake's jaw dropped open, making Bella scowl when she saw what a chewed sandwich looked like. "You could've killed yourself. You know you have two left feet."

The moral support was astounding.

"Well, what did you want me to do? I was in the middle of picking out a booger when Edward told me we 'needed to talk'. I don't know about you but I never like hearing that sentence, and _especially_ not when my nose and I aren't in any condition to hear it."

Jake rolled his eyes.

"You're so strange. Have I told you that?" Bella nodded. She'd been told on numerous occasions. "You don't even know what he wanted to tell you. He could've just as well been about to tell you something nice."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, something like he doesn't mind your farting at night as much as he does how you _pick your boogers in broad daylight_."

Bella's scowl deepened.

"How is that _nice_?"

"In any case," Jake barreled on. "You need to hear him out. You can't avoid him forever, B. He lives with you. Besides; how much could you really have fucked up in the week you've been living together?"

Why'd he have to ask that?

* * *

Christmas Eve was tomorrow.

Now, Bella wasn't particularly religious growing up, though she'd always professed to be Catholic. Edward was more on the agnostic side or, as Bella liked calling it, "I don't care." However, something surprising that happened to her was that when Edward was imprisoned she realized she found solace in God. She thought if she couldn't trust herself, she could trust in a higher being that would always have the best outcome for her in mind. Now, Bella was very selective about her religiousness —she was quite good at ignoring hateful commentary against homosexuality (which wasn't as common as people thought) and at nitpicking which passages she agreed with. She wasn't a blind believer, and her much-praised intelligence served to distinguish helpful from harmful ideologies. She occasionally went to Church, confessed almost every time she went (just for the unburdening factor) and celebrated Christmas with the religious intent the Church intended. So she did advent (and sat Edward down while she read the passage along with Flynn, her parents and the surprisingly devout Jake), picked well-meant shitty gifts (the only type she was capable of getting) and spent the whole of December thinking how happy and lucky she was.

This meant that she was also praying particularly hard for shit not to go down the drain when she went to mass that day (no way was she going on Christmas).

"God," Bella muttered to herself in the lowest voice she could. "Please let Edward not break up with me. It's only been a week, he can't _possibly_ be regretting this already, right?"

Bella repeated this prayer over and over throughout the day, and when she arrived at home a little after seven at night she'd convinced herself Edward couldn't possibly mind that much how she never picked up her clothes from the floor until enough had accumulated. Enough time hadn't passed for him to realize she _did_ pick it up! (Eventually) She'd just show him, then.

Edward was waiting for her the second she stepped through the door.

"Have you been standing there all this time just waiting for me to arrive?" Bella joked nervously, stepping in and giving him a light peck on the cheek. He had his 'I'm unhappy but trying not to show it' face on, which meant that she had to be careful not to step on his toes. "Could've just called."

"I did. Four times, in fact," Edward said, not moving from his spot though he turned to face his girlfriend as she took off her coat. "Were have you been?"

She also ran out today in order to not face him.

"Oh, I went to Jake's and then went with him to mass." Bella said, hanging the winter coat up.

"I thought we were going with Flynn tomorrow," Edward frowned. "I would've gone with you."

"I never like going on Christmas Eve; it's too packed and mass extends _way_ too much," she said honestly, heading to the fireplace to dry up her cold jeans. The snow was crazy this year, and because she didn't trust herself to drive in the snow she'd gone around in subway the last few weeks. Her pants were soaked through on a daily basis. "I didn't think you'd want to go, Edward. I mean, I know you happily do it for me, but I don't want to force you."

He walked over to sit down next to Bella on the floor. Flynn was already asleep; that kid could sleep for twelve hours and still be sleepy.

"You don't force me. Your faith is important to you, love. And every once in a while I hear something useful," Edward shrugged, sitting down cross-legged.

"Oh," Bella muttered, extending her legs to be closer to the fire. "Sorry, then. I'll take you to the next one."

She truly hadn't thought he'd want to go, what with him having gone out hiking with Emmett and Jasper today. He'd been dead on his feet when he arrived at half past five, so she hadn't even asked him to come. That, and she was avoiding him.

"Good. Now, are you ready to hear me out, or are you going to climb out the chimney this time?"

Blushing, all Bella did was smile sheepishly and shake her head.

"I'm not that skilled." No use in denying it.

"Why did you run from me, love?" Edward asked softly, like he didn't want her getting spooked. He turned so he was sitting facing her instead of shoulder to shoulder, grabbing her hand in the process.

She didn't look at him directly.

"I didn't think you wanted to tell me something I wanted to hear." Bella admitted. "When you said we needed to talk my mind kind of short-circuited. I thought it couldn't be good."

Edward chuckled.

"You thought I wanted to break up with you?" Hesitantly, Bella nodded. "Bella, I just bought a house with you. That would be a terrible financial decision."

Gasping in fake outrage, Bella slapped his thigh. He wasn't the type to crack many jokes, so whenever he did, they were precious to her. Even if they always came at her expense.

"Then what did you want to talk about?"

Edward looked down at their locked hands. He loved her so much sometimes he thought it was unbearable.

"I want you to come with me to an appointment with Dr. Ryan. She says she wants to start seeing me every four months from now on but that she wants to be sure you're there to hear her reasoning, since it'll impact you as well. Will you?"

Bella snorted.

" _Obviously_ , you dumb man. Was that all?" She suddenly deflated, tired from the rollercoaster of emotions that had been the last two days. "Jesus Christ almighty, all that running for nothing. I could've killed myself."

Edward just rolled his eyes good-naturedly, not pointing out how nobody told her she had to do that. Her IQ of 185 sometimes seemed to be just for show when it came to emotional intelligence. He wouldn't believe how smart she was if he didn't experience it daily when she'd been an intern in his company. Then and now Bella blew him away with her intelligence... when it didn't come to their relationship. Despite how he'd never been big on dating, he was somehow more levelheaded when it came to their relationship; maybe it was because of the age difference, but he thought it was probably just Bella's way of being and lack of relationships before him.

"If you had just _talked_ to me then..." Edward trailed off, shaking his head at Bella's blank stare. "Nevermind. Anyway, we should head upstairs already. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

They were seeing Ben and Angela for breakfast, Jake and Vanessa for lunch then to the park so Flynn could play in the snow. They were meeting the family late for dinner; The Cullens, the Swans and the Whitlocks were gathering for the first time ever to spend Christmas together, and both Edward and Bella were incredibly excited. They even had a bet going on who Renée would insult first.

Sighing, the two of them headed upstairs. They checked on Flynn to see if he was asleep; their kid slept practically hanging off the bed, so they also liked checking Flynn hadn't fallen off. He hadn't; for once he was smack down on the middle sleeping like a mummy. It warmed Edward's heart; Bella slept like that.

"We got such a sweet kid," Bella sighed in contentment. "You know, when he's asleep."

They laughed. They both knew Flynn was a mess; just three days ago he'd played hide and seek with his parents (not that they knew) and almost gave them a coronary. He'd been hiding in the cleaning closet, somewhere he knew Bella never touched.

So the couple went to their room, turning off the lights, changing into their pajamas and slipping into bed. Edward kissed Bella goodnight, fitting himself to her back as he usually did.

"I love you, my crazy woman. You make every day fun."

Bella sighed happily.

"I love you too, hotstuff. You make my birth pills worth it."

Romance was not her forte.

* * *

 **Yeah, so I'm back to school *dramatic sigh* I swear my friends and I have only been back for a week and already we're dragging ourselves around half dead. Thank you for reading!**

 **Leah.**

 **P.S. I'm just gonna stop making excuses for not updating sooner hahaha. I've come to the conclusion that nobody cares so long as I actually post. Still, I can't promise an exact schedule, though I'll do my best to post an update per week. :))**


	33. XXXIII Good Person

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight yada-yada-yada.**

* * *

Tanya Denali wasn't a good person, but she wanted to be.

She hadn't always wanted to be good, but she'd known all her life she wasn't quite happy with who she was and what her family did. It took her some time, but finally she'd understood that she felt the family business was wholly amoral and displeasing. It wasn't _just_ that she didn't like the job, _just_ that she didn't like being the whore, _just_ that she didn't like living her life hiding. All of that helped of course, but to her what determined the fall from grace of the Denalis was when she realized, after fucking a nice man that had been part of her job, that _she_ would be responsible for his demise. She was meant to approach him as a one night stand, make him think she wanted him, dig through his files at home and find the dooming evidence that would either make him sell a plot of land or get a bullet through his head. And she'd done all that, except that when she'd stared down at the man bleeding out on the floor, she'd come to realize _she'd_ done that. _She'd_ brought down the only man who'd ever asked her if she was ok after sex; the only man that had pulled down her hand when she'd been about to leave the bed, asking her to please stay a little longer to talk. And though she hadn't wanted to ("This whore has nothing to say if it's not in bed" is what she'd always thought), she'd complied. In doing so, Tyler Crowley's death became a thorn on her side and hole in her heart that nothing but her attempt at redemption could ease. He'd been nothing but a lonely widower who'd lost his wife much too early and was reluctant to sell the house that had belonged to her as a child. Hi greatest crime, in a way, had been love.

Tanya was a self-declared poet.

In any case. By the time all had been said and done, Crowley refused to sell and had a bullet put through him by Irina, her other sister. There were other family members, but usually Tanya, Irina and Kate carried most of the burden. Their cousins and uncles were more like henchmen, while their parents were the great organizers. Tanya seduced the information out, Kate was the negotiator and Irina was usually the one who persuaded with physical force. They liked keeping the operation within the family, after all, so it was useful that they all had different abilities. Tanya hadn't gotten much say in her role; after a night out that resulted in an HIV infection her family started regarding her as a biological weapon. She was a double-edged sword; even if the men didn't give in, they were doomed anyway.

So Tanya had lived the last fifteen years of her life, both numb to the weapon she wielded and too conscious of her limited time on earth. She'd wanted to be someone important, once; someone who led a virtuous life, someone who helped others live virtuously. As a child, she'd thought the job of a nurse was a very noble one. She'd never been the brightest tool in the shed, though, so that combined with the pressure to join the family business had meant that her dreams had been thwarted before they could even take flight. So as she'd sat in family meetings, steaming inside over having to be there, she'd let the jealousy consume her for people whose dreams were allowed. Not everyone could be or do what they wanted, but at least most of them could work for it until they sweated and bled. In her case, dreaming would kill her.

She didn't dream, though she wanted to.

So she'd leave behind all that terrorized her and demeaned her... But not without leaving a little gift here and there first.

* * *

 _What happened after Rose and Emmett found out the truth about each other._

* * *

"This is _delicious_ , Rose," Emmett groaned, stuffing his face with more pizza. He was thankful that he'd told Rose earlier to have dinner at home, otherwise he'd have been eating some generic-tasting food. "How'd you learn to cook it?"

Rose beamed at him, proud of her cooking skills. She'd never sucked at it, but neither had she been an ace; in the last few years she'd had to hone her cuisine, given that Emmett (the master chef of the two of them) hadn't been in her life anymore.

"One of the teachers at school taught me. She invited to her house all of her co-workers and taught us one night after we'd been pleading with her for months that we needed to know how she made so many delicacies."

Katherine, the teacher, had been like the master chef amongst them; anything she'd touched had instantly become something everyone wanted, even the nicest of teachers becoming ravenous vultures in their rush to get just one bite. They were all pushing her to set up her own pastry shop either as an addition or replacement to teaching. Her gift was much too big to be ignored.

"Well, give her my props. You've outdone yourself, Rose," Emmett grinned, warming Rose inside. It was something she'd always liked about this man: not a meal had gone by where he hadn't complimented her cooking or where he hadn't thanked her for the meal. Nothing was ever too salty or too sweet, too dry or too uncooked. It had always been her who'd had to all but spit out the food and chastise Emmett for not speaking up sooner. Now, after boyfriends had come and gone who'd complained or pulled faces when everything wasn't perfect, Rose had a whole new appreciation of Emmett's manners and gentleness.

"Thank you," Rose coughed, trying to hide her emotion. She'd never been good at it, though, and this time was no exception.

"Also, I'd been meaning to tell you," Emmett swallowed another bite of pizza. "I think you should move out of this apartment. You aren't safe living by yourself Rose. Royce likely knows by now that you live alone and is waiting for the right time to strike."

She'd thought of that, too, but...

"I don't want to burden any of my friends, Emmett, and I'd rather die first than bring danger to my parents' doorstep. I'll tighten up security, though."

He scowled.

"No way you're staying alone. Then you'll stay with me."

Her eyes widened comically.

"Wh—"

"I mean it, Rosalie. I'll take care of you; I wouldn't trust anyone else to do it, in any case. I want you safe. The fact that we broke up doesn't mean I wouldn't still take a bullet for you."

Emmett had never imposed anything on Rosalie; he'd never been that type of person, and he'd known pretty well what reaction it would bring forth from the woman. She abhorred feeling controlled, but having someone like Emmett telling her so resolutely that he'd take care of her (that, despite the years, he gave a damn about her) meant that there was only one thing she could say:

"Alright."

They were silent for the rest of the meal, both intently reflecting on what had just transpired. Emmett was already planning how to reinforce his apartment's security, while Rose still reeled from her ex-boyfriend's confession that he'd still take a bullet for her. Once, when they'd only just started dating, Rose had almost gotten run over by a speeding car; Emmett had pushed her out of the way and taken the hit, much to her horror. He'd been in the hospital for a week, so for a week she'd missed school and gone to be by his side.

 _"Why would you do that?" Rose had asked, teary-eyed though he'd already answered this question a handful of times. He'd answered the same thing as always, looking at her with tender eyes and letting her almost crush his hand with her strength._

 _"You're my sun, Rosie. If you weren't there, the world would be cold and dark."_

Rose stared at Emmett's back as he washed the dishes.

"I always thought you'd find a moon," Rose admitted, but Emmett kept washing and just turned his head slightly to her with a questioning look. She elaborated. "Remember when you got hit by that car instead of me? You told me I was your sun; that your world would be dark without me there. So I always thought that, even if I wasn't there, you'd eventually find a moon."

Emmett chuckled.

"I was so high on painkillers then." He shut off the water, leaning against the sink. He let his head hang back, looking up at the ceiling. "No, you already know I didn't find anyone. I wouldn't have tried looking for a replacement, either."

Rose looked down at Emmett's dining table.

"Why not? I broke up with you quite suddenly, not to mention the day before you proposed to me." Emmett turned around with a surprised face, not having known she'd known. She shrugged uncomfortably. "I overheard you a week prior talking about it with your mom."

He leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I've never stopped loving you, Rose. I was bitter about it for a long time, yes, but I've never hated you or anything like that." Emmett said as honestly as always. "For me it's never been natural to dislike you, no matter how much easier my life would've been."

Rose looked down.

"I disliked you," Rose admitted, needing to get the thorn out of her side. "Just because I felt like you should've fought for me harder. It was always an unfair thought, to be honest, because I also didn't try my damndest to make you stay by my side."

 _Fight for me_ , she'd once begged him; _fight for me while I wallow in self-pity and loneliness._

"Well, what's done is done." Emmett sighed, grabbing a towel to start drying the dishes. "So, will you stay with me until this is over?"

Rose sighed.

"Yes."

* * *

"So who _are_ Kate and Tanya Denali?"

"They're part of a family heavily involved in drugs and weapons' trafficking. Some even say some human trafficking has gone down, but that's presently just rumors. They're of the Russian mafia, although they don't associate with the other Bratva in the States. They came here roughly twenty years ago, but we cannot find any documents of them being legal citizens except for a few of their younger cousins. It's been hard to find evidence leading to their illegal overstay; they've paid off too many people to get clear and easy answers."

"What could they even _want_ with Royce and Edward?"

"That's the thing. Back when Edward testified, he'd claimed to have been approached by Tanya Denali, but there had been no record of her existence until then. We'd analyzed footage of her approaching the Cullen building and had matched her to a person of interest, someone who went by the name Valentina Mogilevich. All these years later we finally managed to match 'Valentina' to Kate Denali, Tanya's sister. Interestingly enough, the woman we saw going in and out of Edward's building wasn't Tanya, but rather Kate."

"Wait. What?"

"Basically, Kate Denali goes by the alias Valentina Mogilevich in some dealings. She'd been sketched by an artist some years ago after the police had caught someone claiming to have worked for her, so she was in the system. For some reason, Kate pretended to be Tanya, her sister, in order to approach Edward. We'd thought that this Tanya woman was the one behind it all, only to find out the three sisters look extremely alike and so one pretended to be the other."

"There's a third sister?"

"Yes, Irina Denali. It's hard to find information on her since she worked even more from the shadows than her sisters, but in the last year she's been forced to have a more active role."

"Why?"

"Tanya Denali died, leaving a hole in the family dynamics. Apparently, she was an HIV carrier, so my intel tells me she must have caught something and passed away. In any case, oddly enough ever since Tanya died we've been finding more and more clues as to the dealings within the Denali family. We're close to the end, I can feel it."

"So the plan is… to catch the two remaining sisters?"

"If we can prove that Kate impersonated an agent and coerced Edward into action then we'd have a start to clear Edward's name. The very best scenario would be to have him pardoned, but that's incredibly hard. I suppose at best we could ask for his record to be sealed or expunged."

"And the worst?"

Emmett looked solemn.

"I don't know, Rose. I honestly don't."

* * *

 **So I know this chapter wasn't all that centered on our main lovebirds but I figured some parts were being left unspoken of, so here it is. Also, so there's no confusion, yes this chapter picks up after Rose and Emmett meet and find out their jobs. I hadn't talked of their development, so I thought it was important. Again, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **Leah.**


	34. XXXIV It's the New Year

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this world except for myself (on a good day).**

* * *

"How does the CIA know about me?" Irina slammed her hands down on Kate's desk, breathing hard from her fury.

Kate blinked up at her sister.

"Why, they know about all of us." Kate leaned back in her chair. "Why do you _think_?"

Irina scowled, and the look distorted completely her pretty face.

"Tanya, that bitch. She _told_ on us?"

Tanya had died about five months ago; she'd caught the flu, and given her tanked immune system, her bad adherence to HIV treatment, plus her delay of a day in reaching the hospital had meant that she'd been unable to make it. At the time, Irina had been heartbroken; she'd always gotten along best with Tanya out of all the Denali family, so her passing had been a slap in the face. Then she'd found a letter inside her vanity from Tanya, signed a day before her death.

 _I'm sorry, Irina. I cannot keep doing this to the very end. I love you. —T_

At the time, Irina had thought Tanya had meant she couldn't be part of the family business anymore; she'd always suspected so, though, that her sister hadn't been meant for this life. So she'd mourned Tanya's lost life, and how everything had been her family's fault. They'd made her sleep around and ultimately, die.

Now, though, she understood the apology was for the betrayal.

They were yet to find out just how far Tanya Denali had gone in her path to redemption.

* * *

"Happy new year!" The cashier smiled brightly, waving off Edward and Flynn as they exited the supermarket.

 _New year my ass, its already the 10th of January woman_. Edward would never understand why some people wished you a happy new year beyond the first two or three days.

Flynn turned with a confused face to look up at his father, who held his hand tightly as they made their way to the car.

"It's the new year?"

Chuckling, Edward shook his head.

"No little man, it's not. But some people like saying it anyways," Edward explained, not wanting to give a half-assed response. He foresaw the problem that would arise from this explanation. "But you shouldn't, since it's not the new year."

Flynn nodded in understanding, and Edward could only hope that he wasn't being blown off. They continued on their way to the car, the bags in the cart and Flynn pretending he was helping it along.

The start of the new year had brought along a peaceful start for the family of three. Living together so far was amazing; Bella would go out in the mornings to work and Edward would take Flynn to school and then go back home or go grocery shopping. Edward had never thought he'd be the house-husband; he'd pictured being the provider, always sure his future had success in glaring neon letters. He didn't mind the house cleaning or shopping, and he quite liked how much time he got to spend with Flynn. It also made him incredibly happy to see his support took a lot of weight off of Bella's shoulders, who no longer had to rush to get their son to and from daycare. She no longer had to take off earlier and overwork herself on weekends to keep a clean household and clean clothes on her boy. Edward could help with that, and it made him feel lucky.

He didn't do well with the waiting around though. Once the chores had been done and he was alone in the house, he became antsy to _do_ something. He'd really come to respect on a whole different level the housewives that had for centuries kept the house and raised the children without going mad. He'd been in jail for three years, which meant he'd lost hobbies in his time there. It had been about four or five months since his release, and mostly he'd either been brooding or reconnecting with Bella. He hadn't touched a computer in three years, and a part of him was scared to. Being good at it had been his downfall, but whenever he looked at the little boy that looked so much like him, he realized it had also saved him. He was open to trying again, but he didn't think that now was necessarily the time. Now was the time to get to know his child and his girlfriend and make up for the years he'd been gone.

"Edward! Oh my God, Edward!"

Startled, Edward turned just in time to see Angela running up to him —a very _pregnant_ Angela. He stood paralyzed next to his car as Angela caught up to him, looking winded and teary-eyed. Hed just finished putting the groceries in the trunk and had been about to push out the cart when the crazy woman got to him.

She slapped his arm.

"You _promised_ you'd call me and Ben as soon as you got out!" She slapped him a few more times for good measure before stopping to catch her breath, laying a hand on her belly and the other on his shoulder. This was when she finally glanced down at the wide-eyed little boy. She whipped her head up. She pointed at his kid. "What the hell?"

Edward laughed.

"Angela, this is Flynn, my son. Flynn," Edward bent down at Flynn's eye level. "This is Angela, daddy's friend. Can you say hi?"

But Flynn just scowled and hid behind Edward's leg, shaking his head furiously.

"Who... How... Huh?" She just looked very intently at the little boy. "No way he's months old, right?"

Edward laughed.

"He's two and a half. Bella's surprise gift to me when I got out." He fondly stroked his son's head. Flynn took the opportunity to raise his arms up, wanting to be lifted up. It was odd; usually, Flynn didn't enjoy much being held and tried looking like a big kid as much as he could. He was stubborn like him and a tad ridiculous like Bella. He complied, though, bending down and placing the little kid on his hip. "Sorry about this guy. He's shy," Edward lied, not wanting to hurt Angela's feelings. If there was anything he knew about his son it was that he'd gotten Bella and Alice's crazy, so shyness was never really an issue. Edward suspected this was more like a tantrum.

"Bella's?" Angela's mouth dropped open. " _Bella Swan_? But she—" Angela looked down at Flynn, not wanting to say anything crass about the boy's mother. So she settled. "But she betrayed you! And she never told anyone she was pregnant or anything. Much less you, right?"

Angela frowned, probably contemplating all that she'd missed out on.

When Edward got taken in, Ben and Angela completely cut off communication with Bella. They were Team Edward, after all, and they knew that Bella had had a hand in getting their friend stuck in jail. Ben hadn't had much of a problem in letting go of the friendship (he'd barely known her) but Angela had taken a hard hit, being both unable to believe her friend had done such a thing and torn over not wanting to end their relationship. Bella had always been a loyal friend, and the time they'd spent together had always been fun and carefree.

"Yeah, she didn't want to make a fuss," Edward said, rubbing a hand over Flynn's back. He leaned his head against the little boy's, making Angela's heart melt. They were truly a picture. "As for the rest... We both got blindsided in a way, and we both suffered the consequences. Besides, she gave me Flynn. I think that is worth a thousand apologies."

Angela wanted to comment further, but couldn't. She could see in Edward's eyes how happy he was, how at peace. That would have to be enough for her.

So she sighed.

"I still wished you'd called us."

Edward smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Ange. I told Ben the last time he came to visit that I didn't know if I would be able to keep my promise to call when I got out. These last few months I have been so concentrated on adjusting and getting my life back in place that I did not know if I was ready to see you and Ben again." Edward realized how easy he was breathing. "I guess I _am_ ready."

Angela smiled in relief.

"I'm so happy for you, Edward. Truly."

Kid and belly between them, Edward gave her a tight hug.

"Tell Ben I will see him soon."

* * *

"So, I saw Angela at the supermarket today." Edward said. He and Bella had just put Flynn to sleep, and they were just watching TV in the living room. _The Good Place_ was hilarious, as they'd recently found out. Bella put it on pause, turning to look at Edward with a surprised and wary face.

"You did? What'd she say?"

He shrugged.

"Nothing much. Asked why I hadn't called. She was surprised by Flynn, I guess. Oh, and she's pregnant."

Bella felt torn over what to feel. On one hand, she was so glad for her old friend. She knew how long Angela had wanted kids, and it must've taken them all this time to get pregnant. On the other hand...

"I'm glad for her," Bella mumbled sincerely. "Did she... ask about me?"

Edward smiled sheepishly.

"She was surprised I could breathe the same air as you, to put it mildly." Edward admitted, grabbing hold of her left hand.

Bella sighed sadly.

"Doesn't surprise me. The last time I saw her was at the courthouse. I tried talking to her, to explain, but she cut me off and told me she wouldn't hear it. It hurt, to be honest."

 _"I'm sorry, Bella," Angela had said, looking truly regretful. "I don't want to hear it. You know I love you, but you hurt Edward so much, and he means so much to Ben..."_

 _"What about me? Don't_ I _mean a lot to you?"_

 _"You do, but... he's my boyfriend. I can't do that to him."_

 _"But you can do that to_ me _?"_

 _"I'm sorry, Bella."_

It had hurt Bella immeasurably. Despite the fact that they'd only contacted each other occasionally after the summer course they'd taken together, Bella had always felt deeply connected to Angela. She'd confided in her so many things, and when they'd retaken the friendship thanks to her meeting Ben she'd been sure the friendship would last on for a long time. Despite this great disappointment, Bella had known what true friendship was: Jake had stuck beside her, Alice hadn't denounced her, her family had stood firm, and what friends she had from college had all understood without condoning her. Angela, then, had not been a true friend to her.

"I'm sorry she said that, love," Edward said honestly. "I really am."

"Are you planning on seeing her and Ben soon?"

Slowly, Edward nodded.

At this, Bella's heart kind of hurt. She remembered Angela denying their friendship because she'd inadvertently hurt her partner, but now, with Edward knowing that Angela had hurt _his_ partner, he was still going to see her. She understood, of course; he had few friends left, and Ben and Angela had been true friends to _him_ all these years. On the other hand, she felt an irrational anger that he wasn't looking to protect her. She didn't need protecting, damn it, but what was so wrong in wanting it?

"I see." Bella said, not bullshitting either of them. "Well, I'm glad you saw her. Hopefully you manage to see them soon."

She put play again on the episode.

Edward stopped it.

"You are upset. Why?"

Bella pinched her lips together, wanting to bark out at him to figure it out himself. But she didn't want to sound irrational; she couldn't expect him to just _know_ what was wrong.

"I just told you Angela basically told me to beat it to the curb, which _hurt me_ , and all you said was 'I'm sorry she said that'. Angela wouldn't even talk to me anymore after what I did to _you_ , not to _her_ , and you're just... ok with it?" Bella sighed, getting more fired up about it the more time went by. She stood up angrily.

"Well, do you want me to cut off my friendship with them, then?" Edward asked, his tone clearly indicating his annoyance. "I don't know what you want from me."

Bella got fired up.

"Oh, I don't know, some _solidarity_ might be nice." Bella fumed, pacing around the coffee table in circles. "Remember when we went to Quil's house and he said you looked like a snob and told you to stay away from me? _I_ stayed away from _him_. Because he insulted the man I loved and that's not cool. It's really easy, Edward. If someone hurts your partner it _is_ your business. And it really hurts me that you think otherwise."

Bella was pretty tired of all of Edward's display of not caring about her feelings. Though she'd taken it as a joke, it _had_ been shocking to have had so little support when they went back to his parents' the first time and she'd been left alone. It wasn't the first time, either; many times while they were dating the first time he'd left her alone as he'd gone to talk to different people, not caring that he was leaving behind a young girl who, despite her social skills, knew no one in the room. He'd forgiven and blamed her for his time in jail. Three years ago twice he'd arrived late in picking her up because he'd _bumped into his ex_ and had talked to her for a while. Bella, who had no true ex to speak of, had quite resented that, but had shrugged it off. Today, for some reason, she couldn't deal with the little thoughtless acts her boyfriend had.

"I'm going to sleep." Bella declared, stopping her pacing. Disbelieving, Edward let his jaw drop.

"No! We need to talk about this, Bella. I don't want us to go to sleep in a fight."

Bella huffed stubbornly.

"We're in a fight until further notice." Bella grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Unless you know what to say?"

Edward didn't know what to say. Her irrationality had overlapped with rationality and he didn't know what to say anymore, so he shook his head.

"Then I'm going to sleep."

Edward quickly stood up to follow her upstairs.

"Don't follow me!"

"I sleep where you sleep, woman!" Edward cried back, keeping himself less than a foot away from her. "Unless you think I should sleep on the couch?"

Bella whipped her head around so fast he thought it would fall out.

Wrong answer.

"No. _I_ will."

And she returned to where they'd been. She shut the TV and the lights off, grabbed the spare blankets that were nearby and plopped down on the couch.

"Good night, Edward," Bella called out angrily.

Sighing, Edward said good-night too.

...

"Bella."

"Bella."

"Hmm?" Bella mumbled back.

"I'm sorry about before," Edward said, cuddling against her back. Faintly, Bella realized she must've been passed to the bed by her boyfriend. This really _was_ more comfortable than the couch. "I didn't think about your feelings as much as I should've. Can we think about a solution tomorrow?"

Bella smiled, snuggling into the warm and loving body behind hers.

She did so love this man.

"Of course. I'm sorry too." Bella felt her consciousness slipping further and further away. "Love you, baby daddy."

The last thing she heard before falling asleep was a groan.

* * *

 **Hi! I know, I suck for the late update, but at least it's up! Yay! This is a long weekend for me so I should be able to post another chapter, but I don't promise anything. Fingers crossed I'll manage it. Also... don't hate me for making them have a discussion. Once more, this fight was based on a real life relationship, and the make-up was completely fictional lol. But hey! We wish, right? Thank you as always for reading, reviewing and favoriting!**

 **Leah.**


	35. XXXV The Love We Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Also, I'm pretty sure that soon I'll start fucking up the Roman numbers.**

* * *

"Agent Cullen, we think we've got it."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. We've double-checked already, but we're pretty confident about the information. Still, we want to do another check just to make sure we've _really_ got it down before we contact the feds. This is huge, Cullen."

"It is, sir. I'm glad our years of hard work seem to be paying off."

A laugh.

"Hard work? Nah son, pure luck. Luck, and a woman scorned."

* * *

"Wake up."

"Wake up."

"Love, wake u-"

"I swear if you tell me one more time to wake up I'm gonna divorce you," Bella groaned hoarsely, the image of a bad morning person.

"But we are not married."

"I'll marry you to divorce you," Bella hissed, and it became even angrier when she noticed that it was half an hour before her alarm was supposed to go off. "What the fuck Edward? Why'd you wake me?"

She _really_ had to work on her morning filter. She wasn't all that pleasant, and she couldn't even apologize for what she said later because she could never recall.

He kissed her cheek.

"I don't want you to go to work without us having talked about last night."

Bella sighed, but what neurons worked told her to open both eyes to have the conversation. She, too, had a bad taste in her mouth from having gone to sleep angry-ish. Thankfully, the light was still soft and Edward hadn't been cruel enough to open the curtains. If he had, he'd have known a whole other side of her.

"Alright, fine. Let's talk."

Edward chuckled.

"Please. Not with so much excitement."

"Edward, it's six-thirty in the morning. I don't get jokes."

Yeah, he knew that. It was kind of fun to see a person usually so energetic and mischievous be so out of it in the morning. At the same time that he thought this he saw on her pinched expression how serious she was; perhaps he should've waited for her to come back from work to talk things out, but nothing inside of him wanted to spend a whole day worrying. While Bella had slept like a rock, he'd spent the whole night worrying about what the right answer would have been and of the rest of her words. _Some solidarity might be nice_ , she had said. Wasn't he? He'd had to look the word up: unity, community and cooperation were usually in the definitions he'd seen. She'd asked for unity, cohesiveness then. He supposed that, based on her same example of Quil's comments, she'd shown herself to be a unit with him whereas yesterday _he_ hadn't shown much of such unity. He wasn't used to having to think of being on the same page as other people, and prison hadn't exactly made it easier.

"Edward, I'm falling back asleep any second now."

Shit, she meant it. Edward hurried to talk.

"I'm just so confused by how to fix this, love. I've been thinking, and I just don't think I know the answer to yesterday's fight. I do not think it's fair to me to have to cut off my friendship with one of the few friends I have left, but I also see what you mean that by doing so I don't show you the same support you have always shown me. See? Despite cracking my head all night, I still don't know what to do."

Opening her eyes a bit further, she could see that Edward had bags under his eyes and that he wore a pinched expression.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted," Bella mumbled, swallowing down her pride for once. "I should've sat down to listen to you instead of storming out, but I was _angry_. Because of the situation, and because just like you I also don't know the right answer. I know I'll never be friends with Angela the same way again, and I don't think I want to be, despite how grateful I am that she stayed in your life. She really hurt me back then, and I'm tired of always excusing things by saying to myself I deserved it for what I did to you. Can you agree with me that it was shitty of her, what she said to me?"

Bella asked this with a careful tone and expression, as if she was ready to be let down and couldn't dare hope for an agreeable answer. But Edward saw what she meant.

"It _was_ shitty," Edward stated simply. "She shouldn't have said that."

Bella let her eyes open another fraction.

"I think that's all I wanted," Bella yawned out, not caring if her triple chin was seen. "To hear you have my back. That if someone insults me, you defend me. I might not _need_ you to defend me, Edward, but I _want_ you to. Some things are hard to defend yourself in, and I'd like it if my boyfriend defends me when I cannot defend myself."

What she asked for made sense.

"So, you don't want me to stop being friends with Ben and Angela?"

Bella shrugged.

"That's up to you but no, I wouldn't feel good about that. They are, as you said, good to you. I just need to know that..." Bella huffed, feeling like she was about to cry. So she turned to face the other side, not wanting to show her teary face. "I just need to know that you value me more than friends."

This tugged at Edward's heart-strings and his brain cells. Now he understood, he supposed. On one hand, Bella was a child genius, mother of a two-year old and successful businesswoman. On the other hand, she was _still_ just a twenty-three year old woman who'd only ever had one boyfriend and, if he had it his way, would only ever have one. In this world where Flynn was their first, second and third priority he'd sometimes failed to show her that he was still with her because he was madly in love with her. Because he couldn't, for a fucking moment, survive without her.

He scooted closer to her, spooning Bella's back. He put an arm around her waist and his mouth near her ear.

"I love you more than anyone in the world, Bella Swan, second only to Flynn. And _you_ gave me that wonderful boy. There's no way I'd want you more than any friend. You..." he kissed behind her ear, loving the smell of her vanilla shampoo. "You are my best friend, my girlfriend, the mother of my son and someday, I hope, my wife."

Bella listened with tears in her eyes.

"You mean that?"

"Of course, you silly girl. Ben's not that hot."

Bella smacked his arm, wanting to laugh but still being too asleep for the effort. She also wanted to cry with how touched she was by his words, but couldn't. For better or worse, her body was shut off until she'd showered for the day.

"You want to marry me? Despite everything?"

"Love, you know me," Edward said, pressing harder against her in an attempt to seek heat. "I'm a sucker for pain."

* * *

It had now been over two months since Rose and Emmett had started living together.

It was fucking _torture_.

Every day that passed by, Rose would be reminded more and more of the man she'd fallen in love with over a decade ago. Emmett was fundamentally the same man, except the weight he'd always carried on his shoulders was now gone. He had nothing more to hide from her, Rose had realized, and this relieved him. When they'd broken up, all she'd been able to think about was herself. How hurt _she_ felt, how lonely _she_ was. Every now and then she'd think of the day they'd broken up and feel tiny pricks in her heart.

-.-

 _"Babe? Why are the lights off?" Emmett had asked, coming into their apartment. "If you're trying to surprise me again with cake you don't have to, but I'd greatly appreciate it."_

 _He'd put down his work-bag by the door and proceeded to turn on the lights. The bright smile he'd worn faded slowly as he'd taken in his girlfriend, who sat on the floor surrounded by two bags._

 _"Rosie?" Emmett had frowned, looking cautious. "What's up?"_

 _Rose had stood up, dusted off her jeans. She'd looked more sober than ever before, and though Emmett hadn't known, it was because she'd been trying so hard to hold back tears all week. She couldn't believe she was about to do this even though he'd said he was going to propose to her. It was all she'd ever wanted once, and now, it was the one thing she couldn't handle._

 _"I can't do this anymore, Emmett. I've tried very hard for a long time to make this,_ us _, work, but I can't anymore. I'm tired."_

 _Emmett's frown deepened._

 _"What are you talking about?" He asked, arms hanging limply at his side. "Is this because of what we talked about the other day?"_

 _Rose nodded._

 _"I can't put up with your lies and secrets anymore, Emmett. I shouldn't have to, and I won't. I love you, but I cannot be with you anymore."_

 _She saw in his face how much her words were breaking him; how unexpected this was. He tried opening his mouth (to tell her all the truths she'd ever asked for), but no sound would come out of his mouth. His heart seemed to be wrapped around his throat. Rosalie gave him a bitter smile._

 _"You see? Even in the end, you cannot tell me the truth. You can't even ask me to stay, can you?" She pressed her lips together, grabbed her bags and walked a few steps until she stood in front of Emmett. She put them down. "I love you, Emmett Cullen. Always."_

 _"So... why...?" Emmett asked brokenly, so unlike the usual goofball she adored. Rose wrapped her arms around his waist, needing to feel his heat one last time._

 _"Because I don't want to hate you, and I will if I stay." Rose whispered, squeezing his stiff body. She would've liked to be hugged back, but perhaps that was expecting too much. "Goodbye, Emmett."_

 _Rose released him, picked up her bags and straightened up. Emmett hadn't even closed the door well._

 _"Tell your family I'll miss them," Rose mumbled, then walked out of her ex-boyfriend's apartment and didn't look back until she was sure she was out of sight._

 _That was the day she cried her heart out for the first time ever._

-.-

Rose hated remembering that day, but she had to. She realized now that breaking up with Emmett that way had been a mistake. She hadn't given him a warning, hadn't let him talk. She didn't know if she regretted the break up per se (the two of them did need to grow up in their own ways), but the manner in which she'd done it had been wrong.

She pondered over this late at night as she watched Emmett put away some work papers, yawning as he did. The day had been long and filled with unexpected but welcome news. She saw it in his droopy eyes but low humming.

"What's up, Rose?"

"Huh?" Rosalie was broken out of her reverie by her ex's voice, and she realized that he was now looking at her intently. A light smile played on his lips.

"You've been staring at me for like half an hour. See something you like?" Emmett teased, and before Rose had the chance to chuck a shoe at him he stood up, stretching. "God, I'm beat. Too much excitement for one day."

Rose also stood up from the couch. She'd been planning lessons for the week, but it had been the furthest thing from her mind the whole afternoon ever since Emmett had arrived with the news.

"Emmett." Rosalie approached him, and curious, he saw the blond bombshell that had once been his reach him and then stand on top of the low table that sat in the living room.

"Yes?"

"Emmett," she repeated, standing straight, her line of sight direct with the man's brown eyes. "Am I your equal now?"

He furrowed his brows, tilted his head to the side. He read her serious expression.

"What do you mean?" he asked, perplexed by such a question. "You've _always_ been my equal, Rosalie Hale."

With that, Rose launched herself from the table and landed in Emmett's arms, safe as always. She wasted no time in crashing her lips to his, throwing caution to the wind; even if she was pushed away, even if her feelings weren't returned, she needed this one last time.

Emmett, however, had learnt his mistakes. Never again would he let a chance pass by him.

Inhaling deeply, he grabbed his ex by her ass, his heart soaring when her legs wrapped around him and her mouth opened up to his tongue. He marched them to his bedroom, turning off lights as he went. Throwing his ex down on his bed, he took off his pajama shirt.

"Are you sure about this, Rosalie?" Emmett asked, looking down at the woman who was still very much his sun. She was looking up at him with sultry eyes. "Because if we do this, and you tell me tomorrow it was a mistake, it'll break me. I can't get over you once, so if you leave me twice, I don't know what will become of me."

Heart overflowing, Rose sat up straight. She took off her own pajama shirt and boxers, leaving her totally naked. Heaving, she looked up at Emmett.

"I don't think my heart ever left you, Emmett. That's the truth."

Nodding, accepting her words, Emmett shed his pajama pants. He crawled on top of the bed, on top of the woman he loved most. He kissed her until they were breathless, and she kissed him back even when she had no more breath to give.

"I-"

Emmett kissed her harder.

"Not right now. Please, just... take me."

And she did. She flipped them over, aligned herself with Emmett and pushed down. The stars realigned, her heart defrosted, her insides sung.

 _"Oh!"_ she moaned, and didn't move. Neither did Emmett, whose face was full of sweat and love. He looked like a man who had found Heaven after being kicked out for centuries. He looked like a man whose heart had started beating again.

"Rosie," Emmett whispered, bucking his hips up. She cried out in pleasure. "Rosie, marry me."

Rosalie cried, because Emmett had always known how to make a good moment perfect.

As they made love all night, the only thing Emmett whispered was 'Marry me', and the only thing Rose cried back was 'I will'.

* * *

 **Hi! So, I know I've been kinda absent, so I'm sorry. I'm working on it. I almost finished yesterday but I was seeing double at, like, ten-thirty p.m. On the other hand, I'm writing a new story! Yay! It's shorter than this one (I hope), and I'm super excited about it cause I've never done one like it. Literally. I did a checklist of all the concepts I'd done, how many times I'd done it and brainstormed to do something original for me. So, look out for it, and I hope you like it. Depending on how much progress I make this week I'll post the first chapter tomorrow or sometime after that.**

 **Leah.**


	36. XXXVI Missed You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also o _hmahgad_ did you see that Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart were spotted hanging out together recently? My twelve-year-old heart couldn't take it.**

* * *

"Hurry up!" Irina Denali hissed at her sister, who through squinted eyes glared.

"Fucking shut up, I'm coming," Kate bit back, and she would've said more if not for the deadly look in Irina's eyes.

"The feds are coming Your Highness. If we don't get out now, we're dead meat. Now hurry. The fuck. Up."

 _Alright already._ Kate picked up speed with stuffing her suitcase with valuables and some clothes. No way was she leaving behind her Saint Laurent shoes.

The alarm started resounding through the mansion. It meant someone had forced their way inside.

 _"Now, Kate!"_

They grabbed their suitcases and made their way out through the secret passage which lead to their neighbor's backyard. A sports car was waiting for them, as per the arrangement they had with said neighbor.

Kate and Irina screeched out of their neighbor's house, knowing they had to make a quick getaway to their home country.

* * *

"I hate you."

Silence.

"No, I _really_ hate you."

More silence.

"I think you're not understanding how much I hate you," Bella glared through squinted eyes at her boyfriend, who was trying terribly hard not to laugh. "I mean it. I can't believe you're laughing at me."

Edward finally just let it out. It was too much; Bella in the same room as his psychiatrist trying to not be a blabbermouth out of nervousness and failing miserably. She'd even admitted how often the have sex! The psychiatrist's face had been precious because in no way had she asked that of the couple.

"Love, I apologize, it's just..." he tried catching his breath, too aware of the fact that he was driving. "I just can't believe you even told her about how you fled through the window the other day."

"Shut up," Bella huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I get nervous with doctors, ok? Leave me alone."

He reached out for one of her hands, locked their fingers and brought the back of her hand to his lips. He kissed it.

"It's adorable."

Bella's scowl didn't go away, though it almost did.

"It's adorable," Flynn echoed, giggling when he saw his mom turn back and throw him a kiss.

Today Edward and Bella had gone to one of his sessions, where the psychiatrist had told Bella of how much her boyfriend had improved. He was still a work in progress, she'd said, but working at a good pace through his problems. Therapy and psychiatry were helping him immensely, she'd said, and wanted him to keep working on both. Medication could only do so much, but working slowly through what troubled him complimented what could not be cured through pills was changing him into a better version of who he'd once been. "He'll never be as he was," the doctor had said. "But different doesn't mean worse. It means he's older, has different responsibilities and has gone through challenges. It'd be even weirder if he hadn't changed at all."

This was true. Edward wasn't the same man she'd fallen in love with, but she loved him even more if it was possible. He'd become a father whose priorities lied in forming a relationship with his son. He'd established a relationship with Emmett, though the two had never trusted in each other particularly before. He didn't see Bella anymore as someone far out of his league -he might not have felt wholly adequate yet, but he didn't question his worth anymore. He'd started joking a bit more and gotten his square mind to smooth its borders a little more. He wasn't as suspicious of anyone and everything as he'd been when they'd started dating again, and when he'd gone over to Ben and Angela's three weeks ago he'd come back walking a little lighter than before. He didn't bat an eyelash anymore when Bella said she needed to fart. She'd even caught _him_ letting one rip when he'd thought no one was watching. He just seemed to be altogether a lighter person, and this made Bella happy to no end. Even his nightmares had disappeared, little by little, to the point where he had one about once every two weeks or so.

She knew the only thing that still bothered him was not working, but that was a very delicate subject. Edward knew he could regain his position at the company, but convincing him he _was_ fit and _had_ been a great CEO despite his mistake would take a little while longer. The company had suffered from his incarceration, but what the public hadn't known was that he, from jail, had been the one to save it through his meetings with Ben and basically still functioning as owner and creator of the company from his confines. Edward deserved admiration, not scorn.

In any case, after the meeting with the psychiatrist the two had gone to pick up Flynn from daycare. He'd be turning three on the first week of March, and the two devoted parents couldn't believe that soon they'd be sending him to pre-K. They didn't think the school was ready for Flynn Swan to ascend the ranks. Now, the Cullen-Swan trio was on their way to the Cullen household, where Esme had declared she wanted the family to celebrate a couple of days early Valentine's Day.

"You're lucky your kid is so cute," Bella sniffled, turning her nose up. "Otherwise I wouldn't let it go."

Edward laughed.

"Love, we both know you let it go the moment we stepped out of consult."

 _Fuck you and your pretty face_ , Bella thought as she stuck her tongue out in defiance. In the back, Flynn imitated his mother.

When the three arrived at the Cullen residence it was clear that everyone had already arrived, judging from the cars parked outside. Bella and Edward were quick to enter, unannounced as Edward had a key.

"Mother I'm _ho-me_!" Edward hollered, but heard no response. Frowning, he and Bella looked at each other with confused frowns. Normally, Esme would've been yelling back something or other. Grabbing Flynn's hand, the parents proceeded to the living room, where they almost choked on their own saliva.

Esme and Carlisle Cullen were sitting down from shock. Jasper was wearing an uncharacteristically confused face; he was standing behind Alice, who also seemed a little shaken and was looking up. Emmett was standing and looking down at him family, standing straight and holding some blonde's hand. Curious, Bella and Edward approached even further until they could see clearly who the golden-haired woman was.

 _"Rosalie?"_ Edward and Bella exclaimed, bug-eyed. Then they turned to each other. "You know her?"

What the fuck?

The couple in question turned with sheepish expressions to face Bella and Edward.

"Hey dude," Emmett greeted, then nodded at Bella in greeting. "Bells."

The two nodded back silently.

"Hi Edward," Rose greeted, and he saw her eyes were slightly misty. She swallowed hard. "It's been a long time."

Edward didn't take his eyes off Rose, but he turned his face to speak to Bella.

"Rose dated my brother like twelve years ago. They were together for six years, but called it off."

Bella's eyebrows rose up to her hairline. She gave an incredulous look to the couple.

"Wait, so... _She's_ the ex you told me about a while ago?" Bella asked Emmett, who nodded. She turned to Rose. "Are you _really_ a teacher?" Rose's lips twitched and she nodded; Bella turned the same way to speak to her boyfriend. "She works at Flynn's daycare. I saw her around every once in a while."

Edward nodded in understanding.

"And they're back together," Esme said from her frozen spot, turning to look at her youngest son and his girlfriend. " _And_ getting married."

" _And_ I'm the only one who hadn't known of Rosalie," Jasper muttered sullenly, having only started dating Alice until they were almost seventeen, which meant Emmett and Rose had already broken up. He didn't like being the only one who completely didn't know this woman. Alice patted his hand on her shoulder, feeling bad for her husband. _She_ felt quite shocked; her visions had been so infrequent lately she hadn't seen this progress at all.

"Sorry family, I know this is a huge bomb," Emmett flinched, but he never let go of Rose's hand. "But I think we've all known there'd never be anyone else for me."

The tips of Rose's ears turned red.

"Emmett," Carlisle spoke, standing up from beside his wife. "I remember being there to pick up your torn heart when the two of you broke up. Did anything change from last time?" He said this with an unusually serious voice, and Bella thought perhaps this was the one he used with his patients.

Emmett nodded slowly.

"She knows I work for the CIA," Emmett said confidently, and Rose straightened her back. "That's because she worked for the FBI for a while. She..." Emmett turned to look at his brother. "She's the one who put Royce away. Her mission was independent from mine, so we never crossed paths." Edward's look of complete shock was almost too much to bear for his older brother, but he pushed through. "I love Rosalie. I know you all loved her too, once, and I hope you can do it again."

It was Alice who answered.

"Emmett forgave you, and that's more than enough for us," she said, curiously enough echoing the words Esme had said all those months ago to Bella. She stood up, bottom lip wobbling. "I'm glad to have another sister back."

Esme sighed, standing up as well. Carlisle followed.

"Welcome back to the family, Rose. We truly did miss you."

Everyone was home.

* * *

 **Hi folks! As you can see, this story is drawing to a close. It's too soon for me to know how many chapters this has left, but rest assured I'll do my best to give it a good ending. Also, someone mentioned in the reviews that perhaps the beginning had a confusing moment of who was speaking in the flashbacks -I agree, and this was also done on purpose. I was aiming for confusion at the start as part of my first mystery FFN. So hopefully you forgive me for not clearing it up. :) As always, thank you so much for your kind reviews, favorites and follows. If I haven't replied to one of your reviews I apologize, it's probably because I can't remember if I already replied or not.**

 **Leah.**


	37. XXXVII Dragons and Chameleons

**Disclaimer: I am just... oh, whatever. Also, Roman numerals are _hard_.**

* * *

 _"Guilty."_

The conviction rang in Kate and Irina Denali's ears. What had just happened? They'd been found… guilty? Of organized crime, of illegal overstay, of what-the-fuck-ever? What the fuck? They'd hired the best lawyers, they'd put forth their best innocent faces, had even contacted the Russian embassy and somehow… guilty? They'd had the cat in the bag! Screaming in fury, Irina had to be literally dragged off before she hurt one of the jurors. Eyes narrowed, Kate scanned the public that had listened in to the verdict. She zeroed in on a familiar face that approached calmly.

" _Mama_ ," Kate hissed, watching as the old face came into view. " _Zachem_?"

Face like stone, Sasha Denali could have passed for being her daughter's age; she smiled very little, and to make up for the wrinkles from when she did she got Botox injections.

"Katrina, face it. This operation was beyond you and your sisters. Your father and I… we're disappointed. We gave you many chances and you wasted them all away."

Kate was outraged. She made a move to slap her mother, but was stopped by the guards from leaning over further.

" _Us_? You gave Tanya and Irina many chances, and left _me_ to clean up after their fuck ups every time. You fucking liar," Kate spat, adding a strong word of hatred at the end. Eyes pinched, Sasha sighed.

"You will get no support from the Denali family anymore. Once your time here is done, should you survive it, you will be deported back to Russia. I had hoped… Well, no matter. Your cousins will replace you."

Before she had a chance to say something back, her mother left, not looking back even once.

She was pushed by the security guard to start moving, but a voice stopped them.

"Wait."

Freezing, Kate turned to look towards the benches again. She smirked.

"Well well, if it isn't FBI agent Rosalie Hale. Here to watch me fall?" Kate's smile broadened, giving her a very eery look. Rose hid her shiver. "Or is it that you need something from me?"

" _Ex_ agent, as a matter of fact. I left that life behind years ago," Rose said. "But I _do_ have something I could use from you."

Kate's smile didn't falter.

"And why would I give anything to _you_?"

"Because I am going to make sure Royce King is behind bars for pretty fucking close to forever, and I know you can help me stretch that a little longer." Again, Kate asked why that would matter to her. "Aren't you interested to know how he got released early? He didn't tell you, did he?"

Kate tensed, her smile slipping. No, she didn't know. King had never said.

"He gave _you_ up, Kate. You were his ticket out of jail, and he used it."

Kate didn't need to ask if she was being jerked around with. The woman's eyes were serious.

 _"That motherfucker."_

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Flynn, happy birthday to you!" The whole party of people sang their hearts out for the little boy, who excitedly tried blowing all three candles on his birthday cake. He got one, and Bella and Edward blew out the other two. The crowd cheered.

It was already the first week of March, which meant that Flynn was turning three years old already. The party was Rapunzel themed, which meant that Flynn had demanded his friends be dressed up as princes and princesses; far from wanting to be Flynn Rider, Flynn Swan wanted to be the king of the party. He even chose his best friend, a little boy called Riley Biers, as the loyal dragon. Much to the parents' chagrin, Flynn had said to a girl called Zafrina that she could be Pascal… the chameleon. Even worse, the girl had complied. She was incredibly cute with her brown braids and colorful jumpsuit, and when Bella had looked to Zafrina's mother to apologize, the woman had blown her off.

"I tried convincing her not to, but she was hooked on the idea of being Pascal. I think she'd cry if I tried putting her in a princess's dress."

The evening went off practically without a hitch, except for the fact that Edward invited Angela and Ben over. Angela had given birth in early February, so she brought with her their newborn baby girl, Sophia. She was adorable, truth be told, with Ben's eyes and Angela's cheeks. The moment they'd stepped into view, however, had been a tense moment. Flynn had caught sight of them first, and recognizing Angela, had furiously run up to his mother.

"Daddy's friend is here," Flynn had pouted, and confused as to who he meant, Bella had bent down to pick up her son and placed him on her hip.

"Who do you mean, baby?" Bella had whispered in his ear, and in response the birthday boy had pointed at the Cheney family. Her heart had fallen down to his stomach, nervousness and surprise coursing through her veins. Edward had told her he'd invited them, but that he didn't think they'd show up. He'd been wrong.

Calling on her confident self, remembering who she'd always been, Bella had walked calmly across the garden towards the couple.

"Angela, Ben, hi," Bella had given them a bright smile. "Thank you for coming."

Flynn had turned his head away with a huff.

"Bella, hi," Angela had smiled nervously, not being nearly as good as Bella at concealing her emotions. "How are you?"

"Good, thank you. And you? How's motherhood treating you?" Bella had asked politely, and eyes lighting up at the invitation to converse, Angela had been about to answer when Ben interceded.

"Bella, we need to apologize to you for how we left things. I… Angela and I… we messed up. I hope one day you can forgive us." Ben had apologized sincerely, and though Bella had appreciated the thought, it was a bit too late. Friends weren't the same as lovers when it came to mistakes; some were easier to forgive in your partner, and others impossible to forget in friendships.

"Thank you. I accept your apology," Bella had smiled, though a bit sadly. "But I cannot say our friendship will be the same. I'm so thankful to both of you for remaining by Edward's side, but… Well, some things can only be fixed with a lot of time, right?" The two had sighed sadly and nodded. "Edward's by the grill. I hope you enjoy the party."

Flynn had asked Bella if the woman was truly daddy's friend, and Bella had told him she was. Then, as only perceptive kids could, Flynn had asked if the woman was mommy's friend. Not wanting to lie, Bella had shrugged. "She used to be."

As the evening had dragged on, Alice and Jasper had all but skipped into the party, stopping in the kitchen instead of going to the backyard. They hadn't been able to arrive earlier because of a previous engagement, but the moment Flynn had spotted his Aunt Alice he'd hurried over, knowing she'd have a gift for him.

It was a pajama that seemed more like a king's outfit than sleepwear. Flynn was so excited that Bella now knew what gift her son would all but engrave into his skin.

"You seem to be in a good mood. Something happen?" Bella asked Alice, who seemed to be buzzing with _way_ too much excitement.

"Oh Bella, there's so much to share. I don't want to usurp Flynn's day, but…" Alice bit down on her lip, beside herself with joy, until she finally just dug her elbow into Jasper's stomach. "Jazz, bring my brothers and my parents here. I _really_ need to say this."

Groaning in pain, the dutiful husband made his rounds and sent his wife's way her family members one by one. When they were all gathered by the kitchen island, Alice had almost needed a translator to be understood by her family members.

"Oh my God I'm just so excited but I'm gonna go ahead and say it! _Oh God!_ Oh, this is such a happy day!" Jasper reminded his wife to breathe and get it out. Finally, Alice gave a smile that threatened to crack her face in half. "Jasper and I are adopting! And Irina and Kate Denali are going to jail!"

The two pieces of news gave the Cullen clan a whiplash. They didn't know if they should congratulate the Whitlocks or rejoice at the news first. Esme saved them by bringing the issue forward.

"Oh Alice, honey, I don't know what to react to first. You're adopting? Since when?"

Jasper sneaked an arm around Alice's waist, choosing to answer instead of her.

"We've been looking into a couple of kids since a few months ago. They're a couple of brothers, Zach and Ian; they're six and three. Their parents died in a car accident about a year ago and have no family members left. Ali and I… we fell in love with the both of them. The papers are almost done." Jasper admitted, and in answer to this everyone (especially Emmett) got a little teary-eyed.

"I'm _so_ happy for you," Bella sniffled, reaching forward to hug Alice tightly. "You're gonna be the best mom ever," Bella whispered in her friend's ear. Alice sniffled, too, and almost crushed her with her own tight hug.

"You two will be amazing parents," Carlisle said fondly, reaching over to hug Jasper and his daughter. "I'm glad you found the children your heart needed."

Rose and Emmett also gave their congratulations, and Edward had a deep frown while staring at the two. Laughing, Bella flicked his forehead.

"Edward, it's ok to cry," she said, knowing that was his 'trying to save face' frown. Little by little, Edward's lips started wobbling, until he was crushing his baby sister in a hug. He remembered how devastated she'd been after the surgery; despite the relief everyone had felt that the younger Cullen had made it out alive, at the time all Alice had been able to think of was how sorry she was to Jasper that he'd never had children related to him by blood, at least not with her. He'd heard his sister cry night after night, having been back home for summer vacation. It had broken his heart then, but to see her so happy now made the relief staggering.

"I love you," Edward whispered in his sister's ear, kissing her cheek. "Your happiness will always be my happiness."

Alice was openly wailing. It wasn't often that her big brother declared his love for his family, so she had to treasure his words now.

"I l-love y-you too!" Alice wailed, arms locked tightly around Edward. With a warm heart, the family watched the interaction silently. The one who broke the moment was Rose, who couldn't hold in the curiosity any longer.

"Alice, what did you mean by Irina and Kate are going to jail?"

Sniffling, Alice pulled away from her brother to address her soon-to-be sister-in-law. She looked her dead in the eye.

"I mean that I saw them getting thrown in jail because Royce King conspired with the Denali family to lock away the two."

* * *

 **Hi! So, if you'll notice I'm flashing forward a bit in time. Some details are superfluous, I think. As always, thank you so much for your continued support! I've also got a new story, If You Should Let Ghosts Die. Check it out! Hopefully, you'll like that one too. :))**

 **Leah.**


	38. XXXVIII Tax Breaks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also, some of you seem to have been confused, so I'll clear it up: last chapter, the first part of it was Alice's vision (how things would play out). Hope that helps! Btw, there's, like, a lemon, so be warned folks.**

* * *

The third week of March was abnormally cold.

It was always cold in the city, so it wasn't that it was a special surprise. However, fifteen degrees Fahrenheit was truly pushing it. Global warming was doing its thing, and to Royce King, firm believer of science, it was just another proof of how ridiculous people could be. Really, it was beyond him how some people could just dismiss climatic change based on the fact that it wasn't necessarily 'warmer'. He wondered who was the person that would finally manage to put it through their tiny, stupid heads that global warming was not the same thing as 'everything is warmer'. His one hope was that people would, some day, give two shits about science.

"Honey, please listen to me. You don't have to keep doing this."

Royce was pulled back into conversation. He blew out the air in his cheeks with a huff, watching the puff of air that he released. With how cold it was, he would've liked being inside with the heater on full blast but alas, that was not how his mother worked.

"Mom, I have to," Royce said, refusing to touch yet the scalding hot coffee sitting in front of him. His mother kept looking at him with eyes that begged; begged for him to try the drink, begged for him to not be such a shitty person. He could't, though. "A deal is a deal."

Wendy King was a sweet old woman —already in her seventies, having had her son a bit late in life. She was sweet, but far from stupid.

"Yes, and what in the world possessed you to, Royce? You only had a few months left of your sentence to serve, and what do you do? Side with the Russian mafia. And not just any gang, but the one that got you in this predicament in the first place. Why, son?" Wendy's eyes reflected the trouble within her, incapable of comprehending her son's actions.

Pretending to be a better person than he was, Royce grabbed one of her frail hands in his. Hers were hot to the touch, while his were ice cold.

"It's complicated, mom."

It really wasn't.

He just wanted to make the whole world his bitch.

* * *

"So, Rose managed to get Kate Denali's cooperation?" Bella asked, turning around in her seat again and again. Honestly, spinning in her chair was just too fun.

"Yes. She says it wasn't easy breezy, but that it was definitely easier than she'd anticipated. How she described it, it seems like it happened exactly as my vision predicted."

Visions. Bella still wasn't quite used to hearing from Alice about psychic visions and the like, so she was having a hard time hearing the words and not thinking Alice was a little crazy. Despite Alice's words all those years ago about believing her cryptic messages, and how the same day she bumped into Edward she'd gotten a text from his sister stating his innocence, it was hard to believe that such a thing as clairvoyance was real. Bella wasn't all that religious growing up, but Renée Swan was; as a kid, she'd been strictly forbidden from doing things like getting her palm read or doing Tarot. As an adult, the lessons had remained, as well as a belief that no benefit could ever come from knowing the future. That one of her closest friends had an unnatural gift was a bit… well, conflicting, in the sense that she didn't know what to make of it.

"Bella? You there?" Bella hummed to state her presence. "I know it's… well, that it's hard to take in. I never quite told you this explicitly that I can see the future, so I know it can be a hard pill to swallow. Does it help if I tell you I almost have no visions anymore?"

Bella made herself react.

"God, Alice, no. It doesn't make a difference in our friendship whether you used to or presently can see the future. I _don't_ care, but… it's weird. It'll take some time to get used to, so I'm sorry if it seems like I'm not ok with it all. I _am_ , just… a tiny bit rattled."

On her end, Alice nodded to herself. She'd had a feeling this was how Bella would feel.

"I know, Bella, and I'm sorry it took me this long to come clean. I just never knew when the right time was to confess you're clairvoyant, you know?"

Bella stopped her spinning.

"I don't blame you for anything, alright? I just wanna be clear. I don't think differently about you, and I don't think you were wrong for being hesitant to speak about your secrets. The only thing that'll take me a while to digest is what you can do… what you can see." Bella said, standing up from her chair to gaze out of her office's window. "In any case, about Kate Denali. I'm glad that things went as planned. This is a huge opportunity for Edward."

Again, Alice nodded to herself in agreement.

"He could very well be exonerated from his crimes with this new evidence. It's hard, living in society as an ex-con. Especially given that because of stupid ass differences in the law between states here he got a felony where elsewhere he could've gotten a misdemeanor." Alice huffed, having already recited her speech countless times.

A knock made Bella glance back at her open door, and seeing Jake there, waiting for her to hang up, made her sigh.

"I know, Al. Sorry, but I've gotta go. I'll call you later though, alright?" The two women hung up shortly thereafter, the older of the two also in need of going through some paperwork of her own.

"Hi boss."

"Jake, hey. Everything alright? You're always on time and you're—" Bella glanced down at her watch, which read eleven a.m. "—two hours late. You ok?"

Sighing dejectedly, Jake nodded, approaching Bella's desk.

"Kinda. Ness and I… we're having some trouble. I couldn't leave today; she wouldn't let me until we'd finished discussing some things."

Oh.

"Oh no, Jake," Bella frowned, truly worried for the relationship of her friend. She shipped them together. "What's going on? She found your BDSM stuff?"

Jacob was _not_ amused.

"Nay, you terrible friend. She…" Jake sighed, his shoulders slumping down. "She's kinda insufferable lately. I'm not ready to get married yet, but she's threatening to break up if we don't."

Bella gave him her deadpan face.

"Dude, you've been dating for like five years already. I doubt you're looking for somebody else. Why don't you want to marry her?"

Jake shrugged, feeling as always that his lame excuses were just that —lame.

"Part of me does think I'm too young to get married—"

"You're twenty-five. You're no jailbait or anything."

"—but mostly I just don't want things to change between us. I feel like getting married could turn a good thing into a bad one."

Now she just had to roll her eyes.

"Jacob, people get married because things are supposed to be better. Now, if you really don't want to get married then obviously you don't have to —it's your life. But please, if you have no plans of getting married even though you and I both know Vanessa's sole goal in life is to get married to you so you can make cute babies within wedlock… then you should let her know. Either she can live with the two of you never getting married or she should find someone to give her what you don't want to."

Pain tugged at Jake's heartstrings.

"I never want to live without Ness. Ever."

"Then you either compromise or you give in to what she wants. Personally, I think it's dumb not wanting to get married —it's just a piece of paper that confirms commitment as well as tax benefits. But whatever, your choice and all."

Jake pouted.

"You make marriage sound so cold. Would you marry Edward right now if he asked you?"

Bella made a face.

"I really hate the whole fad about 'popping the question', ya know? I think it's something couples should talk about, like you and Ness obviously have. I would hate it if Edward asked me to marry him out of the blew; it's an important decision _both of us_ should make." Bella said, walking back to sit on her chair. "Besides, so long as the threat from Royce King remains, I doubt Edward will even think about marriage."

Sighing, Jake approached Bella's desk, sitting down on one of the uncomfortable chairs in front of it. Bella always said she wanted the chairs to be as painful as possible so people would be deterred from lingering too long —he had to say, it worked like a charm.

"That son of a bitch has taken too much from you already, boss." Jake said, setting a file in front of her with a faint shake of his head. "Anyway, Mr. Jenkins wants to see you. Gloria said it's important, but she also seemed too chill, so I somehow doubt it."

Bella groaned; she hated having to go see that pretentious rat. Chances of it being something that _actually_ required her to make the trip were low, but she was also kind of required to go see him.

She stood up again, flattening out the wrinkles on her skirt.

"That fucking rat," she mumbled.

Yeah, no love was lost between her and Mr. Jenkins.

* * *

"So, I'm thinking of going back to work."

The announcement almost made Bella choke on her own breath, but she managed to avoid the embarrassment. She did, however, ask her boyfriend to repeat himself.

"I am thinking of going back to work," Edward repeated himself, amused by his girlfriend's reddened face. To say he'd surprised her would be an understatement.

"When?" Bella asked, washing down the need to cough with water.

"As soon as Royce is back in jail, for one. I'm also going to have to speak to Jenks—" his lawyer "—about the legal aspect of wanting to be reinstated as the CEO of my company. I do not think convincing the board will be too hard, especially since there's evidence of me working from jail and fixing my mistakes, but I do not know if there will be an issue with the legal team." That wasn't even thinking about public opinion of an ex-con regaining full access to a successful company.

"Oh," Bella said, poking at her almost-finished Sirloin. She'd gotten home to Edward's cooking, which had been a terribly nice surprise.

Edward blinked.

"You don't sound too thrilled, love."

Bella groaned, leaning back in her seat.

"I'm happy for you, Edward. It's just… do you really think you're ready to go back? You're doing so much better, and I worry stepping back into the position of ultimate bossman will make your progress slow down."

Edward grabbed hold of Bella's hand which wasn't clutching a fork tightly.

"Bella, I need to get back there. I need my life to return to what it once was; I miss my computers, and I miss interacting with colleagues every day. It took me too long to build up my interpersonal skills as well as my company to just let all of it go. I _love_ spending time with you and Flynn, I really do… but I also need some of my friends and my work back. I do not want to get stuck and later feel inadequate."

Even though Bella understood what he was saying, a petty part of her couldn't help but feel stung by his words. How could he think being with her and Flynn meant he'd be stuck? Sure, it wasn't the same as being a CEO _as well_ as a father and boyfriend, but would it be so bad to take care of their son and her? It hadn't even been a year, and already he was thinking of getting back out there. Was she expecting too much from him, wanting him to be around a while longer? She'd been out on maternity leave for four months, and every fibre of her being had wanted more time with Flynn. Even now, it wasn't uncommon that as she worked a big part of her wished to be home with Edward and Flynn. Was that the difference in women and men? Maybe the instinct to provide really was stronger in men and the one to nurture stronger in women; with how much she loved academia, numbers and electronics, Bella had always thought that her work would take the number one spot in her priorities. Then Flynn had come along, and suddenly everything else was secondary. She felt like a failed genius, though she'd always hated the tag. Like maybe she'd failed somehow as a leader —like she was showing all the men that thought women weren't suited for power that they were right. Most of her knew that this was an irrational way of thinking, but the little voice inside her questioning her leadership was hard to shut up. It felt like a blow to the gut, hearing Edward prioritize work over getting to know his child. She felt as though she was hearing the average man talk about the joy of holding on to power and letting go of family. But more than that, she felt inadequate as a woman who sought power, because suddenly her efforts would never be as enthusiastic as a man's. Suddenly, she heard her boyfriend telling her she wasn't as ambitious, telling her men had other goals in life while good women would always put family first.

These were irrational thoughts, but what could Bella do? Edward had never brought out the genius in her.

"I understand, Edward. If it makes you happy, you have my full support."

It was the painful truth.

After finishing dinner with mindless chatter and washing the dishes, Edward and Bella slowly made their way upstairs, shutting off lights as they went. They swung by Flynn's room to check in on him —he was laying on his back, clutching tightly the stuffed toy of Pascal, one of his birthday gifts. The two proud parents admired the little boy for a while, thinking how amazing it was that the two of them had created the wonderful creature. Also, how Edward's genes were strong enough that Flynn was _so_ redheaded. The kid seriously had _red_ hair, not the orange-ish kind people usually had.

"You know, I love Flynn so much I've been thinking lately how nice it'd be if he had a sibling," Edward said casually, watching as Bella slipped out of her pencil skirt and blouse. She always left the door to the walk-in closet open, accidentally on purpose giving him a peep show. Not that he'd ever complain, especially given that the closet had a huge ass mirror that let him see the front as well. Today, she'd worn bright yellow panties and the ugliest bra she owned; Bella constantly refused to retire old underwear, as he'd found from her daily routine. He didn't want her to match her underwear or even wear the sexy kind, but… he'd appreciate her not wearing the granny panties with holes in them.

Not that he was any less attracted to her, if the discomfort in his jeans was of any indication.

"What brought this up?" Bella asked, unclasping her bra. From her peripheral vision, she thought she saw her boyfriend get suspiciously closer and closer.

"I've just been thinking how I wish I was closer in age to either of my siblings. We're pretty far apart in age, so neither of us ever really got the chance to play with each other as children. I'm closest to Alice, but a part of me wishes I could've also confided in Emmett. The age difference not only meant he wasn't around as much, it also meant I was a bit intimidated by my brother. I would really like it if Flynn had what, in a way, neither you nor I had."

Edward was suddenly right next to Bella, hands on her hips and lips on her neck. She extended it, giving him a bit more room.

"Only one bastard child, Edward. That's my limit."

He started tracing a line down from her ear to where her neck met her shoulder, his fingers clasping her panties and pulling down.

"So, no more children until we're married, huh?" He mumbled, stopping himself momentarily to chuck off his t-shirt and slip out of his jeans and boxers. He wanted this woman so much he felt his heart trying to beat out of his chest. He loved her, he loved her, he loved her.

"Not one more," Bella sighed, loving it when his hands were back on her body and his lips on her shoulder. Sex with Edward had to count as a hobby, right?

Without warning, he clutched her left breast and dipped his other hand down, feeling how wet she was. Gasping, Bella let herself relax against his body as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. She tried moving her hands back to caress him, but he had her arms in a tight lock, not allowing her to move. Tonight, he wanted to please her… and torture her, because the moment she felt her orgasm start Edward suddenly took his fingers out. Bella started whining, but she didn't have much of a chance to continue when Edward suddenly picked her up and sat her on top of one of the drawers, the top one conveniently being on hip level for him. Dumbly, she was about to ask what he was doing when he gave her a bruising kiss the same moment he rammed himself into her. Her gasp was swallowed by their kiss.

"You like it when I'm rough with you?" Edward whispered, backing out and then thrusting back in. "You like it when you can feel my cock kiss your cervix? Huh?"

Bella orgasmed on the spot. _YES!_ She _loved_ dirty-talking Edward.

"Oh, fuck me harder," Bella cried out, her arms coming around Edward's neck for support. And he did; he rammed himself harder and faster into her.

"Look down, love," Edward said, and as if in a trance, Bella obeyed. She saw him piston in and out of her, leaving her breathless. The two of them watched, mesmerized, as his pace never slowed. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna have trouble standing up tomorrow."

 _Please!_

"I really love doing it raw with you," Edward leaned in to whisper in her ear, angling her leg a bit higher. Fuck, she was clamping down on him like a vice today; he swore he wasn't going to last much longer. "When I think of my cum making it all the way inside of you… Shit, it gets me fucking rock hard."

Bella was going to definitely pass out form pleasure. She wasn't saying anything, and _that_ was a testament to her state near Nirvana.

"If you weren't on the pill, I'd definitely leave you pregnant," Edward groaned, thrusting so particularly hard it left Bella breathless. Oh God, it felt like it was her birthday; it was incredibly difficult to get Edward to talk dirty, and much less to get him to be rough with her. To have him be _both_? She suspected the two weeks without had sex had done the trick; dire times called for dire measures, ok? She hadn't had time, what with organizing Flynn's birthday party and their fight. Then again, she _really_ liked sex with Edward Cullen, so perhaps punishing them both wasn't a smart idea.

"I—"

Edward shut her up with a kiss, and it didn't take much more than a minute before the two of them were coming together. The shot of warmth that coursed through Bella's belly made her _definitely_ glad that she was on the pill and, crazy as she felt, have another orgasm.

Heaving, Edward didn't back out for a good few minutes, even as he went limp and they recovered their senses.

"So, we can have another kid if we get married?" He asked, smirking when he felt Bella twitch around him.

"We can have another kid if you didn't destroy me inside," Bella joked, laughing when upon pulling back she saw Edward's horrified eyes, ready to ask if he'd hurt her. "Joking, Edward. I'll probably be sore tomorrow, but it was _so_ worth it."

Edward pouted.

"Someday, you'll be as happy when I make love to you as when I fuck you."

Silly man.

Fucking made her happy; making love made her delirious.

But she wouldn't tell him that, she decided, letting her legs drop down from his waist.

"I don't know, man, that's a tough one."

And they laughed, because both of them knew Bella Swan was full of shit.

* * *

 **Hey folks, sorry for being late in the updates. I've been in and out of sickness, exams and writing another story. The lemon is my way to apologize, as well as the longer chapter. I promise I'm not about to forget this story, though, so rest assured. Anyways, thank you so much, as always, for your continued support!**

 **Leah.**


	39. XXXIX Uh-Oh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"So, this is all of it?"

Kate Denali rolled her eyes.

"Well, what the fuck did you expect? It's a new millennium, genius. The stack of papers you were expecting is all in that USB," Kate huffed, leaning back in her chair. Prison had been kind to her: she was still as pristine as ever, looking like a porcelain doll in a jumpsuit. In all probability she'd made everyone around her her bitch instead of letting someone do it to her. Rose sighed, looking down at the USB in her hands.

"What I meant was, this is all the evidence there is? There's no hidden information elsewhere or something like that?"

Kate sighed, and her face read that she couldn't believe someone so stupid existed.

"Look. That's all I have. If I had more, I'd give it to you -not because I like you, but because I hate that little shit. My enemy's enemy is my friend and all that bullshit. Now, are we done? I left right in the middle of a game of poker."

Rose quirked an eyebrow at that, but otherwise didn't reply to that.

"Yeah, we're done, Kate. Thanks for your help."

Kate's lips lifted in what seemed to be a smile, but it was much too cold to think it one. Rose hid a shudder.

" _Niet, durak._ I am not helping you. I am profiting off of you, just as you do with me. Make no mistake about it."

Then the guards took Kate Denali away, and that was the last interaction the two women would ever have.

* * *

"Chai tea for Roise!" The barista called out, and a fuming Royce walked up to the counter to retrieve his beverage. He wasn't even gonna try anymore to correct the dumb-as-rocks woman that usually handed him his drink in the mornings; he'd tried for well over a month to emphasize that his name was Royce, but that had only seemed to make the woman more set on calling him by the wrong name.

"Thanks," Royce bit out, repeating in his head that it was frowned upon to hit people in public. To hit people at all, _right_.

The barista gave him a bright smile, but Royce knew better. She was full of shit and she enjoyed making him suffer. He'd met enough people in his life with the same hobby to recognize the sardonic smile anywhere.

"Have a nice day!" The barista called out, and he resisted the temptation of giving her the finger. He still had another two days to go before he was out of this country for good, and he didn't want her spitting in his coffee tomorrow.

"I'll fucking have a nice day if I want to," Royce muttered to himself, walking out of the Starbucks with a briefcase in one hand and his tea in the other. Sighing, he turned right; he needed to go home to hash out the last details of his virus.

"Good morning, Mr. King," a heavily accented voice said behind him, almost making him drop his tea. Fuck, he should've known better; always look around when you exit a store. But when he'd left his house, nobody had bothered him. When he'd arrived at the nearby internet café (their coffee was shit so he didn't buy anything there) to print some... less than legal... stuff, nobody had bothered him either. So he'd been too confident just now, which had earned him a meeting with the unpleasantness that was Sasha Denali.

The cunning snake that had given up her own daughters.

"Sasha," Royce greeted with his own fake smile, turning to face her. He wasn't as good with pleasantries as she was, nor as good at pretending to be a human being. "What are the odds that I'd find you here?"

 _50/50_ , he thought. He thought each day she made the conscious decision about whether or not to bug the shit out of him.

"Slim, I am sure," Sasha smiled, and he had to admit hers looked quite real. He'd almost think they were friends if it wasn't for the two heavily muscled, probably heavily armed men behind her. "How do you do, Mr. King?"

Royce cleared his throat and straightened his back.

"Better now than a year ago. Let's cut the crap, Sasha. What are you doing here? In plain sight, no less?"

Her smile widened.

"Just making sure everything is ready for tomorrow. Are you done with your programming yet?"

He sighed in annoyance.

"I told you, _yesterday_ night, that I only have a couple of codes left to run. It'll just be today, and then I'm done. Is that good enough for you?"

Sasha gave one step closer, and that was when Royce noticed how cold her eyes were. While _his_ couldn't hide his disdain, hers couldn't hide her lack of soul.

"I have given you almost a _year_ , Mr. King, to do this. I am a patient woman, as you have seen, but even _I_ have my limits. The only reason I haven't lost faith in you is because I am confident this will be an excellent, thorough job. Or am I wrong?"

Royce clenched his briefcase's handle tightly, reminding himself once more not to snap.

"No, you're not wrong. It'll be ready tomorrow by four o'clock."

"Good," Sasha said, snapping her fingers. "Now if you'll excuse me, Mikhail and Sergei have somewhere to accompany me. Good luck, Mr. King."

Then the Russian woman was gone, leaving in her wake a man shaking in rage and determination.

* * *

"So? When will the papers be done?" Bella asked Alice excitedly; the two were having breakfast in a bakery shop near Alice's. It was a Saturday morning, and Edward had taken Flynn for a haircut and their own father-son breakfast. It was too cute.

"Next month," Alice said, and she was shaking so much on her seat that Bella started wondering if the sheer movement could be enough energy for a powerhouse. 'Excitement' was putting it mildly. "Oh Bella, Jazz and I are _so_ happy about Ian and Zach. They're adorable, the two of them, and such good brothers already. You're gonna love them, too."

Bella smiled happily, incredibly happy for her old best friend's addition to her family. The twins was all Alice seemed to be able to talk about, but Bella didn't mind. She understood where her friend was coming from.

"You're gonna be such a good mother, Al. Truly," Bella said, and though Alice knew that she meant it, she also saw that Bella's smile was troubled.

"What is it, Bells? Something bothering you?"

Bella sighed, nodding. Alice had always been a perceptive little thing.

"Edward says he wants to go back to work. I'm glad for him, I _am_ , but... it feels like he couldn't wait to get back to work. To escape from Flynn and I, in a way. And I know, I know; that's not what he means by it. But it's not the same for my head and my heart to know these things. Not to mention he said if he doesn't go back, he'll feel inadequate," Bella stirred the tea in front of her, pursing her lips in deep thought.

"Bella, my brother had a tree trunk stuck so far up his ass for almost all of his life that it's honestly quite impressive he's managed to last as long as he has without going to work. But just put yourself in your shoes, yeah? He was in jail for three years. He had everything taken away from him, including his girlfriend, son and company. Everything he worked hard to get was gone in a matter of minutes. Right now, he's probably just trying to regain everything. Trying to reassure himself that he's _still_ worth as much as he used to before shit hit the fan." Alice said, sipping from her coffee.

"I know what you're saying Alice, I do. But it's not easy hearing that you're not-"

"Isabella," Alice snapped, growing annoyed. " _This_ isn't about you. It's about Edward. _Just_ about my brother and him getting his bearings back. He's still crazy in love with you and I _know_ like I know Jasper's ass crack that you don't for a second believe he somehow wants to get away from you. Stop looking for trouble where there isn't and just be happy he's not getting holed up again."

Bella grumbled out a few 'fuck you's.

"Fuck you for being rational," Bella mumbled, biting into her croissant petulantly. "Hope you're better at consoling the twins than your friends."

Instead of taking it in a bad way, Alice took the comment the way Bella had intended -an invitation to start talking again about her adoptive children. And so she returned to the subject, Bella's inner struggles forgotten.

* * *

"I'm telling you this is a bad idea," Jake groaned, dragging his feet as his boss pushed him out of the office.

"No, it's not. It's a wonderful idea but you can only implement it by actually getting your ass out there and not procrastinating here," Bella snapped, two seconds away from sticking her heel up her secretary's ass.

"But it's rainy and Ness _hates_ the rain. What if-"

"Jacob Black," Bella snapped in her boss tone, bringing him to a stop in front of the company's elevator. "If you don't ask Vanessa to marry you today, as you'd planned, I'm gonna give you so much work for three months you'll forget who Ness even is. Crystal?"

Jake pouted, the doors to the elevator opening in that moment. Bella shoved him in.

"Clear," he whined, giving her sad eyes as the doors closed in front of him.

"Ya ninny," Bella huffed, smacking her hands together and then laying them on her hips, satisfied with a job well done. Going back to her office, she left the door behind her half-open. She was expecting Edward to come pick her up any moment now, as he usually did on Mondays.

 _Flash! Ah-ah! Savior of the universe!_

What? Bella liked Queen and she thought the song was funny to have as ringtone for her boyfriend. Her humor could sometimes be a little odd.

"Hey handsome."

"Hey cutie pie. You done already?"

"Five minutes, but you can start heading up. I kicked Jake out, so you can be my stand-in secretary," Bella teased. There was a knock on the half-open door. "Hold on a moment, someone's knocking."

Bella put her phone down without hanging up, and she called for the person to come in. She heard Edward mumble something on the phone, but she couldn't make out what it was.

"Hello, Ms. Swan. How do you do?" Royce King asked, grinning a wide, sick smile as he stepped into Bella's office. "I assume well, since you've got your boyfriend back. How you managed to convince you to want you after that betrayal is beyond me, but hey, fool him twice and he's just a dumb fuck, right?" Royce asked rhetorically, giving another step inside. Bella gave a step back.

"Y-You... H-h-"

Smiling coldly, Royce suddenly brought out a handgun he had tucked underneath his suit jacket. With a surprisingly steady hand, he pointed at a petrified Bella. She wasn't sure about guns, but she thought that perhaps that particular one had a muffler. So, nobody would hear her go.

"I'm sure you'll understand this was nothing against _you_ , Ms. Swan, but against Mr. Cullen. Taking away his company didn't end him, but killing you?" He chuckled, making a chill go through Bella. "That most certainly will."

* * *

 **Hey people! So, as you can probably feel, this story is coming to an end soon. I'm talking one or two more chapters and an epilogue, and then we're done. About time, don't ya think? I mean, the word count might not be off the charts, but for me 39 chapters is a record and exhausting. And for the billionth time, sorry for the late update. I will do my very best to try and put out the next one in maximum three weeks, but I make no promises. Maybe I'll manage it faster, maybe not. Real life and other stories (hehe) get in the way. But I _am_ quite embarrassed that I didn't update in so long, that was never the plan. In any case, thanks for your continued support!**

 **Leah.**


	40. XL Hold You To It

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Obviously.**

* * *

Previously, thanks to the author's annoying love for cliffhangers:

 _Smiling coldly, Royce suddenly brought out a handgun he had tucked underneath his suit jacket. With a surprisingly steady hand, he pointed at a petrified Bella. She wasn't sure about guns, but she thought that perhaps that particular one had a muffler. So, nobody would hear her go._

 _"I'm sure you'll understand this was nothing against_ you _, Ms. Swan, but against Mr. Cullen. Taking away his company didn't end him, but killing you?" He chuckled, making a chill go through Bella. "That most certainly will."_

"Mr. King," Bella swallowed hard, feeling her heart kick into overdrive. She wanted to cry, but the instinct inside of her to protect her life -not for _her_ sake, but for Flynn's- gave her pause. "Can I have a glass of wine?"

Surprised, and suspicious, Royce squinted at her.

"Why should I trust you'll do what you say?"

With trembling lips, Bella slowly pointed at a cabinet next to a wall. She licked her lips.

"As you can see, I had a guest earlier who likes drinking wine. There's only a bottle and a glass there, and the cabinet's completely transparent which means you can see there's nothing there for me to use against you. I have never held a gun in my life nor do I plan to, and even if you were to search the entire office you'll find nothing sharper than a fountain pen. All I want, if you're to shoot me, is to have something to calm myself with. I beg of you, Mr. King. Please grant my last wish."

As Bella had expected, the call to his ego had not gone to waste. Standing taller, finally understanding that he owned the woman's last moments, Royce nodded; he pointed with his chin at the wine bottle.

"Make it quick. We never know when someone might come in." He said, for good measure closing the door behind him.

Nodding sharply, not wanting to question him, Bella approached with calculated steps the cabinet. One wrong move would be the end of her.

With a shaky hand, Bella started pouring for herself. She offered him a glass of wine.

Royce arched an eyebrow.

"I'm about to kill you, and you're offering me a drink?'

Bella shrugged.

"If you kill me, so be it. That's out of my control. _How_ I go out is entirely up to me. I wish to die the same way I lived: forgiving those who've wronged me no matter how hard it is."

Royce sneered at her, lowering his gun slightly. His arm was getting tired.

"You think you're so much fucking better than me, just because you pretend to live by that forgive and forget mantra? Well guess what, Ms. Swan. You're _just_ as fucked up as I am."

Instead of arguing, Bella gave him a serene smile. She took a sip of wine.

 _Man, that's nasty._

 _I don't drink for a reason._

"You think I don't know that, Mr. King? I put my own boyfriend in jail. Being shittier than me is hard," Bella said, sloshing the wine around in her glass. She gave him a faint smile. "I understand your pain, Mr. King. I do. I know how hard it was for you growing up; single mother, no friends, no lovers. I know how much you must resent those of us who always seem so happy. I know because Rosalie told us a bit about you; despite how the world has only seen your bad side, you let Rose see your best. She knew the good in you, and so she was sad to do what she did to you. But it _was_ her job, and you _were_ doing something illegal. At the end of the day, you dug your own grave."

Royce fumed, scowling. What a mouthy woman. Did she not understand her life was currently in his hands?

"What did that woman say about me?"

Bella told him the truth, unfiltered.

"She was scared of you. From beginning to end, your plans for hurting the world made her fearful," Bella admitted, sipping again from the nasty beverage; she ignored Royce's growing fury. "She thought you'd gone mad at some point in your life which was why you thought the way you did. Do. She did her best to keep you at bay."

Bella drank slowly, not wanting the drink to end. If it ended, so did she.

"But despite all that, she hurt thinking of how wounded you must've been. She says that, had she met you without any of the illegal business-" or Emmett "-she might've liked dating you. That how smart you were and how well you treated her made it hard for her to hate you."

Royce swallowed hard, his mouth much too dry.

"Did... did she love me?"

Pityingly, Bella pinched her lips and shook her head once.

"Why not?"

Another truth.

"There was someone she couldn't forget. Your efforts... they never had anywhere to fall _but_ on deaf ears." Bella said, flinching imperceptibly when Royce suddenly regained strength in his arm. "Mr. King, we all have that someone. It just means sometimes we arrive late to the party."

Royce was breathing hard, anger and hurt coursing through him.

"I think you must have a death wish, Ms. Swan. You aren't doing a very good job of convincing me not to kill you."

With a courage she did not possess, Bella straightened her back.

"You can end me, but not my pride, Mr. King. If I must go today, so be it. But I will not beg for my life, not when I know it'll make no difference to you."

Alright, so Royce tipped his imaginary hat for this woman.

"And how do you know that? I could change my mind."

Bella gave him a sardonic smile.

"You won't. You see, you've got nothing to lose and I know that. You don't care about me, either, and I know _that_. All you have left is your vengeance. To me, it's quite obvious you'll be no happier then than you are now, but I have no way of proving it to you, do I?"

"I'll be happier," Royce barked at her, giving a step closer towards her. Bella's heart pounded loudly in her ears. "I'll have hurt the man who took away everything from me. How could I _not_ be?"

Bella lost her fake smile, giving him her true expression: rage, fear and pity.

"Death is not something that makes anyone in their right mind happy. And you might be a lot of things, Mr. King, but I don't think you have a personality disorder. You have anger and you have betrayal, that's all. They'll carry you out of this building, but no further."

Royce laughed, lowering his arm; he was tired from holding it up all this time.

"You seem to know me quite well, Ms. Swan. Shame that I didn't meet you before."

Royce raised his gun—

—and the door slammed into his nose and knocked the gun out of his hand.

"Freeze!" Edward, Emmett and two other police officers suddenly barged through the doorway. Emmett made a quick assessment of the situation, his eyes flickering briefly on Bella before resting on the gun; he kicked it away.

Bella made eye contact with Edward's anguished green eyes for exactly two seconds before she hurled herself to the nearest trashcan and emptied out the contents of her lunch. She couldn't understand what was going on around her —she heard more people arrive, she knew Edward was there with his hand on her back, that something was happening to Royce. But she just kept vomiting bile, wine and food, sobbing inconsolably. How many minutes went by? It wasn't even an hour, she was sure of it, but by the time she stopped her crying, the sun had set. Her eyes were practically swollen shut before she shot her head up.

"Flynn!"

"He's with my mother; I called her earlier and she went to pick him up, love," Edward said, wiping the remaining tears from his girlfriend's cheeks. "You didn't hear me?"

Bella shook her head, her eyes scanning her surroundings. There was a broken wine glass on the floor; she'd dropped it and hadn't even noticed.

"I, uh... What time is it?" Bella asked, noticing just how hoarse her voice was. Right, she'd sobbed and wailed this whole time.

"Just a little after seven," Edward said, stroking back her hair softly.

She'd cried for over two hours?

"Everyone's gone, too. They wanted to give you some privacy, so either they went to another floor to work or went home," he continued, suddenly holding out a water bottle. "Here. Emmett came back to give you this; he thought you might want it."

She did.

Gratefully, she gulped down the contents in one go.

"I thought I was going to die today," Bella whispered, looking down at the empty bottle. She was sitting back on her knees; Edward sat cross-legged beside her, rubbing her back. "I thought... I _hoped_ you'd hear what was going on. So I convinced Royce to let me drink some wine, see if I could buy myself some time."

Edward nodded, bringing up her limp hand to kiss the back of it. She was ice cold.

"You did _so_ well, love. I'm proud of you. You finally put to use the title of child genius, didn't you?" Edward joked weakly, heart falling when Bella couldn't even muster a small smile.

"I put my _motherly instinct_ to work. I just kept thinking..." Bella began, stoping when she realized she was getting choked up again. "How much I needed Flynn to have _both_ parents."

Edward nodded, understanding her fully.

"Why do guns even _exist_ , Edward?" Bella suddenly cried loudly, startling him. "Why do some people defend them so _fiercely_? Why... Why did _I_ have to stare down the barrel of a gun? It wasn't Emmett's gun that saved me, it was _me_ buying time and _you_ slamming into Royce. I don't fucking care for the good guy with a gun! The good guy with a gun will only kill the bad guy with a gun, and despite all this, I _don't_ wish Royce was dead! Why, Edward? Why must my life be at risk because some people don't fucking trust the government and think a gun will help fight off an _army_? _Why_?"

Bella started crying again, slamming her fist into the ground and repeating the same questions over and over again. Edward just rubbed her back silently, letting her cry it out. The truth was, he _didn't_ understand either. He'd never touched a gun in his life, and he'd be damned before one resided in the same space as Flynn. He'd always thought that, if a robber was breaking in for your things, defending what was yours was not worth risking or taking a life. If someone threatened his life with a gun, he didn't see the point, either, in using a gun; he could kill in self defense, but a death from self defense was still a death. Still, he never voiced these thoughts out loud -too many people defended the right to bear arms like it was the right to be free- for fear that he'd step on the wrong toes. He was one of the few people who, if asked, would rather ban all guns than to pass gun control; it was why he was always confused by the position that gun control was the same as banning them. It wasn't, because that was what _he_ supported. So, being that he'd never discussed this issue with Bella, he found a strange comfort by the thought that this woman thought exactly the same as him on this matter. He hoped for a future where sending his son to high school was never a worry but a commodity.

"I don't know, love. I don't know why they exist, and I don't know why some people love them. I don't understand, and I doubt I ever will, same as they will never understand us," Edward said, catching one of Bella's fists before it cracked down on the floor again. Slowly, Bella lifted her eyes too met her boyfriend's. "But what I _can_ tell you is I'm incredibly grateful that you're still here with me. That I managed to avoid you becoming one of the statistics."

By the last word, Edward's voice had broken. Bella realized then that, as scared as she'd been, Edward had _lived_ through the fear with her. He'd probably heard every word of conversation and had ran to make it in time. He, for a few minutes, had fought for her life alongside her.

"Were you scared?" Bella asked, using her free hand to wipe away her tears. Eyes clearer now, she saw that Edward's eyes were bloodshot. Oh. She thought perhaps he'd been crying silently the whole time.

" _So_ scared," Edward whispered, his breath hitching when Bella wiped away a trail of tears. "The thought of losing you... I died, Bella. I died a million deaths while I ran up the stairs, wondering if one second would be too late or too early. I am not sure life will be the same after today."

Bella smiled.

"It shouldn't. My life was a given before, but now, it can be nothing else but a gift, can it?"

Edward nodded effusively.

"Your life has always been the most precious gift God gave me, Bella Swan. Yours, and Flynn's."

The world shifted on its axis.

"Bella Cullen," Bella said, shaking her head. "I think my name should be Isabella Cullen, just like it's time for our son to be Flynn Cullen."

All air left Edwards lungs. Really; he started turning blue.

"Are you... proposing to me?"

Snot still running down her nose, Bella nodded.

"We both know you'd take ages, so I always figured it'd be up to me to ask. So, will you? Marry me, I mean."

Edward swallowed down a new wave of tears.

"You're just too cool, Bella. Always have been. But are you... sure about this? You're not just saying this because you almost died?"

Bella gave a single shake of her head.

"I knew you wouldn't marry me with Royce roaming free. After today, the one gift he gave us is a fresh start. I'm sure, Edward. I've been thinking about this for a while, and marrying you is the one thing I currently need in my life. _Please_ , be my husband."

Edward had to admit: because of society's views, he'd always thought he'd be the one to propose. He'd always thought the pressure would lie on _him_ to make the love of his life happy by the proposal to live the rest of their lives together, officially. Now, though, with the two of them still crying and with snot dripping down their nose... and Bella's lunch in the trash can nearby... he was incredibly grateful to this woman for taking the pressure off of him. She'd turned a nerve-wrecking event into the most natural transition from alone to together, from a scary nightmare to a wonderful dream. Here, Bella and Edward had gone above and beyond the empty promises of being there for each other in sickness and in health; here, in this moment, they realized that they were ready to commit to a life together because life apart was now unthinkable. Deep down, both Bella and Edward were quite traditional; marriage had never been an 'if' but a 'when', never a thing to be taken lightly because it was a vow one should try to make only once in a lifetime.

"I'm waiting here," Bella sniffled.

Edward focused back.

"Where is my ring?" Edward asked, playing hard to get. "I mean, the flowers or the flash mob? I was expecting something a little more... romantic, is all."

Bella looked down at his hands.

"Tell you what. I'll give you one, but wear it _for_ you. Your hand looks like it will only hold a single ring, you know? I'll take that burden off of you."

Edward pondered over it.

"And my romance?"

Bella sighed.

"My office's floor isn't good enough for you?" Bella sighed in mock annoyance. "Fine, you know what? If this is the start of our marriage, I might as well take back my proposal. I don't need someone nagging at me for the rest of my life."

Edward barked out a surprised life.

"Me? Nag? Never. You know what _I_ have to put up with? A wife that escapes through the bathroom window to avoid me," Edward huffed, giving her the stink eye. "All so I won't see her pick a booger in broad daylight."

Bella paled.

"You saw?"

"In _broad daylight_? Yeah, love, I saw." Edward said, leaning forward to kiss her jaw. "And I'm marrying you anyway."

Bella was touched more by this declaration than by any other he could've made.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Promise?"

"Till death do us apart, my crazy girl."

Bella held up her phone, which was clearly recording the conversation.

"I'll fucking hold you to that."

* * *

 **Phew, now that was a long one, wasn't it? Again, sorry for the delay and thanks to everyone for being so patient with me. I really tried my best to write more frequently, but this is actually one of the hardest stories I've written. It's usually a bit easier than this one for me to write, perhaps because the mystery's all gone. As promised, next chapter is the epilogue and therefore, the last. I want to emphasize how much everyone's support means to me; I've lost track of what reviews I've replied to, so I'm terribly sorry if I didn't. I do, though, always read them and smile in gratefulness. :))**

 **Leah.**


	41. Epilogue: You Did, She Said

**Disclaimer: I cry easy.**

* * *

"Flynn Anthony Cullen, you get your ass here _right_ now!"

"But, _mom_ -!"

" _Now_ , Flynn!"

His mother hung up, leaving a worried seventeen-year-old just gaping at his phone.

"I think my mom's gonna kill me," Flynn said, turning worriedly to his amused girlfriend. "She only uses my middle name when I fuck up _really_ badly."

Zafrina gave him one of her bored looks, stone-faced as always despite her inner feelings.

"Just go home, dude. She's not gonna kill you."

Flynn pouted, sliding the short distance over to her side. Thanks to his dad he'd managed to grow up until 6 feet; thanks to his mom, that seemed like it'd be his limit. Whatever; he still had half a head on Zaf. It just meant that when he tried clinging to his girlfriend, it was easier to rest his chin on her shoulder than on her head. So he hunched slightly and placed his cheek next to hers.

He batted his eyelashes.

"Wanna come with me? Mom loves you; she won't kill her firstborn with you there."

Zafrina pushed her boyfriend off; she'd never been too comfortable with public displays of affection. She was working on it, for her teddybear-like boyfriend, but... it was hard.

"Can't. Caroline's picking me up in-" she glanced down at her watch. "-five minutes. I'm having a sleepover at her place."

Flynn pouted even harder.

"Can't _I_ come along after the chew-out that's waiting for me at home? _Please_?" Flynn batted his eyelashes even harder, hoping that one of his tactics would make his girlfriend one day indulge him.

"No, you've got 8 am class tomorrow, don't you? You know if you stick around too late, you'll never wake up."

Flynn Cullen was a smart kid. Not a child genius like Bella had been, but he _did_ graduate a year early and was already in college. It hadn't been easy for him, having loved going to high school and hanging out with his friends and Zafrina, but... he _did_ have big dreams as to what he wanted to do with furthering his college education.

He was going to be an architect.

"But, _Zaf_!" Flynn Cullen, whiner extraordinaire, whined. " _Ian's_ probably gonna be there, right? If _he's_ going, then I should, too!"

Zafrina glared.

"Your cousin is dating my best friend. So yeah, he's _probably_ going to be there," Zaf rolled her eyes, looking again at the time. "Flynn, seriously. Every second you're still here is a second you're late to getting to your mom. If you're worried now, you'll be worse then."

His shoulders hunched, and so he gave her a pitiful look of hurt and longing that _almost_ made her change her mind. Almost. She had to be strong; Flynn Cullen was charm personified, and she was one of a handful of people who could resist those baby greens of his.

"Fine, then. I'll wait until Caroline gets here and then I'll leave."

Zafrina's phone chose that moment to light up, her best friend's picture showing up along with a phone call.

"She's here." Zafrina said, then pointing at the headlights coming closer to the driveway. They'd gone outside of the party for Flynn to receive his mother's call, and hadn't gone back in. "Now leave, Flynn. Seriously, your mom sounded super angry."

Flynn reluctantly nodded, knowing this was a fire that wouldn't put itself out.

"Kiss?"

He even stuck his lips out ridiculously, squeezing his eyes shut. Zafrina, despite how her heart melted, wondered how such a guy could still be the most popular dude in high school even though he'd _graduated_ already. Seriously, people still approached her to ask how Flynn was, and no party was organized where her boyfriend wasn't explicitly invited. She was part of the female soccer team, spoke gruffly and hardly ever touched a hairbrush; instead of the loving, beautiful girlfriend the popular guys usually had, Flynn had gotten himself the lazy, mildly affectionate, ok looking tomboy. In any other reality, they wouldn't have ended up together; as things were, they'd always been childhood friends, and being together was as natural as it was expected. He'd gone after her so incessantly, so lovingly, that Zafrina'd had no choice but to accept that she didn't want anyone annoying the shit out of her other than her favorite redhead. Because of how blatantly Flynn wore his heart on his sleeve, she'd had no choice but to accept that her insecurities had no place in their relationship and that he just wanted her that much -that _she_ loved him enough to know what an amazing boy was beside her.

"Fine," Zafrina finally replied, huffing dramatically before smacking a kiss on his lips. She ended up smiling into the kiss when he gave a happy hum. "You're so cheesy."

Pulling away, Flynn winked at her.

"One of us has gotta be, and I don't imagine you'd offer," Flynn teased, giving her another peck before pulling away. "Not that I can complain. I chose you that way, didn't I?"

Zafrina wrinkled her nose.

"You did," Zafrina said, giving him a small shove to get him on his way. "Now go, you disobedient man."

Laughing, he bent to lay a kiss on her cheek before skipping away. Rolling her eyes to herself, Zafrina smiled as she watched Flynn walk to where he'd parked his car by the curb, not driving away until he'd seen Zafrina get into Caroline's car.

"You're _so_ in love with him," Caroline stated teasingly, to which Zafrina merely shrugged. "You haven't even told him yet, have you?"

She snorted.

"Please, he _knows_. That asshole's just dragging out the whole saying I love you until I say it first. He's being a drama king and he knows it."

* * *

Flynn sneezed.

 _Man, I hope mom's anger subsided a little bit_ , Flynn thought without much expectations. He was parking his car in the driveway, and he could see that all the lights from the first floor were lit up. Shit, this meant it was a family meeting. As in, double shit.

Sighing heavily, Flynn made his way inside. Whatever it was that had made his normally-chill mother freak had to be either extremely big or stupidly insignificant. One time, his mother barged into his room, fury expelling out of her every pore, because he'd told her he wanted to go get his Tarot cards read; she'd gone into a rant about how Tarot was an offense to God and that if she ever saw him trying to divine his future she'd be able to predict his next week. Her rants were always faintly scary and quite amusing.

"Flynn? That you? We're in the living room!" His mother's voice rang out, and heart hanging on his liver, he slowly made his way to the family gathering.

As he'd suspected, everyone was there. His mom and dad sat on the loveseat, while Robin and Christopher sat on the couch. Robbie, his beautiful baby sister, had recently turned thirteen; when she'd been born, Flynn had refused to go anywhere without her, going as far as starting to draw on all of his art assignments his baby sister as his sole family member. Chris, on the other hand, was a ten-year-old brat that couldn't fucking go a day without hogging all of his mother's attention. Momma's boy had taken a whole new meaning with his kid brother, not to mention that his dad was always vying for Chris's attention. You always want what you can't have, after all, and because Robin showered his dad with attention all the fucking time the old man was always more than satisfied.

"What's up, mom? Something wrong?" Something about the mood had made him understand that whatever the cause, his misbehavior wasn't the reason they were there. Besides, he was well behaved, and there was no way his mom could know about that one time he tried weed. Ian would've been just as heavily implicated as him.

"Hi baby, take a seat. There's something your dad and I need to talk to you three about," Bella said, and Flynn sat next to Robbie. "Sorry for yelling earlier. I was angry, but not with you."

His dad had an arm around his mother, and she _did_ seem pretty shaken now that Flynn thought about it. His worry didn't dissuade itself a bit.

"Did something happen, mom?" Flynn asked, and his two siblings echoed his question. Instead of answering, Edward took over for her.

"As you all know, your mom recently started her own company, in addition to managing your grandpa Charlie's-"

"Did it enter bankruptcy?" Robbie gasped dramatically, making Chris and Flynn nudge her in the sides. She was smart, she really was, just... shit at speaking. Or interacting with people without offending them.

Bella laughed.

"It didn't, baby. It's doing really well."

The three kids breathed in relief.

" _Anyways_ ," Edward continued, pouting over how his wife always got all of the attention. "With the opening of a company, that means that sometimes the owners get some attention, which can be unwanted. Your mom, she... a very mean reporter got a hold of some things in our past, and the article was published today. We just found out, and we wanted to tell you about it before you found out from anyone else."

Oh.

Huh? The three siblings frowned in confusion; their parents could be many things, but they couldn't think of anything they could've done that would warrant a bad article.

"Did mom swindle some money?" Chris asked, big brown eyes wide with genuine worry. "I thought the rule was to not get found out."

Flynn and Robbie groaned; the youngest was the dullest tool in the shed, to be perfectly honest.

"I didn't, baby," Bella laughed, a parent's tolerance being perfectly displayed. "But the rule is _not_ to swindle."

"So, what's the article about?" Flynn asked, blinking in confusion when his parents turned to each other guiltily before glancing back at their children.

"Um," Bella swallowed, and from afar Flynn could see how tightly she was holding his dad's hand. "Your dad's got this."

With a betrayed look, Edward did indeed demonstrate he had this.

"It talks about... man, I'd hoped we'd never have to tell them this, love. It talks about how I went to jail and your mother testified against me."

Flynn, Robbie and Chris all cocked their head to the side.

"Daddy, you wouldn't have survived a day in jail."

Edward flinched at his sweet girl's mean statement.

"And mom would never do that," Chris supplied confidently. He didn't even know what that was, but his mother couldn't have.

Now Bella flinched.

"Honey, horrible as it is, I did. Your dad was accused of, basically, being an accomplice in ransomware. You know how Aunt Alice and I used to be friends in high school? Well, because I'd met your dad and therefore had _some_ connection to him, Uncle Emmett decided to bring me in so I could either clear your dad of any guilt or state his guilt. Unfortunately, I was wrong, and believed he _had_ been involved in some way. Flynn," Bella turned to her eldest, an exact replica of his father. Man did it feel like shit to have to say this. "You know how you always used to ask why your dad wasn't in any pictures of you as a newborn? ... It's because he was in jail at the time. He was released a few months before you turned three."

Flynn couldn't even believe this. His father, the man who'd warned him if he ever even so much as shoplifted _gum_ would be thrown under house arrest... had gone to jail? His father, who worshiped the ground his mother walked on, had been thrown into jail because of his mom. And his uncle had been somehow involved?

Was he supposed to laugh now? This was a joke, right?

"So there was no crime?"

Edward made a face at his daughter's question.

"There _was_ , but... my mistake was not being careful enough. Listen, I'll tell you all you want to know about this part later, but right now, one of the parts we're most concerned with telling you about is... the man I was supposedly an accomplice to."

Bella had the kind of somber face that made her kids realize this was not, in fact, a joke.

"He made a deal, back then, and got released early. But he was a man with a lot of resentment, and so he planned to hurt your dad one last time before leaving the country," Bella said, and her breath hitched in such a way that it was Edward who had to finish the story.

"He tried hurting your mom," Edward said, the pain etched on his face plain to see. This had happened fourteen years ago, and yet both of them could still feel the fear from that day. "He... broke into your mom's office back then. She almost..." his voice cracked, and when he felt Bella's head, warm and alive, rest on his shoulder, he found the strength to continue. "She almost died, back then. Your Uncle Emmett and I managed to arrive on the nick of time; your mother had been stalling for time and we managed to disarm him. He was thrown into jail for attempted murder, and unfortunately, he died about five years ago in a fight. So-"

Flynn was the one to interject this time.

" _Unfortunately_? Luckily, you mean! He... mom..." Flynn suddenly collapsed against the couch, stricken. "I remember, faintly, mom crying hysterically one day when I was like three. I think she'd scared me with how hard she cried. Was that... it?"

Untangling herself from her husband, Bella approached the couch and sat between Flynn and Robbie. Edward sat on Chris's end, much to the boy's disappointment.

"Baby," Bella said, putting a loving hand on her son's knee. "Don't say it was lucky. A death is never lucky, and we should never wish ill on anyone. I _do_ feel relief that he'll never be able to touch any of you, but I also remember how hard this man's mother cried during his second trial. He was flawed and angry with the world, but I don't think he was evil. People rarely are."

His mother, for how much of a badass she was, believed the best in people. He'd never heard her say she hated anything other than exercise.

"But, _mom_ ," Flynn whined, his eyes suddenly filling with tears. "You were so _broken_ that time."

"Of course I was," Bella said, wiping the tears that spilled. "I stared death in the face, not knowing if I'd ever see you or your dad again. I was the most frightened I've ever been, and I'm sorry I gave you that memory. But _I_ survived, and _I'm_ happy, and I cannot say the same for that man. I think whatever punishment God had in store for him was already dealt."

The air left Bella when suddenly, her son had her in a crushing hug. Robbie and Chris joined in, and though she couldn't see, Bella knew that the hand rubbing her hair was her husband's.

"I love you, mom!" Chris cried, the full weight of his love crushing Bella to bits. Robbie and Flynn echoed the sentiment, and a long time went by before the children tired of crying and Bella admitted to her oldest she couldn't breathe.

"You did well in saving her, dad," Chris huffed, hugging his father around the neck and basically making the man's night. Edward hugged his son back tightly.

"I'm so fortunate to have the four of you," Bella smiled, the tears glistening down her cheeks. "You make me the luckiest woman on Earth."

The children couldn't reply to such heartfelt words, so they didn't try. Instead, they hugged her again.

"Your mother and I wanted to tell you before you read it somewhere else," Edward said, laying back and watching his family warmly. "We thought you should be ready if anyone were to mention it, or if you were to find it."

Lips wobbling, Flynn made a decision.

"Can I sleep with you guys tonight?" He asked, surprising his parents. He'd refused to sleep in the same bed since he was like nine, saying it wasn't cool.

"You're not too old for that?" Edward teased his son, who simply shook his head. Copying their older brother, Robbie and Chris asked for the same thing. Laughing, the parents agreed, and they all dispersed for a while before hitting the sack.

After putting on his pajamas, Flynn got a text from Zafrina.

 **How'd it go? Are u in trouble? -Z**

Smiling, thinking of how much he loved his girlfriend, he replied.

 **Not at all. They wanted to tell us something; I'll explain tomorrow. Pick u up for lunch? -F**

 **K -Z**

Chuckling to himself, Flynn made his way to his parents' bedroom.

* * *

The 8 am class was three hours long, so the professor usually gave his class a twenty minute break to go get something to eat halfway through. Because Zach Whitlock, his cousin and Ian's older brother, usually had a 10 am class in the same building and got there a little early, they'd taken to hanging out during those twenty minutes. Flynn took the time to explain what had happened yesterday and Zach, ever the worrywart, blew out a puff of smoke.

"That really sucks, man," Zach said, and the nicotine made Flynn's eyes water. Damn, he hated when his cousin smoked in front of him. "I can't imagine how rough Aunt Bella must've had it."

Flynn nodded, sipping from his hot-as-hell frapuccino. What? There was a Starbucks on campus.

"Besides, I can't believe that Uncle Emmett used mom that way. He can suck balls sometimes."

Zach nodded in agreement; they both thought their uncle was the annoying sort. Good guy, but annoying.

"I knew a little about it from mom. Sometimes she mentioned something about bad dreams and Uncle Edward, but she never finished the story." Zach shrugged, suddenly flicking his eyes to his cousin. "Tell me that's not who I think it is."

Subtly, Flynn followed his cousin's line of sight. Groaning, Flynn rolled his eyes.

"That _is_ , indeed, Sophia Cheney. Back for you, I imagine." Flynn said. Sophia was the daughter of one of his dad's friends; from early on, he'd never liked the Cheneys all that much because his mother never seemed comfortable with them, so perhaps he'd always been biased. Either way, one time Sophia had been at a family event and, since Ian and Zach's presence was a given, met them. She'd been lovestruck by Zach's starving-poet vibe, which really was just him going through his quietly-pissed teen phase. Zach looked more like the guy that stole your girlfriend now, which his blond locks and permanent scowl, but Sophia's crush had persisted. Zach had pointed out on countless occasions the age gap (six years), the difference in personalities and the fact that he had a girlfriend; nonetheless, Sophia lived near to campus and Mr. and Mrs. Cheney didn't mind her walking to the college campus to visit her mom after the Saturday morning lecture.

Which was really, obviously, just an excuse to sniff out Zach.

"Hey Zach! Hey Flynn!" Sophia chirped, jet black hair whipping behind her. Another reason Flynn didn't like her? She was the middle school boss, meaning that she was more than a little mean to his wonderful baby sister.

"Sophia," Flynn and Zach greeted in response.

"How's it going?" Sophia asked, her eyes trained like a hawk on Zach. Pity was plain to see on every pore of Flynn's face.

"Good, thank you," Zach said.

"Sorry Sophia, but I've gotta get back to class and Zach's class starts in a couple of minutes. Say hi to your mom for us, alright?" Flynn, ever the diplomat, smiled at the little brat. She just waved them off with a smile, knowing that Zach replying was a miracle in itself.

"It'd be really funny if you end up dating her," Flynn said, walking side by side with the older guy. Zach shuddered.

"Funny for you, death for me. And I'd take you with me." Zach said, stopping in front of his classroom. "Flynn?"

Flynn stopped walking, turning back to see his cousin.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your parents. If anyone ever tries anything, tell me and I'll sock them in the mouth."

Flynn laughed.

"Will do, man. Thanks."

And that was that.

* * *

"I can't believe your parents went through that," Zafrina mumbled, biting into her turkey sandwich. They usually went to Subway for lunch on Saturdays; Flynn would pick Zafrina up from soccer practice and they'd gorge on food at the nearby mall.

"I know," Flynn said with a shake of his head, taking a drink from his Sprite. "I seriously never could've imagined my dad went to jail."

Zafrina threw a chip at her boyfriend.

"I meant how your mother was held at gunpoint, you doofus." Zafrina sighed, washing down the food with Flynn's Sprite. "I don't know what I would've done in that situation."

Flynn thought about it.

"I don't know. I think average people would've been petrified," Flynn admitted, and then a funny thought came to him. "Then again, my mother's never been average. She eats rice with ketchup sometimes."

* * *

Bella and Edward were laying in bed that Saturday, just staring at the white ceiling. Robbie had gone shower since her friends were coming over at noon, and Chris always enjoyed a marathon of Disney movies during the weekend. So they'd decided to lazy around, neither obligated to work or do anything at all that morning.

"I'm glad we told them," Bella suddenly said, turning with a smile to look at her husband. "They deserve to know about our past."

Edward turned on his left, watching his wife's profile.

"A part of me wishes they'd never known of our mistakes," Edward said, as always awestruck by how beautiful this woman was. "But I think that maybe a lot of mistakes young people commit are because they were never told how to avoid them. The kids deserve better."

Bella nodded in _agreement,_ and the two fell silent for a while.

"You know, I've been thinking about our wedding a lot, lately." Bella admitted, surprising Edward. She wasn't the emotional type, after all, or the type to remember things that happened more than a month ago.

"What about it?"

"How Emmett fell in the pool after the toast," Bella snorted, turning to look at her husband.

"You can't blame him. He was _that_ surprised when Rose told him she was pregnant," Edward defended his brother, but Bella's lips just twitched in amusement.

"You mean how you _pushed_ him in when he wouldn't stop screaming?"

Edward grinned sheepishly.

"Potato, potatoe."

"I just..." Bella sighed, growing serious. "I keep remembering how happy I was, you know? How wonderful it was to have Flynn as our ring-bearer, how much dad cried when he gave me away, how much _Ian_ cried throughout the first half of the ceremony." Bella chuckled at the last part, remembering how mortified Alice had been. "I keep remembering our vows."

 _"You've made me the happiest man alive once already, and today you've made me the happiest man to ever live. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. You're the best dream I've ever dared to catch."_

 _"I never thought I'd get married, growing up. Then again, I never could've imagined a man like you existed; someone so good and brave and loving. I always tried showing you my best, but now I want to share with you the lows and the highs. Also, Flynn's college tuition. I love you, Edward Anthony Cullen, because I don't think I ever could've done otherwise."_

"You mean how you made me swear in front of everyone I'd be paying for Flynn's college education?" Edward teased. "You devil."

Bella laughed.

"Nah, the part where you told me that I was the best dream you'd ever dared to catch," Bella said, also turning on her right to face her husband. "It was the sweetest thing you could've told me."

"Did I? I can't remember," Edward laughed, scooting forward and coddling against Bella.

"You did," she said, kissing the crown of his head. "I have an incredibly memory."

They both laughed, because they knew she was full of shit.

"Alright, I was watching our wedding video. Whatever."

The couple sighed loudly, thinking of how strange it was that they could still love each other this much even after fourteen years together. The three where he'd been in jail didn't count.

"I love you, you crazy girl."

"I love you too, Jerkward." Bella laughed when Edward bit her boob. " _Edward_ , I said Edward."

She'd always been full of shit, and Edward couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life finding out just how far his wife was willing to go to make a stupid comment.

 _Someone once said that... memories are just fractions of mind. When we remember, we fiddle these fractions around in, what we think, the right way. Therefore, memories are creations. To remember means to dream... and memories themselves are nothing more than mere illusions._

It's why Bella and Edward could love so wholeheartedly. Their memories were illusions, and the only thing they counted on as reality was their present. Their love. Each other.

Anything outside of it... it just wasn't worth remembering.

* * *

 **And we're done! Just like that. I want to thank everyone so very much for their patience, for their reviews, for their follows and favorites. Because of you, the readers, I was able to finish this story in not such a long time. I'm still swamped right now, but I also really wanted to give everyone closure with this story, which is why I worked hard to finish. I'm also quite amused that many of you thought it wasn't a romantic proposal! Haha. Honestly, I'm not really one for the whole 'popping the question' system, so I did the one version I thought I could live with. :P In any case, I'm really very thankful with everyone's endless support for me and this story. I hope that you had a good time with this story, much as I had an excellent time writing it. I hope you enjoyed the mystery, romance and humor. Thank you for reading my silly author's notes and for sticking with me to the very end. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!**

 **Leah.**


End file.
